Hidden Moon
by LoLpOpSiClE
Summary: A lone she-wolf has been banished from her pack and forced to wander the plains all alone. But she's drawn to a strange city, where she meets four other wolves. One wolf in particular captures her full attention when she can't seem to pull away. Kiba/OC
1. Paradise?

WOLF'S RAIN

CHAPTER 1

I curled my body in closer as the rain continued to pelt my fur and sensitive nose. The pain in my shoulder had finally dulled to a muted roar. The rain helped.

Too tired to continue walking, I'd let my battered body flop down onto the muddy earth. That's when the rain started, as if sensing my deep depression. Unable to move, I'd simply lain and let the rain soothe the fiery hole in my shoulder.

Now I was just numb. Whether from the rain or the pain, I couldn't tell, and didn't care. I just wanted to sleep. Yet every time my eyelids lowered and my breathing evened out, flashes of things I'd rather forget invaded my mind and tore at my heart. No matter how hard I tried or how far I ran, I couldn't get rid of my memories. To die now, here in the rain and mud, would be a blessing, but one I couldn't accept. Somewhere deep inside me, something called to my soul. It was pushing me towards a destiny I had no right to take part in. But the voice was insistent, and finally I decided. Slowly, I picked myself up, forcing my deadened limbs towards an uncertain future. The rain began to clear.

The wind picked up, whipping my fur back and forth. I screwed my eyes shut and lowered my head, plowing onwards. No amount of wind would stop me from answering the "soul voice", as I'd come to call the tiny voice inside of me that begged to go forward. Recently it had become a terrible nuisance, pushing me way beyond the boundaries of my homeland and into the unknown. And the unknown was definitely without mercy.

Food was scarce, and even grass, for that matter. The farther I went, the less foliage I came across. The wide meadows and gurgling streams I had grown up with gave way to dusty sand bowls and rivers of mud. There was absolutely no wild game and even the berries were afraid to lay their roots here. The only word to describe this foreign land was: bleak. The wind itself howled louder than any wolf I had ever come across.

My internal compass was telling me I was headed north, but I didn't need a compass to tell me that. The colder temperature and freezing rain was proof enough. Yet through all of this, I'd never once questioned my actions. I had not stopped to ask myself, _What the hell am I doing? _I guess you could call it instinct, or maybe even a hunch. Or you could call it the "soul voice." But right now, the voice was quiet. I hadn't heard or felt a stirring from within me for some time, possibly four to five days. I wondered if maybe it was sick.

Suddenly, a new scent floated to me on the breeze. I stopped, planting my paws deep into the sand dune beneath me. This scent was...new. I'd never smelt such filth before in my life. So many unpleasant scents collected in one place could only mean a huge herd of some type of mangy animal. My mouth watered at the thought. I didn't care if the beasts had recently emerged from a toxic bath, I was starving. My stomach agreed with me via a hollow grinding that quickly turned into a liquidy growl.

Hastily I climbed the rest of the way to the top of the dune and peered over the edge, hoping to catch sight of a hundred lumbering beasts chomping at the sand, digging for fresh roots. Yet I saw nothing of the sort. In fact, what waited for me in the distance was a weird domed shape hunk of metal that glowed green in the moonlight. My ears swiveled atop my head nervously. I'd never before come across something so gargantuan.

My eye twitched as the voice inside of me suddenly reared its ugly head again, screaming down ever nerve in my body to go forward and enter the "city". For once I hesitated. What resided in that city that was so important to me and this voice? What sort of life changing event laid in store for me? _Well, _I thought as I shook out my glossy black fur, _Guess there's only one way to find out. _I leaped off the dune and raced towards the city, never once looking back as my paw prints rapidly faded into the sand.

Entering the city had been tricky. There were..._humans_ lurking along mighty walls that surrounded the entire complex, and they held things in their hands which I learned very quickly hurt like hell. They would catch sight of me and yell to their friends, who all came rushing to see what was the matter. Then they'd point that weird stick at me and fire would shoot out of it. But along with the fire came something else, something that actually dug its way into my tough skin and caused a fountain of blood to squirt out.

Two of these things were embedded within me. After getting past the stupid humans, I'd found a quiet place secluded from everything and had begun to lick my wounds. Being a wolf, I healed unnaturally quickly, so it was only a matter of time before I was back on my paws and headed deeper into the city. After the run-in with the weapon wielding humans, I stayed clear of the busier streets, preferring the trash lined gutters instead, where rats and stray cats were my only company.

My sense of direction had been totally shot, thanks to all the new, disgusting smells invading my nose. I couldn't tell which road I'd already taken and whether or not I'd been trotting around in circles. The only land markers I had were the rickety buildings, all of which looked exactly the same save for the amount of broken windows on each level. This place was also noisy. My sensitive ears flicked back and forth, taking in all the different sounds all at once, causing them to ring constantly. I tried flattening them to my head: to no avail. It merely cushioned the blow of the sounds.

I couldn't help it, I began to whimper. This place was so new to me, and I had no idea where I was headed. The voice had conveniently fallen silent again and had left me to my own devices; all of which were insufficient. So lost was I in my thoughts that I didn't realize it when I padded onto one of the busiest streets in the whole city. People stopped what they were doing to stare at me and whisper amongst themselves. Startled, I tucked my tail between my legs and quickly tried to scuttle out of sight, but it was too late. A nearby man wearing a patched coat that smelled of feces stood from his chair in a rush, knocking it to the ground where it clattered noisily. He was standing defensively over a small child, too young to be playing out in the streets. He screamed something incoherent and cocked back his hand at the same time. I realized too late what he held. The liquor bottle crashed into my skull, spewing its foul liquid into my eyes and ears, nose and mouth, causing me to choke. I blindly sprinted away from the pain, the recently healed wound in my shoulder tearing open again, blood flowing in a rivulet down my right leg. Even when the noise of some pursuers faded into nothing, I still ran. At that second I couldn't put enough distance between me and the malicious humans.

_What am I doing here? _I silently asked myself as I pawed at an empty food can. Why had I let that stupid voice lead me into this godforsaken place? Wasn't I a wolf, capable of thinking on my own and following my natural instincts? Angrily, I swiped the can away from me, sending it crashing against a tin garbage can. A high pitched yelp caught my attention, and I stopped walking to stare ahead of me. I pricked my ears, gathering in every minute sound. Lifting my nose, I sniffed; once, twice. When the scent registered, my muscles locked into place, freezing my body. A wolf. I snarled, attempting to show dominance as well as curb my own sudden fear. "Come out!" I ordered through the mind link every wolf shared.

A small, tawny head peeked around the trash bin, warily looking at me with soulful eyes. When he didn't move any farther, I snarled again and snapped my teeth. "All the way!"

Quickly, the smaller wolf shot out from behind the bin and cautiously approached me, eyes and tail lowered like a subordinate to its alpha. I let myself enjoy this show of respect for a second before becoming stoic once more. I hadn't lowered my tail or my ears, and my hackles were stiff. Even though he was a wolf, and therefore a brother, he could still be a threat, and I was not about to be unprepared for a possible attack. As if to alleviate my fears, the small wolf came as close as he dared and lightly bumped my jaw with his nose in supplication. My tail wagged lightly, and this seemed to be what broke the ice. The cub raised his eyes to meet mine and he flashed a wolfy grin. "I knew I smelled another wolf! I-I couldn't be sure, since I've never seen another wolf besides myself since I got here, but now I have!" He began to dance in a circle around me, happily whining his joy. "I thought I was the only one! Well..." he stopped dancing and his tail drooped, "That is...until I met Tsume-"

"Tsume?" I questioned. "Who's Tsume?" Suddenly, my hackles rose again and a warning light entered my golden eyes. The pup sensed this and quickly stammered out a reply.

"Tsume is my fri-, I mean , a guy I met yesterday. He took me back to his place but...we got into an argument and I left." His tail drooped even lower, and he fell silent.

A sudden surge of motherliness overcame me, and I stepped forward and licked his ear. He whined, leaning his body into mine, seeking comfort. I let him stay like this for another minute before I shook myself, effectively knocking his body away.

I looked at him questioningly. "You said this Tsume was...a guy? But also...a wolf?" I was confused. Which was he: a human or a wolf?

My lack of knowledge seemed to amuse the kid, because he grinned again, as much as a wolf can, and nodded his head. "Yeah, didn't you know?"

When my face remained blank, he turned serious. "You mean, you really don't know?"

"Know what?" I snapped irritably.

"That you can't show your true form around here. The humans believe wolves have been extinct for over 200 years. They can't cope with the knowledge that there are actually still some out there."

I remembered the scene in the street earlier this morning, when the man had hurled his half empty bottle at me without asking any questions. I shuddered. "You mean...I can't just _be_? I have to hide what I am, _who _I am, behind some flimsy human facade?" I couldn't bear the thought.

"I know it's hard," the smaller wolf said, "but it's what we have to do to survive. It's the only way."

After some time I conceded and slowly began the transition from beast to man, or, in my case, woman. Fur became skin, claws became fingernails, teeth dulled and became blunt. My yellow eyes faded away, replaced by orbs the color of cherry blossoms. A cascade of raven black hair softly settled over my shoulders and I flicked it, stirring my bangs and causing them to flop over one eye. I was surprised to find that some of the tips had been colored pink as well, the same color pink as my eyes.

When my muscles ceased their uncomfortable pulling, I sighed and quickly stretched out my arms, testing their strength. Next my legs and back. Satisfied with what I found, I eyed the rest of me. Not a bad body. I slowly smoothed my hands down the front of the hooded parka that clung to every curve of my body and ended in a tuft of faux fur just below my buttocks. It was smooth, like silk, but tough like leather. The overall color was black, with two pink stripes flowing down the back and cutting at right angles to conform to the buttocks, and one pink stripe adorning each arm that ended at the wrist, encircling it. Two more stripes crawled up the hood and two more still cut across the chest, wrapping around each breast provocatively. The hood was also outlined in faux fur, tickling my cheeks.

Next, I moved on to my legs. Each was encased in a black stocking, pink bordering the edge, and was held clamped to my underwear by two separate garters; one in front and one in back. Each garter was connected to my stockings with a clamp adorned with a ball of the same white faux fur as on my hood and backside. I had on winter boots that reached to just under my knees. One was pink, and one was white; each laced up with black strings.

So engrossed was I in checking out my new body that I started when the little runt cleared his throat noisily. My eyes flew back to his; he was smiling and trying to hide a bright, scarlet blush. "Um, you...you look real pretty," he said into his chest as he ducked his head. He had taken the time of my distraction to also shift into his human form. A boy of about fourteen now stood before me; hair a bronze, almost rust color, and eyes a muted gold with green flecks. He wore a simple red button-up accompanied with a pair of baggy green pants tucked into a pair of simple, brown hiking boots. His hair was shoulder length with a few layers cut in, and right now he was using it to hide his face. His innocence dug up a quiet chuckle within me.

At the sound he looked back up, and I could almost envision his tail wagging were he in his wolf form. "By the way," he said suddenly, "the name's Toboe!" He pointed his thumb at his chest and grinned, looking proud of himself.

I found myself chuckling again at his antics. Somehow this kid had managed to quickly claw his way into my heart; a place that was hard to get to and where few feelings existed. I pushed back my hood, bearing my whole head to the warmth of the sun leaking through the city's domed roof. "Nakita," I whispered.

Toboe cocked his head to the side. "Excuse me?"

I turned to him, clasping my hands behind my back and smiling. "My name. It's Nakita."

"Oh! Gosh...that sure is a pretty name." He fell silent again. I simply waited, watching the emotions playing across his face. After a moment, he spoke again, hesitantly. "Um...Nakita? Do you...do you think-" He groaned, shaking his head roughly. He sucked in a huge breath and screamed, "Do you think we can be friends!"

Curiosity coursed through my body, but also a warmth I hadn't felt since..._that time_. But of course I couldn't refuse him. Toboe looked lost and confused, a boy wanting to be loved. "Of course we can be friends, Toboe. But I have a favor to ask."

Toboe wrung his hands together excitedly. "Ask me anything! I'll do whatever you want!"

I hesitated. Cursing myself for being weak, I plunged on. "This Tsume person...can you lead me to him?"

"I...sure. Yeah, I can take you to him, but...I don't think he'll be very happy to see me."

"Don't worry," I said while placing a hand on his arm, "I'll be there to protect you if he gets nasty. Sound good?"

He nodded. "Mm-hmm! Very good!" I smiled into his eyes and they twinkled back at me. _Oh yes_, I thought, _This is going to be quite the adventure._

"It's just up ahead, over that apartment there," Toboe said while pointing at one of the most forlorn buildings I had ever seen. What windows it had left were shattered and hanging limply from torn curtains. Chunks of brick were missing and the roof was starting to lean to one side.

"You mean he lives in that dump?"

Toboe nodded. "Yeah. He doesn't have any friends, and the only people that will come near him are the people he...hangs out with. I don't know what they do, but he seems to treat them all right. For humans."

I stopped walking. "Tsume hangs out with humans? But why?"

"I don't know," he said while clasping his hands behind his head. "They seem to almost worship him, like he was a god or something..."

"Like a god?" I pondered this for a moment. The only obvious conclusion that I came to was that he had these humans wrapped around his finger, doing anything and everything he asked of them. In other words: he was using them.

Toboe continued to talk but I had quit listening. This Tsume person was becoming more and more fascinating. I decided then and there that I would have to be on my guard around him. He sounded ruthless.

The sound of a rusty door being jerked open snapped me back to the present. Toboe was standing in front of a huge metal door, holding it open for me to peer inside. He pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "In here," he stated before disappearing into the gloom.

I'd lost count of how many hallways we'd trekked through. It seemed that for each hallway, there were four or five more branching out every which way. I only hoped that Toboe really knew where he was going.

We finally arrived in front of a door that looked to have recently been used, and Toboe stopped, reaching out a hand to rest on the knob. But before he could turn it, I lashed out my hand and caught his wrist. There was more than one scent coming from the room within...and each one was a different wolf. When he turned to question me, I put my finger against my lips, effectively cutting him off.

I cursed my weak human ears when five minutes of standing in absolute silence brought no stray snatches of conversation. Finally, I nodded at Toboe to proceed to open the door, dropping his wrist from my tingling hand. With one final questioning look, he turned the nob and pushed the door in. It swung noisily on its hinges, and I groaned. So much for at least _trying _to sneak in unnoticed.

The three wolves within froze, each glaring at the new occupants in the room. Toboe stumbled into the midst of them, heading immediately for the tall, dark skinned man wearing the tight leather ensemble. He didn't seem to notice that the other two men were wolves as well, using their human disguises to talk to the dark skinned man, who I took to be Tsume, what with Toboe's reaction to him.

Tsume cursed. "What the hell are you doing here Toboe?" he growled. Toboe simply smiled.

"I'm here to bring you a friend."

The other two wolves still hadn't made a move, which caused me to worry. I peeled my eyes away from Tsume and glared back at the wolf closest to me. He looked to be about nineteen, with a mass of light brown hair standing up in every direction. His eyes were wide, the color of amber, but slightly clouded over with distrust at the moment. He wore a baggy yellow hoodie that covered most of his person, and a pair of gray jogging pants adorned with black sneakers. Around his neck rested a gigantic collar with an 'x' carved into it.

I moved on to the other...and gasped. He was one of the most handsome men I'd ever met...not that I'd met many. His sculpted torso was hidden underneath a plain white v-neck T-shirt and a green denim jacket. His legs were encased by a pair of loose blue jeans, and his feet were fitted with a pair of black converse. He had that just-out-of-bed hair. It was tousled and windblown; a dark brown color that complemented his outfit. I guessed his age to be nineteen or twenty...my age. I blushed, knowing I had been unabashedly staring at him. I brought my eyes up to his face, ready to face him now that I was done ogling. But when our eyes met, a current of electricity arced through my body, locking my muscles in place. His _eyes_...they were haunting, and they held me captive, unable to move or speak. I began to shake without knowing why. If you had asked me what my name was...I don't think I could have answered right at that moment.

He didn't look away and neither did I. But instead of looking bewildered, like I must have, he continued to glare at me, although his eyes began to soften, making his face look not quite so severe and dulling their color to a more muted shade of blue-green.

I could feel the heat of my blush on my cheeks, so I pulled myself together and was finally able to wrench my gaze away from his ensnaring eyes, resting them instead on Toboe, who'd proceeded to grab Tsume's elbow and drag him in my direction, all the while continuing to chat. Tsume looked ready to bolt, but he let the kid lead him nonetheless. "...and she told me that we could be friends but that she also wanted to meet you, so here we are!" Toboe finished as they stepped in front of me.

Tsume remained quiet, simply deciding to stare me down. His eyes were gold, a stark contrast to his dark skin. As was his snow white hair, cropped close to his head. Two earrings peeked out at me from one ear, and one more from the other. My hand itched to reach up and rub my own ear out of sympathy pain. Finally, he spoke. "So just what the hell do _you _want, anyway?" His voice was gruffer than I expected, and I flinched at the sudden noise in the otherwise silent room.

His tone set my teeth on edge. It was cocky, and full of command; two things that easily got under my skin. I turned defensive. "Well," I started, "I'm new in town and I wanted to scope the place out, meet other wolves. Is that so wrong?"

Tsume snorted and looked away. "Now why would you wanna do that? And what brought you here anyway."

The guy in the yellow hoodie piped up. "Yeah, what's a babe like you doing in a dump like this? Not that I'm not glad to have made your acquaintance or anything. Oh, and I'm Hige. This here's Kiba and that's Tsume." He smiled impishly, pointing at each man in turn and rubbing a hand through his wild man of hair.

"I don't know," I whispered in all seriousness. "I just felt...compelled to come here. Like something, or some_one_," I snuck a glance at Kiba but quickly looked away when he caught my eye, "had called to me and told me that something was waiting for me here."

Hige nodded vigorously. "Yeah, that's exactly what I felt!" Tsume glared at him, effectively shutting him up.

"Look," Tsume said, turning back to face me, "I don't know why you think you needed to come here, but you've overstayed your welcome. I don't care where you came from or where you're going. Just get the hell out of here."

I narrowed my eyes at him in challenge. Toboe worriedly watched us, and held up his hands in a placating manner. But before he could get a word in, Hige interrupted him from the other side of the room. "Hey, Tsume. Why doesn't she just come with us? It'll be fun!"

Tsume whirled on him. "And what makes you think I wanna come with you two," he snarled. "As far as I'm concerned, you're going to a place that doesn't exist. I'm not gonna make a fool of myself and go chasing after some _fantasy_ with you two when I have everything I need right here!" He made his point by flopping down in the windowsill and taking a huge bite out of a hamburger conveniently placed in a nearby box.

Toboe looked at Hige curiously. "Hey, what's Tsume talking about? Where are you two going?"

"To Paradise," Kiba whispered, taking a step towards the open window next to him.

I looked at him in bewilderment. "Paradise?" His eyes met mine once more, and again I couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't even breathe. It was as if he took control of my mind with one simple look. I couldn't explain it, but there was something that was drawing me towards him, something outside of my control.

Hige came to throw an arm around my neck. "Yeah, Paradise. It's a place where wolves can be free and happy. Where rules don't matter and meat is plentiful. And the best part is," he held up one finger and lightly tapped me on the nose, "that there isn't a single human!"

My eyes widened. "Can such a place...really exist?"

"It does exist, and I'm going to find it." I turned my gaze away from Hige to look at Kiba. His face had turned serious, and he had one foot planted on the sill of the window. "So, are you coming? Or are you staying behind with Tsume?"

"Feh," Tsume snorted from his position across the room. Suddenly, a hail of gunfire rained down on the building from all sides. Kiba jumped away from the window, narrowly dodging a stay bullet that pinged into the brick next to his head. Floodlights poured into the room, illuminating everyone inside. Tsume cursed while Kiba and Hige snarled in rage. Toboe squatted down, curling in on himself and screaming. Without thinking, I began to pet his head soothingly, cooing encouraging words.

A man's voice floated to us from a bullhorn. "Come out quietly with your hands up, and we'll spare your lives."

Tsume thrust his half-eaten burger on the ground with another curse and flung himself at the door directly behind me. As he passed me, he knocked his shoulder into mine, flinging me across the room and into someone's arms. Somehow, before I opened my eyes, I knew it was Kiba. Everywhere his hands touched me, my skin began to tingle. I grasped the front of his T-shirt and dared to look into his eyes. He looked as shocked as I felt, but he didn't pull away. In fact, I felt his arms tighten fractionally around me, and his lids lowered over his eyes. I could feel his warm breath tickling my nose and cheeks, and my fists reflexively tightened their grip on his shirt. My lips parted slightly and I saw his eyes lock on to their movement. Just as I was closing my eyes and tilting my head, Hige appeared and grabbed hold of my hand, tugging me out of Kiba's embrace.

"Come on! We've gotta go!" he yelled while pulling me through the opened door. I looked back over my shoulder to see Kiba standing in exactly the same place, as if in a trance, his arms held out at his sides as if he were still embracing me. He vacantly watched me leave with Hige, not moving until another bullet whipped past his head. Then he was plunging after us, grabbing Toboe by the collar as he passed him. Suddenly, we all found ourselves running for our lives.


	2. Escape

**A/N: Oh wow. I wrote this in under four hours. That has GOT to be a personal best. ^_^ Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...and it IS a shame. If I had my way, there would be another season of Wolf's Rain...but I guess we'll have to make due with what we can come up with on our own ^^ Enjoy!**

**Oh! And I'd like to thank Tainted Silver Rose and XtreamDreamz for their wonderful reviews ^^ You guys are awesome! I love you! *huggles*  
**

* * *

My ears rang from the thousands of bullets whipping over my head and around my body. The wind outside Tsume's apartment was unrepentant, trying to push me off the gigantic pipes that were our only escape route. Tsume could barely be seen, so far ahead was he. Hige had not relinquished my hand, so, amidst the rain of bullets, I planted my feet, yanking back my hand and causing him to teeter precariously on the edge of the pipe we shared. "Hige, shouldn't we wait for Kiba and Toboe?" Kiba's name on my tongue felt erotic; it sent a little tingle of electricity down my spine and caused goosebumps to break out across my skin, lifting the fine hairs on my arms.

Hige just smirked and pointed behind me. "They're right there. Now come on! If we stay here much longer, we'll be full of holes!" He reached for my hand again but I swatted it away, taking off down the pipe. I couldn't help but glance back over my shoulder, however, just to make sure Kiba was still following. My heart leaped at the sight behind me. He was nearly on top of me, the force of the wind from his sprint throwing back his hair and causing his jacket to billow out behind him, showing off delicious glimpses of his toned chest through the thin white T-shirt underneath.

I was snapped back to reality when a bullet pierced my left arm and knocked me sideways off the pipe. I reached out my uninjured arm and grasped for something, _anything_, to keep myself from plummeting to my death. My fingers found purchase on an iron rod that hung about an inch under the pipe, but it didn't hold me for long. It was just beginning to bend and snap when I felt a hand grip the hood on my parka. Suddenly, I found myself flung up and over the pipe, landing on my back with the breath rushing out of my body.

I lay looking up into a sea of greenish blue. Kiba stared down at me, a slightly amused expression on his face. For some reason this infuriated me, and I huffed, pushing myself upright again and sprinting away from him as fast as my human legs could carry me. I heard him chuckle quietly before his feet resumed pounding after me. This time, I didn't look back.

* * *

The outer walls of the city finally came into view; they loomed, large and dark, watching over the town as it began to tuck away its citizens for the night. My feet were sore from running so far, so fast. They weren't used to the soft skin that now encased them, and I could feel my blood pumping through them. The thick boots didn't help much. But I knew I had to keep running. Bullets and men still chased us; how they managed to keep up with us, I didn't know.

As a unit, we all jumped up onto ascending pillars that led to the top of the outer wall, dodging bullets as we went. One pinged right near my right foot, nearly unbalancing me as I prepared to leap.

When we reached the top, Kiba trotted to the front of the pack and surveyed our surroundings. We all waited patiently for him to tells us where to go from here.

After a few seconds he turned to us and pointed south. "This way!" he ordered, before leaping straight off the side of the huge wall. Without thinking, we all followed him. Hige went first, then me. I didn't hesitate before jumping, reveling in the feeling of the wind rushing by my body as it plummeted straight down like an arrow. I hit the ground with a thud, and rolled onto the balls of my feet to absorb most of the impact. Straightening, I shook out my stiff left arm, the bullet wound already beginning to heal. When I noticed the impatient looks on Kiba and Hige's faces, I turned back around. Toboe was standing on the very edge, nervously looking down at us. Hige growled. "Come on, Toboe! What're you waiting for? Jump already!"

"I was getting ready to!" Toboe screamed. But before he could gather his legs under him, Tsume came up behind him and planted one foot on the small of his back, shoving him off the edge. Toboe squealed as he fell, flailing his arms back and forth, and finally landing on his butt right in front of me. He began grumbling to himself and quickly stood, dusting his aching backside off. I chuckled and gave him a sympathetic look.

Finally, Tsume followed, ghosting down like a wraith, landing without a sound. I glared at him, envious. Weren't she-wolves supposed to be the more graceful of the two sexes?

Toboe advanced on Tsume, face bright red from embarrassment. "You didn't have to do that, you know! I was just getting ready to jump!"

"Well, you were taking too long. Maybe next time you should just buck up and take a leap of faith," Tsume fairly growled. This did not appease Toboe in the slightest, so I reached out and dropped my hand on top of his head. He look startled, but in no time he was leaning into my touch, much like he'd done before. I suddenly felt eyes on me, and I looked over my shoulder to see Kiba watching us curiously. I still hadn't forgiven him for his patronizing, so I slitted my eyes at him and jerked my gaze away, staring instead at Tsume's x-shaped scar.

He caught me staring, however, and snarled. "And what're you lookin' at?" I narrowed my eyes.

"If you don't want people staring, maybe you should try covering it." I stated haughtily, pivoting on my heel and striding towards Kiba. Even though I was mad at him, his company was definitely more pleasurable than Tsume's, especially when a heated chill flashed through my body when he locked eyes with me. "So," I said, planting my hands on my hips, "Where are we off to?"

Kiba looked me over before answering. "To Paradise, like I said." He gestured with his head. "It's that way, through the snow drifts." I looked to where he was gesturing. _Snow drifts? _I thought to myself.

My eyes widened. The land stretching out before me was no longer a dust bowl. In fact, it was snowing! "What the-! What the hell is this?" I squeaked. "Just this morning it was all sand! How did this happen?"

I whipped my head around, meeting each man's eyes. They all shook their heads. "Who knows," Hige answered. "Ever since the Nobles began regularly using the skies for their huge ships, nothing's been the same. Birds have been dying, food has been disappearing, and even the weather is out of whack."

I zeroed in on the single word I didn't know. "Nobles? What are Nobles?"

"You're not from around here, huh?" he questioned.

I shook my head. "I came here on a whim. I was born way south of here, but I don't know exactly where."

"So why did you leave?" Kiba asked, looking at me seriously.

I blushed under his gaze and lowered my head, letting my bangs cover my heated face. "I...I can't tell you. I-It's complicated..." I trailed off, lost in the memories of what once was.

The boys remained silent, giving me this time to myself, sensing that I didn't want to speak further on this particular subject. "Oh, right!" Hige suddenly shouted while snapping his fingers. "You wanted to know what a Noble was! Well, the Nobles are the men and women who sort of own all the cities and all the people within those cities. Each Noble governs over one city, but they all kinda rule together."

"And they own all the food," Tsume put in morosely. I sensed that he didn't particularly like these Nobles, but I couldn't blame him. Would I have felt the same had I grown up here? I couldn't imagine someone ruling over me, taking over my life. Sure, wolf packs had their alphas, but they were still pretty much free to do whatever they wanted. The alphas didn't _own _them.

"Anyway, we'd better get moving. There's no telling how many men they're gonna bring over those walls to hunt us down," Kiba said as he began walking away from our group. Hige, Toboe, and I eagerly followed after him, but Tsume held his place. Kiba turned back and aimed an annoyed glance at Tsume.

Tsume snarled, baring all his fangs. "And who died and made you boss? Just a few hours ago, you wandered into the city looking just as confused as she did," he said while jerking his chin in my direction. I stiffened and growled a warning, instinct making me defensive.

Hige stepped between us, holding out his hands in a placating manner. "Easy, Tsume. There's no need to be angry with-" he stopped abruptly and whirled to face me, his eyes wide. He looked so comical just then that a laugh escaped me. I quickly covered my mouth with one hand, but that didn't hide my eyes as they sparkled with glee. This, however, seemed to annoy Hige further. "Hey, I just realized that you never told us your name." When I stared blankly at him, he said, more forcefully, "So, what is it?"

I dropped my hand from my mouth and looked somberly at him. "Nakita."

"Nakita, huh? Well, nice to meet ya!" He stuck out his hand and I accepted it, giving it a gentle squeeze of thanks for trying to lighten the mood.

"Nakita," Kiba whispered. I stiffened, liking the way he said my name a little _too _much. I turned to face him, head cocked quizzically to the side. He smiled, shaking his head at me. "No, it's nothing. I just liked the sound of it, is all."

Tsume snorted. "Oh, brother," he grumbled, slapping one hand onto his hip and cocking his leg back. Kiba glared at him, a warning light entering his green eyes. Tsume paused at the look, and finally sighed. "Fine," he spat. "Show us the way, it's not like I really care."

"Yeah, Kiba!" Toboe exclaimed. "We want to know where Paradise is!"

Kiba smiled at him. "Alright then, let's go!" He whirled, kicking up snow in his haste to shoot ahead of us. Toboe let out a "Whoop!" and sprinted after him. Hige and I looked at each other and chuckled before following after them. I didn't look back to see if Tsume was following, but pretty soon I heard his feet sloshing through the snow just behind us.

I smiled to myself, wishing I could be alone to enjoy this new feeling. I'd done it. I'd finally found another pack who was willing to take me in without questions. I finally felt like I belonged.

In my excitement, I shifted forms, and my tongue lolled out the side of my muzzle as my paws dug into the hard packed snow. Kiba, Hige, Toboe and Tsume soon followed my example, letting their wolf forms claw to the surface. I surveyed each of them, familiarizing myself with each individual. I memorized Toboe's wolf form first. He was the smallest of the group, with gangly legs and a thin skull. He was a reddish color, with the underbelly a lighter, more orange or tan color. Even in wolf form, his silver bangles clanked together on his right paw. Hige was the largest, a sandy colored wolf with a thick neck and head. His collar was now stretched tight around his wolf's neck. I looked behind me at Tsume. He was a silvery gray color, his scar still visible as it crossed his chest.

I saved Kiba for last, letting myself drink in his appearance the longest. He was a pure white wolf, perfectly sized with muscled legs and thighs, and a noble head with a sharply angled muzzle out of which a light pink tongue lolled. I couldn't stop myself from panting, and I hoped the sound of our running would drown out any and all sounds that I made. I had my dignity to keep, you know. My reaction didn't go unnoticed, however, because Tsume pulled abreast of me, and even in wolf form I could tell he was rolling his eyes and grimacing. I snorted and nipped his shoulder before shooting ahead of him, scraping snow into his face in the process.

I instead chose to run beside Hige, who turned his head and grinned at me, teeth flashing. I grinned back, and together our pack raced into the blinding snow.

* * *

A stomach growled. "Aw, man. I'm so hungry!" Hige sighed while placing a hand on his complaining stomach. "We haven't eaten anything in three days! Where is all the food?"

"I don't know, but if we don't eat soon, I think I'll starve," Toboe whimpered, curling his knees up to his chest.

Tsume and I leaned casually against the wall of the cave we'd had to take shelter in from the storm. The two's whining wasn't making us feel better either. All of us were hungry, but until the storm broke, there was nothing we could do.

Kiba stood at the mouth of the cave, quietly surveying the swirling snowflakes. I slid down the wall and tucked my knees up under my chin, coyly watching his every move. I found that this had become one of my favorite pastimes. I would eagerly watch as his muscles rippled every time he drug a hand through his unkempt hair, or when he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. His jeans did almost nothing to conceal his tight buttocks or taunt thigh muscles, and I found myself immensely enjoying the view.

I had to quickly look away, however, when he turned back around and headed towards the four of us. "We can always bask in the moonlight," he said, stopping in the middle of the cave and looking at Hige.

"Bask in the moonlight?" Hige questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah. I once traveled a whole month that way."

"A whole month!" Toboe balked.

Hige didn't look convinced. "Who would want to do that? I'd prefer red meat over 'moonlight' any day!"

"You idiot!" Tsume growled at Hige. "If you're so hungry, why don't you eat him!" He pointed angrily at Toboe.

Toboe squeaked a protest. "No one's eating anybody," Kiba stated, cutting his eyes at Tsume. "The snow's stopping. We should head out."

I groaned. My feet had just begun to quit throbbing, and I'd taken off my boots to let my toes wriggle around and get some fresh air. "Can't we rest a little more?" I asked.

Kiba looked at me. "No. We have to go now, while we have the chance." Even though his tone was harsh, his eyes softened when he caught sight of my bare toes. "Do your feet hurt?"

I blushed, embarrassed, but still nodded. "I've never had to hide myself from others, so I'm not used to a human's body. They're more frail than I imagined." I emphasized my point by pushing up my sleeve and presenting the scar from the bullet wound. "The human skin is taking longer to heal than if I were in my true form," I mumbled.

Before I knew what was happening, I felt my body being lifted into the air. I squeaked, clutching Kiba's T-shirt as he pulled me to his chest and cradled me in his arms. "Here, I'll carry you until your feet feel better." He smiled down at me, his eyes dancing in merriment.

I couldn't say anything. I merely stared up into his handsome face; a blush began creeping over my cheeks and across my nose, but still I couldn't look away. He once again held me in his power, unable to move or utter a single word.

The spell was broken, however, when Tsume snorted and pushed past Kiba to exit the cave. Kiba glared at him, but followed nonetheless.

He was right. The snow had stopped falling, and all that was left were piles of snow that could easily reach my knees. The midday sun glared off the snow's surface, blinding me. I shielded my face with my hand, and blinked slowly, taking everything in. But all there was to see was snow, snow, oh, and more snow.

I groaned and Kiba looked down at me curiously. "What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

I shook my head. "No," I deadpanned, "but I hate snow."

The others stopped walking to stare at me. Suddenly, they all began laughing, even Tsume. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. "I don't see what's so funny," I threatened.

Hige wiped a tear from his eye and answered, "You're a wolf! How can you hate snow?" This sent everyone back into hysterics, and I was left to stew in Kiba's arms.

* * *

With the mood now broken, we headed out. Kiba carefully swung me onto his back and I wrapped my arms around his neck, nuzzling my face into his warm shoulder. His hair tickled my cheeks and I could feel the muscles in his hips and abs through my legs as they encircled his waist. At least now he wouldn't be able to see my blush, which I could feel blazing. His body heat made me shiver in want, and when he started running and my body bumped up against his, I almost cried out in pleasure. It was causing delicious friction against my stomach and breasts, making me want more. It was hard for me to keep my hands to myself, because they so wanted to explore his chest and abdomen, to skim over every taunt muscle. It got to the point where I had to fist them in his jacket and bite down on my lip to hold myself in check. Thankfully, Tsume wasn't around to scrutinize my reaction.

After about an hour, I nudged Kiba's shoulder and he stopped running. "I can walk now," I whispered. He nodded and loosened his hold, letting me slowly slide off his back. Unfortunately, this small action nearly had me panting. My heated center gently brushed down his buttocks, and I had to bite my lip to hold in my scream.

My lips were sore from all the biting I'd had to do to keep the moans silent. They were swollen and bleeding, so I averted my face when Kiba turned to check on me. I bent down to retie one of my boots, hiding my heated face behind the waterfall of pink tinged raven hair that fell over my shoulders. When I straightened, I was back to my wolf self. "Well, come on!" I shouted, and kicked up snow as I launched myself forward. The guys all fell into line behind me, and I barked a laugh at them. For once, I could see what it felt like to be leader of a pack. We traveled like this for the rest of the day, until another sudden snow storm made us seek shelter once more.

* * *

**LoLpOpSiClE: As promised, here is chapter 2. I'm sorry it's not as long as the first, but do not fear *trumpet blows* I shall write more next time! Oh, and do you wanna do me a favor? You know what makes me write more? *points* That little review button over there. Yeah, pretty cool, huh? You press it, and then write stuff. It's so frickin sweet. **

**Well, anyway, until next time, kiddies!  
**


	3. Deadly Encounter

**A/N: *cries* You guys *sniff* are so incredibly awesome *sniff* Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! I wish I could give each of you a hug...but I can't so...maybe this can suffice! *huggles each and every one of you***

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING, do you hear me! Except Nakita ^^**

**Oh, and I should warn you, there's just a _little _bit of fluff in this one, but not much. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

After about three more days, the snow finally let up and allowed us to continue on our path to...where, exactly? This question had been eating at me since we left the city, but I didn't want to question Kiba's leadership. Tsume was having a hard enough time coping with the fact that he wasn't in charge anymore, and Hige didn't really seem to care one way or the other. I'd just found this new pack, and I didn't want to risk getting sent away by asking a stupid question, so I remained silent and blindly followed in the wake of the others as they pushed through mounds of snow.

Most of the time I found myself at the rear of the pack. I knew it was because I was a stranger from a different land and therefore was the lowest in the order, but it still hurt when I found myself without a running partner. I tried not to let it show in front of the others. And my attraction to Kiba was worse than ever. It was getting harder and harder to hide my lingering looks and fierce blushes, and even Toboe commented one day when he caught me staring at Kiba as he took his jacket off to cover a sick Hige. What was wrong with me? It was as if I couldn't stay away from him. Every time I saw him, I just wanted to pounce and dominate. I wasn't in heat, I knew that. Heck, if I were, all of them would be able to tell.

So then, what was it? My mind told me that I shouldn't be feeling this way, but my body had other plans. I'd only met the guy a week ago, and I wasn't one to believe in love at first sight. And I was sure that it wasn't just because I was the only female in a pack of four males, because then, every one of them would be fair game, not just Kiba. I even tested that theory.

One day, about a week after we left the cave a second time, I sauntered up to Hige and gently placed a hand on his chest. I knew he'd had something for me ever since we met; he didn't try to hide it, so I played on that to see if he could stir within me what Kiba could. Hige eagerly jumped at the chance and placed his hand over mine, leading me to a secluded place far from the other three. But before anything too heated could happen, I stopped him. It just wasn't the same, and I didn't want to give him the wrong idea. So I gently told him that I wasn't ready for a commitment like that just yet and anyway, Kiba was the alpha male, so technically he had first choice of any female in his pack, which meant me. I'd walked away feeling worse than when I started. _The only problem with that_, I thought to myself, i_s that he hasn't shown any signs of wanting to claim that right.

* * *

_

"Where are we, exactly?" Hige grumbled for the third time that day. We'd ended up at the edge of the ocean, where a bridge stretched out before us, leading to one of the most rundown cities I'd ever seen...not that I'd seen many, mind you.

"I don't know," Kiba answered. "But we should check that city. I smell something...interesting." Without a backwards glance, he launched himself down the steep hill, using one hand to slowly slide himself down the wet slush. Tsume went next, preferring to simply walk down the embankment instead.

I stepped down as well, and immediately regretted it. I wasn't prepared for just _how _slippery snow can be when it's wet. My foot slid out from under me, knocking me off balance and sending me careening down the hill head over heels. I heard Toboe scream at Kiba and Tsume to get out of the way, but I couldn't see where they were and therefore couldn't avoid them.

Near the base of the hill I struck a rock, which sent me flying ten feet to land ungracefully into a deep snow drift. Toboe and Hige quickly slid down the hill and rushed to my aid, digging handfuls of snow out at a time. Kiba and Tsume joined them, and together, all four of them had me dug out in a second. I shook my head, dislodging the powdery death trap. Kiba chuckled and gently wiped a bit of snow off my nose. My skin tingled where he touched it and I reached up a hand to tuck a limp strand of hair behind my ear. I stood, running my hands down my parka to finish clearing off the snow. The boys just watched, every so often emitting a chuckle at my expense.

Once all the snow was gone, I smiled. "Well," I ventured, "that's one way to get down a hill, I guess." The others laughed, all except Kiba, who seemed to be searching my face for signs of injury.

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" He reached out and grasped my upper arms, turning me this way and that, checking to see if I had any cuts or bruises.

To keep from embarrassing myself, I pushed Kiba's hands off my arms and turned away. "I'm fine. Just cold...really cold." I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered violently. Toboe cautiously approached me.

"Hey, aren't you used to the cold?"

I shook my head miserably.

"You mean, you don't even have suitable protection against freezing temperatures?" Tsume queried.

Once again, I shook my head in the negative.

"Don't you have some other jacket or..._something, _to wear?" Hige asked.

Another shake. Something warm suddenly descended on my shoulders and my eyes widened. I fingered the new material hanging off my body. Kiba stepped in front of me, jacketless. "That should help. My body heat should have it warmed sufficiently for now, until we can find somewhere warmer in the city up ahead." I merely nodded, not trusting myself with a reply that involved words. Kiba smiled, reaching up and tucking my straggly hair into my parka hood, fitting it snugly over my head. "This should help, too."

He then moved off and gestured for us to follow him. We did, but not before Tsume cut his eyes in my direction and sniffed disdainfully down at me. I growled at him and followed, keeping a huge distance between us.

* * *

I was right. The city _was _disgusting, inside and out. The walls that surrounded it were slippery with mold and moss, making it a little harder for us to scale them and climb over. And the landing wasn't that safe either; boxes of mixed items awaited us at the foot of the wall we'd climbed over, as Toboe soon found out as his foot went through a particularly rotted crate. The noise, although loud, didn't attract any attention at all. It was as if the city was deserted.

I tipped my head up to the sky, searching for sun rays through the dingy clouds. I'd long since abandoned Kiba's jacket, finally warm, and tired of Tsume's eyes cutting back at me every few minutes, like he knew something I didn't.

Kiba looked around, and carefully sniffed the air. "Man, this place is a dump," he said after a while. Tsume and Hige both nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Hige moaned, "and I don't even smell any food. Why'd you bring us here,anyway?"

Kiba glared at him. "I already told you, I smelt something."

"And what is that 'something', huh?" Tsume glowered.

Kiba hesitated before answering, "Wolves. Quite a few of them."

Hige, Toboe and I gasped. Tsume just stared at Kiba, distrust written all over his face.

"You mean to tell me that you drug us all the way out of our city just to sniff up some pathetic wolves in an abandoned town? You really are as stupid as you look." Tsume curled his lip at Kiba, adopting a threatening pose. "I think it's time we find out just _who _should be leading this pack."

Kiba's eyes narrowed. He dropped into a crouch and we could all hear the threatening growl that vibrated up from his throat. Toboe sniffed, water beginning to pool in his topaz eyes. "Tsume! Kiba! Please stop! We shouldn't be fighting at a time like this!"

Suddenly, a cackling laugh had us all spinning around to glare at a disheveled man wearing a mangled hat. "Yeah, you pups, this isn't the time to be fighting amongst yourselves. You should be worrying about _us_." Five more wolves stepped out of the shadows and surrounded the first man, all growling and salivating at the mouth. The man laughed once more before changing into his wolf form, and as a unit they advanced on us.

I was closest to the approaching threat. I could see the hatred and the hunger in their eyes as they stalked towards me, but my body wouldn't move. My muscles were locked in place and I was as helpless as a newborn pup whose eyes had yet to open.

Just before they came within a foot of me, Kiba launched himself over my head and landed just before me, putting his body in between me and the sea of wolves. They halted, but not for long. The sight of Kiba alone didn't scare them. They knew they had us outnumbered. Our chances of winning this fight were slim. I mean, what did we really have against them? A young pup, a fat, lazy bum, a female who couldn't get her wits about her, and two testosterone fueled males who couldn't quit fighting each other. Oh, yeah. I bet they were all quaking in their boots.

Kiba growled menacingly, preparing to shift, when another voice cut through the din of the snarling wolf packs. "That's enough! Moss! Back off!"

I looked to see where the voice was coming from and my eyes met those of a tall, older man with a scar on his left cheek. He was glaring at the wolf in the front of the charging pack, who glared right back at him. The wolf's shoulders finally slumped, and he shifted back into his human appearance, followed by the rest of his friends.

I gasped. They were all _old_. Their fur had lost its luster and their eyes were dark and haunted instead of bright and full of wonder like ours must have been at this moment. Their clothes could hardly be called clothes, what with all the holes and tears in them. And _dirt_. Dirt was all over them, from their balding heads to their scuffed shoes. A foul smelling odor emitted from them as well, like they hadn't had a decent bath in years. It smelled like the garbage disposal areas that I had encountered in the other city before meeting Toboe and the others.

The one called Moss took one last, menacing step towards Kiba before snapping his fingers and leading the other wolves down an alley and disappearing. Kiba's stance relaxed and he stepped closer to me protectively as the man who'd halted the wolves' advance approached. Tsume, Hige, and Toboe also came to surround the two of us in a ring of defense. We still didn't know if he was hostile or not, even after he helped us. He could still want to do some damage.

By the way he walked and how he'd handled the other wolves, we knew he was an alpha. His eyes even said as much as he came within a foot of Kiba.

Kiba tensed again, pressing his back more firmly into my body, shielding me. The man chuckled. "Take it easy, I'm not gonna hurt her...or any of you," he added after seeing the guarded looks on the rest of the guys' faces. Kiba relaxed again at the voice and straightened to his full height, trying to look imposing next to his fellow alpha.

"We don't want any trouble. We just came to check out the scent. I smelled wolves, and I was right." The man continued to stare blankly, so Kiba went on. "What are you guys doing here? In a dump like this?"

The man tensed. "That's none of your business. I suggest you take your pretty little filly there, and clear out. There's no telling what my pack will do, since they know you're here and they missed their chance to fight you. Females are rare around here, too. They might want a taste of yours."

I snarled, baring my fangs at the man. No way would I let one of _them _come close enough to touch me. He only laughed. Kiba glowered. "I would never let any of them lay a finger on her!" His stance became protective once more.

"Zali."

"What?" Kiba questioned, tightening his fists.

"My name is Zali, and I'm the alpha around here. So you'd better take my suggestions to heart. I can't always be around to save you." He smirked.

This time it was Tsume who snarled. "We don't need your help, old man! We can take care of ourselves!" He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a huge knife for emphasis. It glinted in the midday sun, looking more menacing than any wolf's teeth or claws.

"Tsume!" Hige yelped, taking a few steps away from him and holding his arms out protectively. "Where the hell did you get that thing?"

Tsume didn't answer, continuing to stare down Zali as he threw back his head and laughed. "And just what's so funny?" Tsume asked menacingly.

Zali wiped a hand down his face before answering. "You think you can fend off my whole pack with that little thing? Come on, you must be joking! We're not that old and worn out." He stuffed his hand in his pocket and pivoted on his heel. "But if you insist on staying, I'm not going to stop you. See ya 'round." He waved once before disappearing down the same alley that the others had.

Everyone relaxed...except me. I hadn't moved an inch since the attack. Zali's words still rang in my head. _"I suggest you take your pretty little filly there, and clear out. There's no telling what my pack will do...Females are rare around here, too. They might want a taste of yours."_

Why would they want me? I didn't pose much of a threat to them. I was way out of my element here in this cold, hard place. I was used to endless meadows and hot, sticky summers. Not this forever winter crap.

I gasped when I realized I was shaking. If I had been a wolf just then, my tail would be tucked between my legs and my ears would be flattened atop my head. And I most assuredly would be whining. What the hell was wrong with me?

Kiba noticed my shaking and grasped my hand, pulling me closer to him so that he could look into my eyes. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and looked at my feet, ashamed. "Don't worry," he soothed, "I won't let them near you. You'll be safe."

A sudden, irrevocable anger welled up, clouding my eyes with red. I shoved Kiba away. "I'm not scared of some mangy _dogs_!" I screamed, my human teeth switching to fangs. "I'm just cold! And I can take care of myself!" I whirled around, my parka hood flying off my head to nestle against my shoulders. Without looking back I sprinted away from the pack, not caring whether they followed me or not. Right now, all I wanted was to be alone.

* * *

Kiba lurched forward, about to take off after the stupid female. Tsume whipped out a hand, fisting it in Kiba's jacket. "Don't bother," he warned. "She'll come back when she realizes that she has nowhere else to go."

Kiba swatted Tsume's hand away. "Are you not worried about her?" He yelled. "She could be attacked at any second by the other wolves!"

Tsume curled his lip. "I think you need to calm down, lover boy."

That did it. Kiba stiffened, fangs shooting out from his gums. "What did you say?" he growled threateningly.

Tsume remained unfazed. "What else would you like me to call you? It's obvious you like her, and if you would quit being stupid, you'd see the way she pants after you like a lovesick puppy!" Tsume spat.

This was news to Kiba. He stilled, lips slowly covering his bared fangs. Could what he said be true? "What do you mean?" he questioned instead.

"For the love of-" Tsume cursed, kicking over an empty crate. "Never mind! If you don't see it, then I'm not going to help you!" He swore again and kicked another crate. "Go after her if you want, but she won't accept your help. She's bull headed that way." He stalked off, tired of ranting.

"Oh, Tsume!" Toboe called as he hurried to catch up to his friend. That left Hige and Kiba to stare questioningly at each other.

"Hige, what did-"

"Hey, I don't know man," Hige interrupted. "But I think it's best if we do what Tsume says and let her come back on her own. There's nothing you can do."

Kiba was sick of people telling him what he could or couldn't do, but he followed after Hige anyway when he turned to catch up with Tsume and Toboe.

* * *

I ran, and even when I felt like I couldn't take another step, I ran some more. Through alleys, over trash barrels, splashing through knee deep puddles. It didn't matter, as long as I got away from _him_. Tears streamed down my cheeks, making me even angrier at my weakness. I pumped my human arms and pushed my body further, until, exhausted, I slumped down into an abandoned doorway.

I curled my knees up to my chest and wept. I cried because my body hurt. I cried because I was so angry and didn't know why. And I cried because...I loved him. That was the only conclusion I could come up with. It was pure, unadulterated love.

The sobs wracked my tiny frame. All the anger and pent up emotions I'd kept under the surface bubbled up and leaked out of my eyes as tears. They bathed the stone floor like rain, leaving little circles of wetness in the dirt.

I cried until, at last, I fell into an exhausted sleep. And then the dreams came.

* * *

_ I was back in my homeland. The tall grass was tickling my under belly as I ran through it, letting my tongue loll and flap in the breeze. Spittle splashed into my brother's face, who was keeping pace beside me. He growled and nipped playfully at my shoulder. I returned the favor and jetted forward. He soon followed, hot on my heels._

_ The sun was out in full force, bringing out the purple hues in my glossy black coat. My brother's equally black fur glinted as well, nearly blinding me when he shot in front of me, tail brushing my face. I laughed in his mind and caught a mouthful of it, gently tugging to slow him down._

_ We stopped and flopped onto the grass amidst flowers of all shapes and sizes. Some were blue, some were purple, some were pink; you name it. My brother's tail whipped back and forth, making the flowers bend and shed some of their bright petals. One fell onto my nose and I snuffled._

"_Raiden?" I said hesitantly._

_ He grunted. "Why do you think Mom and Dad are mad at me? I didn't do anything this time, not really."_

_ Raiden shifted into a sitting position, staring down at me with his soulful eyes. "Nakita, you touched one of _them_."_

_ I pouted. "But, it needed help. I couldn't let it die."_

"_Yes, you could have, and you were supposed to," Raiden sniffed. "You know it's forbidden." He looked away, eyes clouded with worry._

_ I sat up and nuzzled his chest. He turned his head to lick my ears. "But, what if they helped one of us? What if I was the one who was hurt, and one of them nursed me back to health and brought me back to Mom and Dad?"_

_ Raiden sighed. "Nakita, it's not the same. What you did was against the rules. You deliberately disobeyed the pack and went to help one of them. Why are you acting like you're the one who's the victim?"_

_ I whined and he licked my cheek. "Well," he sighed again, "I guess it can't be helped. You'd better stay away from Mom and Dad for a while...especially Dad. You put them in an awkward position. They're the alphas, and they'll have to judge one of their own pups. It won't be easy for them, because if they choose to let you live, it'll look like they're giving sympathy just because you are their flesh and blood, and the whole pack will come undone."_

_ I whined again, pressing myself closer to his warmth. "Do you think..." I ventured cautiously, "that they'll...they'll kill me?" I shivered._

_ Raiden looked at me sympathetically. "That is the rule. If a wolf comes into contact knowingly with one of _them_," he snarled the word, "then the only option is to execute them, for they are tainted and must be gotten rid of for the sake of the rest of the pack."_

"_But, Raiden," I whimpered, "You're here, letting me touch you. Will they try to kill you too?"_

_ He looked away. "I don't know," he whispered.

* * *

_

I jerked awake, screaming my brother's name. I was breathing deeply, my breaths making clouds in the freezing air. Sweat beaded my forehead. "It was just a dream," I told myself, letting my head fall back against the doorway.

It was dark out. The wind was still, and even the crickets were silent. Nothing stirred. I pulled myself farther into the building, wrapping my arms around my suddenly shivering body. The temperature seemed to have plummeted since the last time I was awake. Even my parka did little to keep out the chill. I suddenly wished that it covered more of me.

A sudden noise startled me, and I jumped to my feet, scanning the darkness outside the building. A shadow fell across the doorway and I stepped back. While my concentration was on the thing outside the doorway, I didn't hear the man coming up behind me until it was too late. He slapped a hand over my mouth and wrenched my arm behind my back at a right angle. Tears of pain pricked my eyes and I growled, wildly kicking behind me, hoping to connect with one of his shins. The man only laughed and picked me off my feet, holding me tight against his chest, putrid breath filling my nostrils. In this position, I couldn't shift into a wolf. I was caught.

The man in the doorway advanced. A shaft of moonlight was ghosting through a crack in the ceiling, illuminating the room. The man stepped into it, and my eyes widened. It was the man called Moss. The one who'd led the assault on us just this morning. Apparently, Zali had been telling the truth. Tears leaked out of my eyes. _I'm so stupid! _I thought, frustrated. _I shouldn't have left the others! What was I thinking? I'm such a child..._

I struggled, kicking my legs and trying to free my mouth so that I could bite down on the hand that held me. But to no avail. The man's grip only tightened further, threatening to cut off my oxygen.

"Well, well, well," Moss said gruffly as he approached and stopped right in front of me. "It seems the pretty little girl got separated from her pack," he taunted, running a thick finger down my cheek. I cringed away from his touch. He laughed, amused at my weak attempt at defiance. "Hold her still, Scully," he ordered the other man. His grip became a vice, and my body was left to hang limp against him.

Moss reached out and roughly squeezed my breasts. I whimpered, hoping he'd feel pity and leave me alone. He didn't. My whimper seemed to arouse him further, and he slowly began massaging them. His eyes were clouded by lust.

He dropped his right hand to my hip, beginning a massage there as well. The man who held me chuckled. "Why so sweet, Moss? You're not usually like this."

Moss grunted. "I wanna make sure she gets the picture," he purred. The other man laughed outright this time.

I couldn't hold in my whine when he dug his fingers into my hip. I jerked backward, but he merely stepped closer, his hot, stinky breath falling onto my cheeks. "Look at her, she's scared out of her mind. What's the matter, girly? Never been touched by a man before?" he taunted, giving my left breast a squeeze so fierce it left me breathless.

He smiled, moving his right hand down my inner thigh. I screwed my eyes shut tight as his hand began to creep under my parka. He ran his tongue over his lips in anticipation. Just as his fingers brushed my heat, a voice cracked through the building.

"Let her go, NOW!"

I opened my eyes and gasped. _Kiba...

* * *

_**LoLpOpSiClE: O_O oh snap! Haha, sorry about the cliffhanger, guys! But you know you love it ^_^ *sigh* You know, you guys really are awesome. Thanks for all the reviews! You know how to make a girl feel special ^^ And for any of you newcomers, that review button is just waiting to be petted! Think of it as Kiba...or Toboe, or even Tsume and Hige. ^^ Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned, cause the fourth chapter should be up sometime later today! I'd hate to leave you guys hanging for too long!**


	4. At The Edge Of Insanity

**A/N: So...*huff* tired! But must *huff* continue! Haha, lol, I've been writing since like six this morning and it's now...*looks at clock* midnight. So...that's a long time ^^ But I HAVE had some Mountain Dew...just saying.**

**Anyway, here is chapter...! (Aw, shit, what chapter is this?) *flips through pages until finally realizing the chapter is at the top of the page* -_-" ...CHAPTER FOUR! Ok, I really need to go to sleep.**

**OH! Thank you to all my faithful readers! You guys are just ssssssssuper ^^ And I love your reviews...they are what inspire me to keep going even in the face of adversity! ...*sigh* where is that Lunesta?  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely, totally, nothing. Nada. But, I would like to stake my claim on Nakita, the lovable little dumpling ^^  
**

* * *

Moss's hand retreated as he turned to face the newcomer. I sighed in relief, my body going limp in Scully's arms. I've never in my whole life been more relieved to see a wolf...and not just any wolf. Kiba.

He stood in the doorway, shadows hiding half his snarling, enraged face. His canines flashed in the moonlight, making him look even more menacing. His wild hair was on end, spiked in every direction and his fists were shaking at his sides in pure fury. He took a threatening step forward, but Moss was unfazed. "I said, put her down!" he snarled. He took another step, then another; his face showed no fear as he approached the older wolf.

Moss chuckled. "This your girlfriend?" he asked in a lilting voice, a direct taunt. He reached back his hand to stroke my stomach demurely. This wrenched another bone chilling snarl from Kiba.

"Don't touch her!" he spat.

"And what are you gonna do about it, pup?" Moss backpedaled when Kiba leaped, shifting in midair and aiming right for his throat. A spark entered my eyes. I used my feet to stop Moss from escaping, and instead I shoved outward, pushing him directly into Kiba's path.

Kiba landed on him with a snarl, lodging his teeth in Moss's left shoulder. Moss cried out, stumbling backwards and tripping over a rock that jutted out from the floor. Kiba fell with him, using his weight to trap Moss on the ground. He bit deeper, causing blood to squirt out from between his teeth. Moss groaned, and tried to pry Kiba's teeth apart.

Scully loosened his grip on me, allowing me to scramble away and out of danger. I started to sprint out of the building, but I turned back when I heard Kiba yelp. Scully had shifted and tore a chunk out of Kiba's back. He stood about two feet away from the older wolves, dripping blood onto the stone flagons beneath him. He was panting; the bite had taken more out of him than he'd expected. Bright red was beginning to spread in his pristine white fur; I cringed at the sight. My savior was in pain...and it was my fault. Suddenly, something in me snapped at the sight of my heart's desire bleeding upon the floor. My hair bristled and my teeth lengthened into sharp canines.

There was a ripping sound, and then I was free. A black wolf had replaced the trembling girl. I leaped, catching Skully off guard. I let my teeth sink into his unprotected back. Blood rapidly filled my mouth and caressed my tongue. The flavor of wolf was in it...delicious. I twisted my grip, pulling skin and fur with me. Skully yelped and tried to throw me off. He bucked and spun, but it only made me tighten my grip, milking more blood from the open wound.

His yelps turned into malicious snarls and he reached back and clamped his teeth onto my right foreleg, eliciting a cry from me. My grip loosened and I began to slide off his back; as I slid, I heard Kiba yell my name, and I tried to find him, but all that filled my vision now was brown fur as Skully bit my throat and pinned me to the ground. I struggled, my wolf's instincts screaming at me to get up; that I was in the most vulnerable position a wolf could be in. I could hear Skully's laugh resonating in my mind as he deepened the bite. My life's blood spilled out onto the floor beneath me, staining my fur. I writhed under Skully's huge paws, trying desperately to escape. I used my claws to rake down his unprotected belly, but it only infuriated him more and caused him to tighten his hold. My body began to get uncharacteristically warm, and I could feel the blood leaving my body as it pooled under me. My vision began to get blurry around the edges and my growls became quiet. _Is this what it feels like...to die? _I thought. Suddenly, fighting didn't seem all that important anymore, and I let my body relax.

Skully growled in triumph, and was just about to deliver the killing blow when I felt his weight suddenly lift off my body. I was too tired to move, however, so I remained lying on the ground, waiting for death to take me. Blood still pumped from the puncture wound in my neck, and there was nothing I could do to staunch it. I'd lost too much all ready, and my body was too weak to try and move.

I could hear the battle rage on, until, with one final snarl, everything went silent. My ears flicked back and forth, trying to pick up on who was left. Nothing. Not even my hearing was working properly anymore. Then, a warm breath blew across my face, tousling the fur on my cheeks and ears. A gentle nudge accompanied the breath, and then a low whimper. I opened my eyes to see Kiba looking down at me, his eyes worried. He whined again and licked my jaw encouragingly. "Nakita? Nakita, please get up."

He sounded so sad that I tried to stand, to do what he wanted. My legs shook as I slowly lifted my nerveless body up off the floor, but when I'd only gone an inch, my legs couldn't support my weight anymore, and I flopped back down. I whined, trying to tell Kiba that I was sorry, but I just couldn't do it. He nudged me again, this time a little harder. "Can you at least shift back? I'd be able to carry you then."

I huffed. "I-I'll try," I said weakly. I closed my eyes and tried to envision my human body...but nothing happened. My body was just too far gone to try anything so difficult. I sighed. "It's no use." My voice was scratchy and soft, not any louder than a whisper. Kiba leaned in to be able to hear me. He cocked his head at my answer, body stiffening.

"But you have to get up! You-You can't die! Not like this! Not when..." he trailed off, and a single tear slid down his suddenly human face. He didn't try to wipe it away with his hand when he saw me looking at him, instead he let more fall as he spoke again. "You can't die when I know that I love you!"

Even though the darkness was trying to take me and not everything was making sense, his words still registered, and my eyes widened. Kiba...loved me? Suddenly, everything went dark.

* * *

I awoke some time later to a warm body pressed against me. I slid open an eye to see what it was, but my nose had already told me. Kiba lay wrapped around my smaller wolf's body; his tail lightly thumped the ground when he sensed me wake. My body hurt like hell and all I could smell was blood. It was caked on my neck and on the floor around me. It matted my fur and left a nasty taste in my mouth. I picked up my head and looked over my shoulder. Kiba's wolf face was there, coolly gazing at me as the events of the night before came to the surface of my memory. I shuddered, realizing just how close to death I'd come, but even more so at the thought of Kiba, battered and bloody, standing over me as he tried to protect me.

His voice floated to me. "Are you feeling better?" he asked softly while keeping his gaze on my face. I stared, trying to figure out why he looked so different all of a sudden. But I couldn't pinpoint it.

"I...don't know yet. I still hurt everywhere." I stretched out my injured paw and hissed at the sudden, sharp pain. It was still bloody, and it still most definitely hurt. "No, I'm not alright. I think I'm broken," I said nonchalantly. The mood was thick, and I figured I needed to try and lighten it a little.

It worked. Kiba chuckled and nuzzled his chin into my shoulder. "You're a stupid girl, do you know that?"

I stiffened, growling. "What?" I asked, suddenly angry.

He laughed again, lips curling back up from his canines. But then he turned serious. "Why did you leave? You had no one to back you up and you could have gotten yourself killed. I'm just glad I got here in time." He sounded terse and more than a little annoyed.

His tone made my teeth grind together. So, he was patronizing me again, was he? Well, too could play at that game. "What were you doing by _your_self?" I fired right back.

He froze, then growled. "That's not important. What's important is that you nearly died and I would have lost yo-" He stopped and picked himself up, leaving me feeling bereft of his touch. "Just...Just think next time before you take off like that," he said while he turned his back on me.

I balked at him. I had just put myself in danger to help him, and now he was _blaming _me? I saw red, and my fur bristled, a snarl building deep in my throat. I was so mad that I began to shake. Kiba turned back and hesitated. He took in my enraged appearance and hurriedly tried to fix the situation. "Hey, wait, calm down Nakita. You're going to hurt yourself even mo-"

"I don't care!" I thundered, forcing my limbs to hold my weight as I straightened and stood. Thankfully, the bleeding had stopped, so I was feeling a little bit stronger now; strong enough to escape Kiba's endless scolding. Strengthened, I shifted back into my human body; Kiba did the same. I knew what I was about to say would cut him deeply, and that I would regret it later, but right now I didn't care. "I wish I'd never joined this pack! All you've done is lead us into danger and more trouble. And for what? For something that doesn't even exist!"

Kiba recoiled from my harsh words, a haunted light appearing in his eyes. "Is that what you really think?" he whispered. "That Paradise isn't real? And that...I'm-"

"Yes!" I growled. "That's exactly what I'm saying!" I choked at the sudden feeling of my heart tearing in two. It felt like someone had thrown a dagger right into my chest, and I placed my hand over the organ, angrily fisting it in my parka. Tears started pouring down my cheeks and my shoulders shook from the sudden force of the sobs wracking my body. Kiba tried to approach, hand outstretched, but I swatted it away and hugged myself. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I get anything right!_

"Nakita..."

I shook my head. "No, Kiba, just...just leave me alone." I hugged myself tighter. "Please," I whispered when he didn't immediately move away. He stood gazing at me a minute longer, than he nodded and turned to leave. When he was out of sight, I threw my head back and screamed at the ceiling, releasing the raw emotion swirling in my body. I folded in on myself and lay on the cold stone floor, the sobs shaking my whole body, and I squeezed my head between my hands, trying to alleviate the sudden pressure building there. But nothing worked, and soon I'd tired myself out and I let my body sink into oblivion once more. But just as the darkness came to take me, I remembered something Kiba had said while I lay dying. _"You can't die when I know that I love you!" _Now I knew why he had looked different in that moment. It was the warmth of love I saw shining in his eyes.

_ Well, _I thought to myself, _I guess it doesn't matter anymore. I'm sure he hates me now...and I __deserve it...for what I did. I just...can't seem to get anything right. _With that final though, I let my mind shut down.

* * *

The next time I woke up, I expected to be alone, but that wasn't the case. I peeled open my crusty eyes to see Toboe sitting next to me with a fire snapping cozily in front of him. He held his palms over the flames, trying to warm them in the sudden chill. The warmth felt nice on my battered body, and I closed my eyes in bliss. Hesitantly, I scooted closer, my parka scraping the ground and alerting Toboe. He smiled at me and rushed over, carefully straightening me to a sitting position. "You okay, Nakita? You look pretty beat up."

I grimaced. "Yeah, I'm all right." I inwardly wondered just how bad I looked if both Kiba and Toboe had mentioned the same thing. At the thought of Kiba I instantly quieted, and depression swept over me, wrapping me in its cold embrace. Toboe noticed my sudden disappearance into myself and scooted closer to me, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"I made you a fire so you could get warm. I hope you don't mind." He sounded so sincere and innocent that I couldn't stay depressed. A smile broke out on my face and I ruffled his hair.

"You're great, you know that?" I chuckled. He grinned under my hand and pulled something white from behind his back. It looked sticky and fluffy; a little cube of snow, perhaps?

At my confused expression, he smiled and held the object closer for my inspection. "It's called a marshmallow! Hige found a whole bunch of them in a bag when he went into the city to look for food. They're pretty good, but..." he stopped and pulled back his gums, revealing teeth with the white stuff caked all over them. "They stick to my teeth and I can't get it all out." He rubbed a tongue across them to demonstrate his point, and, sure enough, the sticky stuff didn't budge.

I laughed at him and plucked the marshmallow out of his hand. I sniffed it, still debating on whether or not it was safe for me to eat. My stomach decided for me, however, when it gurgled loudly in complaint, and I popped it into my mouth, chewing slowly and savoring the flavor. Toboe was right. It _was _delicious. "This is so good," I moaned around a mouthful of marshmallow.

"See, I told ya!" Toboe cried happily, pulling out four more from his pocket. "Here, I knew you'd be hungry, since you haven't eaten in two days, so I grabbed a bunch while everyone wasn't looking."

I stilled. "What do you mean, when they weren't looking? Don't they know I'm here?"

Toboe shook his head sadly. "Last night, Kiba took off without saying anything to the rest of us. We were tired, and didn't want to go chasing after him, so we stayed and fell asleep. When he came back, he looked worn-out and sore; he even had a few cuts that were still bleeding. So I got some herbs and cleaned them, but when I asked him where he went, he said 'Nowhere.' Tsume asked him where 'Nowhere' was, but he suddenly got up and walked off again."

"Oh," I said, dejected. "I see." I held the marshmallow I'd just taken from Toboe in between my fingers, turning it this way and that; not really seeing it but not knowing what else to do in reaction to this piece of news. It seemed I really _had_ made Kiba hate me, if he didn't even think my injuries were something to tell the rest of the pack about. But this thought had me wondering. "Toboe, how did you know where to find me?"

Toboe looked startled, but the look vanished when he smiled. "I just followed my nose." He tapped it to emphasize his point. "I didn't know exactly where you'd gone, but I remembered which direction you'd taken, so I just followed your scent to this place. And," he quieted suddenly and his eyes bore into mine, "I smelled the blood."

For some odd reason I felt embarrassed, and I looked away, hiding my eyes behind my bangs. "You smelt my blood, huh?" I asked.

Toboe nodded. He remained silent for a full minute before whispering, "And Kiba's." My head whipped back around to stare at him. He was looking at me like I'd betrayed him. "I know Kiba was here," he said quietly. "What happened?"

I sighed, throwing the marshmallow into the fire, where it lay crackling and sizzling before melting completely away, much like I wanted to do now. "Well," I started, drawing my knees up to my chin, "I was in here sleeping when two of those wolves appeared and ambushed me. They were trying to-" I looked at Toboe and blushed. "They were trying to hurt me, but Kiba came and stopped them. He got into a fight with them and they hurt him, so I tried to help. But one of the wolves bit me, and nearly killed me. Kiba tried to help me but..." I pulled my knees in closer and whispered, "I didn't want him to. So he went away." I closed my eyes and let my head flop onto my knees.

Toboe was silent for a time, but soon I felt him rub my back. "It's gonna be okay, Nakita, you'll see. I'm sure Kiba will tell the others as soon as he gets back, and they'll come looking for us."

"No, Toboe," I shook my head sadly, "they'll come looking for _you_."

"That's not true!" he snapped. I raised my head to look at him miserably. "They like you just as much as they like me, and they won't leave you here to die!" He said it with such conviction that I began to believe it myself, but when Kiba's dejected face appeared in my mind, I rejected the idea. How could someone still care about me when I'd said such horrible things?

I hid my head again and mumbled, "Toboe, you should go back. They're probably looking for you right now."

I didn't look up when I heard him straighten and begin to walk out the door. I just wrapped my arms tighter around my body and scooted closer to the dying fire. The marshmallows Toboe had brought me lay in a cute little pile next to my foot and I angrily kicked them, sending them tumbling into the fire, where they shared the fate of their brother.

* * *

Were those voices? It couldn't be! I whirled around from my sitting position to see Tsume, Hige, Toboe and...Kiba shadowing the doorway that led into the building I'd started to call home. It had only been a few hours since Toboe left, and so I'd thought he'd gone back to them and they'd left without me. Obviously, I was wrong.

Tsume marched up to me and yanked me to my feet. "Get up and come on. We've wasted enough time here all ready."

I was too surprised to yank my hand out of his grip, like I normally would; instead I let him lead me away from the now-dead fire and to the rest of the boys, who stood smiling at me...all except Kiba. He merely watched me with a blank expression, hands shoved deep inside his pockets. I lowered my eyes, refusing to even look at him. Toboe laughed and bounded over to my side, taking my arm from Tsume, who snorted and took his place next to Kiba. "See, I told you they would come!" He said happily while gently tugging on my arm.

Hige strolled up to me and threw his arm around my shoulder. "What? Did ya think we'd leave you to rot in this stinky old place? A hot babe like you?"

Such a profound wave of relief slammed through me that I laughed and threw my arms around Hige's neck. He stiffened in shock but quickly shook it off and snaked his arms around my waist, giving me a little squeeze. When he released me, Toboe jumped up and hugged me as well, but being careful not to squeeze me too tight after he saw the quick look of pain that flitted across my face when Hige finished hugging me. Tsume even leaned in to roughly tousle my hair.

Suddenly, three pairs of eyes swung to focus on Kiba. He stepped back at the sheer force of the looks. "What?" he snapped.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Tsume accused.

He frowned and turned away. "I don't have anything to say to her." He stalked off, hands still shoved in his jacket pockets. My face fell. I'd dared to hope that he would forgive me and say he was glad that I wasn't hurt. What a stupid wish. I looked down into Toboe's somber eyes when I felt pressure on my arm.

"Nakita, I'm sure he didn't mean it. He's just...tired, is all."

I snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure that's it." I shook Toboe off and crossed my arms over my chest, averting my face lest my tears betray me.

"Come on," Tsume snapped. "Guess that means we're moving out." He turned and followed Kiba, kicking the door sill on his way out. Toboe gave me one last sympathetic look before leaving as well. The only one left was Hige, who grabbed my hand in his and led me away from the ruined house.

"Hige," I started, "You don't have to be nice to me. I can handle a little rejection."

"I know, but it feels good when you know that somebody cares."

I gasped and stared into his eyes. They smiled warmly back at me. He grinned and continued holding my hand as we silently followed after our heartbroken leader. The wind howled through the holes in the abandoned house as if in farewell to our retreating backs. Suddenly, the depression of earlier descended upon me once more, and I stumbled as my feet began to drag the ground.

* * *

**LoLpOpSiClE: Yes! The answer to the cliffhanger!...but, wait? IS THAT ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER? Damn it all...**

**-_-" Sorry for the new cliffhanger BUT...and that's a really big *slaps butt* BUT (lol) I like to keep you guys guessing so you'll come back and read the next chapter! (Oh, and for those of you who laughed at my joke, bless you) ^^  
**


	5. Forgiven

**A/N: *sigh* Why couldn't Wolf's Rain be in a setting, like, I don't know, Florida? I feel depressed when I write about snow...cause I _really _do hate it. It gets everywhere and it's...just not fun unless you have a whole bunch of it and know a good hill and have some stupid idiot friends who...actually, that's another story ^^ **

**Anyway, here is chapter 5! Please, _please_ enjoy this one as well! (lol) And to all my faithful readers and reviewers...I tip my hat to you *goes and finds a hat***

**DISCLAIMER: Wolf's Rain is not mine, and probably never will be. But, that doesn't keep me from hoping ^^  
**

* * *

I swatted what seemed like the millionth snowflake out of my hair, thoroughly fed up with snow and the cold. Hige noticed my actions and chuckled. I glowered at him, not in the least amused.

We'd been traveling again for days, and the snow had not shown one single sign of letting up. In fact, it had gotten worse. Twice we'd had to stop and wait out a storm, and twice we went without food. Hige and the others had collected what they could in the last town and had put it all in a burlap sack. Unfortunately, it was gone in a matter of hours. Turns out that walking around in the snow made you really hungry, and surprisingly, really, _really _thirsty. We were all to the point where we would scoop up a handful of snow and let it melt on our palms, before tipping our hand back and letting the little puddle of water slip down our parched throats. It definitely did _not _taste good, but it was all we had.

Through all of this, Kiba had not said a single word to me, or even graced me with a glance. He was trying as hard as he could to keep a chasm between us. The others didn't seem to notice his unusual behavior, thinking it was just the stress of being an alpha weighing him down. I knew otherwise.

We were all trudging up the hundredth snow drift when we all heard the sound of machines grinding in the distance. We tripped the rest of the way up the drift and came to peer over the edge. When I saw what was lying in wait ahead of us, I froze. The world had turned black with soot and ash, and the snow was melted down to a mere slush. Machines of all different types groaned together as they swept over the snow. Search lights illumined their path and tiny dots of black swarmed around at their feet.

"What is it?" Toboe asked warily.

"Troops." Kiba answered. "Lots of them."

The rest of us gasped. "But why would they be all the way out here!" Hige shrieked, voice rising in panic.

"They must have followed us from the city." Tsume spat.

Toboe nervously shifted his weight. "But how could they have gotten ahead of us? You know, with those large tanks and everything..."

"Because we got held up, remember?" Kiba's harsh voice drew my attention, and I immediately regretted it. He was looking directly at me, and none too nicely. His eyes were narrowed, and they seemed to be accusing me.

Toboe looked between the two of us, perplexed. "Kiba, it's not Nakita's fault that she got attacked..."

"No, but it _is _her fault for running away!" he growled. I frowned at him.

"Look, could we quit arguing and get the hell out of here?" Tsume barked.

Hige nodded in agreement. "Yeah, guys, I think they're headed this way!" He turned to run, grabbing my hand as he passed me. I grimaced. That was getting to be annoying; it was like he didn't trust me to be able to run on my own, since I was a female. What a sexist jerk.

The others fell into step behind us, but it wasn't soon enough. Gunfire exploded over our heads, and we could hear the machines as they changed course. Faster than humanly possible, several waves of shoulders crested the drift and tumbled after us, shooting all the while. In response to the danger, we shifted forms and raced to get away. Unfortunately, we couldn't erase our paw prints, and the snow wasn't falling fast enough to cover them, so we made an easy trail for the humans to follow.

I ended up running next to Kiba, who did little more than glance my way before speeding up so that he was slightly ahead of me. I growled in annoyance and looked back over my shoulder to check on the others. Hige had dropped way behind to run with Tsume, who'd in turn dropped back to run with Toboe, who was having trouble keeping up. That left me alone at the front with the infuriating Kiba.

Suddenly, a tank exploded out of the nearest snow drift, sending a waterfall of wet snow sweeping over Kiba and I. We jumped back to get out of the way, but it was futile. The snow crashed atop us, burying us a foot underground.

The weight of the snow was crushing the air from my lungs and I struggled to paw my way to the surface. First my nose peaked out, then my body followed. Once safe, I shook the remaining snow from my pelt and sniffed disdainfully. I really hated snow.

I looked to my left to see Kiba doing much the same. My eyes widened in fear, however, when the machine that had nearly run us over appeared out of the mist directly behind Kiba. Without thinking, I lunged forward and gripped him by the scruff of the neck and flung him out of the way. Just as the huge tire was about to roll over me, I leaped to safety and landed in a heap next to Kiba, who angrily got up and shook the snow from his shoulders once more. "What the hell?" he spluttered.

My lips curled up in a snarl. "Would you rather be a pancake?" When he didn't answer I snorted and said, "Well, then, shut up and get moving!"

So we took off, heading away from the machine, which was having a hard time turning around in the thick powder. My sense of direction was now in a jumble. The snow started falling heavier, hiding the landscape behind a sheet of white. Kiba cursed. "Damn, where did the others go?"

I didn't feel the need to reply, so I kept silent. When an hour passed and we still hadn't met up with the others, Kiba stopped abruptly. I wasn't paying attention, so I kept running and collided into him, sending us both sprawling into the snow. The shock had made me unknowingly shift into my human body. I propped myself up and put a hand to my head, where I'd knocked it quite roughly against one of Kiba's hips. When I opened my eyes again, I gasped. I was lying spread-eagle atop Kiba, who was lying on his back in the snow. His arms were stretched out at his sides and his legs were thrown open. My hips were resting dangerously close to a hidden part of his body and I blushed furiously, but made no move to get up, and neither did Kiba. We simply lay staring at each other in surprise. My hair fell over my shoulders, creating a curtain around our heads that kept the cold winter out.

My fingers itched to run through his unruly brown locks, but I kept them still. Surprisingly, the first one to make a move was Kiba. He lifted one of his arms and cupped my cheek in his hand, softly rubbing the pad of his thumb across my cheekbone. My eyes widened further, but I sighed and pressed myself more firmly into his hand. He smiled and continued to brush his thumb across my skin while his other arm snaked around my waist, pulling me fractionally closer. I didn't complain, but instead snuggled into his warm body and closed my eyes in bliss. The snow didn't seem so bad anymore.

His hand suddenly tightened on my face and he swiftly brought it down, crushing my lips to his. My eyes flew open and I yelped into the kiss, inadvertently making it deeper. His passion overwhelmed me, and I submitted to him, letting my body go limp against his. He continued to kiss me, and finally, I began kissing him back. This was what I _had_ been wanting, right?

The arm on my waist began trailing up and down my spine, causing me to shiver in pleasure. I was all together too warm. How could this be? When snow continued to fall around us, draping us in a blanket of white?

His kiss deepened still more, until I began to get a little breathless. We pulled apart, but only for a second, before he was claiming my mouth once more. This time, his tongue snaked out to trace my bottom lip questioningly. I moaned, and was just about to part my lips for his entrance when we heard the safety on a gun clicking. Our eyes snapped open, and I looked over my shoulder to see a unit of soldiers standing only a pace away, guns cocked at our heads. Kiba, the moment gone, jumped up and snarled, pushing me off in the process. I flopped over into the snow, looking like a fool with my butt pointed towards the sky and snow dripping off my face as I glared hotly at Kiba's back.

The soldiers didn't think it was funny, however, as they began unloading their rounds at us both. Bullets snapped all around us, but none of them even came close. Still, it was definitely not a place I wanted to hang around in. I jumped to my feet, shifting at the same time, and called to Kiba as I raced away. "Come on! We can outrun them!"

At first, it looked like Kiba wasn't going to follow, but when one bullet got a little too close, grazing his jacket and cutting a hole, he turned on his heel and sprinted after me, easily catching up. We ran; I didn't know how far or to where, we just ran. The sounds of the guns and machines slowly ebbed away as we put more and more miles between us and them, until finally the noises disappeared all together. It was just Kiba and I again, in the silence that only a harsh snowstorm could form.

* * *

After about an hour of more running, I spotted a cave up ahead. "Kiba," I yelled over the fury of the falling snow, "There's a cave just ahead. We should take shelter, at least until the snow lets up!" He turned to me and nodded, and together we quickly closed the distance to the cave.

Thankfully, it was warm and dry. The walls kept it naturally insulated from the cold and provided a buffer from the howling wind that cut straight through my parka. As we entered, I stomped my feet a few times to dislodge any clinging snow; Kiba did the same. Together we explored a little deeper into the cave, searching for a hidden alcove that might offer a little more protection. Not too far in, we found one. It was large enough for both of us to lay down comfortably, so we eagerly ducked under the overhang and sat down; one on each side of the wall. Now that we weren't being chased by gun-wielding men, the passionate moment I had shared with Kiba rose to the forefront of my mind. I couldn't help but blush at the thought. Unfortunately, the air seemed to be strained between us now. He was obviously still miffed at me for what I had said earlier when we were in the city. He had his body turned away from me so that he was facing the cave wall as he slowly began shifting into a position to sleep. I dropped my gaze, saddened by the sudden brush-off so soon after sharing an intimate moment. I didn't know about him, but I had surely enjoyed myself. I guess now he was having regrets, and that really hurt. So, without saying a word to each other, we lay our separate ways and went to sleep.

* * *

Cave...not the best in comfort. I awoke with a killer backache from the unforgiving stone floor, and it took me ten minutes to massage the kinks out. I glanced over to where Kiba _should _have been, but all that met my eyes was an empty wall. I glowered at the spot he'd vacated. _He could have at least tried to wake me before leaving. _

Judging by the smell, he hadn't left long ago, and he hadn't gone far, so I knew he would be back in shortly. And I was right. About thirty minutes later he reappeared, but not empty handed. He wordlessly held aloft two fat rabbits that dangled lifeless from his hand. My eyes lit up at the sight of fresh meat. It had been a while since we last ate, and my stomach suddenly reminded me just how hungry I was. I reached out a shaking hand and snagged one, and together we dove in, the only sounds being our contended munching and bones snapping under our sharp teeth.

After we'd finished, I lounged back against the wall, crossing my arms happily over my stomach. Even though I wasn't completely full, the rabbit surely made me feel better. Kiba stood up and removed his jacket, carelessly flinging it down at his feet and resuming his sitting position, copying my slouch, and closing his eyes. "Kiba?" I ventured.

He partially opened one eye and grunted. "What?"

"Has the storm let up any at all?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Then how-?

"They were trying to escape the storm, too, and I caught them right outside the cave." He closed his eye and settled farther into his slouch as if to take a nap.

"Oh..." I tried closing my eyes as well, but it was no use. The kiss we'd shared kept flashing across my closed lids, keeping me from falling into the sleep that I craved, so I resigned myself to surveying the cave. It was filled with stalactites and stalagmites, all dripping with water. The rocks were tinted green and algae hung from every crevice, giving the cave a musty smell. I was surprised to find a few animal-like shapes carved into the wall behind me. I got up and stepped closer to investigate. Kiba opened one eye and watched my progress, but when I did little more than move to a different section of cave, he closed it again and shifted closer to the wall. I paid little mind, too busy tracing the outline of what looked to be a buffalo. The drawing next to it was a horse and then some sort of man and...a wolf. Curious, I brushed my fingers across it. It was smooth, like the stone, but where the carving was it was slightly lopsided. I gasped when, just as I removed my hand, the carving fluttered to the ground.

I cocked my head and bent to retrieve it. When my fingers came into contact with it, I realized that it wasn't stone at all, but a piece of parchment paper. I held it up to where I could examine it more closely. The wolf on the page was headed towards...something, but the object it was racing towards had been cut off. The paper looked to have been ripped out of a book, its edges were frayed and I could see spots of ink at the very tips.

"What is that?" Kiba asked, a little _too _close behind me.

I whirled around, startled, to find that he had gotten up and ghosted behind me without a sound. When he looked down at my hands and saw the picture, he reached out and took it; his fingers brushing mine in the process and sending a little tingle up my spine.

He turned it this way and that, finally bringing it up to his own face to examine. "It's a wolf," he stated, eyes narrowing in thought. "But why would a picture of a wolf be hanging in a cave?"

I glanced at the rest of the carvings and ran my hand over them once more to ascertain whether or not they, too, were pictures from a book. But they were all real carvings done with a rock or some other sharp object. I looked back at Kiba, who was watching me. "I don't know." I shrugged. "It doesn't look familiar."

He looked back down at the page. "It reminds me of something..." he said almost to himself.

I cocked my head. "What does it remind you of?" At least he was talking to me now.

"I-I don't know," he said while gripping his head between his hands, letting the picture flutter back to the floor. This time I let it drop and didn't move to pick it up again, and neither did Kiba. I watched him as he dropped his hands and looked forlornly at the cave wall. I wondered what was going through his head at that moment to make him look so sad. I had the sudden urge to apologize to him...but for what? I hadn't done anything wrong. And yet...

"Kiba...I'm sorry."

He turned back to me, eyes wary. "For what, exactly?"

"For everything. For yelling at you, for running away, for getting hurt and for...kissing you. I shouldn't have done that." I ducked my head to hide the sudden blush that brightened my face.

After a minute had passed and he still hadn't said anything, I looked back up and squeaked when I saw his lips hovering dangerously close to mine. He grasped my upper arms and shoved me up against the cave wall. "You're sorry?" he scoffed. Then his eyes became lidded and his grip on me tightened. "Well...I'm not." He swooped in and claimed my mouth with his. My body reacted faster this time, hands fisting in his shirt and dragging him closer while my mouth eagerly opened for him. He swiped his tongue across my lips, savoring the taste. I whimpered at the slight pressure and he flicked it out again. My legs started to shake and I began to slide down to the floor; but Kiba caught me and pulled me back up to him. He pushed his hips against mine, pinning me to the cave wall and holding me in place. A sudden flame erupted from between my legs and spread all the way up to the crown of my head and down to my toes, bathing me in warmth. I wasn't used to this foreign body, so the sudden change in temperature scared me. But, I did know one thing...my body _wanted_ him. Every fiber of my being screamed at me to claim what he was offering, but I held myself in check. The feminine part of my wolf growled quietly just beneath the surface, telling me that I should be fighting back and trying to take the upper hand.

Kiba sensed this and growled low in his throat: a warning. My body reacted again, becoming even hotter. Kiba stroked his hand down the side of my face and dove into the rain of hair falling down my back. He fingered each silky strand and gently pulled on it, bringing my head back and baring my throat for his exploration. He left my mouth to trail soft kisses down the side of my neck and around to my throat. He let his canines descend and gently scrape across the skin, causing my body to shake violently in need. He flicked his tongue, caressing my collarbone. I whimpered, wanting more. I felt him smile into my throat, and he began licking his way back up to my waiting mouth, where he claimed it once more. Now, I let my hands wander across the planes of his chest, tracing every muscle and teasingly raking across each nipple. He snarled into the kiss, and snatched one of my wandering hands in his own, strapping it to my chest. _Well, no matter_, I thought as I plunged my free hand into his wild mane of hair, something I'd longed to do ever since meeting him.

Kiba left my mouth again to wander over my collarbone, pressing a kiss into the hollow of my throat. He released my hand, which I eagerly joined with the other in exploring his hair. He also dropped his other hand away from my hair and let it come to rest with its partner on my hips, where he began a gentle massage. His teeth reached the collar of my parka and he tugged at it with his teeth, wanting to taste more of me. Unfortunately, my parka didn't have a zipper anywhere, so to be able to go where he wanted, he would have to pull the whole thing off me. He growled, annoyed at the material that barricaded him from his destination.

Later, I would be thankful for the inconvenience of my attire, because just as he was slipping his hands underneath it to lift it up, the others' voices could be heard entering the cave. We guiltily sprung apart like we'd been caught. Toboe's head peeked around the corner and his face brightened when he saw us. "Here they are guys! In here! I found them!"

Tsume and Hige appeared next, each looking harried and extremely tired. "We've been looking for you two for hours!" Tsume grumbled while sliding down the wall with a relieved sigh.

"Yeah," Hige moaned, "and we haven't eaten anything since then either. We kept going, even when the snow picked up, cause we were afraid you guys had gotten hurt or something." He, too, slid down next to Tsume and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Toboe was the only one who looked unfazed. He was grinning ear to ear and hopping excitedly from one foot to the other. "So why aren't you tired?" I asked him.

He only laughed and pointed at Tsume. "Tsume was tired of having to tell me to catch up, so he came back and slung me across his shoulders. I didn't have to run a bit!"

"Don't expect something like that next time!" Tsume retorted halfheartedly, which only made Toboe laugh harder.

Kiba and I shared a quick glance before resigning ourselves to our own space against the cave walls. It looked like we weren't going to have any more alone time to...finish what we started. My body was aching, craving the warmth that only Kiba could give it, and it was rebelling against the sudden absence. I sympathized with it.

"So, is it still too rough to travel?" Kiba questioned Tsume.

He nodded. "We barely made it in here. Your scent finally caught us as we were about to pass right next to this cave."

"Lucky thing, too, or we would have frozen!" Hige complained.

Toboe came to sit next to me, laying his head on my shoulder. "I'm so tired now..." he whispered before dropping into a peaceful slumber. I smiled to myself, reaching up to gently pet his head. The others soon followed, leaving me and Kiba alone to ourselves...sort of. I looked over Toboe's head at him, telling him with my eyes that what we'd started wasn't over yet. He stared back at me, and I knew he understood when a lazy smile stretched his mouth.

* * *

"Hey, wake up!" I felt someone shaking me and I bolted upright.

"What! What? Are we being attacked! What's going on?"

"Relax," Tsume said above me, "The snow's gone. We can move now."

"Oh." My cheeks flushed and I scrambled to get up. The others were all waiting for me, standing at the mouth of the cave and staring out at the vast expanse of white. I groaned. "Great. I couldn't wait to get back in the snow."

Everyone laughed at my dry tone. "Aw, come on, Nakita, it's not that bad once you get used to it." Toboe said.

"But I've _been _getting used to it...and I'm still not _used _to it."

"Didn't it ever snow where you came from?" Tsume asked as we all stepped out into the fresh powder.

I shook my head. "No, never. It did rain once in a while, though, and that's kinda like snow."

Tsume snorted. "Yeah, sure." I glowered at him.

"Come on!" Kiba called, as he sprinted ahead. We all eagerly followed after him, our tails wagging.

"Finally! Signs of life!" I bellowed, while whipping my hands up in the air. Before us lay yet another city, this one bigger and cleaner than the last.

Toboe laughed delightedly and hurried on ahead, skipping through the ever lessening snow. That, at least, was something to be grateful for.

We all shifted back into human form so as not to raise suspicion as we passed through the city's gates. I stared around me in wonder. This was definitely a big change from running through the snow. Buildings loomed over our heads, nearly blotting out the sky, and cars zipped past us on the neatly paved roads. The smell of fumes was thick in my throat, however, and I had to keep coughing to dislodge it.

The only person who looked happy to be in the city was Toboe, who was dancing around our feet and 'oohing' and 'ahhing' over everything he saw, even the cats, even though we all knew he hated them. He scuttled on ahead, eagerly drinking in the sights. He seemed most impressed with the cars that sped by us, and each time one passed, he would chase after it for a few blocks and then come wandering back to us, looking dejected.

We all wandered around in silence, each taking in the various sights and sounds. My human ears weren't as strong as my wolf ears, and for that, I was thankful, because everywhere we went there were a million obnoxious noises; from car horns, to jackhammers eating away at the sidewalk. I grimaced every time we passed one of those.

Toboe suddenly quit dancing around and returned to us, something seeming to weigh on his mind.

"What is it, Toboe?" I questioned.

Instead of looking at me to answer, he glanced at Tsume. "You remember the guy with the gun...and the dog, right, Tsume?"

Tsume grunted. "Yeah, what of him?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying! What happened to him?"

"What guy?" I asked, a little miffed that he'd blown me off.

Toboe looked somberly at me. "There was this old man who kept chasing me and Tsume around with his gun. He knows what we are! And he has a dog that can find us..." he trailed off and looked hopefully at Tsume. "Do you think he's all right?"

"I hope not," Tsume responded, settling his hand in the hook of his leather pants. He suddenly stiffened, staring past me to something in the distance. Curiously, I turned around to see what it was that had him looking like that. I saw a man in a trench coat with a dog strapped to his wrist on a leash. He was carrying a bottle wrapped in a brown paper bag, but it slowly slipped from his grasp as he stared, dumbfounded, at us. The dog lunged, barking and snapping in our direction. The man threw the leash away from him and pulled a gun from within his huge trench coat. My eyes widened. Did he know what we were? Even through our human guise?

The dog was rushing toward me, fangs bared. I felt the others begin to run, and Tsume shouted at me to 'hurry the hell up', so that's what I did. This man must be the one they'd been talking about. It had to be.

"You damn wolves!" I heard him bellow behind me as we disappeared in the crowd of people on the sidewalk.

* * *

**LoLpOpSiClE: lol, it's Quent! I bet you guys weren't expecting THAT, now were you? Haha, I suddenly had a picture of Emeril throwing some spices into a pan and going "BAM!" ...-_-" allllllrighty then...well, aside from *ahem* that, you guys should totally press that nice little review button over there. It looks kinda lonely, don't you think? ^^ Plus, if you do, I'll have another chapter for you! Have I enticed you yet?**


	6. Can't I Do Anything Right?

** A/N: Hello again, my lovelies. As promised, here is the sixth installment to Hidden Moon! *claps* Yay XD**

**Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well! It is a little bit longer than the others, but I just couldn't help myself ^^ Words just kept pouring from my fingers...I think I'm getting Carpel Tunnel! *gasp* Oh noes...**

**DISCLAIMER: Ya, blah blah blah, I own nothing, blah, except for Nakita, blah, aaaaaaand, soonandsoforth. ^^**

**And another shout out to all my faithful reviewers *sniffs* you guys...you're gonna make me cry *sniffs* You're all too good for a humble soul such as myself XD Ok, enough of the sentimentals. Time to get back to Nakita and the gang!  
**_

* * *

Damn dog_, I thought to myself as I wove in and out of the crowd of people lining the streets. Of all the wolves to chase, it had come after me. Typical.

I could feel its hot breath at my heels as it growled and snapped just behind me. I had to hand it to the mutt; it wasn't half bad. It was actually pushing me to the end of my human limits. I could feel the familiar ache starting in my calves and slowly working its way up to my thighs and hips. Pretty soon I'd have to stop and rest it. _Tsh, I'm gonna have to think of a way to shake this damn thing or I won't last much longer! _My eyes lit on a narrow alleyway full of empty trash bins, and I skidded to a quick halt, feet grinding on the hot sidewalk and leaving little scuff marks. I glanced over my shoulder to see the dog leaping for my throat, and smiled. _Too late_, I thought as I easily stepped into the opening of the alley and avoiding the mutt's teeth as it sailed just past my cheek. I heard it crash into some unsuspecting pedestrians, but I didn't stick around to see if it continued after me.

With one inhuman bound, I was up and over the nearest building, effectively leaving the canine behind in my dust. My teeth flashed under the noonday sun in a wolfy grin. Score: Nakita 1, Mangy Mutt 0. _Although_, I admitted to myself, teeth slowly retracting, _there was a moment during the chase that my mind brushed his...or hers...and it felt...like a wolf._

I chuckled and shook my head. _No, that's impossible. I would definitely have been able to tell whether or not it was a wolf._ I continued leaping over buildings, never pausing to look behind me to see the beautiful blue dog picking itself out of a mound of grumbling people and staring mournfully at my retreating figure.

* * *

"Great!" I growled, kicking over a discarded street sign. "Not only am I lost, but I can't find Kiba or the others either!" A few more cans and signs took the blunt of my anger before I'd simmered down. My mind was still in a jumble over my recent escape and to make matters worse, this city stunk so unbelievably bad that I couldn't sift out the other wolves' scents to find them. So here I was, alone, wandering down what had to be the zillionth alley. They all looked the same! Every building, every street, hell! Every stupid sign in this town looked the same!

I stopped and looked up at the sky. This city, like the other, didn't have a dome over it, so the sun was able to penetrate through the clouds to bathe the town in its warm glow. I took advantage of this and let it warm my face, relieving me of at least a little of my frustration and relaxing my sore muscles. I closed my eyes and sucked in a huge breath, tasting every scent on my tongue before releasing it back out. I cringed. Yuck.

A sudden peal of laughter coming from a nearby saloon caught my attention, and I cautiously walked towards it to investigate. Judging from the outside of the building, it was a rough joint. There were broken bottles scattered carelessly all over the sidewalk in front of the two double doors and smoke was clouding every window, pushing against the panes as if trying desperately to escape out into the open air. I stopped just outside the door, the overwhelming stench bringing me up short. It smelled like stale beer and vomit...lots and lots of vomit. I nervously lifted my dainty nose and took a tentative sniff at the crack in the door. The earlier smell exploded into my face, ten times as horrid and putrid as before. I recoiled, pinching my nose between my thumb and forefinger.

Who could stand to stay in there for more than five minutes? I shuddered. But what else was there for me to do? Now that I'd lost my pack and my sense of direction. I sniffed again, this time smelling nothing. Add loss of smell to that list, too.

I straightened my shoulders and plunged through the doors, throwing them open to bang against the walls. The laughter stopped, and all eyes turned to me. I bit my lip. Maybe this wasn't the best idea...

Too late. One of the biggest men I'd ever seen stood up lazily from his chair and sauntered over to me, hastily pulling up his pants as they began to slide down his oversized waist. He towered over me, the smell of sweat and cigarette smoke oozing out his pores and into my abused nose. I grimaced and stepped back, hitting the hard oak of the door. He smiled and slammed a hand into the wall next to my head, effectively trapping me. "Hey, there, pretty lady. What's a gal like you doing in the slums?" His hot, stinky breath blew across my face and I sucked in a breath, holding it, so that I wouldn't have to inhale the putrid odor.

"I was just passing by when I heard somebody having a good time and thought I'd drop in and see what was happening," I mumbled, averting my face from his lusty eyes. It didn't do much, I noticed, when he continued to stare at my breasts. In fact, my defensive move actually pushed them out farther, inadvertently bringing them closer to his face. He licked his lips and I shivered. It was big and pink and...just plain disgusting.

"Well, then, it seems you've come to the right place," he chuckled. He pushed his body off the wall, allowing me to quickly escape underneath his arm and a good distance away from his foul smelling body. This only made him laugh harder. "Hey Tony!" he bellowed to a man behind him. "Bring my new friend a pint, would ya?"

The man called Tony stood and saluted his boss, turning to scamper behind the bar and begin knocking glasses together. The big man shifted back to look at me. "Come on, then, sweetheart. Why don't you mosey on over here with me, huh?"

I surveyed the room, taking in all the ugly faces of the men sitting at oval shaped tables that had seen better days and shrugged, deciding that one drink couldn't hurt. Whatever a pint was, anyway. I'm sure it was good, if the man suggested it. So I let him lead me back to one of the farthest tables, where the shadows were darker thanks to a flickering bulb that hung suspended by a simple chain from the ceiling. The bigger man thwacked it as he went to sit down, making it go wild as it swung in a circle, illuminating three other faces sitting around the same table. One man was blonde with baby blue eyes. He would have looked like a cherub if a nasty scar didn't cut into his lip and chin, making it look as if he were always grimacing. The other was tall and lanky, with a head full of dark red hair that had what looked to be bugs crawling around in it. I wrinkled my nose at the sight and gulped, preferring to move on to the last man. He seemed the most laid back, what with his chair teetering on two legs and his cowboy hat pulled low over his eyes, making it look like he was asleep when I knew he was beadily watching my every move as the big man pulled up a chair next to him and promptly settled me into it.

"Hey." The blonde man inclined his head and grinned; his teeth were stained a mustard yellow and one or two were missing, leaving a gaping hole in the right side of his mouth. I muttered a weak "Hi" and looked away lest I puked. The red headed man stuck out his hand, which I gingerly took in my first three fingers.

"The name's Link. And this here," he pointed behind him at the sleeping cowboy, "is Blythe. He don't talk much."

"I see," I replied while gently pulling my hand from the man's grasp.

I squeaked slightly when I felt the big man's arm slide around my waist and pull me against him. I held my breath again but it didn't make the feeling of sweat squishing against my cheek go away. "And I'm Al, short for Alkira. And that manner-less bastard over there is Ankou." The blonde man grimaced.

"Sorry, guess I forgot."

"It's all right," I soothed, gently patting his hand once before returning it to my lap.

"Tony!" Al shouted again. "Where's that drink?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Tony stumbled up to the table with five giant mugs of some frothy liquid and began setting them down, staring with me and working his way around. When we all had a drink in front of us, Tony tucked the serving tray under his arm and held the other out to me. "My name is Tony. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I grasped it and politely shook it. I could tell from his manner of speaking that he wasn't exactly from around here, so I wondered what exactly made him stay. "I'm Nakita," I said while smiling my best smile. "And it's also a pleasure to meet you."

Tony blushed and quickly dropped my hand, muttering something about 'having to take the trash out' before disappearing just as silently as he'd appeared.

"Ah, good ol' Tony!" Al barked as he held aloft his drink. "To Nakita!"

The others followed suit, and when they paused and turned to look at me, I blushed and held my drink up as well. They grinned and each one took their turn in harshly clanking their glasses against mine, sloshing thick liquid onto the table below. I shuddered at the feeling of the slimy stuff trailing down my arms where Blythe had spilled it. They all upended, emitting guttural noises as they took long droughts. I gingerly sniffed the thick liquid and was surprised to find that it smelled sickeningly sweet. My throat suddenly felt parched, as if I hadn't drank a drop of water in days; I was suddenly, maddeningly thirsty. I took a breath and threw back my head, letting the golden liquid splash down my throat, where it lit a trail of fire every where it touched. I choked. It burned so _good_.

The four men guffawed at the dizzy look on my face, slapping the table in their mirth. Even silent Blythe had an amused grin for me. My answering smile stretched my cheeks, which made them laugh even harder. "That's some good stuff, isn't it?" Al howled, roughly slapping me on the back as I took another drink, squirting it up my nose, where it burned like hell. I choked and pitched forward, gripping the table to keep from sliding right out of my chair. Al and the gang _really _laughed at this. Ankou whooped and hollered, slinging his drink around the table. I would come to find out later that he was stone cold drunk, and that was what drunk people acted like. At the time, I just thought he was crazy.

* * *

"You know, guys," I slurred while leaning across the table to meet their eyes. "I didn't come here alone. No, sir, I came here with -hic- four other guys! And they -hic- don't give a _shit _about me!" I banged my fifth empty glass on the table for emphasis. The guys all nodded sympathetically.

"You don't-You don't deserve treatment like that!" Link spluttered. "You, _you_, you deserve the finest! The most -hic- so-phis-tee-cate-ted men, like -hic- us!" He gestured at all the other guys surrounding him. "Every single -hic- one of us is _ten _times better than them who's-ya-ma-call-its!"

"Yessir!" Al cut in, "You's a _fiiiiiine _woman, and you need some _fiiiiine _men to help ya get through this dog-gone world!"

"I -hic- I heard that!" I grumbled while looking around for Tony, who should have been bringing me another drink. "Hey, T-Tony! I need -hic- I need another drin_k_." The 'k' in drink came out on a hiccup, stressing it and making me sound like a baby just learning how to talk.

Tony, looking around frantically and sweating profusely, stepped up to the table and set another large glass of 'beer', as I'd learned later, in front of me, but he didn't immediately depart, like he had before. Curious, and slightly annoyed in my drunken state, I peered at him out of one eye until he looked away guiltily. "D-Don't you think you've had enough, Ms. Nakita?"

Blythe leaned forward menacingly. "Hey, hey, hey!" he slurred. "The girl can tell when she's had enough. So just do your -hic- job and get movin'!"

Tony squeaked and hurried away, not wanting to go up against the silent Blythe, with the rippling muscles barely concealed under his black button up.

I grinned at him. "Thanks, buddy!" I tipped my drink to him before throwing it all back in one gulp, tipping my chair back on two legs. A loud _crack _followed when one of the chair legs buckled and snapped, tossing me clear from my seat to land in a heap on the floor. I was too inebriated to move, so I just lay there, letting the world spin around and around. The boys guffawed and left me to lie in the filth on the floor.

When the world stopped spinning and changing colors, I attempted to sit up, but a pounding in my skull sent me right back down. I pressed my cheek against the cold floor, cooling the flush that had come after my second full pint. Sweat dripped down my forehead where it disappeared into my hair along with stale puke from the floor. I brought my hand up to rest against my throbbing head, and I sniffed the edge of my parka. Cigarette smoke clung to it like a vice, and I began to get sick at the smell. Something warm and foul tasting swarmed up my throat. I pushed myself to my knees and vomited all over the floor I'd been lying on.

The guys all jumped up and tried to help me, but they only ended up flat on their backs after slipping in the yellowish liquid spewing from my mouth. Al cursed as he picked himself up and tried to swipe his hands down his vomit-stained shirt. He only made it look worse by smearing it in a huge circle on his white wife beater.

When my stomach settled and vomit stopped trickling out the sides of my mouth, I let myself fall back onto my heels, thoroughly drained and shaking from the exertion. My skin broke out in a cold sweat and a fever simmered just beneath the surface of my forehead. I put a clammy hand to my cheeks; they were burning up. Shakily, I got to my feet. The world swayed and I tripped over my own feet, tumbling head first into the crusty vomit on Al's shirtfront. He grunted, clamping his hands on my upper arms and pushing me away from his body, holding me at arm's length. "You don't look so good, girlie. Guess I'd better take you back to my place and clean you up."

Al drooped one of my arms over his shoulder and grasped my waist, supporting my weight as he staggered out the saloon doors. Once outside, I was finally able to breathe freely. The air was clean and crisp, caressing my burning skin. I was surprised to see that it was already dark and the stars were peeking out at me from behind the clouds and the half moon. Al shifted me more firmly onto his back and continued walking, taking a left at the corner of the street. "Why didn't you tell me you couldn't hold your liquor?" he questioned. I was too far gone to answer, so I simply let my head flop onto his shoulder and promptly passed out.

* * *

What seemed like five minutes after I closed my eyes, I awoke to hear Al cursing in the dark. I felt something cold against my back and I looked up to see a building towering above me. Al had propped me against the outside wall of his house while he bent to search for the key he kept hidden underneath his welcome mat. I looked back down at my lap, too tired and sore to keep my head up. "Found it!" he exclaimed as he jammed it into the lock, turning it with a _click _that resounded inside my skull like a gong. I grimaced, edging away from the noise.

Al bent to scoop me up into his arms and trudged into the house. He didn't flick any lights on as he went, afraid it would blind me and cause me to have an even worse headache in the morning. I drifted in and out as he wandered through the house, looking for a clean, empty room.

He kicked open a door that was hanging slightly ajar, sending it crashing against the wall. I squinched my eyes against the pain the sound caused me, but sighed when soft cushions met my stiff body. Al nestled my head into one of the many pillows lying propped against the bed's headboard, and I quickly curled into a ball, unconsciously protecting myself even in sleep. I was asleep even before my head hit the pillow, so I missed the slightly loving look in Al's eyes as he watched me sleep for a few minutes before heading off to his own bed.

* * *

Sunlight slanted in through the window in my room, lighting across my face and forcing my eyes open. I cupped my hand against my forehead, shielding my sensitive eyes from the harsh rays. I groaned and rolled over, snuggling deeper into the sheets. I didn't want to wake up, not yet. But my stirrings hadn't gone unnoticed, for a minute later, Al poked his head in the door. When he noticed that my eyes were open, he smiled and pushed the door wider, softly approaching my bed and laying a gentle hand on my forehead.

"You feelin' better, girlie?" he asked.

I nodded my head, leaning into his touch.

"Well, that's good. I was afraid you'd have a horrible headache, and wouldn't wanna get up this morning."

I gingerly felt my temples. When no pain came, I sighed happily and stretched my arms over my head. Al chuckled. "Come on, get up. I've got breakfast waiting' for ya." As if on cue, my stomach rumbled and I blushed. Al only laughed and turned to head out the door. "Guess you'd better hurry then. Sounds like your stomach's about to decided for ya."

* * *

Ten minutes later, I cautiously approached the kitchen and peeked through the door. Al was standing at an oven, poking something with his spatula. I eased in, trying to go unnoticed, but to no avail. When the door hinges groaned in complaint to my touch, Al swiveled around and grinned when he saw me. "Hey, there, girlie! Come on in! Your plate's sitting right there." He pointed at a full plate with his spatula, swinging bits of food onto the floor.

I hesitated. Al noticed and stopped cooking to turn to look at me fully. "What's the matter? Ain't you hungry?"

I nodded. "Well yes but-"

"But nothing!" he yelled. "You sit your arse down and eat!"

"But, Al, I don't have anything to wear and I- what I mean is, well, I'm..." I blushed at the predicament I was in.

Al caught on quick, however, and saved me the embarrassment. "I see. Don't worry, I took the liberty of headin' to the store this morning before I came in to see if you were awake, and I bought you a new set of clothes. I figured you wouldn't want to walk around in that smelly outfit again today."

My body sagged in relief. "Thank you so much Al. You're a real lifesaver!" I danced up to him and placed a quick peck on his cheek. He smiled and quickly turned back to his cooking.

"Your new outfit's layin' on the sink in the bathroom. Go ahead and pretty yourself up."

I giggled and sprinted out of the kitchen, itching to wipe the grime off my skin and settle in to a clean pair of clothes.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I was squeaky clean and ready to eat. I sat down at the table with Al and eagerly tucked in, barely pausing to breathe as I used both hands and utensils to shovel the delicious food into my mouth. Al paused, fork halfway to his mouth, and watched me tear into my food like an animal...pardon the pun. "You really musta been hungry, girlie," he drawled.

I stopped eating long enough to nod before jumping right back in. It had been a while since me and the other wolves had gotten to eat, so this was like heaven. Bacon, eggs, two pieces of toast, some orange slices, and a glass of milk was a delicacy compared to the frozen deer we'd been munching on the past month. Al grinned. "Well, it's nice to finally find someone who enjoys my cooking!" We both became silent then and continued to finish our meal.

When my plate was licked clean, I settled back in my chair and patted my slightly distended stomach. Al's ideas of portions were crazy. The toast had been bigger than my hand, and he had to at least given me twelve to twenty eggs; scrambled, of course. And then there were the ten slices of two inch wide bacon slathered in grease. I licked my lips in remembrance.

Al, too, leaned back in his chair, letting out a satisfied burp and clasping his hands behind his head. "Phew, that sure was some good eatin'. Been a while since I was able to cater to someone as pretty as you, girlie." He winked at me and I chuckled. "Never seen a woman eat as much as you neither."

"Well, you never know. This could be my last meal. My mother always taught me to never leave my plate half-empty."

Al nodded. "A wise woman. Tell me, where did you come from?"

I froze. I'd been dreading this question for hours, hoping he wouldn't ask and would just let me leave after I'd eaten. But of course he would be curious. Who wouldn't be? "Well," I started, leaning forward in my seat and clasping my hands on the table. "I come from a long ways away. Like I said...back at the bar, I was traveling with four other guys, but when we entered the city, we got separated. So I was left to wander around on my own."

Al pinned me with his gaze. "Four other guys, huh? Friends of yours?"

"Yeah. I met them not too long ago, in a city far north of here. We had mutual interests, and decided to band together and set out to look for-" I hesitated, not knowing how much to tell this kind man. "-for one of their parents. You see," I said excitedly, warming to my story, "the oldest guy, Tsume, was in the city visiting a friend when the friend got sick and died. So he stayed long enough to attend the funeral but then he left. He couldn't find his way back, though, and that's where he met Toboe, Hige and Kiba. They decided, since they knew the land, that they would help him get back to his parents. They met me along the way, and I had nowhere else to go, so I went with them." I sat back, satisfied with myself.

Al merely folded his hands in front of his face and leaned into them, staring at me with baleful eyes. "And why, then, were you on your own? A pretty girl like you should have a man nearby."

I blushed and looked down at the table. "Well...I kind of have someone in mind..."

Al placed his hands over mine, engulfing them, and forced me to look at him. "Look, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm only being my old self, too curious for my own good. See what it got me? A young girl who can't hold her liquor and a heap full a trouble." He grinned to show me that he was kidding.

I smiled, grateful that he let me off so easy, and I squeezed his hands. He removed them and placed them on the table, shoving himself up from his chair. "Well, then, guess we'd better wash that nasty parka of yours." He reached across the table and picked up my empty plate, lumbering over to the sink and dropping it in along with his. "Come on. I'll show you where the washing machine's at."

He exited through a door that I hadn't seen coming in, and reappeared moments later. "Aren't you comin'?" I quickly scooted my chair back and hopped out, following him into a hidden room. The smell of freshly laundered fabric enticed my nose and beckoned me farther into the dark room. Shirts and jeans hung from hooks on the walls, and some even hung from the ceiling on thin ropes. Al was leaning against a squat box-shaped hunk of metal that was the source of the clean smell. He patted it lovingly and said, "This here's Betsy. Take good care of her now."

He left me then, closing the door behind him and leaving me in the dark. I stumbled to the wall, brushing my hand across the plaster until I felt the light switch and flicked it, bathing the room in sudden light. I looked back over to 'Betsy' and saw that Al had all ready laid my parka on its surface. I cautiously approached the machine, not trusting it. _What's a...washing machine? _I thought to myself as I lifted the lid.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"What the hell?" Al exclaimed, rushing to see what the commotion was all about. He barged through the laundry room door and froze at the sight.

I was standing knee deep in a puddle of suds, anxiously looking around the room for help, _anything_, to stop the mass of bubbles from spewing out of the violently shaking Betsy. Al shot forward and slammed his fist down on the off switch, and Betsy quieted. He then turned back to survey my appearance. Bubbles coated my arms and legs, and all that could be seen were my eyes, which, right now, were wide with fright.

Al just couldn't stay mad, and he doubled over, shoulders shaking from the magnitude of his belly laughs. Tears leaked out the corners of his eyes, and I was afraid that I'd broken him. I hesitantly approached him and laid a warm hand on his back. "Al...are you mad? I don't know what happened. I just...pressed a button and poured in a little bit of this," I held up the detergent for his inspection, "and then bubbles just started spewing out and I couldn't stop it!"

"How much did ya put in?"

I squinted, trying to recall. "About half, I think."

Al's eyes bulged out of his skull. "Half! Why would ya do that?"

"You mean I'm not supposed to?" I asked in all seriousness.

Al simply stared at me. His eyes flashed and he doubled over once more, tears leaking freely. I just stood there, perplexed. Why was he laughing at me? This was a serious problem! Water and suds were everywhere!

Finally, he wiped one last tear away and straightened, getting down to business. "Alright. Hand me that mop. Yes, that thing over there."

I grabbed it and flung it to him quizzically. "What do you plan to do with that?"

He smiled. "Clean up your mess, that's what."

I blushed and stepped back as he began sweeping it across the floor. Amazingly, the water seemed to evaporate. I stared, stunned, as he quickly mopped up the small lake of water and suds with a few deft strokes of the thing he called a mop. When he couldn't hold any more water in the material, he pulled out a bucket with his foot and wrung it out over it, letting the trapped water drizzle out.

"There, that should do it for the time being." He let the mop slide out of his hand and he returned to Betsy, opening the lid and digging out some of the suds before turning it back on. The machine started up with a bump and grind, but soon settled into a gentle hum as it tossed my parka around in its watery depths. Al clapped a hand on my back and steered me out of the laundry room and back into the kitchen. "Didn't know you was a worthless little thing, girlie. Haven't you ever seen a washer before?"

Deftly, I shook my head and seated myself back into the chair, letting my head flop into my hands. Al rubbed my back soothingly. "Ah, don't fret, girlie. It'll be okay. Betsy's been through worse." He retracted his hand and disappeared somewhere deeper in the house, whistling as he went. I continued to sit at the table and feel sorry for myself. I wished then that I knew everything there was to know about mortal life. It was interesting, but so very confusing to a wolf who'd only known the wide open skies and endless grassy plains. Soon, I found myself drifting back to sleep, dreaming of monster sized Betsies chasing me around while slinging suds and water in every direction.

* * *

Some time later, Al gently shook me awake, handing me my freshly laundered parka and scooting me towards my room. "Best go change back and head out. I'm sure your friends are looking for you."

I nodded numbly, still half asleep, before trudging up the stairs and locking myself into my room. A few minutes later, I reappeared, dressed in my parka and warm stockings. Al was waiting for me in the kitchen, holding one boot tucked under each arm. He gently set them down in front of my chair as I sat down, and I leaned over to begin tying them on. Al bustled around, grabbing two thick mugs and pouring a hot, thick brown liquid into each. He placed them on the table and scooted one towards me. It slapped into my waiting palm, and I brought it to my lips, gently blowing on the surface to cool it.

I took a tentative sip and recoiled at the taste. It was bitter, and very, _very _hot; it scalded my tongue and left me choking. Al smiled into his cup, taking a long swig. I stared at him, wondering how he could stand the stuff. It tasted like acid.

"It's called coffee," he stated simply, taking another long drink. "It'll help warm ya up for your travel." At the mention of leaving, I sobered, dutifully sipping on the harsh liquid to appease him. "Aw, don't look so sad, girlie, or I won't let ya leave."

I smiled. "Thanks for taking me in. I-I really appreciate all you've done for me."

"Ah, think nothing of it," he said while waving my thanks away. He turned away from me and finished his coffee, getting up and placing his empty cup in the sink. He stomped over and took mine as well, deftly pouring it out. I stood, thinking that was my cue, but when I began treading towards the door, Al quickly shot in front of me, grabbing my arm and threading it through his. I looked at him curiously but didn't snatch my arm away, instead letting him lead me to the door. He opened it, and stepped out, gently bringing me along with him.

The air nipped at my cheeks, instantly turning them red again. I sucked in a deep breath and gagged. The city smells were even worse out here. Al patted my hand, but didn't release it just yet. He placed his hands on my shoulder and turned me to face him. "Now, girlie...Nakita...don't go doing something stupid, you hear? I won't be around the next time to help you."

My eyes widened, Zali's same words floated through my mind. That made two males who could see past my tough exterior to the trembling girl within. I sighed, and let my eyes flutter closed. Al cupped my cheek in his hand, and as he bent to kiss my cheek goodbye, a growling from the alley across the street caught my attention. I shifted my face in Al's grip so that I could pinpoint its location, and instead of Al's lips meeting my cheek, like he'd intended, they descended onto my lips instead. I froze, too surprised to move away. Al continued to kiss me, softly moving his lips on my own, but I no longer felt it. Because, over in the next alley, staring at me from the darkness, was Kiba. He was snarling, his lips curled up over his fangs. Even from here, I could see the pained expression in his eyes, the betrayal, as he turned tail and sprinted away and out of sight.

* * *

**LoLpOpSiClE: Noooooooooo! Oh, the inhumanity of it all! Another cliffhanger! *gasp* Does that make me a bad person? O_O**

**Haha, lol. Anyway, here is chapter six! I remain dutiful to my fans, as always, and YOU, my lovely reviewers ^^ You guys are what make the world go round for me! Thanks for reading and plz, stay tuned for the next chapter!  
**


	7. Alone Again

**A/N: Grrrrrr, sorry for the late update! I got sick and, believe me, I TRIED to sit down and write, but I couldn't. I just ended up with a severe headache...and then I passed out XD Asleep, of course, not the bad kind of passing out. *shivers* I don't know what I'd do if THAT really happened!**

**Oh, and I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers, but most specially, XtreamDreamz! Your reviews always make my day :D And I'm glad you like the story thus far ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Except Nakita. And ya...so, let's get it goin!  
**_

* * *

Kiba, wait!_ I shrieked across our mind link, but it was futile. He'd already built a wall around his mind, keeping me out. Tears pricked my eyes and I wrenched my lips off of Al's and leaped out of his arms, speeding after Kiba and hoping that I could catch him before he got too far away. He had the advantage of being in his wolf form, so his leaps equaled two of mine. All I could see was the tip of his tail as it whipped around corners and disappeared through dark alleys. _Forget this!_ I growled to myself as I shifted forms.

My paws slapped the concrete as my long wolf legs propelled me faster after Kiba. He still had the wall up between us, so I couldn't convince him to slow down and let me explain. He was being his old hot-headed self again. I screeched around a corner and encountered a dead end, a tall brick structure barring my path. But...there was no Kiba. I was sure he'd come this way. I'd seen him take the turn into this alley myself!

The sound of a trash bin crashing to the ground caught my attention, and I whirled around, just in time to see Kiba's haunches disappear back around the corner. I quickly made chase, hoping to catch him now that he didn't have as much of a lead. I could hear his labored pants as I quickly closed the distance between us. I was well rested and well fed, so I invariably had more energy to spend on running, therefore catching me up to him in a hurry. His tail was just within my grasp when a gunshot sounded up ahead. Kiba came to a screeching halt, planting his haunches into the ground to slow his forward motion. I tried to copy his movements, but it didn't work as well; I just got a horrible case of road rash.

Kiba's ears were laid back and he was snarling menacingly at something at the mouth of the alley. Cautiously, I peered around his still form, ears swiveling in curiosity. I knew I should be on the defense, taking Kiba's cue, but right now I didn't trust him to think clearly. I sidled backward when I made out who was standing not ten feet away from us. Quent stood panting, gun pointed directly at Kiba's exposed chest. His dog sat at his heels, hackles raised. "I finally found you, you mangy wolves!" he spat as he reloaded his gun. Once loaded, he swung it back up to aim at the two of us, eyes staring down the sights. I could only imagine what he was seeing right now; a pair of wolves who were sitting snarling at him with canines bared and eyes narrowed in hatred, Kiba more so than myself.

His finger was beginning to tighten on the trigger when his mutt jumped forward, blocking his shot and cutting him off. He staggered backward in surprise at his dog's sudden attitude change. "Blue, what the hell are you doing, girl?"

Blue turned to him and growled softly, placing a foot on his and staring up into his eyes, begging for him to trust her. Quent looked into her eyes, and sighed in defeat at what he saw. "So," he mumbled dejectedly, "you're taking their side now, huh?" He dropped a hand onto her large head and ruffled her fur. She whined softly and leaned into his hand. Kiba had long since quieted, instead preferring to sit and watch the scene unfold. I was content to stand next to him and observe the pair as well, I was curious to see what this 'Blue' had in mind.

Quent suddenly lifted his hand, and stepped away from Blue. She silently followed his movements as he aimed, now, at her. She didn't flinch, merely sat gazing at him with a somber expression. Quent's hands shook as he stood staring down his sights at her, the bullets rattling inside the chamber. "I'm sorry, Blue, but if you choose to side with them, then that means you're my enemy...one of _them_." He grimaced and put his finger on the trigger. Kiba leaped, growling and landing on Quent, effectively knocking him backwards and causing him to shoot harmlessly into the sky.

Kiba moved off him, and turned to Blue. "Go! Run away! I'll keep him busy!" Blue stood hesitating, looking at her ex-master in sorrow. "Get moving!" Kiba snarled, snapping at her heels. She yelped and turned to flee. Our eyes met, and she slowed as she passed me, giving me the once over; a silent agreement passed between us. I let her go, and looked back at Kiba, who had his jaws wrapped around Quent's gun and was struggling to yank it free. Quent cursed and tried to kick him off.

Kiba finally let go, but not before delivering a nasty bite to Quent's leg. Blood gushed out of the open wound, pooling around his leg as Quent gripped it and cried out. Kiba backpedaled towards me. He didn't even slow, however, as he passed, merely cutting his eyes at me and silently ordering me to follow him if I wanted to live. With one last look at the injured Quent, I did exactly that.

* * *

Ok, even I was getting tired of running. We'd long since put enough distance between ourselves and Quent, yet Kiba hustled us on relentlessly. I'd lost count of how many corners we'd turned and how many streets we'd crossed before he finally slowed to a brisk trot, and finally to a complete stop just outside an apartment building. Curious, I cocked my head up at the structure. Why would Kiba bring us here? There were tons of people just on the other side of that door. What would they think of a couple of wolves wandering around the place?

But instead of skirting around its edges, Kiba shifted and nonchalantly strolled through the revolving doors without a backwards glance. Blue and I were left to stare wonderingly after him, thinking he'd gone crazy. _But, _I thought, _he IS the boss_. So I shifted, too, and pulled my parka more tightly around me, striding up the stairs and pushing through the door. I heard Blue follow. I looked back over my shoulder to get a glimpse of what her human form looked like and gasped. She was very pretty, with her coffee complexion and dark, wind swepped hair and shining blue eyes. She had on a simple trench coat that reached mid thigh, and just under that was a pair of stockings. She had a red scarf tied around her neck, and she quickly ran a finger under it, loosening the knot as she looked around her in wonder.

A warm hand dropped onto my shoulder and I turned my head to see Hige, Tsume and Toboe all standing in a circle smiling at me. The sight was a welcome one, and I eagerly leaned in to give Hige a quick squeeze, followed by Toboe and then, even Tsume accepted a hug from me. But when I pulled back out of his arms, I frantically searched for the one I _really _wanted to see right now, but he was nowhere in sight. Disappeared again.

The boys stiffened when they caught sight of Blue. Tsume even went so far as to bare his canines and emit a threatening growl. Blue narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything. Hige was the first to get over his shock, and he lazily threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Hi there. My name is Hige. What's yours?"

"Blue," she whispered, giving him a warm smile. He grinned back.

"Blue, huh? That's nice." He spread out his arms. "Welcome to the gang, Blue!"

She giggled and stepped closer into our private circle, instantly warming to young Toboe as he began to tell her a story of how he'd once come upon a cat that had actually talked to him. Tsume, even though he'd heard the story a million times, eagerly listened in, coming to situate himself protectively over Toboe as Blue drew closer as well. _Those two, _I chuckled to myself before heading away from the group.

Trying not to bring too much attention to myself, I surveyed the lobby before taking tentative sniffs to try and find Kiba. I finally caught his scent over next to the food court, and followed it to a nearby elevator. An older couple was just stepping in, but I barged past them with a mumbled "Excuse me" and pressed the third floor button. They glared at me but stepped back nonetheless, letting the doors slide shut in their faces. The music that floated down to me from a stereo tucked into one corner of the elevator was out of date and terribly annoying. It was a solo saxophone piece with a little bit of trumpet and piano thrown in for good, or in my case, worse measure. It was a relief when the doors slid back open with a _ding _and I was able to step out onto a plush carpet with flowers patterned into it. Unfortunately, all the doors looked the same, save for the numbers on the plaques. I followed his scent to room 508, and gently tapped on the door. When I didn't receive an answer, I tapped again, harder. I heard a scuffling, but when he still didn't come to the door, I backed up a few paces and charged, flinging my foot out and kicking the door off its hinges.

A startled Kiba lay shirtless on one of the double wide beds, a magazine propped against his abdomen and a half eaten bagel lying on a plate next to his elbow. I narrowed my eyes at him, stepping gingerly over the splintered wood of the door. He scooted farther away from me when I neared, but that didn't faze me. I started to climb onto the bed when he suddenly shifted forms and snarled viciously at me. I froze, hand halfway reaching for his paw.

"Kiba, let me-"

"No!" He growled. "I know what I saw!"

"No, you don't! You don't even know the half of it!" I said angrily, swiping a hand across the nearest surface and sending a small alarm clock clattering against the wall. He flinched at the noise but held his ground, if anything, snarling even more, opening his mouth a fraction to let the light from the lamp glint off his teeth.

"So, can you honestly say you weren't kissing him?" he spat, narrowing his eyes when I began to splutter.

"Bu-But...I mean, _I _didn't kiss him! _He _kissed _me_!" I shrieked.

Kiba shook his head. "It doesn't matter who did it! You still kissed him! I saw it with my own two eyes!" He'd had enough, angrily leaping off the mattress and sailing over my head, speeding out the door and disappearing. I groaned and flopped my head into a pillow, letting my face burrow into the soft fabric. The tears came then, harsh and unyielding. It just wasn't fair! How could I explain to him that Al was just a friend who'd helped me out of a potentially dangerous situation? Granted, I shouldn't have let him kiss me, even on the cheek. I should have just left like I'd wanted to after eating breakfast, whether he wanted me to or not. Now Kiba was angry at me, and I didn't think our problem could be solved with a simple intimate touch this time. No, I was going to have to work much harder to regain his trust. I rolled over onto my back and covered my eyes with my arm, body almost entirely numb. Couldn't I get anything right?

* * *

Tsume looked up curiously as an angry Kiba stalked out of the elevator and headed over to where they were all gathered. He suddenly became tense, knowing that a fight was inevitable. He'd had a glimpse of what was going through Kiba's mind, and it wasn't pretty. The only scene that kept replaying was of Nakita being kissed by some burly man outside of what he could only assume was the man's own house. Now, Tsume wasn't stupid. He'd known that something had happened between them in the cave just before he and the other three arrived. And it was further confirmed by Kiba's sour countenance as he stopped inside their little circle. "We're leaving," he stated simply and without emotion.

"But where did Nakita go?" Toboe whined, looking around for said woman.

"She's not coming with us this time. She's decided to stay here."

"That's a load of crap and you know it!" Tsume spat, stepping menacingly towards Kiba.

"You weren't the one who was just talking to her, Tsume, so how would you know?" Kiba questioned gruffly.

"I know because Nakita would never just leave us like that! She's come too far, and you heard her! She has nowhere else to go!" Tsume cut his hand down at his side, exasperated with this bullheaded kid.

"Oh, she has somewhere to go, all right," Kiba said darkly, a shadow falling over his face. Even Tsume hesitated, sweat slipping down his temple.

Hige sniffed. "Well, I'm fine with whatever Kiba says," he said happily while crushing Blue tighter into his side. She blushed and looked down at her feet.

"I'll go where Hige goes. And," she hesitated. "I don't have anywhere else to go, either. Pops must hate me now. I can't go back." She looked forlornly out to the street, hoping to catch a glimpse of him one last time.

Toboe was the only one still not convinced. "I agree with Tsume. I think you're lying, Kiba. Nakita would never want to leave us. Never..."

"Fine. If that's what you think, then you can just stay here with her. I'm leaving." He took a step towards the door. "Are you coming, Hige? Blue?"

They nodded and fell into step beside him, disappearing out the door and down the street. Tsume and Toboe stood silently in the lobby of the noisy apartment complex, looking dejected and lost. "Come on," Tsume said while nudging Toboe towards the elevators. "Let's go find her and get some answers."

Toboe somberly nodded and let Tsume lead him away from all the commotion of the apartment lobby.

* * *

I heard the footsteps coming towards the room, but I didn't care. I hadn't moved since Kiba left, and I didn't want to start now. Their scents alerted me as to who they were before they could even take a step into the spacious room. Tsume came first, looking at the broken door with eyes wide. Toboe followed, tripping over a plank of splintered wood and landing face down on the bed next to me. I slowly opened one eye to look at them both. Tsume was standing over me with his hands folded across his chest and Toboe was pulling himself up, grinning goofily and rubbing a hand in his hair.

"Alright, spill. What just happened between you and Kiba?" Tsume questioned.

I closed my eye, hoping they would get the hint and leave. No such luck. Tsume gripped my shoulder and forced me into a sitting position. My muscles protested, groaning at the sudden movement. I growled weakly and attempted to swat Tsume's hand away, but it only flopped limply on my wrist and I gave up the attempt. I leaned back against the headboard and sucked in a deep breath, filling my lungs with the first taste of clean air I'd gotten in a day or so. Tsume and Toboe waited patiently while I photosynthesized, until Tsume couldn't take it any longer and slammed his hand down on the nightstand, startling me. "Come on all ready! Just tell us what happened!"

I looked sadly at him. "Well, last night I was rescued by a man named Al, who took me to his place to give me a safe spot to sleep. When I woke up, he cooked me breakfast and washed my clothes. Then he let me go, but he tried to kiss me, and Kiba saw it." I let my gaze fall to my lap, where my hands were lying clenched together.

Tsume sucked in a breath with a hiss and Toboe's eyes widened. "The man tried to kiss you?" he asked nervously.

I nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Why didn't you stop him?" Tsume demanded.

"I-I don't know. I wasn't thinking. And I was so grateful to him for what he'd done that I...I just let him, I guess. But," I hastily added at Tsume's cold look, "it was only supposed to be a peck on the cheek. But I heard Kiba growling from an alley and turned my head to find him and he kissed my lips instead. But when he started, he didn't stop..." I trailed off, reliving that horrible moment when I should have done a hundred different things and didn't.

Tsume sighed, dropped his head in his hand in frustration. Toboe frowned and sat back on his heels, shifting the mattress underneath my legs and tipping my body closer to him. I reached out and pulled him close to me, needing to feel his warmth. He let me, sidling up closer and tucking his head underneath my chin. I began gently patting his head, brushing my fingers through his amber colored hair. Tsume watched us, evidently annoyed at me.

We stayed like this for hours, Tsume standing over me while I rocked Toboe to sleep in my arms. None of us felt like moving, and we were all emotionally drained from the past day's events. So, when the light began to disappear outside the window, we all curled up on the apartment's beds and promptly fell asleep, Toboe still nestled against my chest.

* * *

The next day shined bright and promising, but it did little to lift my spirits as I trudged about the room, gathering some supplies freely supplied by the apartment and zipping them into bags Tsume had lifted from the food court.

Toboe followed me, looking tired and about to pass out from exhaustion. He'd had nightmares all night, and he didn't sleep for longer than an hour at a time. I'd awoken with him each time, silently stroking his hair and whispering sweet words until he fell back to sleep. Tsume never once stirred, and for that, I was thankful. No telling what mood he would have been in had he missed any of his beauty sleep.

Toboe's stomach suddenly growled, and he laid a hand over it to quiet it. "I'm so hungry," he whimpered to no one in particular. I turned to him and held out the bagel Kiba so lovingly left when he'd escaped. Toboe grimaced at the staleness but nibbled on it nonetheless. I smiled at him encouragingly and returned to my task.

Tsume suddenly swept into the room carrying a tray full of goodies: many different kinds of fruits, some sausages, a few pieces of bacon, a bowl of ham, and three glasses of orange juice. Toboe's eyes lit up at the fare and he eagerly stepped towards the bed where Tsume'd begun to lay it all out on three separate plates. When he handed Toboe his plate, he immediately dove in, smacking his lips contentedly. I watched him, my heart overflowing with love for this tiny pup.

My nose twitched when a similar plate was shoved into my hands. I looked down at all the wonderful food, my stomach beginning to churn with hunger. Tsume and I sat back onto a separate bed than Toboe and began eating slowly, trying to savor every bite, knowing that it would probably be a while before we ate again. Because we both knew we weren't about to stay here any longer.

When we'd all finished, Tsume got up and collected the dishes. He strode over to the window and shoved it open, letting the porcelain slide from his fingers to hit the ground and shatter fifty feet below. Unlucky pedestrians that happened to be walking by had to quickly jump out of the way or be smacked in the head. Some stood back to glare up at Tsume, but his gray head had all ready disappeared out of sight back through the window.

He turned back to us and grumbled, "Let's go."

* * *

The streets were crowded at this time of day and there were many different kinds of people to observe. There were men in business suits and briefcases who looked harried as they rushed to and fro to arrive on time to their stressful jobs; there were mothers pushing baby strollers with toddlers inside screaming from the heat of the sun on their sensitive cheeks; there were children of all sizes swinging happily from their parents' arms and laughing contentedly. And in the midst of it all was us, each looking angrier than the last.

We shuffled along, not really knowing where we were going, but going nonetheless. Tsume had taken control, quickly asserting his dominance and becoming the alpha of our small pack, what little good it did him. I was content to follow his lead, knowing that I would only screw everything up if I were to take the lead. And Toboe was happily suited to following me around like a puppy. Right then, I was so grateful to have him, because I knew that I was barely hanging on to the threads of my sanity. Everything I'd ever loved had been ripped from me; not just my family, but also...Kiba. I knew, deep down, that this would not blow over, and that he would never want to see me again. Why else would he have told the others that I no longer wanted to travel with them, and left? When Tsume'd told me what he'd said, I'd scarcely believed it. But I knew it was true, and that's what really hurt. Since then, my heart had not stopped throbbing in my chest, threatening to choke the life out of me and send me spiraling into a whirlwind of despair.

"We should head to the next town," Tsume said suddenly.

I glanced up at him and shrugged. "Fine by me. I just...want to get out of here."

He nodded sympathetically and together we left the city. If you had told me that I would be agreeing with Tsume and even letting him _lead _me, I'd have called you a liar and laughed in your face. Now, it seemed, I'd sunk so low as to let an ex-con take control of my life. What was happening to me?

* * *

One good thing about our stay in the city: it had given the snow time to melt. Now everything was just mud, which I could handle. When we'd taken the final steps out of the city, I'd stopped and just beamed from ear to ear. The snow was gone! And so was the cold! Sure, it was still a little nippy and the wind cuffed my cheeks and ears, but the earth was now free of that horrid slush!

Besides, a little windburn could easily be fixed. I simply shoved my hair up under my parka hood and yanked it down over my face, letting the ends of the fur tickle my nose and cheeks. Even Tsume was walking with barely concealed excitement. I knew that he wanted to run and jump in the mud just as much as I did, and I teased him for it.

"Come on, just a little bit?" I whined.

"No." Tsume said bluntly.

"But, you know it'll feel wonderful!"

"I said no." But I could see his mouth twitching into a smile.

_Gotcha, _I thought as I roughly shoved him into a deep puddle of delicious, gooey mud. He came up gasping for air and reached out to grab me, but I easily sprung away and out of range. He growled, but there was a smile on his face. Toboe barked with laughter and joined Tsume in his bath of mud, sending a new wave of it sloshing at my feet. I was beginning to feel left out, so, heedless of my freshly cleaned parka, I slid in with them.

We splashed around for what seemed like hours, and all my worries seemed to fade slowly into the back of my mind. Right now, it felt good just to play in the mud and act like a pup.

* * *

**LoLpOpSiClE: Awwww, once again, so sorry about the delayed update. I contracted the sniffles and felt like poopy...I don't recommend this. XD Annnnnnnyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know I had fun writing it! A quick little shout out to all my devoted fans :D you guys are awesome, as always! Now then, if you would kindly click that review button over there, I'd greatly appreciate it! I'm sure a few more reviews will make my sniffles go away! lol Alright guys, until next time!**


	8. Empty

**A/N: So sorry again for the later update! I've been SWAMPED with tests! They're out to get me, every single one of them _ **

**Anyway, I've decided to start a little contest! I'm gonna give a gift to the Reviewer of the Week (fake, of course, cuz, duh! It's the internet) which is the person who is the most faithful reviewer/reader! And I'll post the winner's name on one of the new chapters and I'll give them their gift! So, 1,2,3 GO! It starts NOW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! But I'm glad you enjoy my spin on Wolf's Rain XD  
**

* * *

"I love mud," I said happily, gently wiping off the remains of our little mud bath. Tsume grunted in agreement and Toboe hopped around excitedly from foot to foot.

"Can we do it again sometime?" he asked hopefully. I only looked at him, smiling.

"Maybe...that is, if Tsume doesn't mind." I raised my eyebrows at him imploringly. He just grunted again and turned his head away.

"We really don't have time for something like that again. We have to get moving."

My eyes lowered and I stopped walking, planting my feet firmly in the ground and balling my fists. "And where, exactly, are we going?"

At my tone, Tsume stopped as well and turned to face me, puzzled at the sudden turn of events. "We don't have a pack anymore. We don't even know where we're going! Kiba..." I tripped over the name, barely able to speak it, "...Kiba was the only one who knew where to go. And even he didn't know exactly where this 'Paradise' is. So how can _we _hope to-"

"That's enough!" Tsume barked. He stalked up to me and grabbed my shoulders, giving me a firm shake. "We _are _a pack! And we _will _find Paradise! We don't need Kiba, or Hige!" When I didn't look up, he shook me again, harder this time. "Are you listening? There _is _a Paradise, and we're gonna find it." He released me and stepped back.

I turned my face up, tears hovering just below the surface. "Tsume...do you really believe that?" I whispered.

He didn't answer, preferring to stand and stare hotly into my eyes. Then, "Yes, I do. And you should to." With that, he turned on his heel and began marching forward. "Toboe, Nakita! Let's go! We're gonna make it...you'll see."

Toboe bounced after him, looking hesitantly over his shoulder at me and stopping when he saw that I hadn't taken a step forward to follow. "Nakita?" he whimpered.

After a long moment, I started forward, looking back down at the ground as my feet shuffled along. I didn't see the smile of relief on Toboe's face, or the contented light that entered Tsume's eyes.

* * *

Okay: snow, gone. Cold? Not so much. The wind was even fiercer now that we were far enough away from the city. We were wandering through a barren landscape with sparse vegetation; most of it dead and rotting. Tumbleweeds skittered across the ground at our feet and half-dead trees bent eagerly toward us, as if trying to snag us in their toothpick limbs. Every once in a while, a rabbit would dart out of a hole and scamper to another hole; Toboe tried chasing a few, but to no avail. These rabbits were quick, much too quick for a young pup to catch.

As the day drug on, my temper rose. Tsume obviously didn't know where he was going. He would periodically stop to sniff in every direction and stand still in one place for an hour, deciding if he'd taken a wrong turn or if he smelt food or water in a certain direction. Each time, I would get a little angrier, until when he stopped once more, lifting his nose to sniff a sudden gust of wind, I snapped.

"You don't know where the _hell _you're going! I am so _sick _of following you around!" I pivoted on my heel and stalked off, away from wherever _he _was headed.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Tsume called after me.

I didn't turn when I replied, "Anywhere that takes me away from _you_!" I just kept walking, not looking back to see if either one of them followed me.

I didn't get far, however, before a sudden explosion of gunfire echoed from the direction I'd just left. I whirled around, eyes widening when the smell of black powder hit my nostrils...and blood. Toboe's blood. I took off, sprinting with everything I had and shifting at the same time. Growls erupted from my throat as I sailed on the wind towards my prey.

* * *

I finally came into view of the boys and what I saw made my heart stop cold. Toboe was lying motionless on the ground, a pool of blood slowly inching out from his fallen body. Tsume was standing over him, trying desperately to fend off five angry soldiers who each held a deadly gun. I snarled, racing up to the closest one, who hadn't even realized I was coming. I leaped, grabbing a firm hold of his throat and crunching through bone, effectively snapping his neck, cutting off his gurgling scream. The other four whirled to face this new threat. When they saw me standing over the dead carcass of their fallen buddy, they started shaking. I could smell the fear rolling off of them in waves and I grinned, which came out looking more like a snarl if their screams were any indication. Tsume took this distraction to barrel into the smallest soldier, knocking him to the ground and pinning him with one giant paw. The man screamed, reaching desperately for the gun he'd dropped. His fingers had just brushed the strap when Tsume raked his claws down the man's chest, opening up a deep gash that steadily pumped bright red blood. The man's hand spasmed, knocking the gun farther away from him as he struggled to keep in his precious life's blood. Tsume grinned down at him before dealing the final blow, tearing out the man's throat. The last two men turned tail and ran, dropping their guns and backpacks to lend them more speed, but it was futile. We were on them in seconds, ripping through armor and tearing out hunks of skin.

The man writhed beneath me, a bite wound in his upper arm leaking blood onto the ground. I wanted to savor this moment, because I could also smell Toboe's blood on this man's uniform, and I knew he had been the one to shoot the kid. I lazily leaned over his shoulder and lapped up the warm, thick liquid. The flavors burst onto my tongue, and I rolled my eyes in ecstasy. Nothing compared to the taste of fresh blood, nothing.

Frightened, the soldier began pounding his fists weakly on my sides, but I barely felt the blows. It was more of a nuisance than anything, so after about a minute of this, I turned my head and snapped his wrists with one easy bite. He shrieked, bucking his hips in an attempt to fling me off. I merely dug my claws more firmly into his pliant skin, oozing more liquid out of his body. His blood coated my muzzle, making it sticky and warm. I licked my chops, wanting more than the puddle I'd already licked clean.

I was just about to be unnaturally cruel and bite the man's cock off, but his words stopped me, teeth hovering over his crotch. "You-You damn wolves! You're everywhere!" he screamed.

I cocked my head. Hoping to get more information, I slowly released my grip on him, and he scuttled backwards away from me, holding his arms protectively against his chest. His whole body was shaking and blood was still pumping from multiple wounds along his arms and chest. "What? Do you travel in packs of three?"

My curiosity was piqued now, so I broke the one major rule all wolves upheld and spoke to the man through the mind connection. "What other wolves have you come into contact with?" My voice was a growl in the man's head, and he started, pushing himself further away from me and leaving a trail of blood.

He pointed a shaking finger at me and stuttered, "You...you just _talked_! But-But how?"

"That's not important. Tell me, where have you seen other wolves? And when?" I tried to soothe my voice, hoping to calm the man enough so that he would talk to me and tell me what I wanted to know. Tsume stalked up beside me and nipped me in the flank in warning. He knew I was conversing with the soldier, and he was warning me to be careful.

"Me and my buddies..." he trailed off, looking around him at all his dead friends and gulped. "We-We found three other wolves not too far from here, just wandering through the plain as if they owned the place."

"But we do!" I snapped my jaws at him in annoyance. He whimpered and scuttled backward some more. He was about to talk further, but his body suddenly began convulsing on the ground, spittle dripping from his open lips. Tsume and I jumped back, hackles raised in defense. Soon, he went still, and even from the distance between us, I could tell that he was dead.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Tsume, looking him in the eye.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Sounds like...the others."

"Seems that way."

"Should we-"

"Let's see about Toboe first," he cut me off, turning around and shifting back into human form. Together we approached Toboe's shivering body. I leaned over him, smoothing his hair away from his forehead gently. His eyes flickered open and he smiled.

"Sorry, Tsume...Nakita. Guess I'm...not cut out to be a wolf." His voice was fading, and the light in his eyes was dimming.

"No, Toboe!" Tsume growled, picking the boy up and holding him against his chest. "You're not gonna die! Just stay with us!"

He coughed and smiled up at Tsume. "I'll be all right Tsume. I'm not going anywhere." He proved it by standing to his feet, wobbling just a little. I reached out my hand and steadied him, and he looked at me gratefully. "Now come on. We have to find the others. They might be hurt, too."

My eyes widened and I gasped. I hadn't even thought of that! If the soldiers had seen Kiba and the others and come into contact with them and _lived_...that meant something must have happened to one of them. My heart skipped a beat, an image of Kiba lying face down in a ditch with blood streaming from an open wound flashing through my mind. _No! Not him!_ I shook my head, hair swishing across my shoulders and slapping me in the face. _He can't be dead! He isn't!_

Tsume watched the emotions playing across my face and sighed. "You want to go find them, don't you?" he asked me gently.

Miserably, I nodded and wrapped my arms around myself. "Please, Tsume. I...I need to know if he's all right." I choked on the words and tucked my chin into the safety of my parka, hiding the tears that had sprung to my eyes. It seemed that all I knew how to do lately was cry. Before joining this pack, I'd never once cried, not even when my family banished me from the pack.

Deep inside, I knew we had to settle things between us, and I couldn't do that if he was dead. I needed to know that he was safe, so that I could tell him all the things I should have back when he first saw me kiss Al. He deserved that much, at least.

"All right," Tsume said as he reluctantly stood. "I guess...I wasn't meant to be a leader anyway. And besides," he added while inspecting his fingernails, "It's too much work."

Even through the tears, I was able to smile. It was just so...Tsume. My smile then turned into a laugh, and soon Toboe was laughing along with me. I had to stop and hold my sides as tears of joy, not sadness, dripped down my cheeks to nestle into the fur of my parka. Tsume glared. "What's so funny?" he questioned, which only made us laugh harder. He'd had enough and grabbed Toboe around the throat, rubbing his knuckles roughly against his unprotected skull.

"Ow! Tsume! Quit! That hurts!"

"You gonna laugh at me a little more? Huh?" Tsume demanded.

"N-No! I promise!" Tsume released him, and Toboe stepped back and sighed in relief, rubbing the top of his skull to soothe the fiery pain. I knew that this was Tsume's way of showing affection, especially after thinking that Toboe was going to die,and I smiled at the two, my heart swelling with love for my new found friends.

Tsume sobered, and turned in the direction the soldier had indicated they go to find the other three wolves. "Well, if we're gonna go, we'd better start now. There's no telling how far away they've gotten from us since we left the city."

I nodded and stepped up beside him, and together we stood staring off into the prairie, wondering what we would find.

* * *

My parka hood was flying crazily behind me, snapping next to my head and making my ears ring. The wind had picked up, and with it came bowls and bowls of dust. It got into my eyes, my ears, my nose; everywhere. I roughly pulled my hood tightly over my head to stop the angry flapping. I shielding my eyes from the grit, searching for Tsume's leather clad figure through the ever darkening sky. About ten feet away he struggled as well, pausing periodically to dust himself off. Toboe kept one hand fisted in my parka so as not to get lost in the flying sand. There was no moon, so, even for a wolf, it was hard to see very far in front of you. Even the stars were lost.

I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted, "Tsume! Tsume, do you see anything?" He turned back to frown at me, shaking his head in the negative. I sighed and dropped my arm, continuing to plow through the gritty sand that insisted in crawling up my sleeves to nestle into my skin.

As suddenly as the wind began, it stopped. At first, I didn't notice, continuing to trudge half-hardheartedly through the dust. Toboe tugged on my parka, trying to catch my attention. I stopped and looked around, realizing that the wind ceased to blow. Tsume halted as well, surveying the night sky.

"Well, that was weird," he mumbled.

I merely looked at Toboe and shrugged, taking everything as it came to me with little or no thought. Suddenly, my nose twitched with a familiar scent. My eyes widened, and I started shaking.

Toboe, alarmed, shook me, but when that didn't help he shouted up at Tsume, who finally took in my near panicked state. He sprinted to me, taking my upper arms into his hands to get me to focus.

"What! What is it?" he shouted into my face, drawing my clouded eyes to his.

"Ki...ba," I croaked.

"What?"

"Kiba! I smell his blood!" I slapped Tsume's hands away and sprinted towards the scent. The two boys followed me, but kept their distance when they heard my distraught yelp. There was a huge amount of it puddled at my feet, already beginning to crust over. It was relatively fresh and still held the sweet scent of the wolf. I cautiously reached out and dipped one finger in it, bringing it up to my lips to taste it. A burst of what I can only describe as Kiba electrified my tongue, and I whimpered. So, it was true. The soldiers had hurt one of them...and it was Kiba.

Tsume hesitantly approached and knelt down beside me, taking my bloodied finger in his hand and bringing it up to his own lips, darting his tongue out to taste it as well. I knew the exact moment the taste registered, because his eyes narrowed and his body stiffened. He growled and dropped my hand, pushing himself back up and speeding off.

I wasted no time in jumping to my feet and chasing after him. Toboe yipped at our sudden movement, jumping back and holding his arms defensively in front of his face, thinking we were being attacked. When he uncovered his face, we were already gone. "Guys..." he whined. "Guys!"

* * *

The only sounds in the dead silence of the deserty plains were our boots slapping against the sand and our labored breathing as we chased after an alluding smell. Kiba's scent zigzagged this way and that, throwing us off the trail only to bring us right back. It was annoying, to say the least.

I had shut down my mind as soon as I smelled his blood. The only thing that kept appearing in my mind was Kiba's dead body. It felt like my heart was being torn in two, and I was finding it harder and harder to breathe. _How...how can I live without him? What meaning does this life hold if he's gone? What kind of life would I have if he's not here to share it with me? _These thoughts plagued my every step, throwing my mind into chaos. I could hardly think. Visions of Kiba engulfed my thoughts, took over my body, and clenched my heart. I hadn't realized until now just _how much _he meant to me. Just _how much _I loved him. It didn't matter what had happened in the past. What mattered was the here and now. What I was going to do to change everything he knew about me and to bring us closer. I prayed with all my might that whatever divine power ruled over us would spare Kiba's life so that I could mend the wounds I'd inflicted in his heart. Even if I was only able to see him for a little while, I would be happy. I would explain myself to him and take him into my arms, and love him until the life ebbed out of his body. _If only..._

_There! _I could just make out three shapes in the distance. I sped up, pushing my already screaming muscles to even greater speed. I overtook Tsume and bounded on ahead. _There he is! He's right there! Right in my_...

I skidded to a stop, my mind and body going numb. Tsume halted beside me and gasped. I felt his hand caress my shoulder, but I didn't care. The warmth I should have felt from his touch did not appear. Instead, I only felt the ice.

Cold. Empty. That's how I felt right this moment as I stood staring down at what used to be the love of my life. Now...he was only an empty shell.

* * *

**LoLpOpSiClE: *gasp* ...! Sorry, but I'm going to be mean and be totally tight-lipped about the next chapter. Since it is almost officially the Thanksgiving holiday, I will have plenty of time to write and upload, so do not fear! I will have the next chapter up very, very soon! I don't like to keep you guys waiting long because I know that I hate it when people keep me waiting so...yeah! Until next time! And don't forget to be a cool kid and review! XD**


	9. Is This Real?

**A/N: Well hello again everyone! Quite a cliffhanger, eh? Yeah...sorry about that -_-" But, you know, it's what keeps you guys interested!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolf's Rain...that is all XD**

**Oh! And to XtreamDreamz, sorry I scared you! *picks you up from where you fainted* Oh, gosh, are you ok? Here, maybe this will make you feel better! :) *hands you Chapter Nine* Now READ!  
**

* * *

Darkness. Emptiness. Death. Life. What is the meaning of life? Why are we here? What was the purpose in making us? Such frail, hopeless creatures; having vulnerable souls open for attack from every direction, in every form. And fate? Where was the happy ending? The undying love? The passion released? Could this _really _be called a life if you were so miserable that everything hurt? Even the cold wind pressing against your cheek? Or the muted sniffles from your best friends? What kind of life is that?

* * *

Blue gazed at me sorrowfully, tears pouring down her cheeks, making darker tracks in her already dark skin. Hige had his arm wrapped around her protectively, shielding her from the biting gales. Their clothes whipped back and forth as mother nature released her stress upon us. And me? I just stood there. What else could I do? Move forward? Move back? Accept this?

_ NO! _A voice kept saying in my head. Over and over, pounding on the walls of my skull, trying to break free and choking my throat from the strain of holding it back. I knew I should be doing what Blue was doing...crying, but I couldn't feel _anything_. It was as if a hand had swept across my body; leaving me blank, ready for some person to come along and scribble their thoughts and feelings onto me.

Kiba's still form was reflected in my eyes, swallowing everything else. I refused to look at anything else, thinking that if I stared long and hard enough, he would simply get up and say "It's okay, guys, I'm fine! Just a scratch!" But no matter how long I stood there, he didn't move. Didn't blink. Didn't...breathe.

Finally, _finally_, I felt the tears fall, their saltiness coating my lips and slipping through the cracks to paint my tongue. Silent sobs wracked my body, shaking it so hard that Tsume's hand slipped from my shoulder and flopped uselessly to his side. Blue watched my tears fall for a long time, simply squatting next to Kiba and gazing at my broken expression, before she slowly stood, knees popping from the sudden movement. She carefully approached me, matching me tear for tear. Her nose was running, so hard had she been crying.

"Nakita..."

I didn't move, didn't flinch like I wanted to when she put her hands on my shaking shoulders, right where Tsume's had been. Instead of feeling ice, like with Tsume, I felt heat; delicious warmth that brought me partway from the black hole I'd slipped in to. My gaze slowly inched away from Kiba and to her face, where uncharted emotions were flicking across it like a stop-motion movie. Emotions I didn't care to define at the moment.

"Nakita, Kiba...Kiba was...was protecting me. I-I'm so sorry! I didn't see the man with the gun in time and he...he shot him! Oh gods, he shot him!" She choked on her sob and tucked her chin into her overcoat to hide her grief. Her words kept replaying in my mind, and a vivid image accompanied it; of Kiba leaping in front of her just as a bullet sliced through his fur and straight into his heart. I could see blood gushing from the wound as Blue and Hige tried to staunch the flow with their hands, _anything_. And then I could see the pain in his eyes as they slowly began to dim and glaze over...and it was too much. My knees buckled and I slumped to the ground with Blue still holding on to me almost desperately.

I returned my gaze to Kiba's still form as the sobs turned into mournful howls that tore up my throat and out my muzzle as I slowly slid into my wolf body. I laid back my head and just howled. It was the only thing I knew how to do in a situation like this. The grief was just too much. I didn't expect Tsume, or even Toboe, to join me, and I didn't care. I just howled until I couldn't feel my lungs anymore, until my voice turned raspy and the howls started sounding more like growls and pitiful whines more than anything.

I finally quieted and shifted back into my human body. Slowly, I crept forward on my hands and knees, until I could reach out and feel Kiba's fur tickling the underside of my palm. I gently laid my hand on his side and stroked down the length of his body. His fur parted smoothly, and then sprung back up when my hand had passed. I became more brave, scooting closer and widening my range until I was stroking every inch of him: his head, his ears, his nose, his tail. Until finally I came to the wound, and I wrenched back my hand when I felt his warm blood oozing between my fingers. I brought it up to my face and watched the sun glint off the surface of it as it inched its way down my arm. It held me captivated in a way I couldn't explain. It wasn't appealing to my more savage instincts, or even to the lethargy I felt when drinking fresh blood. It simply consumed my entire attention, almost like I was holding Kiba's life in the palm of my hand and watching as it slowly slipped away to drip onto the dirt under me.

The others stood silently watching me, different levels of sorrow and pity etched on each of their faces. Hige was about to step toward me and pull me to my feet when he froze, his entire body going still as a statue. The others tensed as well, thinking he'd heard something threatening and preparing to defend themselves accordingly. But when he swiftly looked down at what used to be Kiba, everyone relaxed...until he make a horrible choking sound deep within his throat. Blue sprung to his side, nails ready to claw at whatever had upset him. Yet nothing happened, and she looked to where Hige was staring and her eyes widened. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand to hold in the gasp that tried to spring loose.

Mildly curious, I quit examining my bloodied hand and tilted my head up to take in their sudden exclamations. They were both staring at Kiba like they'd seen a ghost, and for some reason that made me angry, the first real emotion I'd felt since finding Kiba's dead body.

I sprung to my feet, face turning red, but Hige's upraised hand stopped the curses about to spill from my lips.

"Wha-"

Hige's eyes narrowed as he silence me once again, a finger to his lips. He then pointed to Kiba. A tortured sound escaped my tight hold. Yes, I _knew _Kiba was dead! Why did they feel the need to remind me? Did they think this was funny?

"You-" I growled, but was cut off as Hige _and _Blue grabbed my wrist and pulled me to their sides. Hige pinched my chin between his fingers and forced my head down until I was staring directly into...Kiba's blinking eyes.

* * *

A strangled gasp fell into the silence and I silently wondered who could have made such a noise, before I realized that it was me. I'd made that sound as I lurched forward, dropping to my knees once again, but this time so that I could press my forehead against his utterly _alive _one. Tears poured down my cheeks to gather into the pristine white fur of his wolfish face. His eyes slid closed and he pressed his face more fully into mine. His tongue darted out to lick up my tears and tickle my cheeks. A delirious laugh bubbled up from my stomach and into the frigid air, lighting up my face and bringing smiles to everyone's face. The taunt tension had been cut, and they all gathered around to see for themselves that Kiba was truly alive and...slightly worse for ware.

After awhile, I could feel his mind gently touch mine, and then his wonderful baritone filled the void inside me as he began to speak.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have left you there...I messed up big time."

His voice sent butterflies skittering inside me, and it seemed much more intimate than if he'd spoke to me aloud. I was so happy that my thoughts were erratic, and I knew he couldn't understand the jumble of words and images I was projecting to him, so I mentally calmed myself and started again.

"I'm just so happy you're alive! You don't know how I felt when I...saw you lying there..." my thoughts were beginning to fragment and splinter, so I settled with sending him the image of his fallen body, and the emotions I felt when I saw him.

He physically flinched away from the sight and he closed his eyes and groaned.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have sent you that!" I spluttered breathlessly. I caressed his face, hoping he'd come back to me so that I could tell him what I'd been feeling for the longest time.

His eyelids fluttered open again and he grinned at me, teeth flashing and tongue flopping out the side of his mouth. I chuckled, which is exactly what he wanted.

Suddenly, he tried to sit up. I gasped and tried to tug him back down. "Kiba, no! You aren't strong enough! You're only going to hurt yourself even more!"

But he would have none of it. He shrugged me off and pushed to his haunches. His front legs shook, and fresh blood began pumping from his open wound, but he looked extremely proud of himself, and none of us could argue with that face. Toboe skidded to a stop beside Kiba and held out some fresh herbs. I hadn't even noticed that he'd left.

"Here, Kiba! I found these plants before, back near the city! They'll help heal your wound and stop the bleeding. Here," he ripped off a bushel and plopped it into his mouth, chewing for a few minutes and then spitting it back out into his waiting palm. He then bent down to Kiba's chest and pressed the sticky mound firmly against the bullet hole. Kiba winced, but he kept still as Toboe continued to apply the nasty smelling clumps.

Soon, he was smelling worse than a three week old pile of garbage, which I'd smelt plenty of in my travels with these guys. Everyone pinched their noses between their fingers and started fanning the air in front of their faces, redirecting the smell elsewhere. Kiba sighed and his ears drooped.

"Hey, you guys," Hige said in a nasally voice, "I think we should get Kiba somewhere safe, so he can recuperate."

I smacked myself in the face. Why hadn't _I _thought of that?

"You're right," Tsume agreed. He stepped over to Kiba and hefted him onto his shoulders. Kiba growled menacingly at him.

"Hey, cut it out! I can walk on my own!"

"Sure you can," Tsume spat. "If you want to lose even _more _blood and be lunch for the crows."

This seemed to do the trick. Kiba went still and simply let Tsume carry him as we all began searching for a town or _something _so that Kiba could heal.

* * *

We finally came across a small village tucked between two huge hills. It was early morning, but there were still groups of people shuffling between tall, pointed structures. We could all smell smoke from some kind of fire, and also the delicious scent of cooked meat. Our mouths began to water and common sense eluded us as we eagerly tramped across the sand towards the village. Kiba was still in his wolf form, however, so we had to stop and set him down so that he could shift back. Before, he'd been too weak to shift, but now that he'd had some rest and a few of Toboe's herbs, he was finally strong enough. The process looked painful, but he accomplished it nonetheless. He stood and stretched, popping every joint and muscle in his body before he was ready to begin walking.

As we came closer, the people began noting our arrival, and they all stopped what they were doing to stare at us as we crossed into the boundaries of their village. They were all alike in looks and style, which confused me. In the few cities I'd been through, everyone looked different; had a different hairstyle, wore different clothes, had different colored eyes. But here, everyone had long, dark hair and charcoal colored eyes. And they all wore a tan material that looked as soft as velvet. In fact, when I accidentally bumped into an elderly man, I was very tempted to stroke my hand down his shirt, just to see if it really did feel as soft as it looked.

Suddenly, a tall, very muscular man planted himself in front of us, effectively blocking our path. He stood staring down at us with his arms crossed over his wide chest. Kiba stepped forward, about to speak when the man bellowed, "Who are you! And where do you come from?"

Kiba's hair was whipped back from the force of the man's question, and he looked utterly stunned. He finally snapped out of it and ran a hand through his hair, arranging it back to its former style. "We were hoping to find a bed for each of us and something to eat." His voice didn't waver, and he showed no fear when the man bent double to bring his face right up against his.

"And just who the hell do you think you are, _waltzing_ in here like you own the place and-"

"That's enough, Onai. Let me pass."

The big man stumbled and hurried to get out of the way of the one who spoke. In Onai's place stood a withered old man. His hair was as white as snow, and it was braided down his back, almost touching the ground. His face was so wrinkled that his eyes would hardly open. He was dressed similarly to everyone else, except that he had several markings on his face, and he had the air about him of someone in charge.

He stepped forward and held out a wrinkled hand. "Welcome, young wolves."

Everyone froze, even Tsume. Onai even looked like he'd swallowed a lemon. The entire village became quiet. The babies stopped crying and the dogs ceased their barking.

"How did...how did you know we were wolves?" Kiba asked hesitantly.

The old man smiled. "Once you've reached my age, it's hard to be fooled by such frivolous tricks, young wolf." He stamped a cane I hadn't even noticed he was carrying into the ground, and suddenly everyone in the village dropped to their knees and bowed, touching their foreheads to the dirt. I looked around me in wonder. The others did as well, a similar look of disbelief and curiosity on each of their faces. Even big Onai flopped to the ground at our feet.

"Come," the old man said, and turned to stride forward, assuming we'd immediately follow. Which we did.

He led us past tall structures, which he called "tee pees" and said that they were made out of deer hides and painted with the juices of multiple berries. Different colored animals and symbols were splashed across each one. Slits were cut in the front that people could enter and leave by, and there was a campfire built in front of every tee pee, to which a pot usually hung suspended above. Dogs darted in between our feet and little dark haired children chased after them, squealing and laughing in delight. Women were busy stirring things in their pots and hanging clothes up to dry on ropes tied to the tips of each others' tee pees.

With each new discovery, my eyes widened farther and farther, until it felt like they were taking up the entirety of my face. This was something I'd never seen before. Every other city I'd been to was a jumbled mess, with cars spewing exhaust and dogs kept on leashes tied to their owner's wrists. Here, it was like everyone was family and there were no rules. Everyone looked happy...carefree, as if nothing bothered them. Not even six young newcomers strolling through the heart of their village.

Finally the old man stopped before the largest tee pee and held the flap aside to let us pass. We stumbled in, one by one, until all of us were crammed into the tight space. The old man stepped around us and sat with his back against the far corner, and stirred a dying fire that was placed before him. Flames began licking up the new wood he laid, and soon the small space was alight with flickering shadows and full of the fire's warmth. I breathed in the pine scented smoke as it trickled around us and left through the opening in the roof of the tee pee. It reminded me of home.

After a time, the man spoke. "My name is Jihirou, and I am the village's leader. Why have you come?"

Kiba answered for all of us. "We're trying to find Paradise." When it didn't seem like he was going to elaborate, Tsume finished for him.

"But along the way we ran into a couple of soldiers who didn't like us very much. So now we have to find a safe place for him," he gestured his head at Kiba, "to rest and heal. He was shot by one of them and almost died."

Through this explanation, Jihirou simply nodded along. When Tsume was finished, he fingered the grizzles on his chin. "Ah, I see. So you're trying to find Paradise. A noble quest for ones such as yourselves." He seemed to deliberate with himself for awhile, fingering his chin and mumbling to himself. Finally, "Very well, you may stay here for the time being. It's not every day that we receive a humble visit from the wolves." He then grinned at us and cackled.

* * *

After our talk, Jihirou had some of his villagers prepare places for us to sleep. They eagerly set to work setting up six separate tee pees, but had to tear one down when a bashful Hige declared that he wanted to share one with Blue. None of us cared to look too far into that.

My tee pee seemed enormous after sleeping in alleyways and small caves. The villagers were fascinated with my eye color and spent hours sitting in front of me staring into them while braiding my long black hair. This, I didn't mind. I loved it when people played with my hair, and I accidentally found myself shifting between human and wolf more and more frequently, so as to allow them the privilege of petting a _real _wolf. But, on the other hand, I quite enjoyed it myself.

Now that I knew Kiba was out of the worst danger, I was able to relax and enjoy the people around me, even the pesky children who liked to tug on my ears and swat my tail back and forth. Every little interaction with them set my worries at ease and made me feel more at home than I had in a long, long time.

That night, I drifted off to sleep peacefully without nightmares and without having to worry about what I would wake up to in the morning. It was nice finally getting a full night's sleep, and I glanced one more time around the entirety of my new temporary home before closing my eyes and snuggling deeper into my deerskin blanket.

* * *

**LoLpOpSiClE: Well, here is another chapter! And since it is the holidays, I'll have much more time to write new chapters, and I'll hopefully be uploading either every day, or every other day! I'll try not to let too much time go by before I update, but you just never know! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! And plz, don't be afraid of the review button! I promise, it doesn't bite like a wolf! (except when angered) XD**


	10. Glimpse Of The Moon

**A/N: Happy late Thanksgiving! Here is my present to you! Chapter Ten, with all its yummy goodness!**

**Well, since today is Friday, and technically the end of the week, it's time for The Reviewer of the Week! *holds up sign that says clap* The winner is...*dramatic drum roll* XTREAMDREAMZ! And your prize is...*another dramatic drum roll*... A FLYING GLOMP! *tackles you to the ground* And of course, my undying devotion XD Your other present is THIS CHAPTER! Which I wrote specifically for YOU! There's so much love that you won't even be able to HANDLE it! But, of course, I have to add a warning, just in case. ^^ So...WARNING: This chapter contains a LEMON, and some lemon zest! So...to those who do NOT like lemons and can't stand to eat them, plz do NOT read the last bit of this chapter!**

**All seriousness aside, let's do this! ^^  
**

* * *

Two days. It had been two days since we first brought Kiba to this village, and he was just now starting to fully heal. His wound had closed over, but he still felt pain whenever he made any sudden moves. The village medicine woman was adamant, however, in his herbal appliances. She never once left his side, but if she did, it was to go take a quick bath in the stream about a mile out from the village. Even then, she would fly through the washing, never really getting clean, judging by the smell. And since she didn't leave, he didn't leave. He had not once set foot outside that tee pee since being carefully laid among piles of fuzzy animal skins and woven blankets. And nobody had been allowed in to see him. The separation was making me restless. I hadn't been able to talk to him, alone, since we got here, and there were so many things I wanted to say, _needed _to say to him before every one else pounced.

So, after waking and taking a brisk jog around the perimeter of the village, I absolved to force my way in to see him that very afternoon. No little shaman woman was going to stop me from seeing the man I loved. After deciding this, I felt much better, and my day suddenly became brighter. I strolled through the village with my hands clasped behind my head, softly whistling to myself as I wove in between tee pees and playful children. That was one thing I loved dearly about this village: its children. They were so full of wonder; everything I said or did amazed them, and they "oohed" and "ahhed" like they'd never seen a person do the kinds of things I did before. Just yesterday, I was scratching a figure into the sand at my feet, and the children cooed like little babies and eagerly ran to fetch their mothers to come see this wondrous spectacle.

What they didn't know was that I was just as entertained by them as they were of me. Every smile, every laugh, was precious to me, and I strove to bring about these little wonders every time I came into contact with them. I had spent enough time around them that their mothers no longer watched me warily from just inside their homes, but rather, they welcomed the chance to send their child to be taken care of by me. For this, I was very grateful. It took my mind off of things I'd rather not be thinking of, the one important thought being Kiba and his welfare.

I had almost reached the edge of the village that faced the stream when two pairs of hands fisted into my parka. I stopped, dropping my hands down to my sides, where they were eagerly snatched up. I smiled, and squeezed the children's hands with my own. They smiled up into my face and gently tugged me back toward the village. The two were brother and sister, Shinji and Saiyama. They were the village elder's great grandchildren, but you wouldn't know it to look at them. Their hair was as dark as mine, but without the pink highlights, and their eyes were as black as coal. They each had cute little dimples that shined when they smiled, and they had the cutest little pug nose set into a heart shaped face. I didn't want to pick favorites, but they had definitely wormed their way first into my heart.

Shinji stopped suddenly and tugged on my hand once more. When I looked down at him, he pointed off towards where Toboe was gathering herbs with Blue. "Can we go help?" he asked cautiously. As if I'd say no to that face.

"Sure. Saiyama, would you like to come as well?"

The shy little girl nodded her head, but tucked her body in closer to my side and squeezed my hand a little tighter. She wasn't particularly fond of Blue, but I had yet to find out why, so I never mentioned it.

"Alright, then. Let's go see what they're up to!" I laughed and teasingly pushed them forward. Shinji eagerly lept in front, turning it into a race, but little Saiyama hung back and matched my steps, following in my shadow. I smiled. It was going to be hard to leave her. This sudden thought, which had jumped unbidden into my mind, suddenly had me frowning. I looked down at her dark head bobbing silently along beside me and I could feel something tugging on my heart. I realized then that...I didn't want to leave. This place seemed more like Paradise than anywhere I'd ever been before. The people were nice, there was plenty of food, a warm place to sleep every night, and plenty of children to keep a person busy. What more could I want?

And then I remembered. I would want Kiba here to share it with me, to be by my side as we experienced human life together. But I knew he would never agree to stay. He was too preoccupied with finding the "real" Paradise. The one that no one really even believes in. The one that just seems like a dream that you can't quite recall.

I was pulled from my musings when Saiyama clasped my hand again in hers, and I noticed that we'd reached the hard working pair. Blue looked up from pulling on a green, leafy twig and wiped a hand across her sweating forehead.

"I didn't realize just how much work this is." She gestured at Toboe, who was still hard at work pulling up roots.

I laughed. "How did you even get roped into helping? I thought you'd be with Hige."

Blue had the good grace to blush. "Well...he and Tsume left to go hunting a little while ago, so I thought that Toboe could use a little help. Plus," she held up one finger, "I'm finally getting exercise!"

She was referring to us _not _being able to change around all these people. It wasn't that we weren't allowed, it was just that we didn't feel _right _about it. Having all those eyes staring at us as our more animal instincts kicked in and we shifted into something feral just didn't appeal to us. I especially didn't want to frighten the kids, even though they'd probably think it was another exciting trick.

Toboe suddenly straightened from his crouch and held aloft a handful of...well, mush. His smile, however, stretched his entire face, and I couldn't help but smile with him. "Look at all these herbs!" he exclaimed. "I've never seen such a collection before! There's all different types, and they're all harmless! No toxins to extract or anything!"

He smiled again and danced a few steps around us. Saiyama squeezed herself even closer to me and hid her face when Toboe came near. When he saw her, he stopped, and bent down to her level to look into her eyes. "Well hi there! My name's Toboe! What's yours?"

Saiyama merely stared at him, not saying a word. Suddenly, Shinji pushed forward and stepped between Toboe and his sister. He puffed out his chest proudly and exclaimed, "I'm Shinji! And she's Saiyama!" He lifted his chin and closed his eyes in one of the proudest stances I'd ever seen someone make.

I had to cover my mouth with my hand to silence the giggles that threatened to bubble forth; I knew it would probably hurt Shinji's feelings and he'd deflate like an old, worn out balloon. Toboe simply laughed and stuck out his hand. Shinji grabbed it eagerly and shook it twice before releasing it and reaching back to snag Saiyama's arm to pull her forward. A small "eep" escaped her lips, but she let him lead her nonetheless.

Toboe gently took her hand and brought it to his lips to place a soft kiss on the surface of her mitten. Saiyama blushed and looked away, quickly pulling her little hand back to her chest. Shinji, however, missed the interchange, having finally caught sight of Blue, who was making her way over to our little group as well. The poor thing couldn't stop staring at her, even when she bent down to ask him a question. I had to nudge him before he would respond and even then, it was in muttered half sentences. Blue merely laughed and tousled his hair affectionately, which in turn brought about one of the brightest shades of red I'd seen any one person turn.

Saiyama laughed at his expense, which infuriated him. He stepped up to her and boxed her ears, making her cry out in pain. Quickly, I latched on to his shoulders and tugged him off his sister.

"Shinji, that wasn't very nice. Now you apologize to your sister! Go on. Tell her you're sorry."

When he made no move to do as I said, I turned him around and gave him three good swats to his backside. He yelped and hopped away from me like he'd been burned. But, he _did _finally apologize, and that's all I wanted.

Blue and Toboe merely watched the interplay in fascination. When Shinji and Saiyama had moved off out of hearing range to chase a frog, Toboe stepped up to me and said, "You're very good with children. Were there a lot of pups in your old pack?"

I smiled at the memory that his words brought forth. "Yes. There were tons. We had three mated pairs: my mother and father, my father's Beta, and the Beta's brother. There were four to five pups born to each, so, yes, there were quite a few."

Toboe also smiled fondly. "What I wouldn't give to have see that."

"Yes, it was quite the sight to see them all playing with each other when it was my turn to babysit. Although, some of them were quite naughty, and they liked to bite my tail and pretend to run off."

Blue chuckled. "But you enjoyed every minute of it."

In answer, I simply beamed at her.

* * *

Later, with one giant frog in tow, Shinji, Saiyama and I headed back to their mother's tee pee to present her with their gift. I grimaced as the frog tried to squirm his way free of Sjinji's tight grip, making a disgusting smacking sound. Its calls of help were slowly becoming faint, and it looked as if it had resigned itself to its fate. Shinji was beaming from ear to ear, and even Saiyama looked proud of herself, seeing as how she was the one who'd actually caught it after much running and squealing.

Their mother, Yakina, was waiting for them, a wooden spoon in her hand. She was making something in her giant black pot, and it smelled delicious. I sniffed appreciatively as we stopped beside the simmering concoction. It smelled like rabbit stew, with a few herbs and spices. Shinji hopped up to his mother and proudly held out the offering. Yakina put on her bravest face and took the slimy amphibian from her son's grasp, but as soon as he turned to give Saiyama the thumbs up, Yakina mouthed "help me" and held out the frog in my direction. I chuckled.

"I'll only help you if you let me have a bite of your stew." I grinned and patted my empty stomach, which had begun to growl at the sight of Yakina's cooking.

"Yes! Yes, of course! Just come get this thing before I drop it!" She danced from foot to foot to emphasize her point.

I chuckled again and hurried forward before she _did _drop it. It made a sick _squelch _as she plopped it into my open palm. It looked at me with its sad eyes, trying to entice me into letting him go. "Oh no," I told him, closing my fingers tightly around his body. "You're not going anywhere."

Saiyama and Shinji followed me inside the canvas walls of their tee pee, grinning from ear to ear. "Did we do good, Aunt Nakita?" Saiyama asked as I set the frog into a giant bowl to keep him from hopping away.

"Mmmm, a very nice job. He's the biggest frog I've ever seen!"

Saiyama beamed at me and weaved her tiny fingers in mine. "Careful," I cautioned, "I've got frog slime on my hands!" Suddenly I lunged toward Shinji with my outstretched hand and he squealed, jumping back to avoid my slimy hand. Saiyama all but threw my hand away from her and sprinted after her brother. I laughed manically and chased them all around the tee pee, waving my hand in front of me wildly. Finally, they darted outside and I followed, but came to a quick stop when I almost ran over Jihirou, who was standing silently just outside the flaps.

He smiled. "I see you are having quite the time with my great grandchildren." His tone held no malice, only joy, and it instantly set me at ease.

"Yes, sir. We captured a frog while out on a walk, and they thought it would be grand to bring it back home as a trophy to show their mother."

"Indeed," he cackled while pointing at my hand. "But it seems _you've _been left with the task of putting him away, hmm?"

I nodded my head. "So it seems." I quickly brushed my hand off on my parka and held it behind my back as Jihirou gestured for me to follow him. I looked back over my shoulder at Yakina and called, "I'll be right back for that stew!" She waved me away with a smile.

* * *

I followed old man Jihirou for some time before he spoke. "Your friend has done very well with our medicine woman. I am glad. It is not a good omen when a wolf dies at the hands of humans."

"Excuse me?" I asked politely and without too much emotion, yet I was bursting with curiosity.

"Have you heard of the old tale that only wolves know how to reach Paradise?"

I shook my head. "Not really, sir."

He smiled. "It is written that the world will soon come to an end and be reborn. But there is a safe place that will thrive even after the destruction. But, the only catch is that wolves will be the sole survivors, for they are the ones who know how to get to Paradise. And they will be the ones who live on to restart the cycle of the world."

"All of this is written? Where?"

"In a book called The Book of the Moon. It was written a long time ago, and not many copies still remain, and the ones that do have fallen into darkness. No one knows where they are now, and no one has every tried to find them."

I considered what he was saying and phrased my question carefully. "If wolves know where to go, can they not show humans the way?"

Jihirou shook his head. "The Book does not say whether or not humans can reach Paradise if led by the wolves, nor does it say they will even be accepted. But it is a possibility."

I nodded. "I see. So it is real, then? Paradise?"

"Yes, child. It is as real as you and I. Like that young man that lies in there." I hadn't noticed until now that we'd stopped just outside Kiba's designated "sick area." A sudden chill spread throughout my body, and I shivered even though there was no wind. "If you would like to go see him, I will not tell."

I shifted to see that Jihirou was smiling at me while indicating that I should go in. My eyes widened in disbelief, but before he could change his mind, I shot into the tee pee. Jihirou cackled and turned to leave with a secret smile on his weathered face.

* * *

It was warm and very, very dark. A single candle was lit and placed off into the far corner where there were no blankets or anything else for it to catch fire. Kiba lay in the middle of a heap of fur blankets, his chest gently rising and falling with each breath he took. He was asleep, that much I could tell. His breaths were long and even, and he didn't even flinch when I crouched down beside him. For a time, I simply sat watching him breathe. His face was unlined in sleep, the stress of leading a pack was not in evidence. His hair even looked healthier now. It lay across his forehead in silken strands, and my fingers ached to push it back behind his ears, but I kept them tucked against my thighs.

He was not wearing a shirt, instead a fine coat of herbal gel shined at me from his abdomen all the way up to his chin. Its sharp smell teased my nose, making me want to sneeze. But I couldn't look away from his pale, shining body. I hadn't seen him without a shirt since the hotel, but even then it was only for a second before he shifted into a wolf and ran away from me.

I sighed, and was just about to get up when his hand shot out to encircle my wrist, tugging me back down to his side. I jumped, startled, but he kept a firm hold and I soon settled back down beside him. His eyes were wide open and trained on my face, not even blinking as he looked me up and down. "You're alright?" he asked, his voice raspy.

I reached over to where I'd seen a bowl of water earlier, and tipped it to his lips. He pushed it away and tried to sit up, groaning in pain when his skin stretched. I placed my hand on his chest in an attempt to push him back down, but he ignored it. When he'd finally righted himself, he turned to look at me and a warm smile spread slowly across his face. "It's been awhile since I've seen you. Especially after...you know."

He lifted his hand and I caught it between both of mine, bringing it up to rub across my cheek. "I'm glad you're feeling well enough to talk, let alone sit up." I smiled through the wetness that was threatening to spill from my pink orbs. Kiba saw the tears and used his other hand to gently wipe them away. His touch was electrifying, sizzling across my face and warming it to an unhealthy degree. I tried not to let it show, but he knew nonetheless.

"Why do you keep hiding from me?" Kiba asked, his breath gently blowing across my heated skin, raising goose bumps on my arms.

My startled gaze flew to his. "Wh-What do you mean? I'm not hiding." I tried to look away again, but he caught my chin in his hands and forced my head back.

"Yes, you are. Just like that."

I sighed, knowing he was right. I was afraid...I was afraid of getting too close, only to lose him. Watching his still body, thinking he'd been dead, nearly tore me apart, and I didn't want that to happen again. I _did _want to talk to him, but it was to tell him that I couldn't really _be _with him like this without it hurting too much.

When I didn't answer, he shifted his body, bringing my gaze back to his naked chest. Suddenly, he was only inches away from me; I could feel the heat radiating off his skin and his heart as it beat steadily in his chest. My eyes widened and I looked back up into his eyes, which were on fire and glowing down at me. My lips parted on another sigh when he brought his face close enough to mine that his nose skimmed my cheek. "What are you afraid of?" he whispered.

My hands came alive, reaching up to press gently against his chest, my fingers curling into fists. "I'm afraid...of losing you again," I whispered just as softly.

He pressed his forehead against mine. "Then stay here with me. Right here." His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me tight against him. I laid my flushed cheek on his collar bone, and I felt the gel squish under my skin.

"Um, Kiba?" He didn't move, merely grunted as he pressed his face into my hair. "Can you-"

But I was cut off when his lips descended to capture mine in a fierce kiss, one that left no room for words, only action. I sighed and closed my eyes, not caring whether or not I got gel on my clothes. All I cared about was this moment, with Kiba's lips pressed tightly against mine and his fingers lightly trailing down my sides to tickle my ribs. He groaned and fell back onto the blankets, taking me with him. I fit my body against his and continued kissing him, letting his hands wander onto the small of my back, where they massaged gentle circles. My body was growing hotter, and something rose up within me, something I didn't understand. It was tearing around inside me, wanting to be freed, wanting to be completed with every fiber of its being. It wanted...Kiba.

One of his hands made a trail back up to the nape of my neck, and farther up into my hair, where he wrapped strands of it around his fingers and gently pulled, eliciting a sharp moan from me. His tongue probed along my lip, caressing it and asking for entrance. I wasn't sure at first, instead continuing to just kiss him and ignore it, but he became insistent, and I knew that I couldn't hold him off forever. And besides, I was starting to get a little curious as well.

So when he pulled my hair again, I moaned a little louder and let my lips part. His tongue eagerly delved inside and began its careful exploration. I was surprised to find that it felt...nice, and that I wanted more. Instinct prodded me to play his game, so I thrust my tongue hard against his. He stilled, his tongue frozen as well, but he soon jerked back to life, and together our tongues fought a fierce battle, with him dominating me more often than not. He suddenly pulled back, and that's when I realized...I couldn't breathe! I drug in huge lungfuls of air, until my body was satisfied that I had enough oxygen to begin again. Kiba, too, looked like he was having a hard time breathing; he was panting loudly, but he wore a triumphant smile.

He smirked suddenly, and my body flew off of his to land unceremoniously back onto the ground. I blinked, wondering what had just happened, when I felt Kiba's body pressing on top of me. I looked up to see him smiling down at me, his arms planted on either side of my head. He lowered his body more fully onto mine, pressing me farther into the blankets, but I didn't mind. The sudden weight had my body on fire, and it was all flowing to one certain point in between my thighs. It burned, and I shifted my legs, inadvertently moving his core closer to my already heated one. I gasped, and he claimed my mouth once more, instantly darting his tongue past my lips to play with mine again.

I suddenly felt a new heat, and I shifted my gaze to see his hand slowly trailing back down to my hips, where they stopped. His mouth left mine, only to reappear in the crook of my neck, where he placed gentle kisses before flicking his tongue out to taste my heated flesh. The feeling was simply glorious, and I shifted my head, baring more of my neck for his exploration. He complied, taking slow, teasing laps down to my collar bone, and back up. His tongue was soon replaced, however, with his teeth as he grazed them just under my ear. I shivered in anticipation as he poised his sharp canines at the softest part of my neck. He then bit down, gently breaking the skin and sinking his teeth farther in. This time I couldn't hold back the scream of ecstasy, and a new heat flowed from his teeth into me. I clutched him firmly to me, bucking my hips in response to his tongue flicking out to taste me. A sudden feeling came over my body; a feeling that I now belonged to him, and to no one else. It was so sharp that I stilled, trying to contemplate exactly where it had come from. Kiba didn't notice however, continuing to lap up the trickling blood and to close the wound with one flick of his tongue.

He pulled back, looking very proud of himself and smiling a lazy, completely _male, _smile down at me. "Now then," he whispered into the silence, "are you still afraid?"

In answer, I wrapped my hands behind his neck and pulled him back down to me, claiming _his _mouth this time. He allowed it, pressing me even farther into the blankets as he reached down to gently begin inching the edges of my park up my thighs. I shifted my body for better access, and he bunched the material up to my hips, completely exposing my heated center wrapped in lacy black panties. He smiled, lifting one eyebrow. I blushed but reached down and sat up to help him remove the parka completely. My breasts bounced back into place and I sat looking at him as his gaze caressed my entire body. He reached out a tentative hand and brought it around my back, where he deftly unhooked my bra and threw it to the corner in one easy move.

I knew my human body was just as confusing and new to him as it was to me when he hesitated, looking down at my naked flesh and darting his tongue out to wet his lips. Slowly, he reached out and caressed my curves, starting at my bellybutton and working his way up until his knuckles gently brushed against the curve of my breast. With a move too quick for me to follow, he roughly shoved me back down and cupped my breasts in his large hands. I arched my back at his touch, pressing them more fully into his palms, and he began smoothing his fingers across their surface. Everywhere his fingers went, a trail of fire followed, warming me to my core and wrenching shivers from my needing body. He leaned forward then, and placed a kiss in between the two mounds of flesh, before shifting his head to the side to trace my left breast with his tongue. I gasped, shoving my hands into his hair and wrapping my fingers in the loose strands.

He didn't seem to notice as he licked back up to the top, where he found one pert bud waiting for him. He licked and teased it, all the while smoothing his fingers across the other, not wanting to leave it out. Finally, he released the now sensitive bud and shifted to the other, beginning again. Just when I was beginning to think I couldn't take it anymore and a roaring had started in my ears, he released me from his mouth. My breasts were left aching, wanting more of his touch and more of his heat. But he was done with them, instead choosing to move down to something more interesting. Before his fingers could reach the edge of my panties, I stopped him by tugging on his hair so that he was looking at me. I wagged a finger at him and pointed to his jeans, which still encased his lower body. He lifted one eyebrow, but when I wouldn't release my hold on his hair, he sighed and untangled my hand from his head. His body left mine, leaving the cold air to blow across heated skin and to tighten my rosy buds. He was soon back, however, already discarded of his pants. I smiled at his quickness, and didn't complain this time when he reached back down to hook his forefingers in the edges of my panties and slowly began pulling them down my legs to finally throw them over his shoulder.

In sudden modesty, I tried closing my legs, an embarrassed flush creeping over the skin of my face, but he stopped me with one hand, gently prying them back open. I gasped and grabbed his hair once again. "Kiba!"

He only smiled and lowered his face until I felt his warm breath blow across my heated center. I moaned and felt my thighs quiver. With one breath, he had my legs falling limp and open for him, and my body screamed at him to fill me. But he did something more than that. A gasp fell from my lips when I felt his tongue dart out teasingly to taste me. Others soon followed, and every one had me gasping and wanting more. He soon pressed closer, and darted past my lips to my core, where he swirled his tongue lazily. New sensations gripped my body, and every flick of his tongue had me flying to higher and higher levels of ecstasy, until something dangerous stirred inside me.

Just as I was starting to reach my high, his tongue disappeared, and I whimpered, lost and left wanting. My core ached with unfulfilled need. My body jerked, however, when he ran a lazy finger up my inner thigh and across my petals. I squeezed my eyes shut and threw back my head, teeth bared at this new sensation as he sunk not one, but two, fingers inside me. He began pumping, slowly at first, but becoming faster when excited whimpers and moans escaped my lips. A sudden, dazzling light exploded behind my closed lids and my body jerked upward from an unseen force of extreme pleasure. Kiba withdrew his fingers and let me ride out my first orgasm alone. When the high left me, my body went limp and fell back onto the blankets, and I was left panting, sweat drenching my forehead.

Kiba's shadow fell across my lids, and I opened my eyes to look up into his intimate stare. He was now laying on his side propped up with one arm, and his eyes were snapping at me with pure lust, and I began to wonder just _how _he'd kept himself from mounting me like a wild animal. He caressed my cheek with his hand, tucking the sweaty strands of my hair behind my ears and laying his fingers against my neck, right over the two puncture wounds of his mark. He watched his fingers as they smoothed over the two punctures, and a complicated look flashed across his face. I silently wondered what he was thinking.

But when he looked back at me, the clouds on his face disappeared, and only love was left to shine back at me. I smiled as well, and pulled him back down to me, claiming his mouth and licking his lower lip. When he pulled back, I took his bottom lip in between my teeth and pulled playfully. He chuckled and nipped me back, but withdrew his warmth from mine. My body suddenly took over, somehow knowing exactly what to do. I sat up and lovingly tapped my nose under his chin, bringing a smile to his face, before I turned away from him and planted my hands out in front of me, lifting my bottom up into the air and waving it teasingly. The animal pelts were soft and comforting against my knees, so I knew I wouldn't have nasty scratches to deal with later. I looked back over my shoulder and put on my best vixen face, but it was unneeded. Kiba's eyes were already glazed over with lust, and he came toward me. I looked away, but I knew when he was close, because his member brushed teasingly against my backside. This touch alone had me quivering, and he knew it.

He leaned forward and tucked my hair back behind my ears once again, exposing the skin of my neck for him. He deftly positioned himself behind me, and with one hard thrust he entered. I cried out, but my body moved for me when Kiba stilled at my agonized yelp, pushing back against his member and bringing him deeper into me. He groaned as my walls clenched his thick member, and he slowly pulled out until only the tip was left in. I whimpered, wanting him back, and I didn't have to wait long. He slammed forward once again, burying himself to the hilt and biting down on my neck to keep from moaning aloud. There was no pain, like I had been prepared for, only intense, delicious pleasure. I moaned as he pushed deeper inside me, stretching me to the point of breaking. I hadn't realized he was so big.

His pace was relentless, and each time I moaned he went a little faster, a little harder. I began to learn how to move with him to pull him in deeper, and the first time I tried it, I thought he would explode. His thrusts became erratic and a strangled cry fell from his beautifully sculpted lips. His fingers dug into my creamy hips and he pulled me hard against him, leaving me breathless.

He was soon back on track, plunging into me over and over, until finally, _finally_, that same cosmic pleasure began to build just under the surface of my skin, tightening it until I thought Kiba wouldn't be able to fit any more. I could tell it was affecting him just as much as me, because he was having to push harder and each time, he grunted, reaching out for his end as well.

With one final thrust, he sent us both over the edge, each of us crying the others name. I used what little strength I had left to keep myself on my hands and knees, my pants echoing in the small space. Kiba, as well, rested against me, trying to gain back his breath. When he did, he gently rocked against me once more before slowly pulling out. He sat back and watched, satisfied, as our mingled essence trickled down my creamy thighs. My second orgasm finally passed, and I let my body flop back onto the pelts, fully satiated and wanting nothing more than to sleep it off. Kiba lay down beside me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling my body against his, fitting me to his curves. I smiled and snuggled in closer, searching for his warmth. He draped one leg over me protectively before pulling up a blanket to shield us from prying eyes.

Sleep eluded me, however. That same feeling from before, when he bit me, still tingled in my skin and I shifted, turning in his arms so that my breasts were pressed against his chest and I was staring into his eyes. I lifted my hand and began trailing my fingers across his chin, contemplating what to say. He simply held me, staying quiet until I had my thoughts sorted out.

"Kiba...I feel something...well...I feel different. What's happening?"

He chuckled, his chest vibrating against mine. He leaned in to press a kiss to my brow. "What's happening is that you're _mine_. The only difference is," he cocked on eyebrow, "everyone else will know it too."

I was still confused by his answer, but I let it go, preferring instead to cuddle closer to him and let him gently caress my hair as my lids became to heavy to hold up, and I drifted away into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

**LoLpOpSiClE: Awwwwww, so cute! *wipes away tear* FINALLY! Haha, lol. Well, I apologize for the late update. I really thought I'd have plenty of time to write, write, write! *sigh* How wrong I was...well! No matter! I will write anyway! And at least this time I didn't leave you with too bad of a cliffhanger...well, it's not one, really, but oh well! XD Hoped ya'll enjoyed this chapter! I'll be back soon with another! And for all you newcomers, there's a special button down there that would like to be pressed! It's your best friend, you know :) **


	11. Trouble In Paradise

**A/N: Well, here we are again! Chapter Eleven is FINISHED! And, I would just like to say that- No, wait! Don't faint XtreamDreamz! *sprints to catch you* Oh, silly, don't do that! You won't be able to finish the story! *sets you back on your feet and huggles you* Gawd, you're just so cute! *pats your head* Ok, everyone! Get to reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it! NO NO NO!**

**Oh, and there is a little fluff, but not terribly bad. So, enjoy! XD  
**

* * *

Even though my brain was telling me to get up, my body wouldn't comply. I was warm. No, not just warm, _very _warm. And the warmth wasn't coming from my own body, rather, someone else. Whoever it was was pressed up against my back, and their steady breathing rocked us both. I determined all this without even cracking an eyelid, but now, they were struggling to flutter open. I didn't want to get up, but my body was now registering that something was wrong and I wasn't where I was supposed to be.

Finally, my eyes opened all the way and I surveyed my surroundings. I was in a tee pee like my own, but this one had different designs on the inside, and there were way too many fur pelts lining the floor. Plus, someone was with me. I shifted, trying to roll onto my side, but a solid arm stopped me by tightening its hold around my waist. I froze, but then relaxed when his smell hit me. I remembered now. It was Kiba. Of course it was Kiba. I smiled in the dim light, and reached up to cup my arms around his and snuggle my face into the crook of his elbow. He stirred, but only slightly. I didn't want to wake him up, but I knew I had better get dressed and leave before the medicine woman came back. Where was she, anyway?

Carefully, I pried Kiba's arm off, and slipped out of his embrace into the chilled air. I remembered, too late, that I was still stark naked, and the cold cut through my skin like a razor. I wrapped my arms around myself and hurriedly scanned the blankets for my parka and underthings. I spotted them in one of the corners, piled together like an uncouth Christmas present. I pulled them on quickly, without making too much noise and alerting Kiba.

My fingers slowed where they were fixing the cuffs of my parka. Kiba must have been in pain the entire time we were...well, when we were mating. His wound hadn't fully healed, and it was hurting him just to sit up. I blushed, trying to imagine him holding back the pain as he rocked inside me. It must have been terrible. Why had I been so selfish and let him do it? I could have stopped him, if I'd wanted to, but...I hadn't, and I _didn't _want to. A wave of guilt assailed me and I sank back down onto the ground and watched the rise and fall of Kiba's shoulders as he slept. Some mate I turned out to be.

And then it hit me. _Mate_. I finally smelled something I hadn't been able to during our mating. The scent of a claimed wolf. I sniffed myself delicately. Yep, I was right. My skin was giving off a certain pheromone that would be like a huge red light to other wolves: Stop, this one is taken. That's what it would say, if it had words. A grin stretched my face as the full realization of what had transpired hit me full force. I was Kiba's mate! And not just any mate, an alpha! I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I yelped at the pain, but it only made my smile wider.

Through my excited musings, I hadn't seen Kiba move, much less see him come to a sitting position and swivel all the way around to watch me carefully. When I did finally notice, I smiled at him, too. His answering smile seemed to brighten the space, and he looked even sexier with his tousled bed hair falling into his face. His eyes still looked sleepy, but he gestured me over to him anyway. I came willingly, snuggling up to him and placing my nose in his collar bone, inhaling his woodsy scent. Traces of the gel still remained, its putrid odor burning my nostrils, but I didn't care.

"You're so beautiful in the morning." Kiba whispered against my hair.

The sound of his gruff morning voice sent involuntary shivers racing down my spine and butterflies dancing through my stomach. I bit my lip and grinned, burrowing deeper into his chest.

"I take that back," he said thoughtfully. "You're beautiful all the time."

I peered up at him through my lashes, and bit my lip again before raising my face to accept his kiss. It was warm and full of promises just waiting to be fulfilled. His lips moved against mine carefully, and with all the love and devotion he'd shown me last night. It was enough to get my blood boiling. The wolf in me recognized its mate, and instantly it caught on fire, burning with a need so fierce it left me breathless. _Already? _I wondered to myself as my skin began to tingle.

Kiba's body answered, I could feel it in the way his lips became more urgent and the way his hands roughly trailed across my chest, pulling me closer to him. "Wait, Kiba..."

He grunted, ignoring me and beginning to inch his hands down to my inner thighs. I gasped. "Kiba, seriously! Someone might come in!"

"I don't care," he growled, sending my heart fluttering madly in my chest. He stroked my already moist heat through the fabric of my panties, making my body jerk beneath his hand. It seemed I had no more control in this than I did in making the sun stop shining. It just simply _was_.

He continued stroking me, softly at first, but when that wasn't enough, he rubbed harder, causing lights to dance behind my eyes. My body was still sensitive from last night, and every touch from him was multiplied tenfold. "Kiba, ah!" I couldn't seem to form one single sentence, so I gave up and let him push me back onto the furs, his hand never wavering. Now that it looked like I was going to let him have his way, he quickly pulled down my panties and shucked them across the room, replacing his hand and pumping one finger into my heated core. My hips bucked forward of their own accord, and Kiba smiled, swirling his finger around inside me and adding a second finger. A gasp shuddered through me and I clenched the blankets tightly between my fingers, squeezing my eyes shut against the immense pleasure.

Kiba was just moving on top of me when we both froze, hearing voices rapidly approaching the tee pee. Kiba jumped off me, pulling me to my feet as he did and rearranging my parka to hide my unclothed bottom. He then snatched up his jeans and quickly pulled them on, the sound of the fabric brushing against his legs making my body pulse with unfulfilled promise. My tongue darted out to wet my suddenly parched lips, and Kiba looked back at me just in time to catch the slight movement. His eyes smoldered at me, and he was about to take a step toward me when the flap was swung open and a stout old woman pushed herself through. She instantly stilled when her eyes caught sight of me standing warily in the middle of the tiny space.

"And what do we have here?" Her eyebrows rose in suspicion. "I thought I was perfectly clear when I said no visitors." Her voice had become gruff and disapproving, so I took that as my cue to vanish. I raced past her, taking care to leave a wide berth between us, and shot out the open flap into the cool morning air.

A few people were already out of bed and getting ready to greet the day. Dogs were out playing with the handful of children that woke at such an hour and the men of the village were gathered around old man Jihirou's tent. Curious, I made my way over to their little group and slithered my way in between bodies until I was at the front. The men welcomed me, some slapping me on the back and others giving me the thumbs up and a smile. I smiled back and turned along with everyone else when Jihirou stepped out of his tee pee.

He held up a hand for silence, and instantly the whole village fell quiet. Even the dogs quit their incessant barking. "Today is the final day that we are to be graced by the wolves' presence. I have been informed by U'uktak that the injured wolf is healed and will no doubt be ready to leave by sundown today."

This was news to me, as well as everyone else in the village. Mournful whispers erupted around the village at the declaration, and some of the kids who had been listening started to cry. It seemed we'd made quite a few friends in such a short amount of time.

"In their honor," Jihirou began again when the noise died down, "we will host a feast tonight. Every able bodied man is to take what they can and go hunting!" At this, all the men whooped and hollered, some raising their spears in exultation. "So, my people, go! Bring us back a bountiful harvest!"

The men beat their chests once in salute and hurried away to gather their things and prepare for the hunt. My heart ached to go with them, but I knew it would be terribly rude to intrude, seeing as how they were going through all this trouble just to feed us. I was touched that these people thought so highly of us, and a warm feeling spread throughout my body, one I hadn't felt in a long, long time. A feeling of belonging. That same ache from before reappeared. I wanted to stay here so badly right then that I would have done _anything_ to convince Kiba to give up his dream of reaching Paradise, and to live here with me, among these selfless people. But it was a wasted thought.

I looked up to see Jihirou smiling at me, and he waved once before disappearing back into the darkness of his tee pee. I assumed that was my cue to move on. So, to alleviate the sadness that had descended upon me, I went in search of Saiyama and Shinji, who I knew had some kind of game that would cheer me up.

First, I made my way to their home, where Yakina was busy sweeping out the dirt that had collected inside their tee pee. She waved when I got near and a smile broke out on her tired face. "You never did come back for some stew. Something very interesting must have caught your attention."

I blushed, but quickly hid it from her by lifting the hood of my parka up over my head to protect my cheeks from the biting wind. My stomach suddenly and loudly reminded me that I hadn't eaten in quite some time. Yakina heard it and put a hand to her mouth to quiet her giggles. "There is some left, if you would like to help yourself to a bowl."

I nodded gratefully. "That would be heavenly." She disappeared into the tee pee and reappeared moments later with a large bowl and a spoon. Steam was rising from its depths, and I licked my lips hungrily.

She handed me the bowl and gestured for me to follow her to a couple chairs that had been recently set up outside her tee pee. "Come, sit with me and talk while you eat."

I was all too glad to comply. The chair squeaked as I settled myself in, and I crossed my legs to make a little niche to set my bowl in. Something felt weird, however. I shifted my legs, thinking my parka was caught at a weird angle underneath me, but when my thighs brushed against each other and only met skin, I blushed a crimson red. In my haste to leave Kiba, I'd forgotten to grab my underwear. I dove into the stew and crossed my legs tighter, hoping Yakina hadn't noticed my discovery.

I peeked out from underneath my bangs at her, but she was busy staring out at the village as if she were looking for something important. I sighed gratefully and tucked in to the delicious rabbit stew. It was still a little hot, and the first spoonful burned my tongue, but I welcomed the pain so long as the thick liquid continued to flow down my throat and into my empty stomach.

Yakina's voice pierced through my noisy smacking, "So, what made you want to leave so soon?" she questioned quietly.

I swallowed the spoonful of stew I'd just stuffed into my mouth and turned to her, noticing that a single tear had welled up in her beautiful coal black eyes. "It wasn't my decision," I answered softly, leaning over to place a warm hand on hers. She squeezed it gratefully. "Kiba is looking for something, and he doesn't want to get held up in any one place for long. We've already encountered quite a few setbacks on our journey as it is, and so he must be getting restless."

Yakina nodded in understanding, but her tear spilled over and dripped onto our clasped hands. My face softened and I abandoned my stew to kneel in front of her and wrap my arms around her shaking shoulders. The tears fell freely now, and she buried her face in the fur of my parka. "What am I going to tell the children? They adore you so much..." She choked on the words, tightening her grasp around my neck. I let her hold me, knowing it was just what she needed. I, too, was beginning to fight off hot tears at the mention of little Shinji and Saiyama. They'd been my whole world during my stay here, and it was going to be so hard to say goodbye to them. So very, very hard.

We sat like that for what seemed like hours, until Yakina slowly pulled away and wiped a hand over her eyes to rid herself of the silent tears that continued to fall. "Oh, look at me," she blubbered, "crying like a spoiled child." She shuddered a laugh and continued wiping her face on her sleeve.

"It's good to cry every once in a while," I soothed, wiping my own tears away. "It makes us stronger and strengthens our bonds."

Yakina sighed. "Why do you always have to sound so much older than me?" She laughed to show that she was joking, but a warm light had reentered her eyes and she smiled, touching one finger to my cheek. "I'm going to miss you, Nakita. I know we haven't known each other for very long, but you have become one of my most cherished friends. And," she brushed a soft, motherly hand across my forehead, "you've also become like a daughter to me."

My eyes widened at her declaration and suddenly, inexplicably, I _knew_ that I would not be continuing the journey with Kiba and the others. My place was here, with these people, with Yakina and her children. Even with old man Jihirou. This is where I belonged. Right here, in the arms of the mother I'd always dreamed of.

My body folded in on itself and I rested my head in Yakina's lap, letting her croon to me and softly pet my hair until I began to feel lethargic and my eyes slid partway closed. The village noises drifted away, and the only sound I could hear was Yakina's magical voice as she sang soft melodies, and hummed when she couldn't think of any other song to sing.

* * *

Sudden activity bursting throughout the village woke me some time later. Yakina still held me tightly in her lap, but her hold loosened when I began to stir. My head left her lap and I looked around at all the people scurrying to and fro. Periodically, a couple would stop and poke their heads into somebody's tee pee, but when they didn't find what they were looking for, they shook their heads and backed out, heading over to the next one, and then the next, until it looked like every single one had been searched. Yakina looked worriedly at me, her eyes were wide with a kind of fear I couldn't place.

Just as I was about to question her, a woman came sprinting up to us, holding on to the edges of her apron, ocher hair swishing every which way. She was red in the face and completely out of breath as she slid to a stop in front of us. Her hand went up to rest on top of her bosom, and she bent almost double, dragging in shaky lungfuls of air. When she looked back up, a woeful expression plastered all over her face, Yakina let out a keening cry and fell to her knees in front of the woman. Startled, I crouched down next to her and held her hair away from her face. She had wrapped her arms tightly about herself, and no manner of pulling and tugging could get her to loosen her hold. I glanced up at the other woman curiously.

"What is the matter with her? What happened?"

The woman shook her head sadly. "Little Shinji and Saiyama went missing last night. We'd hoped that they had accidentally fallen asleep in someone else's tee pee, but we've searched the whole village, and they can't be found."

My heart nearly stopped beating. The kids were missing? And then I remembered. When I had looked up to see whether or not Yakina had noticed my lewd exploration and I'd seen her staring out at the village. She had been searching for the kids. And instead of lending her aid to held find them, she'd indulged me and let me sleep with her in her lap. I cursed myself again for being selfish. How many people would I hurt before I was satisfied?

I straightened, my mind made up. "I'll go look for them. I'll be able to find them faster."

Both the woman and Yakina stilled and stared up at me hopefully. Yakina sniffled. "You will?"

"Of course." I grasped her hands and lifted her to her feet. "I _will _find them." I knew my eyes had taken on a glint of promise, turning a deeper shade of pink in correspondence with my mood shift. Yakina nodded, tears making tracks in her tanned skin. She choked and threw her arms around my neck, squeezing me against her like she would never let go.

"Thank you so much, Nakita! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I smiled, extricating myself from her grasp. Stepping back, I touched a hand to my forehead in mock salute. "I should be back before the feast. And I _will _have the kids with me." On that note, I pivoted on my heel and raced away from the village, shifting in midair amid cries of disbelief and awe. My paws hit the hard ground at a run, and my tail swished eagerly behind me as I left the warmth of the village behind.

* * *

I searched near the stream first, knowing it was one of their favorite spots to play, but came up empty. There were plenty of other childrens' scents, but not the two I was looking for. So I plunged into the stream and splashed across to the other side, hoping to catch a whiff of them there. I walked about a mile upstream, nose to the ground and ears pricked for any hint of scuffling from tiny feet. And finally, about another mile upstream, I caught a very faint trail that smelled undoubtedly of human. I stopped, keeping my nose pressed firmly into the ground, inhaling the scent and opening my mouth to let the flavors skim across the receptors on my tongue. Success! I could smell both their scents mingled together! They must have waded in the water and then sloshed back onto dry land right in this spot.

I was hoping their trail would double back and head toward the village, but was dismayed to find that it led straight out into the wilderness. I sat back on my haunches and lifted my nose to the air, mournfully calling the others to my side. I figured that the more help I had, the easier and faster it would be to find the children alive.

I didn't have to wait long. Toboe, Tsume, and Hige came sprinting to my side, their fur bristling and teeth exposed. They halted right before me and sat back on their haunches as well, although each was still on guard. Tsume was the first to speak. "Is this about the missing children?"

I nodded my wolf's head and whined low in my throat. Toboe silently approached me and tapped the underside of my jaw with his nose. "I'm sure they're alright. They're probably just got stuck somewhere, and they're waiting for us to come get them."

I sighed. "I hope you're right, Toboe. But, I'm going to need your help. All of you." I looked around at the group, meeting each one's eyes carefully.

Tsume nodded. "Right. Just tell us where you want us to go." He stood and shook himself off, rolling his shoulders until they popped. Hige stood as well.

"Yeah, _alpha_," he stressed the word, and cocked his head teasingly. If a wolf could blush, I'd be doing it. I'd totally forgotten about the smell...and it must be ten times as strong in this body. Tsume met my eyes and stared for the longest time, but he didn't say anything. He just sniffed and looked away, preferring the silent treatment, for which I was grateful.

I growled at Hige. "You go north. Tsume, you go south. And Toboe, you go east. I'll head west and see what I can find. If any of you catch their scent, you know what to do."

"Haha, yeah! Howl!" Toboe said excitedly.

Tsume rolled his eyes at the kid and took off, followed by Hige, who chanced one more peek back at me, that cocky expression still on his face. I snapped in his direction, which only made him chuff. Toboe bumped my jaw again before taking off as well, leaving me utterly alone.

* * *

Thirty minutes of searching, and I still hadn't picked their trail back up. It just seemed like they'd simply vanished. As if some giant bird had plucked them up by the scruff of their necks and carried them off to its nest. I shuddered at the thought. It wasn't entirely impossible. I'd seen enough weird things that I could almost believe anything.

Suddenly, a cry for help reverberated off the stone wall of the canyon I'd just entered, and my hackles stood on end. It wasn't just a cry for help, it was a wailing plea. Whoever it was was in immense pain, and they sounded very, _very _desperate. And the most chilling of all...it was a child's voice. My body bounced forward, hoping to reach whoever it was before something even worse happened to them. I just hoped that I made it in time.

* * *

I came upon a sort of den carved into the rock face. It was dark and damp, and judging from the musty smell, it went on for miles and was more than likely connected to a water source. I stopped just outside the entrance and cocked my head, waiting to see if any other cries sounded from the dark. My ear swiveled, catching a faint moaning coming from the den. I yelped into the dark and the moaning stopped, instead being replaced by a frightened sniveling. Whoever it was, they were definitely terrified of something. I shifted, and my boots made a staccato echo on the rough stone ground. I placed a hand on one wall, smoothing my fingers across its dry surface. Being in here reminded me of the time Kiba and I had to hide from the storm raging outside. Could it have been merely a week ago?

Another sudden yelp propelled me forward, forgetting about the dark memories and focusing on the here and now. It was very dark, and I could barely see down to my feet. I had to keep one hand on the wall to help guide me, and I shuffled my feet along the ground so as not to trip over any loose gravel. My boot hit something, sending it bouncing farther into the den. It made a hollow _clack _as it tumbled against the wall and back again. I bent to retrieve it, holding it close to my face. The shape was oddly familiar, and so was the texture, but I just couldn't quite make out what it was. I placed the object at my feet and shifted into my wolf form. My new eyes cut through the darkness like a hot knife through butter, and finally I could make out the entirety of the cave. I looked down between my legs and yelped, jumping back to put distance between myself and the object as if it were a hot coal. It couldn't be, could it?

A pristine white bone lay just a foot away, shining palely into my wolf yellow eyes. And not just any bone...a _human _bone. I curled my lips in a silent snarl and my ears laid back flat on top of my head.

"Wh-Who's there?" A tiny voice whispered about ten feet away. My ears pricked back up and I sniffed gingerly in the direction the whisper had come from. I could just make out two human outlines pressed against the wall ahead of me. Two child shaped outlines. I shifted back and hurried farther into the cave until I was face to face with Saiyama and Shinji.

Saiyama burst into tears, jumping up to throw her delicate arms around my neck. She hid her face in my chest and sobbed, her shoulders shaking from the force of them. Shinji, face pale and eyes paler, remained sitting. It was then that I realized he was holding his arm tightly against his chest, and he wasn't focusing on anything in particular. And that's when I smelled his blood. It was so thick in the air that even my human nose could detect it. I crouched down and held out my hand to him. He finally looked into my face, and I could see all the suffering he'd endured. His eyes were hollow, and dark rings darkened the bottoms of his eyelids. He sniffled. "Aunt Nakita?"

"Yes, I'm here Shinji. Now, let me see your arm."

He hesitated at first, but finally held it out for my inspection. Three deep furrows were cut into his upper arm, staring from his elbow and ending just at the shoulder. Fresh blood continued to ooze from the open wounds, and I quickly tore off a bit of his shirt to wrap around it. I tied a knot in the already soaked fabric and pressed it back into his chest.

"Here, keep a steady pressure on it. It should stop the bleeding."

Shinji nodded pathetically and did as I instructed. He shivered and curled up in a ball onto his side. Saiyama clasped my hand in hers and squished herself against my thigh. Her eyes were wide with fear for her brother. She didn't know what was happening to him, but she _did _know he was in some kind of pain, and it bothered her. She sniffled hard, and the tears began to pour from her round doe eyes. I pulled her closer. "Shhh, it's going to be okay. I brought some help, and when I go call them, they should arrive quickly."

Saiyama nodded, but when I tried to pry her fingers loose, she screamed and only clutched on tighter. I cocked my head in confusion. "Saiyama, I'll only be gone a second-"

"No!" she wailed. "What if that _thing_ comes back?"

I blanched. "What 'thing'?"

And then, a sound I will never forget. Somewhere just outside the entrance to the den, something immensely huge growled in sudden, blood boiling rage.

* * *

**LoLpOpSiClE: Ooooooh! Scary! Haha, well, here you guys go. Hope you enjoyed it *yes, the answer is yes* Anyway, be looking forward to chapter twelve, because it's coming up soon! I do so love you guys. You know that, right? XD  
**


	12. Narrow Escape

**A/N: Hey, I'm actually on time today! ^_^ Good thing, too, cause now all your worries can be put to rest! ...well, sort of _**

**Awwwwwww *sniffle* I love u too XtreamDreamz! Haha, and I can just picture you standing in that cave holding up a lightsaber to defend Nakita and the kids! So dang cuuuuute! And a little awe-inspiring ^^ You are just too freaking awesome, do you know that? Like, srsly.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. XD  
**

* * *

The very air seemed to still; the wind stopped howling, my heart stopped beating, and the tiny noises that all underground places make ceased. It was just us...and whatever was loudly making its way towards the three of us. It didn't sound nice...not nice at all. Its labored breaths were like hurricane gales, and I could already smell its foul odor. A scent like decay and just plain death. The thing stopped, and I could hear it as it snuffled the air and snorted. It quieted for the longest moment and then...the power of its roar shook the entire den, making sand and pieces of rock rain down on us from the ceiling. The sheer terror I was feeling instantly had me shifting, and I bared my fangs at whatever was approaching.

Now that I could pierce through the dark, the outline of the animal became visible. It. Was. Huge. There was no other way to describe it. And it was _mean_. Its eyes glowed an inhuman red and its canines were so long that they hung past the thing's lips and almost drug the ground. Its paws were roughly the size of my head, if not bigger, and its foreleg muscles bulged and strained just beneath its skin. I tucked my tail, but refused to run; I had two babies that needed to be protected, and you never stepped foot in between a mother and its babies. They alone were what was giving me the courage to stand up to the terrifying beast, even when it stopped just in front of me and stood staring down at my tiny form with its beady red eyes.

Its hot breath blew across my face and I recoiled from the deathly stench. Now that it was up close, I could make out more of its features. It was a giant feline of sorts, like something you'd see on a cave wall left behind from millions of years ago. But it was no ordinary feline, this cat was ten times the normal size and weight. Its claws were thick and very sharp, they left deep grooves in the solid rock where the saber tooth scratched it impatiently. He was a crusty, golden color, and the tufts of hair at his cheeks were snow white. Unfortunately, he was losing interest in just checking me out, and his muscles were bunching, readying for the spring that would invariable kill me.

I thought fast and settled with the first idea that came to mind. I lunged at its giant, meaty foreleg and bit down hard, hard enough to draw blood. The feline roared in indignation and took a step back, pawing at the ground to try and loosen my hold. But the harder he struggled, the stronger my grip became, until I decided I had his full, undivided attention and I released him. He bent to interrogate the wound I'd left, sniffing it disdainfully. I'd barely made a dent on the surface. Blood slowly oozed out of the puncture, but not enough to be fatal.

The saber tooth grinned back at me, his two canines lifting fractionally. _Now! _I thought, and raced past him towards the entrance of the giant den. This was my one shot to lure him out into the open, where I had more maneuverability and the kids would be safe...well, saf_er_.

My trick worked and the tiger zipped after me, hot on my heels. I could feel his breath tickle my tail, and I tucked it between my legs to keep it out of biting distance. Light from the sun filtered into the den just up ahead, but I wasn't sure if I was going to make it. The feline had longer strides, and even though I was faster, it didn't account for much when your opponent was ten times your size and therefore could take ten less leaps to make it to one point than it took you. He was so close now that I could almost feel his teeth, where they protruded from his open maw, sliding along my hip joints.

Just as I thought he was about to crunch down on my back half, I rocketed out of the opening and into the direct sunlight. I wasted no time in spinning my body around and leaping out of range as his giant teeth clashed together, just missing my exposed throat. He roared past me, his momentum sending him crashing into the rock wall opposite the den. Giant pieces of slate tumbled down on top of his head, but it didn't seem to faze him in the least. He merely shook the rubble from his fur and turned to face me menacingly. Now that he was in the sunlight, he looked even more gruesome. Spit was slowly dripping from his open mouth, and it coated the fur around his lips and nose. His tongue periodically flicked out to curl around his canines, and he even languorously licked one paw, all the while staring at me out of the corner of his eyes. He knew I was no match for him.

Done with his cleaning, he placed his huge paw back on the ground and crouched low, bunching his muscles in preparation for yet another spring. His claws scraped the ground in anticipation of sliding through my pliant skin, but I wasn't going to give him the chance so easily. I judged the distance between us, and then looked up at the rocks behind him. There was a flat surface just above his head, and if I could make it there, I could easily leap onto his shoulders and bite down on his unprotected neck. But, I would have to be fast enough. My ears flicked back, hearing the whimpers from Saiyama and Shinji from within, and I knew I had to take that chance.

I tried faking him at first by shifting my body to the side, acting like I was going to shoot in between his legs, and I bounded forward. But at the last second, just when his teeth came in range of my body, I feinted right and shot up the sheer cliff face. I'd made it about halfway when one of his giant paws slapped into my side, sending me flying ten feet before unceremoniously landing on the ground and skipping a few more feet, finally rolling once and coming to a jarring stop. Stars danced before my eyes and every muscle in my body screamed from the pain. It felt like I'd just been hit by a car doing ninety.

The giant beast lumbered up to me, leaning down to sniff delicately at my still form. He grunted and did the last thing I expected him to do. He licked me. Starting from my tail, all the way to the tip of my nose. His giant, pink tongue scorched my body and left my fur standing at awkward angles in its wake. He was testing me, I was sure. Gloating over his prize trophy. Well, la di da. I growled in annoyance and snapped at his tongue, leaving a red welt where my teeth grazed its surface. The feline jerked back, roaring his displeasure and swiped at me again. My body was launched another ten feet, and I rolled over countless barren bushes and snapped dozens of dried branches before I finally stopped in the shadows of another overhang. The world kept spinning, even though I'd stilled, and an intense nausea overtook me. I felt blood trickle down my leg where I'd brushed up against a jagged rock a little too hard.

The saber tooth approached me again, but instead of taking the time to lick me again, he cut to the chase and wrapped his large mouth around my throat, gingerly lifting my body into the air. I was too sore and too tired to move, let alone escape his grasp. I knew I had some internal bleeding, and of course the tear I couldn't see throbbed immensely. It felt deep, and the blood just kept gushing out of it. The saber's mouth was moist and unsterile. I could smell just about everything he'd ever killed and eaten in the putrid air that wafted out of his stomach and into my almost numb nose.

He was just beginning to crunch down on my body, and I definitely heard something snap, although my body was too numb to recognize exactly _what_, when I heard a most glorious sound. Growls from my fellow pack mates. The saber tooth jerked sideways from the force of one of the wolf's impact, loosening his jaw enough for my body to slide through. I let myself fall and smack the ground hard once again: another snap and pop. Something else just broke, but I was too tired and beaten to care. Blood matted my fur where his teeth had pierced the skin, and my nose burned with the rotten smell of his breath.

Unfortunately, I had fallen at such an angle that I couldn't see the fight, but I could definitely hear it. The tiger was roaring with pain and agitation, that much I was sure. It sounded like the boys were giving it to him good. Throughout the entirety of the fight, I only heard one yelp, and it sounded like it came from Hige, but I couldn't be sure.

After what seemed like hours, the giant beast finally fell silent, and I heard paws padding over to my fallen body. And then Tsume's human face peered into my wolf one, blotting out the irritating sun and throwing a shadow across my face.

"You don't look so hot," he sighed, bending over to place a soft hand on my cheek. I tried to grin back at him, but it came out more like a grimace. "Yeah, you probably shouldn't move. Toboe! Come over here and look after her while I check the area."

I heard Toboe answer Tsume and then the scrape of his boots as he neared. He bent down to my level and brushed a hand across my bloodied side. "Boy, Nakita, you really must have put up a good fight." He quieted when I didn't answer and continued running his hands through my matted fur.

Hige finally came into my view and _tsked _at the sight of me. "Kiba sure is gonna be mad. It hasn't been one whole day since he claimed you, and you're already tore to pieces. His pride isn't gonna let him live _this _one down." He scrubbed the back of his head and plopped down beside me, folding his legs Indian style and placing his hands on his knees. "Why'd you go and pick a fight with something like _that _without backup?" he questioned hotly.

I tried shrugging, but it didn't come out the way I wanted, instead sending a searing pain up my shoulders and down my spine. I settled for grunting instead. "I didn't have much choice. I was protecting..." I shifted my head so that I was looking towards the den, "the children. They're in there, and they're very frightened. I don't know if they'll come to either of you, since they don't know you as well. And Shinji's hurt. Bad."

Toboe and Hige glanced at the den curiously. "Did that overgrown cat do it?" Hige asked.

I grunted a reply. Even after Hige looked away, Toboe continued staring at the mouth of the den. He seemed to be considering something very strongly, judging from the concentrated look on his face. Suddenly, he jumped to his feet and exclaimed, "I'll go in and get them. They won't be scared of me!" Without waiting for a reply, he strode away from the two of us and disappeared deep inside the blackness of the cave. I sighed, hoping that the children would come to him without a fuss.

* * *

I closed my eyes, and must have drifted into some kind of sleep, because I was soon waking up to crying. I cracked one eye open, but when that didn't help, I opened the other. But all I could see was rock. So I tried sitting up, and the crying suddenly stopped. The pain was too intense, however, and I simply dropped back down into the dirt, sending a puff of dust spiraling into the air.

And then there were two pairs of hands curling into my fur on either side of me. I lifted my head tiredly and tried to whine at Saiyama and Shinji as they held me tightly and sniffled. But my throat was too dry, and the whine of happiness turned into a whimper of pain. The two siblings looked at each other in dismay and burst into tears, snot streaming from their noses.

Suddenly, they were jerked into the air by Tsume, who looked none too happy. He silenced them both with just one look and turned to deposit them on their backsides by a crackling fire. It was then that I realized it was dark outside, and Tsume, Hige, Toboe and the kids were all sitting around a hastily made campfire. A giant spit had been constructed from dead twigs and leaf stems, and it held a sizzling hunk of meat roasting over the flames. My stomach, although damaged, growled hungrily at the sight and my dry mouth began to water.

I was feeling a bit better, although stiffness had begun to set in, and I hastily tried to pull myself up once more. This time, it worked, and I was able to make it all the way onto my haunches before I had to stop and rest. Toboe hurriedly approached me with a worried look and tried to get me to lay back down, but I snapped at his hands and he recoiled, letting me try and pull myself over to the fire.

I ended up having to drag my lifeless back end, but I made it nonetheless. I had just enough strength to give a heartfelt sigh before dropping back onto the ground and promptly passing out once again. This time, I was shook awake by Tsume, who held a raw chunk of meat in his fingers. The aroma of it was spicy, with a tinge of sickly sweetness, and it looked absolutely delicious. I sat up, whining when my hips protested, and gulped the meat down whole, not stopping to chew or even to taste it. Tsume chuckled and walked back over to the other side of the fire, where a pile of the delicious, sweet meat lay invitingly. Hige came up behind me and carefully picked me up and slid me onto a thick log, setting me in between him and Toboe, who smiled as I shifted to a more comfortable position. Surprised, I looked down to find I'd shifted back to a human in my sleep, and my eyebrows lowered in confusion, but that was quickly replaced by a profound sense of relief. At least I was well enough to shift.

I grinned tiredly back at Toboe and settled into the log, pulling my parka farther down to cover my underwear-less bottom. It was a miracle that nobody had seen anything...indecent, yet. But for that, I was very thankful. I already had Hige teasing me about becoming Kiba's mate, and what, exactly, that entailed. His jokes were slowly becoming more and more crude, and my blushes were getting darker and darker, until I didn't think I could stand it. Tsume rescued me by bringing me a handful of the meat, plopping it down into my lap unceremoniously. I looked at it for a second, for the first time wondering where it had all come from. Tsume easily read my confusion and jerked his head back somewhere behind him. I peered around his solid form and gasped when my eyes fell across the mangled body of the saber tooth.

"You guys killed him, then. That's great." Another heavy weight had been lifted from my shoulders and I sighed in relief. "You know," I said quietly, "you guys are the best."

They all chuckled, and together we sat around the campfire for the rest of the night, just enjoying being alive.

* * *

The next morning shone bright and clear, giving us all an easy path to follow back to the village. Saiyama and Shinji stayed plastered to my side the entire walk, and I was glad for their support as much as they were glad for mine. I didn't think I'd make it without them; they were keeping me held aloft when I wanted to crumple to the ground in pain. I could feel the broken bones in my body; they were taking a little longer than normal to heal, and I was beginning to think that my injuries were much more serious than I'd first thought. But, the good thing was that the puncture wounds had all healed perfectly, and not a scratch was left on my body. Thankfully, the boys had made it before the giant cat could cleanly snap me in half.

I let my gaze lovingly caress each dear face, saving their image in my mind forever. I was almost glad that I'd been kicked out of my former pack, if for just this moment of camaraderie. I wrapped my arms around the siblings' shoulders and pulled them closer. They giggled and snuggled up to me eagerly. Tsume looked back at us, and the tiniest of smiles graced his features before disappearing again into his 'Mr. Macho' look. I smiled at him despite this. Just one of the many things to love about the tough guy. He hmphed and quickly glanced away, his lips pursed in fake annoyance. This finally brought out a laugh, and Hige narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously.

We finally came to the stream, and I happily plunged into its waiting coolness. The brush of the cold liquid against my burning flesh felt unbelievably good, and I closed my eyes in bliss. The others followed suit, but none enjoyed it as much as I. The gentle current lapped at my sore muscles and instantly relaxed them. I was careful, however, to keep the edges of my parka from getting wet, but I let my stockings soak, hoping to keep in as much moisture as I could for the rest of the walk. My boots, as well, began sucking up the cool liquid, and they squished pleasantly when I stepped back out onto the dirt.

The village was within sight, and little Shinji could barely hold in his excitement. He began hopping up and down while swinging our intertwined hands back and forth to the rhythm of some unseen beat only he could hear. Saiyama preferred silence, instead choosing to stick the thumb that wasn't wrapped tightly in my grasp into her mouth.

I squinted, making out moving shapes just at the outer edges of the farthest tee pee. It looked like Yakina, and some choice others. They were waving frantically at our approaching party, some shouting greetings and smiling broadly while others held their hands over their faces as they burst into relieved sobs.

As soon as we reached them, Yakina sprung forward to wrap her arms around her children, pulling them in close and weeping into their tousled hair. The villagers surrounded them, all trying to lay their hands comfortingly on Yakina's shoulders. Some tried to pat the siblings' heads and offer their support. The rest of the villagers swarmed the four of us, patting our backs and congratulating us on our rescue. Even old man Jihirou wormed his way into the throng to personally thank us. When he would have hugged us all, Tsume held up a hand and stilled his movements.

"It wasn't us who rescued your great grandchildren. It was Nakita." Tsume stepped back then, and let Jihiruo approach me alone.

He gripped my shoulders and shook me once. "Thank you, my child, for much more than just this. You have brought hope and peace back to our village, and for that, there is no earthly way that I could ever thank you enough. But, I hope that now we can all properly enjoy the feast that should have been held yesterday!"

The village exploded with shouts of happiness and the rumble of many feet as everyone stumbled over each other to the food laden tables set up in the middle of the village just outside Jihirou's tee pee. Of course, they respectively stood back and let us go first, filling our plates with many different cuts of animal meat, different types of vegetables (which I wasn't too fond of) and a hearty, thick punch that kicked you right in the gut. I tipped my glass warily, knowing that at least a cup of alcohol had been added to the mixture. My head tightened painfully at the remembrance of my last alcoholic adventure, and I grimaced, stealthily pouring the brew out into some thick weeds.

Before I tucked in, my eyes scoured the village, hoping that a certain wolf would be in attendance, but my stomach sank when I could not find him. Of course, I figured my overly sensitive body would tell me when he was near, but our relationship hadn't had much time to fully form, so I was left sweeping the village every five minutes, hoping he'd appear.

After everyone had eaten, and the sky was tinted a rosy pink, a few of the village men brought out some oddly shaped instruments and began playing a few reels, to which the women of the village strutted around the center campfire in brightly colored skirts. Soon, everyone was clapping along with the music, and more and more women were joining the dance, laughing and throwing back their heads in cadence with each other. I smiled at the sight, even going so far as to join one of the reels, watching the other women and copying their way of dancing. I found myself enjoying the dance immensely, more so than I had anticipated.

I was soon joined by little Saiyama, who clasped onto my hand and twirled around the campfire with me, laughing along when I stumbled over my own feet. Even Tsume seemed to be enjoying himself, entertaining a host of women who were fawning over him like lovesick puppies. Hige sat pressed up against Blue, who was watching the festivities with glowing eyes. Toboe held his sides in laughter, pointing at my hastily spinning form as I danced and danced and danced until my body simply gave out and I plopped down onto the ground, pulling Saiyama into my lap as I did. Her tiny cheeks were flushed and sweat beaded her forehead, but she was beaming from ear to ear. I was glad. Maybe now she could forget about what had happened earlier and just enjoy the time she had now, with me, with her family.

* * *

The dancing continued well into the night, until finally the musicians couldn't blow anymore, and they began packing up their instruments and heading off to bed. Saiyama had long since fallen asleep in my lap, and I gently tucked a stay strand of hair behind her ears and handed her off to her mother, who already held a snoring Shinji thrown across her shoulder. I smiled at the sight. His face was softer in sleep, and his bandaged arm lay innocently across Yakina's chest. I sighed, wishing I had some little ones to tend to and cherish, to tuck into bed when they were sleepy.

I caught myself. _Why am I wishing for human things? I should be wanting an armful of puppies that would bark and sniff, and bounce excitedly at my feet when their father brought home a fresh meal. _What was wrong with me? It was like...it was like I wasn't a wolf at all. Merely a human in a wolf's fur. _No! _I shook my head, clearing away the evil thoughts. _I _am _a wolf, not a human._

Yakina whispered "goodnight" and headed off to tuck the little ones into bed. I was left to my own devices, wondering if I should drop by to see Kiba, since he never once made an appearance at the dance. I decided I _would _go check on him, hoping against hope that U'uktak would be absent. I shuffled my way to his tee pee, halting just outside to gather my thoughts and clear my mind. I didn't know whether he'd heard about my little escapade, and if he had, I wasn't sure how he'd taken the news. Hige had been right. His wolf pride would not let him live down any harm done to his mate while he was well enough to defend her. Especially a new, very inexperienced mate. This, I knew, almost as well as I knew my own heartbeat.

I took a deep breath and wrenched open the flaps, peering coolly into the darkness. I could just make out the same flickering candle as before as it lit up one corner of the tee pee. I braved it and stepped slowly inside, peering around me in the sudden darkness. I couldn't even hear him breathing. Was he even in here? Yes, of course he was. My body was tingling, and not from the cold.

His gruff voice had me halting in my tracks. "Welcome back. Are you hurt?"

* * *

**LoLpOpSiClE: Uh-oh..._someone _is not a happy camper . I hope Nakita knows what she's gotten herself into ^^ Haha, but you guys will just have to wait and find out! Lol! As always, I love you guys uber much! And I hope you enjoyed finding out what 'terrible' beast awaited our heroine! Until next time!**


	13. Departure

**A/N: Yay! I'm on time, once again! *gushes* Although, I'm quite sleepy now.**

**And to XtreamDreamz *sniff* I wuv you toooooo! *picks you up and huggles you til you can't breathe* and HELL YES I'll adopt you! *signs papers* You are now mine. I _own_ you. But, could you be a dear and bring me some coffee? lol And I'm renaming you. Your names too long, and if I try to shorten it, it looks like my uber happy face XD, like that ^^ so I'm gonna call you Dreamie, mk? ^_^ Or, well, you could offer up a different suggestion, but that's all I got for now, so...ya!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Blah blah blah. Hey, that's a song! XD Oh! And there IS a lemon! So beware! *shines flashlight in face and grins evilly* You've been warned!  
**

* * *

Just those few words had me feeling lost, confused, ashamed, happy, and sad all at once. Lost because I didn't know what to say back to him and confused that his tone held such malice after the time I'd spent with him previously. Ashamed because I knew that he knew, and sad because of it; because he'd had to find out from someone other than myself. But ultimately happy just to be able to smell the pine scent wafting up from his skin and to feel the way my body reacted to his presence. All in all, the contradicting emotions nearly had me floored with their intensity and separateness. Could it be possible to die from emotional overload? I thought so at that moment.

Candles suddenly spluttered to life all around the base of the tee pee, gently fluttering in a nonexistent breeze and casting awkward shadows against the canvas. Kiba's face brightened into view, illumined by the many candles, until varying shades of darkness contorted his features. He was definitely unhappy. His lips were curled back in a half snarl and his tousled hair stood on end. His fists shook where they lay curled against his thighs, and his body language was stiff and uninviting.

Despite this, I carefully picked my way over the pelts towards him, keeping a watchful eye as his own followed my every move. I reached out my hands to clasp his upper arms, slowly sliding them down until they curled around his shaking fists. Gently, I pried his fingers loose, weaving mine with his and bringing them up to my lips, where I placed soft kisses on each of his knuckles, until, finally, he stopped shaking and sighed in defeat. He leaned into me and rested his chin in my hair, extricating his fingers from mine and snaking his arms around my waist.

"You could have been killed," he mumbled into my hair, tightening his embrace protectively.

"But I wasn't and-"

"That doesn't matter!" he cut me off, pushing my body away from his and pacing the length of the floor. For a time, that's all he did, until finally he stopped, and whipped around to face me, eyes blazing. "If you had died, then I would have as well."

I tried interrupting him, to tell him he was over exaggerating, but he held up his hand for silence. "Now that you're mine, and _only _mine," he added forcefully, eying the closed tent flap, "I would not survive your death." He finished slowly, and with his eyes closed, pressing a closed fist to his forehead as if he were trying to keep in his very thoughts.

I stood silent, unmoving and watching as he scrubbed that same fist over his face. In that moment, he looked unbearably tired and much older than he really was. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his moves, I just noticed, were stiff and painful.

He stopped rubbing his face and looked at me, his eyes wide and pleading. "Please, just...just don't do something like that ever again...please."

His voice, so heartbroken and lost, like a child, cut through my iron defenses like a wrecking ball. My face crumpled and I rushed to throw my arms around his neck, pressing fevered kisses all over his face, all the while coating him with my hot, salty tears. Kiba held me back, and returned each kiss just as passionately, if not more so, and simply held me until my sobs chocked off into hiccups and my face rested in the crook of his neck.

Gently, he placed me on top of the many pelts, moving them around so that I was more comfortable. When it looked like he wasn't going to lay down beside me, I reached up and grasped his wrist, tugging him down so that he was kneeling. I reached up and caressed his handsome face, staring imploringly into his sea green eyes. "Stay with me."

For a long moment he simply watched me as I watched him, then, he closed his eyes and sighed, settling himself in next to me and fitting my body to his, until we were pressed together so close that I didn't know where my body ended and his began. He rested his arm beneath my head, so that I would have a pillow, and placed a gentle kiss to the crown of my head. "Go to sleep," he whispered.

An involuntary shiver raced down my spine. How could I? When he was blowing hot breath into my ears and running his large hand up and down my ribcage? How could I sleep when I wanted nothing more than to roll over in his arms and hungrily kiss my way across the entire length of his body?

My aching muscles were throbbing for a different reason now. The pain was replaced by hunger, a hunger so powerful that I broke out into a sweat and had to swallow several times to wet my suddenly parched throat. Every time I closed my eyes, I could visualize his hands as they caressed me in my most intimate places, and his body as it rose over mine to dominate. I curled my fingers in the pelts, straining against the hot, bubbling need rising inside me.

I felt Kiba stiffen against my back, and his hands stilled where they lay just below my breasts. I stilled, wondering at the sudden change in his attitude. Could he feel my need simply by laying beside me? Was it that strong? And then I remembered...the pheromone. It must be so thick to him as to be intoxicating right at this moment. I tried thinking of other things, like the kids and Yakina as they scuttled off to bed, or even old man Jihirou as he cackled with glee. Nothing worked. I kept imagining Kiba rolling me over and undressing me feverishly, lavishing his tongue across every inch of my body.

I must have been imagining it a little _too _hard, because I was _sure _I felt his tongue as it glided along the back of my neck. But, my body knew better than me, and it jerked forward when his tongue wrapped around my earlobe. So, I hadn't been dreaming. Suddenly, my body blazed, and I arced against him from that single touch, pressing my backside further into his manhood, wrenching a throaty moan from him that had me shaking with lust.

He leaned forward to whisper into my ear, "I think you forgot something the last time you were here." And he pulled that something out from behind his back and held it up for me to see. It was my black, lacy underwear, dangling from his forefinger. I waited for the blush that usually accompanied such discoveries, but it never came. Instead, I felt smug, and I swatted it away. Kiba kept his hand where it dangled in front of me, and I reached up to grasp it and bring it down to rest on my breast in a silent command. I felt him smile against my neck, and he pushed himself to his elbow, letting my body drop flat onto my back.

I lay looking up into his smirking face, his hand now cupping my breast fully. He brushed a thumb across the tight bud through the material of my parka, leaving me gasping and squirming for more. He wasted no time in yanking my parka up over my head and unclasping my bra with the same swift move he'd used last time. I sat up, encircling my arms around his neck and bringing his lips down for a passionate kiss that left me breathless.

My lips moved against his possessively, and the skin around my breasts was becoming tight and painful, needing his touch again, so I arced my back and pushed them into his waiting palms. He cupped them almost reverently, smoothing his thumbs across the pointed peaks and laughing against my mouth when I moaned loudly. He gave me one last kiss before lowering his head to take one pink bud into his moist mouth. The feeling of him pulling roughly against my breast was indescribable, as was the way he tortured the other with only his fingers.

I fisted my hands in his hair and was content to just lay there, quietly enjoying his ministrations, until his teeth bit down into the pebbled flesh. A whole new sensation opened up, more powerful than the last, and I pulled roughly on his brown hair, teeth clenched to hold in the sharp hiss of pleasure. He smiled against my breast and bit down once more, harder this time. I cried out, body straining towards his touch.

When I quieted, he released the abused nipple and moved to the other, beginning all over again, but this time, he swirled his tongue across the surface, teasing me with his eyes all the while, until I almost came from just that look. Gods, why did he have to be so good at everything?

When I began writhing and mewling for him to stop, to fill me, he released my nipple and moved down lower, planting kisses every inch of the way down until he reached my bellybutton, where he flicked his tongue into the dip teasingly. When he reached the apex of my thighs, he decided to test me by blowing his breath softly against the moist entrance. My hips bucked involuntarily, bringing his face closer to his target. He blew a couple more times, enjoying the way it made me mewl like a kitten in want, until he was satisfied that I wanted him with every fiber of my being.

He gently parted my thighs and settled his mouth right where I wanted it. He waited: one, two heartbeats, before darting his tongue past my wet folds to curl around my core. He took long, lingering tastes that left me breathless, and then quick, sharp darts that had my hips bucking and my hands clenching his head as wave upon wave of pleasure tore through my grateful body. But, he didn't stop at just one climax. Once my body returned to earth, he zeroed in and brought me right back up, until I was sure everyone in the village could hear my sultry moans and cries.

Having been claimed by him already, it seemed that each touch was multiplied ten fold, and each climax rocketed harder throughout my body than any before, leaving me sated, yet panting for more all at the same time. It was terribly confusing, but deliciously fulfilling.

Kiba rid himself of his jacket, shirt, and jeans, until nothing remained but him and his shining, pale skin. The candles' shadows made curious shapes flicker across his abdomen and chest, lending him an air of darkness that suddenly had my body blazing back to life full force. I reached out for him eagerly, and he gently covered my body with his, bringing his lips down to crash against mine hungrily. His tongue delved past my parted lips and into the wet cavern of my mouth, where it flicked against mine, issuing a challenge I couldn't refuse.

When he would have pulled back, I bit his bottom lip and tugged it playfully, pulling him back down so that I could have my turn inside his mouth. He smiled and opened for me, letting me explore to my heart's content, preferring instead to run his hands down my sides and to my hips, and farther still in between my thighs where he cupped my heat, beginning to gently fondle me. My thighs quivered and tried to close against his hand, but he nipped at my ear lobe and my legs fell back apart.

Satisfied, he dipped one finger inside me, beginning a slow, rhythmic pumping that had me seeing stars. When my walls clenched eagerly, he slipped another in and began pumping harder and faster, until I cried out and came onto his hand; my third orgasm. Sweat gleamed from my skin, and I could smell it in the air around us, along with the tangy smell of his lust as he gently pulled his fingers out of me and deftly wiped them clean on the blankets. I knew I should have felt at least a little embarrassed, but instead, that same smug feeling had replaced it, and I watched the muscles bulging in his arms through half lidded eyes. The female wolf inside me began to claw its way to the surface, needing its mate desperately.

My eyes shining, I shifted on the pelts, bringing Kiba's attention back to my pleading body. He silently watched as I began rubbing my hand slowly over my breasts, trailing them down my abdomen to curl around my own sex teasingly. I rubbed myself hard, sultry moans floating past my parted lips and hips bucking to meet the strokes. Every once in a while, I'd peek through my lids to observe Kiba's reaction, and a satisfied thrill went through me when I saw his stare zeroed in on my ministrations. I could feel his body temperature rise, and just when I was at that glorious peak, he whipped out his hand to curl his fingers around my wrist, halting my movements.

"Enough," he croaked, pushing my hand away and swallowing thickly.

"Then take me. Take me like I know you want to," I challenged, one hundred percent seduction while opening my legs wide for him. _But this time, _I thought to myself, _we do it _my _way._

He swallowed once more, until the beast in him rose as well, and he launched himself at me, fangs descending rapidly from his lips. His teeth sank into my neck at the same time that he slid himself roughly inside me, his member thickening to stretch my aching sex. I found that I liked this angle much better, for I could easily wrap my arms around his neck and sink my nails into his skin to hold myself in place as he pounded into me again and again, the wild beast inside him released. He still had a hold of my neck with his canines, but when I whined and swiveled my head to pull myself away, he growled and clamped down harder, arousing me instead of angering me.

I bucked against him, the tight, wet clasp of my muscles closing around him and pulling him in deep. He hissed through his teeth, the sound tickling across my breasts and zinging straight in between my legs. Oh, gods, did he know what he was doing to me?

He finally released me, extricating his canines from deep within my skin and pulling back to look into my eyes in satisfaction. I smiled, and tipped my head up to capture his lips, the taste of my blood still heavy on his tongue. He groaned, wrapping his lips more firmly with mine, wrenching my mouth open for him to pleasure himself. A thought floated to me from the depths of his mind: love, so deep and whole that it brought tears to my eyes. Along with that thought was the feeling of oneness, and of finally having something worthy to protect. All wrapped up in one hell of a sex goddess.

This thought had me chuckling, so much so that he released my mouth and pulled back, cocking his head at me quizzically. He became frustrated, however, when I didn't stop laughing to answer him. In retaliation, he shoved into me roughly, rocking my body forward and hitting a spot deep inside me that surpassed any previous feelings of pleasure and fulfillment. It worked, though, and I _did _stop laughing, long enough to throw back my head and howl in delight, my neck straining from the immense euphoria. "Ah, Kiba! Please, again!" I cried, gripping his shoulders tightly and digging my nails into his skin, bringing blood to the surface.

He smirked. "Like...this?" He pulled all the way out, leaving just the tip in, and then plunged into me, much deeper than last time, stretching me almost painfully. My nails pierced deeper and I had to bite my lip from screaming his name aloud.

"Yes! Just like that!" I panted, pushing up against him, meeting him thrust for thrust, expounding the pleasure and pulling him in to clamp my wet muscles hard around him. He arced his own neck and growled, curling his fingers into the pelts on either side of my head.

"You're going to be the death of me," he said, not unhappily.

I smiled. "At least you'll die with a smile on your face." The cockiness in my tone alerted him, snapping his head back down to gaze balefully into my face.

He cocked an eyebrow. "You think you're the only one who knows how to pleasure?"

I bit my lip and nodded, smirking unrepentantly.

He growled down at me and pulled himself all the way out, pushing himself off the ground until he stood staring down at me. I whined, opening my legs, begging him to come back to me and fill me until I burst. He shook his head, bending down instead to yank me to my feet unwillingly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and gently lifted me into the air, striding over until we reached the wall of the tee pee. He rested my back against the soft canvas and wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing his member closer to my heated center. I pushed my hips outward, hoping to catch him and pull his length into me, but he backed away, wagging a finger in my pouting face.

"I don't think so. It's my turn now." He smirked and took a firm hold of my buttocks, lifting my body up higher and positioning himself just so, before ramming me back down full force onto his throbbing length. I cried out and scrabbled for a firm hold on his shoulders. This angle let him push farther into me and hit that same, delicious spot as before, only now it felt _impossibly _good. So much so that it should be illegal.

Kiba lifted me up, only to bring me crashing back down again, burying himself in to the hilt. _Two can play at that game_, I thought wickedly. I compounded the pleasure by swiveling my hips every time he slammed me onto his length, jerking a throaty moan from him and an answering mewl from my own throat. He was right: at this angle, he controlled the pleasure intake. I was helpless before his rock hard strength and stony determination, therefore I let my body go limp, simply enjoying the ride as much as humanly possible in this body. From what I was feeling now, I didn't think I'd ever want to mate as wolves. There were simply too many pleasure receptors in the human body, and so many possible angles to choose from that there wasn't a limit on how much fun could be had having sex as humans. And I was determined to try, at least once, every angle before this night was through.

Kiba was nearing his finish, as was I. He began to get more and more erratic as his thrusts deepened, until, with one final, harsh push, he spilled his seed deep within me and all but fell against my body, panting. I, however, wasn't through, so as he was resting, I moved my body up and down against him until a high powered bolt sizzled through me, and I came with him still embedded inside me. Both fully sated, we slid to the floor lazily. Kiba tucked my hair behind my ears and gently pulled out of me, leaving me whimpering for his touch. I didn't want him to leave just yet.

He smiled in apology. "You'd be sore in the morning if I didn't, love."

Even though I knew he was right, I still pouted, wringing a dry smile from his lips.

The respite didn't last forever, and soon my body was heating up again, calling out to his to fill it once more. And he did, over and over, until we both finally dropped off into exhausted sleep, just as the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon.

* * *

A loud banging woke me that afternoon, and I jerked awake, blinking at the piercing rays of sun that trickled in through the crack of the partially opened flap. Kiba stirred beside me, lifting himself on one elbow and glancing around the room sleepily.

"What is it?" he asked, voice thick with sleep.

"I don't know," I answered, shifting so that I could peek outside. "I think U'uktak is outside making something."

My stomach rumbled in anticipation, and I placed a hand over it to quiet the loud noises. Kiba chuckled behind me, his bare chest rubbing against the skin of my back. "It sounds like you're hungry. Let's go see what she's got made."

He stood, quickly pulling on his jeans and white T-shirt as he stumbled about the room. I stood as well, following his example and sliding on my parka, brushing my hands across the blankets while looking for my stockings. They were partially hidden under a deer pelt, but the glint from the pink band gave its location away, and I quickly slid them over my knees and snapped the straps to my underwear. It was a miracle that I'd been able to attach them to my parka while going pantie less yesterday. It had taken some doing, but I'd managed.

Once we were decent, Kiba held back the flap for me to pass through and stepped back. I smiled at him once before stepping out into the bright afternoon light. The comforting sound of the village noises assailed my ears and relaxed my body. I don't know why, but every time I spent a night with Kiba, I expected everyone to stop and stare at me in disapproval, as if they knew what we'd been up to.

Kiba had been right. U'uktak faithfully stood next to her black kettle, periodically stirring something that boiled just inside its black casing. I sniffed deeply, catching a hint of goose and squirrel. I closed my eyes in bliss and murmured appreciatively. At my exhalation, U'uktak spun around, spoon poised for defense. I laughed, holding out my arms placatingly.

"It's only me, Lady U'uktak. I didn't mean to startle you."

She grunted. "Didn't startle me, child. I knew it was you." She haughtily turned back to her stew, acting as if it were the most important object occupying her time and patience. I smiled at her quick denial, and moved closer to peer into the cauldron.

Thick chunks of goose bobbed at the surface in what smelled like a beef broth. I cocked my head. What an interesting combination, especially when a hunk of squirrel slithered past her spoon as she stirred vigorously. Kiba came up behind me, placing a protective hand around my waist and leaning over to sniff at the food.

"As always, you've outdone yourself, U'uktak."

I blanched at his offhand manner of speaking to _the only _medicine lady in the entire village, but she ignored it, and smiled instead.

"You think so?" she questioned good naturedly.

"Of course," Kiba answered, plucking a morsel of goose from the broth and plopping it into his mouth. He chewed appreciatively, and U'uktak swatted at his hand with her wooden spoon.

"Just because you know me, wolf boy," she threatened Kiba, "doesn't mean that you can just snatch your hand in my stew!" Even though she was admonishing him, I could hear the smile in her voice and see the sparkle in her eyes.

Kiba knew this as well, and in supplication bent to kiss her weathered cheek. "I won't do it again, I promise."

The stew simmered for a few minutes more, until U'uktak approached us where we sat propped against the tee pee talking and shoved hot, steaming bowls into our hands. "There you are, you heathens. Best eat up while you can. Your friends are ready to get going."

I glanced up at her from my soup. "Where are they, exactly, Lady?"

She pointed towards the edge of the village with her spoon. "Out yonder, chasing down tonight's meal, I suppose. Never can tell with a wolf, if you don't mind my saying so."

"No at all." Somehow, I knew that if I'd spent more time with her, U'uktak would definitely have become one of my closest friends.

* * *

Kiba and I continued slurping at our soup, passing the time in silent companionship until, one at a time, the others came to sit with us, their bellies full and eyes dropping. Tsume was the first to come back, having already downed two bull elk and a fawn. The first thing he said was, "I'm glad to see you're better, Nakita."

I smiled my thanks at him. He frowned then, shifting to gaze at Kiba warily. "And I suppose you're well enough to travel, too?" His tone held something almost akin to remorse, but remorse for what? For leaving? Did he not want to disappear from these peoples' lives either?

Kiba simply nodded and Tsume huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "The kid's not gonna want to go. He's already asked me if he could stay."

"What?" Kiba asked, dumbstruck.

Tsume growled and kicked at a rock. "I don't know! He's got a soft spot for humans, I guess, but I never would have guessed he loved them enough to leave the pack to warm the feet of some meat bag!" Tsume spat into the dirt in disgust.

I deflated. So, he wasn't sad about leaving after all, only leaving Toboe behind. I had been blind not to see how deep of a connection the two of them shared. I suppose I'd been pushing it from my mind, not willing to accept that someone could love a person that much in such a short amount of time. Ugh, all this thinking made my head hurt. Plus, of course, the lack of sleep. I blushed at the thought.

* * *

Just as the sun dipped down to kiss the mountains, the six of us stood grouped together, staring out at the direction we'd chosen to take that would lead us to Paradise. I could hear the soft whimpers of little Saiyama and Shinji as they hugged their mother's legs and watched as my form disappeared into the distance. I'd tried not to say a lengthy goodbye, knowing it would only hurt as all much more in the long run, but I couldn't help but stay an hour, just hugging them to me and letting them nuzzled their tiny faces into my body. Yakina had come and wrapped her arms about the lot of us, crying softly into the fur of my parka hood.

Now, I ran beside Kiba, kicking up dust and leaving behind the only place I'd ever felt truly welcome.

There had been a subtle change in the pack's arrangement. Of course, since I was now an alpha thanks to Kiba's claiming, I ran up front with him, his body intermittently brushing up against mine possessively. Tsume, who'd settled into the rank of beta, galloped just behind Kiba and I. Blue and Hige came next, matching their strides and occasionally falling out of order to chase each other playfully. Toboe picked up the rear, not seeming to mind in the least, however, as long as he could still touch the tip of Tsume's tail.

Together, we headed out into the setting sun, not knowing what other challenges lay waiting for us over the next rise.

* * *

**LoLpOpSiClE: *wipes tear* so sad...BUT SO HAPPY! lol Well, I'm rather tired now, and really don't wanna talk a lot so...as always, to my reviewers, thank you so much! I love each and every one of you, and I am super happy that you guys are enjoying the story! Now, if only you guys could run find me a coffee, hmmm? XD**


	14. Brief Respite

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm back! And here is the lovely chapter 14!**

**A few thanks are in order, first of all. I should have done this a long time ago!**

**desirae668: Thank you for your lovely comments and reviews! I'm glad I am able to keep you interested as well as entertained. And, plz, two sugars...I think I really need it! The coffee will go great with the cookies you gave me! (Which were UBER delicious, by the way) ;)**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967: I am super glad you love my story and are always eager for more XD Thanks for the steady reviews!**

**And, last but MOST DEFINITELY not least, XtreamDreamz, a.k.a, Dreamie: Thank you so, so, so, so, so much for your heartfelt reviews! Every time I read one, it makes me smile and, almost always, laugh. And I'm glad I adopted you. You're a lot of fun and I feel honored to (semi) know you, as much as I can on the Internet :) You make my world go round and the sun to shine and the birds to sing and, and, and...well, everything :) Thanks a million for all your hugs and special thoughts, you're DA BEST! Luv you, girl!**

**But of course, to everyone else, HERE'S A HUGE HUG AND KISS! And thanks to all of you who have favorited my story and keep a close watch for the newest chapters. I'm honored, more than I can say :)**

**Now, ON TO THE SHOW! Oh, and DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolf's Rain at all.  
**

* * *

I never realized just how good it felt to be a wolf, running into the wind without a care in the world. The sun shining brightly down on you, warming your fur and coating the world in a bright, sunny blanket. Our pack had finally passed into a beautiful new world, where the grass was lush and green and the rivers as blue as the sky. Birds and other wild animals were plentiful, giving us all a chance to forget about the worries of the past and simply enjoy our time together as a pack.

Not too long ago, Hige, with his unfailing nose, had scented a herd of strange antelope-like deer grazing just over a hill about three miles away. Tsume dug his claws into the soft earth in anticipation, as did Kiba and Blue. I, myself, could scarcely contain my enthusiasm. Ever since my encounter with the saber tooth monster, Kiba hadn't let me out of his sight, so I looked forward to a chance to stretch my legs and use my claws and canines like they were meant to be used.

The tall, waving grass provided excellent cover for the four of us as we crept slowly closer to the base of the hill, not wanting to rush in case the antelope overheard our approach. Kiba took the spearhead position, quietly leading us towards our quarry. Blue and I fanned out to the left and right respectively, taking up the wing positions. Tsume prowled last, bringing up the rear with as much dignity as he could muster. He was in charge of tackling the antelopes back legs and tripping it up so that Blue, Kiba, or myself could latch on tight to bring it to its end.

The feel of the grass tickling my underbelly was pleasant, and it soothed my bunched nerves and helped me to think more clearly, playing through multiple approaches to our attack. If Kiba could herd one of the less healthy bucks or a slightly more gullible female out into the open and individualize her, Blue and I could swoop in and take hold of her throat and muzzle, leaving Tsume with absolutely nothing to do except take a chunk out of her backside. Or, Tsume could take a bite at the antelope's hoofs and trip it up so that the rest of us could tackle it and smother it until it silently choked to death. Or I could even zero in on the animal and bring it down myself with a quick snap of its ankle.

But as soon as the thought entered my mind, Kiba's feather light touch entered my head, quickly admonishing me and discouraging _that_ plan. I grumbled to myself. Ever since the attack, he hadn't taken any chances, keeping me glued to his side and out of any harm's way. Tsume, or Hige, or even Toboe couldn't approach me to speak without Kiba growling warningly from wherever he was sitting. It had gotten to the point where they didn't even both approaching me, simply relying on our mind link to ask whatever it is they needed to ask.

But with Blue, Kiba couldn't care less. I suppose he thought that since she was a female, she wouldn't dare harm me or try to take advantage of me in _that _way. I guessed I should be grateful for at least that much from him.

The four of us silently and cautiously topped the rise, peering through the luscious grass at all the deliciously fat antelope just waiting for us to pick them off. They grazed on the sweet grass, never once looking up or even thinking to expect danger. They just assumed that since there were many of them, nothing dared attack them. Oh, how wrong they were. Such simple minded creatures. It was a wonder that they hadn't died out already.

Kiba flicked his tail once, quickly, to the side, sending Blue and I scuttling off the side of the hill to circle around the long way. I flicked my ears back and forth, listening carefully for any signs of distress from the herd. When nothing happened and they continued grazing, I stalked closer, eyes shining in the afternoon sun. I'd made it to my designated position, so I went on the lookout for Blue, who should be just on the other side of the herd opposite me. I found her, crouching between two large trees that seemed to poke up out of the ground right in the middle of nowhere. They were the only trees in sight for miles around. Odd.

Suddenly, an antelope's head shot up in alarm, and its ears swiveled on its head to detect whatever had startled it. I knew that Kiba must have shot down the hill in his starting advance and revealed himself temporarily. Other antelope began following suit, lifting their white tails into the air and sniffing the wind curiously. It was as if they weren't afraid of whatever they sensed, merely wary of a new presence. Very odd.

From out of the thickest part of the tall grass, Kiba sprung forth, aiming for the buck that had raised its head first. But, to my amazement, instead of turning tail and running, the stupid animal remained planted to its spot, gazing at Kiba contentedly while exaggeratedly chewing its cud. Very, _very_ odd.

Even Kiba didn't know what to make of it. He skidded to a stop, pushing his haunches into the ground to slow his momentum, bringing him face to face with the outrageous antelope. I could tell from where I was crouched that his eyes were wide in disbelief, hesitating in the face of such an oddity. He must have been thinking what I was thinking: _How can I kill something so obviously not afraid of me? That won't even put up a fight and run? _

Apparently, however, Tsume had no such qualms. He shot out from wherever it was he was hiding and latched onto the throat of the defiant antelope, growling and digging his claws into the animal's thick hide. Now it came alive, keening so high and frightful it hurt my ears to hear it. It began bucking and kicking at Tsume with its front hooves, just barely missing each time. Tsume held on despite this, determined to bring down this dumb animal.

Its sudden desire to live propelled me forward in the hopes that I could help Tsume in any way possible, even though now he'd bungled everything up by acting outside of the plan. Blue shot forward also, and together we sprung onto the buck's back and sunk our teeth into its spine, snapping it in two. The animal groaned in pain and staggered beneath our combined weight, legs beginning to shake and buckle.

Finally, Kiba shot around to its back, taking one hind leg in his mouth and crunching down on the thin bone there. The warm, coppery taste of the antelope's blood poured into my mouth and over my tongue, bathing my receptors in euphoric bliss. After eating cooked food for a few days, this was like taking a bite out of heaven.

I heard its blood also begin to splash out of the wound in its neck and sprinkle onto the ground. Each drip landed with a satisfying _plop_ that had me gripping its back tighter and squeezing more blood into my mouth and down my throat. Delicious.

Kiba, sharing my thoughts and feelings as he burrowed into my mind, slinked up beside me and took a bite out of the still struggling animal as well, sending a jet of blood slicing into the air, tinging the grass beneath him red. His pupils dilated in ecstasy and my own answered. The thrill of the hunt was still upon us, whether or not we'd actually had to work for it.

I spared a glance at Tsume, who was slowly slipping in his hold on the buck's neck. He grunted, and finally just let go, tearing the poor animal's throat out in the process. It tried to lay down, throwing us all off its back, and with one, final gurgle, it lay still. Tsume came to stand over top of it, panting and gazing down at it in unfettered pride.

Surprisingly, the rest of the herd had merely stood and watched the spectacle unfurling before them, chewing their cuds absentmindedly. It didn't seem to matter to them that one of their own had just been slaughtered without remorse. In fact, they seemed to be enjoying watching us tear into the stomach of their ex-herdmate. One even ventured closer, sniffing delicately at its fallen comrade. Tsume angrily snapped at it, sending it jumping back several paces. Well, at least it wasn't _fully _stupid.

When we'd had our fill, Kiba raised his muzzle to the sky and called Toboe and Hige to him, alerting them of the position of the kill and how much was left. In seconds, they eagerly topped the rise, tongues flopping from their open mouths. But, they skidded to a stop just at the base when none of the animals ran for their life. Hige cocked his head, and one heartbeat later jumped up to bark at the nearest antelope. It merely raised its eyes once in mild curiosity before bending back down to begin cropping at the diminishing grass.

Kiba barked at the two, propelling them from their seated positions. They approached warily and stopped before Kiba, crouching low and tapping the underside of his jaw as lower ranking wolves were meant to do before sharing a meal with their leader. Kiba gazed at them with kingly pride but allowed them to pass, which they did in barely concealed impatience.

They tucked in as well, eating until nothing remained but bone and hoof. The skeleton of the antelope was an oddly uncomfortable thing to look upon, and I swiftly turned my back on it to begin cleaning my muzzle and paw of the smudged, drying blood. Blue came to sit with me and clean herself also, and together we cleaned each other in places where we normally wouldn't be able to reach ourselves.

Through all of this, no one had had to say a word, or communicate anything through the mind link. It had all come from instinct and the bond we all shared through the pack. It was amazing, really, how quickly we had come together like this. To be able to have a successful hunt on the first try was truly something to be proud of, and I could see it shining in every single one of my packmates' eyes. We were all connected now, a true family. Life couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

Later, after sleeping off the meal, we all participated in yet another hunt. This one more for fun and something to do than anything else. The antelope behaved just as they had before, letting us waltz right up to them and sink our teeth into their waiting flesh. As simple as one, two, three.

By the end of the day, our bellies were tight and distended, full of the meat we hadn't really had to work for. Even though the climate had changed, it was still pretty cool in the evening, so we all huddled together and curled up into balls against one another to conserve warmth. Kiba curled himself tightly around me, his noble head resting atop mine, and his tail curled possessively around my own. His warm breath blew in my pricked ears, making them flicker in slight annoyance. He laughed inside my mind, rubbing his cheek affectionately against mine and licking my ear in apology.

Tsume growled from where he lay propped against Toboe. Kiba picked up his head and glared a challenge at Tsume, who was wise enough to lay back down and go to sleep. Even he didn't want to pick a fight with an angry Kiba.

I smiled to myself. We sure had come a long way from our first meeting, when I'd been more apt to sinking my teeth into his neck than kissing along his jaw. My, how time could change a girl's perspective.

The next day shone bright with a new promise for fun and relaxation, something that had been foreign to us until now. Unfortunately, the antelope herd had moved on during the night, so we were left with nothing to take our energy out on except each other.

Toboe was just coming out of a huge stretch when Hige jumped on his back and bit the scruff of his neck, making him yelp in surprise. He swung around and tried nipping at Hige's legs, but he would have none of it, scrabbling more firmly onto Toboe's thin back.

Blue soon joined the fray, nipping gently at Toboe's heels and trying to get him to trip onto his back and surrender. But Toboe was putting up quite a fight and standing his ground nicely. That is...until Tsume joined the mix. He launched himself full force into Toboe's ribcage, knocking him sideways and completely off his feet. Hige, unfortunately, didn't move fast enough and huffed as Toboe's full weight crashed on top of him some distance away. Blue was lucky enough to have seen Tsume coming, so she'd easily sidestepped him as he charged into Toboe.

Toboe sprung to his feet, crouching low and growling menacingly yet playfully at Tsume, who in turn snarled back and leaped at him again, this time for the throat. Toboe easily avoided him and swung wide, hoping to catch him off guard and grab his tail, but Tsume anticipated it, planting his forelegs into the ground and bucking up his rear end, slamming his back paws into Toboe's jaw.

Toboe recoiled, spittle dripping from his slack mouth. "Ouch, Tsume," he groaned, rubbing his throbbing jaw against his shoulder, "That really hurt!"

"So what? Are you going to cry about it? Or come get me?" He raised his hackles and snarled, issuing a direct challenge that no wolf could refuse.

Unfortunately, the wrong wolf took that challenge up. Hige sprung onto Tsume's back, much the same way he'd attacked Toboe in the beginning, except with Tsume, he got a firmer grip and dug his claws into Tsume's unprotected shoulder. Tsume grunted in pain and leaped into the air, hoping to throw his attacker to the ground. Hige was prepared, however, latching on even tighter than before when an especially rough leap almost sent him sprawling.

Kiba and I looked on in amusement, laying curled against each other in companionable silence. Every once in a while, Kiba would teasingly nip at my haunches, coaxing me to join him in play, but I was more content in watching the boys harass each other, enjoying their heartfelt game. Kiba's mind gently brushed against mine, curious as to why such a thing could make me so happy. I humored him, showing him flashes of my childhood in my old pack, of me running through fields of wild daises with my brother following close behind. I showed him the pack, squabbling goodnaturedly with each other in staged play fights that became an entertainment for all to sit and watch.

He chuckled along with me, sending tendrils of warmth and gratitude for opening myself up to him and allowing him full time residence inside my head. To tell the truth, I enjoyed having him there with me in my most secret place. Not a lot of people had been allowed in there since my banishment, and it was a comfort to know that he cared enough to always check to see how I was feeling at any particular moment.

A moment such as now, when a more distraught yelp than normal came from Toboe's throat. Instantly, my ears pricked forward and my senses roared to high alert. Toboe was hurt. I untangled myself from Kiba's body and trotted up to the three other wolves, who stood staring down at a writhing Toboe. I easily parted them with one touch of my nose, and I made my way to Toboe's side, who was bleeding from a gruesome looking gash in his left foreleg. Hige hung his head in shame when I silently questioned the culprit to step forward.

"I guess I was a little rough on him. Honest, though, I didn't mean to! It just...happened."

I nodded, quickly touching my nose to Hige's before Kiba could bully his way through. "It's alright. These things happen. Especially to little ones who try to wear big shoes before they're ready."

Carefully, I leaned down and licked at the wound, lapping up the trickling blood and sending healing saliva into the open cut. Toboe trembled from the pain, but was otherwise silent, allowing me to continue my healing uninterrupted. When I was satisfied that he would live, I backed away and licked my chops, cleaning my muzzle of his blood.

He stood to his feet shakily, rotating his wounded shoulder and finding that it felt infinitely better. He barked his thanks and bellied up to me and pressed his nose into my cheek in gratitude. I silently chuffed into his face and licked his wet nose. He whined and stepped back.

"Thanks a lot, Nakita. I'm feeling much better now. Can I still wrestle?"

I considered for quite some time. If I did let him continue, he could open up the wound again. But if I didn't, he'd be heartbroken. So, I did the only thing I could do. "Alright, you can play. But, please, be more careful Hige, okay?"

Hige nodded ferociously. "I will, don't you worry!"

Together, they sped away, Tsume and Blue hot on their heels. Kiba looked at me fondly and his mind touched mine again. "It's always amazing to watch you work. How do you do it?"

"Do what?" I questioned, sincerely at a loss.

"Calm everyone so quickly. Like the two kids that followed you around back at the village, Toboe, Tsume...me." He looked away bashfully.

I snorted in disbelief. "I don't calm you. If anything, I bring out your more wild side."

Kiba barked a laugh. He leaned his shoulder against mine and licked my cheek, his tongue a gentle but powerful caress. "I won't deny it."

My body began to melt and my blood to boil. Darn it all. Just when I thought I could control myself around him, he had to go and tear down all the walls I'd managed to build with simple words. But, there really wasn't anything for me to do but succumb, and together we slunk away to a private place, not returning for quite some time.

* * *

When we did come back, it was to the amused glances of the pack. I laid my ears flat on my head and growled a warning, letting them know I was in no mood to be teased. With silent chuckles, they backed off. Toboe and Blue began a rousing game of tag, which I happily joined in, feeling much more apt to having a little fun after the heated moments I'd spent with Kiba.

Blue sauntered up to me and bumped her hip against mine. "You're...IT!" She dashed away, a care free chuckle floating back to me on the wind. I grinned and shot after her in mad pursuit. No way was I going to remain it.

Toboe winced as I approached him, thinking I'd tackle him and call "It!", but I sped past and aimed for Blue, who I was quickly gaining on. My legs were a bit longer than hers, so it was easy to overtake her, swiping out a paw and swatting her on the rump. She yelped and spun around, eyes wide in desbelief.

"You can't have caught me already!" she screeched, lips curling in a combination snarl and grin. I chuffed and sprung away when she attempted to tag me again. The chase began anew.

But, not to let Toboe feel left out, Blue charged him instead, sending him scuttling away as fast as he could to avoid being tagged. Tsume, Hige and Kiba looked on in amusement, yelling words of advice like "Oh, watch that sharp turn!" or "Hurry up! She's right behind you!" Toboe was kept in a continuous state of anxiety, thinking Blue was going to jump him any second.

To his credit, he managed to avoid her for longer than anyone thought he would. She didn't end up tagging him until after about ten minutes of chasing had passed. When she barreled into him, he simply let himself flop onto the ground, refusing to get back up until he'd had quite a bit of time to rest. Blue and I pouted, energy still zinging throughout our muscles.

And that's when Kiba joined the game, sidling up to Toboe and allowing him to tag him so that he could shoot towards Blue and I. We both squealed and raced away, keeping just out of his reach. Unfortunately, the struggled ended shortly. He was upon me in seconds, tackling me easily to the ground and pinning me by the scruff of my neck. His warm breath blew ruffled my fur and sent chills down my spine. I looked up into his face pleadingly.

"Come on, Kiba, that wasn't fair! You can't just _make _somebody tag you! You have to earn it!"

"I don't care," he growled. "I find that I like this game very much." He wiggled his nose and slowly released his grip on my neck, allowing me to stand to my feet. I shook out my matted fur and sent him a scathing look, ego and pride bruised.

"Still," I sniffed in indignation, "you didn't have to make it look so easy."

He grinned and bumped my shoulder, his silent laughter floating in my head. I scowled and pushed him off. Blue was sitting patiently a yard away, tail wagging and tongue panting. "Are you guys finished making out, or what?" she teased, barking at the two of us.

Kiba snarled, but it only made her smile wider.

The game resumed and life went on. We played until none of us could bear to stand a second longer. We smoothed down a patch of grass and settled in for the night, listening to the quiet bedtime chirpings of the many birds and silently watching the lighted glow of the fireflies as they carved luminescent paths in the sky. My eyelids dropped low over my eyes, and my final thought was that I hoped we had as much fun tomorrow as we had today, before, finally, I succumbed to blessed sleep.

* * *

**LoLpOpSiClE: Well, isn't that cute? Lol. They FINALLY get to have some time off from soldiers, mad men, alcohol, huge monsters, and mistrust. So, as you can see, this one isn't as long...I got kinda lazy :( So sorry! The next chapter will be longer, I swear! Cross my heart and hope to die! Anyway, hope you liked! And don't be afraid to review!**


	15. Stunning Revelation

**A/N: OMG, I am SO SO SO sorry for the long wait! I've been dealing with this HUGE writer's block and I just couldn't find my way out of it...I'm sorry you guys. I have dishonored myself and will now commit Seppuku...AH HELL! I'm just kidding...I'm not a samurai, so I don't have the right XD But, anyway, plz enjoy this long awaited chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it, Wolf's Rain belongs to BONES  
**

* * *

Barking woke me the next morning. Lazily, I lifted one eyelid, scanning my surroundings to find the source of the obnoxious noises. It was Toboe (no surprise). He was barking madly at a pair of swallows who were fluttering just out of his reach, teasing him. One would swoop in and attempt to peck his head, while the other held his attention by flashing its wings in his face. I watched this interesting game, laughing at each attempt Toboe made to gain the upper hand, until finally, he gave in with a whimper, tucking his tail in and slinking off to find someone else to play with.

Something stirred beside me, and I lifted my head to see Kiba batting my tail playfully, eyes still clouded with sleep. I grinned, tongue flopping out the side of my mouth. "Morning, you."

Kiba lifted his head and licked my cheek affectionately. "Morning." When he would have pulled away, I nipped his cheek and brought his head back to mine, licking along his jaw and up to the crown of his head. Kiba growled low in his throat, rocketing off his haunches and pinning me to the ground. I yelped in surprise, but when his tongue descended and a warmth slowly began to infuse my body, I whimpered in bliss, rolling over onto my back so he could reach all of me.

Kiba obliged, as I knew he would, and soon, my entire body was on fire, aching for more than just his tongue. I glanced up at him and met a pair of glowing golden orbs, alight with the same passion that was bubbling up inside me. I whimpered, needing him more than I could say, either in human disguise or wolf form. Without looking to see if the others noticed, we quickly left to find the same cave we used last time, Kiba's shoulder tightly pressed against mine all the while.

* * *

When we reached the cave, I shifted into human form, wanting to experience the whole sexual roller coaster. Kiba, though hesitantly at first, shifted as well, throwing off his jacket and advancing on me with lust filled eyes. That one look almost sent me over the edge, so I quickly pulled off my parka and unlatched my stockings from my underwear, throwing them into a distant corner. My boots I saved for last, deftly untying them and chucking them somewhere behind my shoulder. Kiba ripped off his undershirt and threw it away, now only a hair's breadth away from me. I could feel his body heat radiating off his skin, and it made my mouth water, eager to taste him.

Kiba reached for me then, wrapping his fingers around my slender arms and crushing me to his chest. I placed my hands on his sculpted abdomen and agonizingly slowly drug them up to his pectorals, cupping the mounds of flesh between my fingers. He growled at the touch, grabbing my chin and forcefully offering my mouth up for his exploration. He didn't bother with the niceties, simply delving his tongue past my lips to flick my own tongue challengingly. There was to be no tenderness from him today, only hot, primal need.

I groaned against his lips, flicking my tongue to meet his in a passionate dance that stretched on until neither of us could breath and we had to pull away, gasping for needed oxygen. Though, this didn't stop him from sliding his hands from my arms to cup my breasts through their tight entrapment. He growled at the barrier and swiftly unhooked my lacy bra, spilling my breasts out for his teasing pleasure. Without waiting, he bent his head and took me into his mouth. I gasped and arched my back, pushing my breast more fully into his mouth. He smiled, and flicked his tongue across the tight nipple, drawing another squeak from my clamped lips.

I reached up and grasped a handful of his delicious hair, desperately holding on while he sent me over the edge with one more sinful lap of his tongue. I threw back my head and screamed his name, riding out the orgasm for all it was worth. My body shuddered from the aftershocks, and I slumped against Kiba, draping my hands around his neck and pressing my limp body against his. He wrapped his arms around my back and hooked my legs around his waist, tearing off my panties and his jeans as he did so. I cocked an eyebrow, thoroughly impressed. He smiled. "What? Thanks to you, I've had practice."

I blushed and buried my face into his shoulder. He laughed and stroked one large hand down my back soothingly. To pay him back, I sunk my teeth into the base of his neck and growled. He shuddered, breath drawing in on a hiss as he staggered under the intense pleasure. Not to be outdone, he bit into my own neck at the same time that he pushed himself into me in one claiming thrust. My body jerked upwards and my throat stretched on a throaty moan as his length swelled inside of me, stretching me until I thought I would burst.

He wasn't tender as he took me against the wall, pounding relentlessly into my plaint body until we both shuddered over the edge with mingled cries and slumped to the ground in a sweaty pile. We lay there for what seemed like hours, basking in each other's afterglow and tenderly brushing our hands down the other's face and neck. I let my fingers dance across the flat planes of his chest as he caressed that special spot on my neck that was always left overly sensitized by his tongue and teeth. Every so often, his breath would hitch as I thumbed over one of his nipples in an attempt to tease him, and he would snatch my hand away, bringing it to his lips so he could lightly kiss each knuckle.

* * *

Much later, we left the cave hand in hand, forgetting about shifting back into our wolf forms and instead strolling through the lush foliage on our human feet. I bent down to remove my boots and let my toes curl into the soft strands of grass and dirt, laughing as the strands tickled the underside of my feet. Kiba smiled warmly at me, stopping to let me have my little bit of fun.

We soon crested the final rise and the pack came into view, all in their human form as they tossed some brown object between them. Curious, we approached them, tracking the movements of the object as it plopped from one hand to the next as they tossed it around in a circle to each other. When we were close enough, Tsume glanced at us from over his shoulder and smirked, tossing the round object to Kiba with a carefree laugh.

"You finished rutting, or what? We were just about to have some fun."

Kiba's eyes narrowed at the insult, but let it pass without challenge. Instead, he turned the object over and over in his hands, trying to determine exactly what it was.

"What is this?" I finally asked when it seemed Kiba would remain stubbornly silent, eyebrows raised questioningly at Tsume.

He threw back his head and laughed, canines flashing in the noonday sun. "You mean to tell me you have no idea what that is?" he asked disdainfully.

I sniffed indignantly. "If I had known what it was, I wouldn't have asked you, would I?"

Instead of angering him, like I wanted, my poor attempt at rage only served to amuse him further. "It's called a ball. The villagers gave it to Toboe right before we left the village. They said it was one of their most favorite things to do when they were bored; to toss it around or play baseball with it."

"Baseball?" The utter vacancy in my own question had me flinching even before Tsume, Hige, and even Blue burst out into gales of laughter. They laughed so hard that tears began running down their faces and they fell to the ground holding their sides...well, all but Tsume, of course.

Finally, Hige was the one who answered. "You don't know what baseball is? Oh man, where have you been?"

My eyes narrowed and I growled a warning. But, once again, it served no purpose. Hige merely cocked an eyebrow at me and continued. "Baseball is a game that humans play with that ball," he pointed at the leather object in Kiba's hands, "and a wooden bat. But, since we don't have a bat, we'll just have to find a really big stick."

"What do you do with the bat?" I asked, since it didn't look like anyone was going to explain.

"You hit the ball with it!" Toboe shouted gleefully. "And then someone chases the ball and tries to tag whoever hit it! If that person is tagged, they're out, and they have to go back to the end of the batting line. There are only three outs allowed per batting term, so if you've been tagged three times, you have to go out to the field to catch, meaning you have to stand there and try to catch the ball as someone hits it." Throughout his detailed instruction, Toboe's smile got wider and wider, and his chest puffed out with pride that he knew something I didn't. The sight almost sent me into my own fits of laughter, so much so that I didn't hear a word he said.

Tsume, who had been scrutinizing me carefully, suddenly barked, "Nakita! Did you even pay attention? Or am I going to have to explain it to you all over again?"

I had the good grace to look shamefaced, which made Tsume clap a hand over his face with a loud _smack_. He grumbled, slowly sliding his hand down his face in annoyance. "All right then," he muttered, stalking over to me and snatching my hand. Kiba suddenly went on the defensive, hair standing on end and canines flashing dangerously.

"Give it a break, Kiba. I'm not going to hurt her, now back off!"

"Um, Tsume, maybe you shouldn't-" I tried, but Kiba cut me off, wrenching me out of Tsume's tight grip and flinging me behind his back protectively. Tsume's own canines descended at the direct challenged offered up by his alpha, and together they began a slow dance, alpha to beta. They circled one another, teeth and eyes flashing, until, with one air powered leap, they clashed, having already shifted forms. Their jaws clamped down on each other's ruff as they fell back to Earth, landing heavily on their paws, sending up a puff of dust. Their growls coalesced together until they sounded like a huge combustion engine at full throttle.

My eyes widened, both in fear for Kiba's safety and shock that they would resort to fighting over such a trivial matter. Even Blue, Hige, and Toboe looked on in stunned silence, frozen to the spot and unable to do anything. Though, it wasn't their place to step between an alpha as he fought for dominance with another member of the pack.

The fight raged on, neither seeming to gain the upper hand as they leaped and sprung away from each other. Tsume's eyes glinted maliciously as his voice floated to us through the mind link. "You disgust me! First, you bring us all on your wild goose chase to find this 'Paradise', and now you think you own everything! Well, I am sick of it!"

He leaped, catching Kiba off guard and slicing his fangs through the thin stretch of skin on Kiba's right front foreleg. Kiba yelped and jerked back, out of reach, as blood pumped from the open wound and coated the ground beneath his feet. He bent his head to inspect the wound, but after determining that it was nothing but a scratch, he raised his head back up to glare at Tsume with baleful eyes.

"If you're sick of it, Tsume, then why don't you just leave!"

Tsume laughed, a horrible, coughing noise gurgling up from his wolfish throat. "Maybe I will! But not before I beat you to the dirt and take your precious pack away from you!" Once more, Tsume lunged, but this time Kiba was prepared and he nimbly leaped away, Tsume's jaws snapping closed on nothing but air. Kiba wrenched his head back around to sink his fangs deep into Tsume's unprotected right shoulder. Blood spurted from the wound and splashed onto Kiba's snow white fur. Tsume, enraged, whirled, hoping to throw Kiba off while at the same time leaving his own mark in the alpha's skin. He missed again as Kiba danced well out of range, and snarled viciously when the alpha took a chunk out of his tail.

Finally, I'd had enough. My spine stiffened and I lunged forward, hoping to stop them before any more grievous wounds could be inflicted. I sprinted between them and held out my hands, planting my feet firmly into the ground and squeezing my eyes shut tight, half expecting them to leap at each other whether or not I was standing right in the middle of the fray or not. However, the blow never came, and I peeled my eyes open slowly. When I saw that they were waiting, more or less, patiently for me to have my say, I dropped my hands and straightened to my full height, which wasn't very imposing in the least. My face was bright red with anger, and I could almost feel steam puffing out the sides of my head.

"Quit it! Both of you! Fighting isn't going to solve anything! In fact, it'll only make things worse!" My chest heaved from the exertion of yelling, and both wolves, afraid that I might keel over, stopped their snarling and settled onto their haunches. However, each still glared at the other with unveiled hatred.

I narrowed my eyes, first at Kiba, then at Tsume, until they both looked away from each other and sniffed indignantly. "Why can't you guys just get along? Why do you two always have to fight?"

When neither answered, or even looked at me, I dropped my head into my hands and sighed, almost ready to give up. "You two are friends...and friends don't fight to kill each other. That's just wrong! You two should be working together to find Paradise, instead of against each other at every obstacle we face. Isn't it time you-"

A sudden debilitating pain robbed me of my breath and sent me to my knees, gasping. Both Kiba and Tsume quickly sprung to my side, shifting into human form so that they could lay the backs of their hands against my forehead to check for fever. I began to shudder, my body suddenly going cold even though it had to be at least ninety degrees outside. Suddenly, I pushed the two out of my way and wrenched my head to the side, retching into the soft grass. My body heaved with the effort, straining my throat and coating my mouth with a disgusting slime. The fumes burned my eyes and made them water, tears spilling over the sides to trail down my cheeks. Once my body was done, I flopped onto my back and gulped in as much clean air as I could hold, body still shivering from an unknown attack of the shakes. Kiba cupped my flushed cheek in one hand, frantically calling my name and trying to get me to focus long enough to answer him. I simply couldn't, choosing instead to drop off into an exhausted and dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I awoke, I was tucked against two warm, furry bodies, each breathing deeply in sleep. The sky was now dark, and thousands of stars winked at me from their eternal blanket. The fireflies were back to their old dance and the birds were still singing each other to sleep.

I felt absolutely horrible. My mouth tasted like someone had shoved a handful of trash down my throat, and I was parched. I swallowed several times, hoping my saliva would at least coat my throbbing throat and soothe some of the pain away, but to no avail. I pushed to my feet slowly, trying my best not to disturb my sleeping pack mates. When I had both feet planted beneath me, albeit shakily, I tottered off to find the nearest stream or lake. My legs protested each step, but I wasn't going to survive much longer if I didn't get some liquid into me. It felt like I'd been punched in the gut by a two-by-four several times, and I reached up to cup my stomach with one hand. It was warm to the touch, several degrees hotter than it should be. My eyes creased in worry. Hopefully it was nothing too serious. This didn't feel like a wolf sickness, and since I wasn't actually human, I shouldn't get any of their sicknesses or bacteria. So...what, then?

When I reached the edge of the lake, I dropped to my knees in the muddy bank and plunged my hands deep beneath the surface. The water felt wonderful on my flushed skin, and before tipping it down my throat, I let some of it trickle through my fingers onto my stomach, where the droplets sizzled as soon as they made contact. Perturbed, I tried it again, with the same results. That was most certainly odd. However, my need for water was greater than my curiosity over my hotter than hell stomach, so I began dumping handfuls of water into my mouth, where I gulped it down greedily until I thought I was going to puke once again. Only then did I stop, wiping my lips with the back of my hand and pushing back to my feet. My strength was slowly returning, thanks to the water, and I headed back to the pack to try and settle back to sleep.

However, my absence had not gone unnoticed. Kiba was sitting up at the edge of the furry circle, eyes following my every move as I skirted the circle to come snuggle up next to his lithe form. His tongue darted out to caress my flushed cheek and he whimpered, nosing my arm until I looked up at him. "What? I was just thirsty and had to get a drink." When he continued watching me, I sighed. "I'm all right. See?" I patted my belly, the sound of skin slapping skin cracking through the silence of the night. "No more throwing up. I think I just got a little overexcited is all, what with you and Tsume fighting and everything."

Kiba looked away, shame etched into his posture. I sighed again and closed my eyes. "Kiba..." I ventured, waiting for him to face me again. When he did, I caught his jaw between my human hands. "Try to get along with Tsume. We need him, and he needs us. If he left, Toboe would want to leave, and then it would just be me, you, and those two." I gestured over my shoulder at the sleeping figures of Hige and Blue. They were wrapped tightly together, their colors meshing together to form a blue and gold yin yang symbol. I smiled at the sight, thoughts of my own warm hours spent with Kiba floating to the surface.

Kiba whimpered, bringing my gaze back to his. He licked my cheek once again. "I'll try," he whispered. "But your safety comes above all else. And if you ever feel sick like that again, won't you tell me?" He gazed imploringly at me, eyes shooting golden sparks.

I smiled and brushed my hand across the nape of his neck. "Of course I'll tell you. Now, can we get some sleep?" I emphasized my point by laying down and curling into a ball protectively around my still throbbing stomach. Whether or not Kiba noticed my discomfort, he didn't say anything, simply wrapping his wolf's body closely around mine and nuzzling my neck until I fell back asleep.

* * *

A sharp, stinging pain yanked me out of sleep and into the morning sun's rays as I writhed on the grass beneath me, whimpers spilling from my parted lips. Swat beaded my brow and slipped down my temples to soak the tendrils of hair that swept across my brow. Kiba instantly jerked awake at my distress, coming over to hover over me until the pain subsided and my body quit spasming. I lay there, panting, shocked at how sudden and debilitating the pain had been, and the fact that it left as suddenly as it appeared. I brought a shaking hand up to cradle my stomach, staring down at it wonderingly. What the hell was the matter with me? I thought we were past this!

Kiba whined, shifting into his human form and placing his hand atop mine where it rested against the skin of my belly. "Are you all right? What's the matter?" His eyes were wide and frantic, pupils shrunk to mere slits.

I coughed and tried to get to my feet, slipping on the grass and nearly falling on my butt if Kiba hadn't grabbed my elbow just in time. I moaned and staggered against him, the pain beginning to prickle just beneath the surface of my skin. "It's the same thing as yesterday, only I'm not pu-"

I wasn't able to finish because bile rose swiftly up my throat, and I turned my head to retch into the grass. Kiba gently held my hair back away from my face as I finished and wiped my mouth on the sleeve of my parka, determined to wash it in the lake later when the stabbing pain in my lower regions disappeared. I grimaced apologetically at him as he tucked the damp strands behind my ears and kissed my heated forehead.

"I'm sorry you had to see that...and for yesterday as well. I know it isn't fun to watch." I stubbed the toe of my boot into the dirt, digging up a clod of sodden soil and flicking it away from me.

Kiba cupped my chin in his hand and pulled my face to meet his as he leaned forward to capture my lips. My eyes widened in embarrassment. Surely he could taste the remnants of my expulsion! I tried to break free of his lips, but he merely tightened his hold on my chin and crushed his lips more firmly to mine. I dared not kiss him back, lest a repeat of earlier happen, so instead I held myself positively still until he was finished and pulled back. I stepped away from him and hid my face behind the skeins of my dark, pink tinged hair. "I think I need another drink of water. Excuse me."

With face darkened cherry red, I pivoted on my heel and marched away. To my disbelief, he followed me, going so far as to entangle his fingers with mine and lead me along like a lost puppy. When I turned furious eyes on him, he merely shrugged and said matter-of-factually, "Where you go, I go."

Knowing he wouldn't be leaving my side anytime soon, I resigned myself to my fate and plodded onward towards the lake. When we reached it, he held my hair back again as I drank handful after handful of the glorious, crisp liquid, until my belly couldn't hold anymore. I got up to leave, but Kiba had other ideas. He gently swept me off my feet and disrobed me.

"Kiba! Wh-What are you doing!" I shrieked, desperately looking around to see if anyone saw me, stark naked under the sun. Kiba growled and shielded my body as he sloshed into the water fully clothed. "Why am I the only one who's naked?" I asked indignantly, punching him in the shoulder. He winced, but didn't show any other sign that he'd heard me. When he was waist deep in the cool water, he released me, letting me flop into the lake, kicking and screaming. I surfaced, spluttering and spitting water out of my mouth, not in the least amused. I glared up at Kiba where he stood watching me with an amused smile. "Kiba, what the hell is your problem!" I shouted, fanning my arm out on the surface of the water and sending a wave splashing up onto his shirtfront.

He laughed and pulled me to him, kissing me until my body relaxed and I slumped against him, helplessly entranced. "I figured you could use a cool bath since you had such a fever. Was I right? Are you feeling better?"

I hesitated, sending a questioning probe deep within me. Amazingly, he was right. I didn't feel the pain any longer. It had simply...disappeared! I threw my arms around his neck and laughed, free of the never ending throbbing. "Thank you, Kiba! You're simply the best!"

Unfortunately, the close proximity of my naked skin had had an adverse reaction for him. His once careful hold had become a vice like grip, and his breathy laughs turned into strained pants. I froze as his hands trailed down my spine to cup my buttocks under the surface of the water. He nuzzled into the side of my neck and licked once, twice. I shivered, but not from the pleasure. The water was beginning to cool on my skin as the wind picked up, and I wanted nothing more than to put my clothes back on. _And besides_, I thought to myself, _the others are bound to notice our absence eventually and will come looking for us._ I unwrapped my arms from around Kiba's neck and tried to push him away, amazingly not in the mood for play. He would have none of it, digging his fingers more firmly into my soft curves and pushing our cores closer together. I could feel his growing need through the fabric of his jeans, yet it was doing nothing to arouse me. Instead, I was becoming irritable, and this time when I pushed him, I pushed him hard.

Thankfully it did the trick and he pulled away, eyes still smoldering yet looking at me curiously. "I-I think I want to put my clothes back on. It's getting cold." Even though I was irritated with him, the crestfallen look on his face made my more sensitive side shine through, and I worded it in a way that, hopefully, wouldn't hurt his feelings.

He nodded and released me, but took my hand instead and pulled me from the chilling water and onto dry land where he began to pick up my things and carefully re-dress me. By this time, I was shaking uncontrollably, and I had half a mind to change into my wolf form so that I had a thick layer of fur to shield me from the biting wind. But the feel of Kiba's calloused hands brushing against my exposed skin was too good to refuse, so I remained how I was and let him finish dressing me.

Suddenly, I wasn't feeling very well, and I staggered as we began to head back to the pack. Kiba caught me and held me against his chest until my legs ceased to quake and I could walk without assistance. My stomach was cramping again, and it felt like at any moment a fresh torrent of bile would come spilling out of me. So, to keep it in as long as possible, I clamped a hand firmly over my mouth and curled in on myself as we walked. Kiba kept a possessive arm wrapped firmly about my waist, but he kept his distance lest I should lose the battle against the bile.

When we reached the others, they raised startled glances at my appearance, and Blue rushed to my side and took me from Kiba, who relinquished me without a fight. She sheltered me in the crook of her arms and sat me down beneath one of the sparsely growing trees dotted throughout the plain. Once in the shade, it was easier for me to keep the sickness at bay, but it did nothing to ease the tight strains of pain radiating out from my belly. I had been hungry, but now the thought of food only made me feel worse, and when Toboe brought me a leaf full of berries, I scurried behind the tree and spewed my sickness everywhere. Blue held my hair back for me and pressed a cool palm against my cheek when I was finished. My fever had ratcheted up a notch and was bordering on dangerous. Blue clicked her tongue, but a small smile was trying to force its way onto her face. I glared at her, wanting to know exactly what she was smiling about at a time like this. Blue correctly interpreted the look and took my hands in hers.

"Nakita, you're not sick, not really. You're just...pregnant."

* * *

**LoLpOpSiClE: O_O *gasp*! NO WAY! Haha, no but seriously, I want to SINCERELY thank shippolove844 for this wonderful pregnant idea! I honestly would NOT have been able to claw my way out of this huge writer's block otherwise. So, THANK YOU AGAIN and I LOVE YOU! Anyway, now that I have come unglued, I will hopefully have faster updates! Sorry once again for my long, _long _absence! Forgive me? ^^**


	16. Making Ends Meet

**A/N: Well, lookie here! It hasn't even been two weeks and I've come up with a new one! Unfortunately, it's a little shorter than the others because I just simply ran out of steam...but, if it makes you feel better, the next chapter will be longer and will make up for it! ^^ Wouldn't want to leave my lovelies without something to read, hee hee, especially when you get to the end of this chapter. You guys are gonna be SO mad at me ^_^**

**Oh, and I would like to take this time to say that...I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I feel so terrible for taking two weeks off and I hope you guys can forgive me! I was just swamped with all kinds of crap and just didn't have the time I needed to make a great chapter, and I felt like you guys deserved the best, so I didn't even try until everything had calmed down a bit. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive one such as me...  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WOLF'S RAIN BUT HALLELUJAH THAT IT WAS INVENTED!  
**

* * *

One word spiraled through my head relentlessly: _pregnant, Pregnant, PREGNANT! _Until I thought my mind would explode from the sheer force of this new found knowledge. Multicolored lights exploded behind my eyelids and my body went limp with astonishment and shock. Thankfully, Blue was there to catch me and cradle me in her arms while I tried to sort through all the emotions bombarding me at once: fear, shock, apprehension, but, most prevalent among them was joy. Joy at this new life that I would be bringing into this world, and even more joy at the thought that they were not only mine, but Kiba's as well. That alone is what kept me from bursting into helpless tears.

Sure, I'd always wanted puppies of my own, but not now. Not when we were in such a dangerous situation, dancing precariously on the knife's edge of safety and entrapment. Jagara's soldiers were still after us, as was Quent, and it was only a matter of time before one, or both of them, found us and destroyed us. The only thing that could save us now was Paradise. We _had _to make it there, if for any reason than to protect these tiny lives growing inside of me.

A cold hand smoothing across my forehead brought me back to reality, and I leaned my head back to peer up into Blue's motherly face as she crooned a sweet melody. When she realized I was awake, she stopped, withdrawing her hand and placing it back into her lap. "Are you feeling better?"

"I-I don't know..."I muttered, still overwhelmed at the thought of tiny Kiba's rolling about beneath my feet.

Blue smiled and propped my back against the tree so that she could come around to my front and gently massage the tightness from my stomach. "You'll be fine. With a few deep massages and lots of rest, you'll be back to your old self in no time at all. But for now, sleep is what you need."

Right at that moment, I could have happily choked her. Who could mindlessly sleep their days away when they knew they were being chased! "I can't do that Blue. _We _can't do that! If we stay here much longer, we run the risk of further detection, and I can't let that happen, not as a wolf, and not as an alpha. We go, no butts."

Blue stilled, lips frozen where they had begun to form the word 'butt.' Instead, she pulled back and settled onto her heels, peering at me through half lidded eyes. "Are you going to tell him, then?"

The others stood off to the side, every once in a while throwing curious glances over their shoulders at the two of us as we conversed. Kiba, especially, looked about ready to bite. His hair was standing on end again and his shoulders were stiff and scrunched up to his neck. He hadn't stopped watching me since leaving me in Blue's care, and when my eyes met his, he took a step forward as if to approach, but Tsume threw out a hand and blocked his path. When Kiba turned to glare at him, Tsume frowned and shook his head, gesturing for Kiba to stick with him. He did so reluctantly, throwing one last frantic look over his shoulder at the two of us.

Blue looked on in amusement, covering her mouth daintily to hide her snicker. But, when she saw the absolute horror stamped onto my face, she stopped and became all business like. "So, are you going to tell him or not? He has a right to know. I mean, he _is _the father, is he not?"

I bristled at the obvious implication in her question. "Of course he's the father! There's been no one else!"

"Even the time when you were drunk out of your mind?"

I was even more furious now that she had brought _that _up again. "Even though I was _slightly_ inebriated, I would never do such a thing! I'm not some trashy whore!"

Blue held up placating hands. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. You shouldn't be stressing out so much, you'll hurt the pups."

At the mention of the puppies, I glanced down at my stomach, half expecting to see that it had grown a full inch since last I checked. But it remained unchanged, save for the absence of the earlier pain. And for that, I was eternally grateful. But, the real question here was exactly as Blue said. Should I tell him? If I did, he would become even more protective, and likely to snap at anyone who came close, even Blue. He would probably also demand that we stay put, like Blue said, so that I wouldn't become overly stressed and lose the pups. In fact, he'd probably try to find some kind of den and stash me away from everyone and everything until the pups were born. However, if I didn't tell him, I'd run the risk of hurting him beyond repair. If I were the father of unborn pups, I'd want to know about them. And not from someone else's lips, but my own mate's. How horrid would it be for someone like Toboe to accidentally let slip that I was pregnant and had been for some time? Imagine the look of utter disbelief on Kiba's face...I couldn't. But...we _had _to keep moving! There was no time to be sitting idle!

So, I made my decision. Blue had silently sat and watched the emotions playing across my face, leaving it to me to make the final decision. When my eyes hardened and I looked back at her, she held her breath, waiting to hear the verdict.

"I'm not going to tell him."

"What?" She gaped at me like I'd grown two heads and started spurting fire from my nose. "You can't be serious! You can't just hide something like that from your mate! It's-It's unheard of!"

I held up a hand to stop her rant. "Blue, think of it this way. If I told him, he'd want us all to stay here until I had the pups. That could be months from now. And in that time, Jagara's troops would have had plenty of time to sniff us out and gun us down. In fact, I'm kinda surprised they haven't found us all ready. But, besides that, we need to make it to Paradise. At least there I know the pups will be safe, and we won't have to worry about anyone coming to kills us." I purposefully left off the part about Quent hunting us as well. No need to sadden or enrage her further.

"Bu-But!" she spluttered, at a complete loss for words.

I merely settled more firmly against the tree and waited for her to put her thoughts into some kind of order. She closed her eyes and massaged her temples, the stress coursing through her body almost palpable. When she dropped her hands back into her lap and opened her eyes again, a new calm light shone out at me from their cobalt depths.

"Nakita, if you don't tell him, and he finds out some other way, what will you do? What can you say at that point that will rectify your decision?"

I grimaced, knowing this question was bound to come up. But, lucky for me, I'd given it some thought. "Well, if he loves me like he says he does, then he will just accept the fact that I had to do what I had to do in order to keep the pack alive. But, if that doesn't work, I could always feign innocence, saying I had no idea I was pregnant and that we all thought it was just some rotten meat."

Blue frowned and shook her head. "That's worse than just not telling him. Deception never ends well, or haven't you heard?" The censure in her voice was almost too much, and I could feel a tight coil inside of me stretch thin.

"Look, Blue, I'm the alpha, and what I say goes. So if you have a problem with me keeping a tiny secret from my mate, then you can leave."

Blue glowered at me, as fed up with the whole ordeal as I was. "It's _not _just a tiny secret. It's a _huge_ secret, one that could tear you two apart." She grabbed my hands and squeezed. "I'm only looking out for you when I say that you should just tell him. You two can always talk the details out later-"

"No!" I shouted, wrenching my hands from hers. Bereft, she let them fall back to her sides and a cloud fell over her once bright eyes.

"Fine, then, Nakita. You're the alpha, and you know best. So just...just do whatever you want." She pushed herself to her feet and stormed off, leaving me lying against the tree and glaring at her retreating back. Hige popped his head up at her return, but he took one look at the storm on her face and glanced questioningly over to me. I met his curious gaze with a scathing glare, one that quickly had him looking in the opposite direction.

Kiba, anxious to return to my side, hurried over and knelt next to me, grabbing up my hand and holding it against his chest. "Nakita, are you all right? What's the matter?"

I still had not covered my glare, but I didn't care. Let them all see my bad side. Maybe they'll think twice about crossing me! Kiba gently took hold of my shoulders and shook me. Annoyed, I jerked my head and fixed my glare on his face and snapped, "What!"

Kiba drew back with a frown and released my shoulders, taking a step back and settling more firmly onto his heels. "You're not acting right, Nakita. Something must be wrong...why won't you tell me?"

His voice, so lost and hurt, is what finally broke through my rage, and I sagged against the tree, letting all the emotion that I'd kept inside out. Fat tears rolled down my cheeks and sobs wracked my tiny frame. Kiba desperately lunged and grabbed me up into his arms, pressing me tight against his chest and brushing his fingers through my hair. He rocked me back and forth, patting my back and whispering soft words of love and encouragement, until, finally, the sobs ceased and the tears dried up. A sudden case of hiccups attacked, jerking my body up and down with the force of each severe inhalation. I was such an emotional wreck that I began to laugh at myself as I bounced in Kiba's lap after every hiccup. Kiba, too, started to laugh, more worried he'd set me off again if he didn't that from actual humor.

When the maddening air bubbles dissipated, I was finally able to collect my scattered thoughts and put them into some semblance of order. However, the way Kiba sat watching me, eyes digging through my flesh almost to my very soul, had me skirting nervousness's edges. If I let slip even one betraying though, it wound be the end of us, I knew. But, for the safety and sanity of the pack, this secret must be kept at all costs. We were fools to let ourselves indulge in such pleasures for so long, and I had a terrible feeling that it would come back to bite us all in the rump. Kiba, particularly, since he was the new found leader of our small band of merry travelers.

So, instead of pouring out everything, like I wanted to so, so badly, I straightened in his grasp and shook off his arms, pushing to a standing position without swaying the tiniest bit. Blue's healing massage must have worked, to some degree. The pain was gone, but, replacing it was the pain of hidden and secreted knowledge, and it was just as bad as the physical. Kiba stood with me but insisted on keeping a firm hand around my waist just in case. He didn't fully trust me after the many near spills I'd taken since first vomiting up everything I'd eaten over the course of a few days. Even _I _did not wholly trust myself. I'd never experienced pregnancy before, so I did not know what it all entailed. I did, however, know that it was not going to be a fun and easy ride. Especially since I didn't have the luxury of a warm and cushiony den to sequester myself in for the months needed for the pups to live and grow inside of me. And I also knew that the stress of evading the many dangers tailing us so closely, there was a very high risk of me losing the pups before Kiba ever knew about them, and that is what stung.

_No! _I pushed the traitorous thoughts to the back of my mind and leaned more fully against Kiba, needing his strength now more than ever before. If I was to remain sane through this lengthy process, I'd need to remain at his side for-

_But, wait, _I interrupted myself, eyes widening, _The more time I spend with him, the greater the risk of something leaking out of my mind by accident! And I cannot let him whiff even a hint of this secret. Yes, I admit, it is not just a tiny little white lie like I tried to portray it to Blue. She was right. It is the biggest, most foulest untruth ever to be kept from one's mate. And he would have every right to leave me if he ever found out...and I would not stop him. So, what to do? I don't think I can manage this pregnancy without him, but...nor can I keep myself plastered to his side, where my every thought can be observed by a single questioning probe of his mind. And any of the other wolves, for that matter. All except...Blue. But, after our argument, she would never agree to let me shelter myself in her shadow. Especially since she spends much of her time with Hige, who could just as easily probe my thoughts with his, though he doesn't have the full connection that Kiba and I share...it would be enough if I were broadcasting the thoughts through my defying emotions. Which, in this case, will only be compounded now that my hormones are at full attention and rousing with a vengeance. _

"Nakita?" Kiba worriedly nudged me out of myself. I came too with a startled gasp.

"Oh! Um, yes?" I tried to look innocent, but this only served to further pique his curiosity and slight apprehension.

"You seemed lost in thought..._quite _lost in thought, actually. Did something Blue say upset you?"

I blanched, he'd just about hit the nail on the head with a hammer. The decision, right then and there, was made for me. I most definitely would _not _be spending too much time in his direct vicinity. Only at night, where my mind is free to shut down, and when we are on the move, where most of my strength will be channeled to keeping up the pace with the others. A chip seemed to lift off my shoulders, but not a very big chip. The pain of our separation will be great, but it would be even worse if he learned the truth.

I finally realized that he was waiting for an answer. "Oh, no. No, she didn't. I was only mad at myself for being so weak as to contract a human sickness. Blue told me it was called the "flu", or something like that." The lie flowed easily from my tongue, far _too _easily.

Kiba's eyes narrowed, but not in suspicion, thank the gods. "Why would you be mad at yourself? It's certainly nothing you can control. Even wolves get sick from time to time."

"Still...I should not have been careless enough to allow _any _sickness to invade my body. Especially since we're trying to outrun Jagara's troops. And speaking of..." I let my voice trail off, eyebrows quirked in an obvious hint.

"Yes, I've been thinking the same. It's been too peaceful. Something is definitely wrong. We need to keep moving."

I smiled up into his eyes, a genuine smile this time. "An excellent plan! When do we leave?" I could not veil the excitement in my voice, and Kiba cocked an eyebrow at my enthusiasm.

"I thought you were sick? I admit, I thought you would contradict me and tell me that you needed rest. I see now that I was wrong." A wry smile split his face, and he pulled me tight against his chest. "It's good to know that my mate has a spine of still and a will of iron."

The praise zinged straight to my heart, and it swelled with love until I thought it would burst from my chest. The earlier sexual, or, should I say, anti-sexual tension seemed to have evaporated, and Kiba's presence once again had my body heating up to unnatural proportions. His nostrils flared, scenting my piquing arousal, and his fever bright eyes swung to fix their gaze on my flushed face. One giant hand reached up to cup my cheek and feather a thumb across the high bone. I lifted my face, raven hair spilling over my shoulders and down my slender back. Kiba followed the movement and tangled his empty hand into the skeins of darkest midnight, wrapping the strands about his fingers. He lightly tugged on the mass of hair, pulling my head back and baring my throat for his devouring. His tongue flicked out to caress my jugular, where it beat a steady stream of blood to my heart. The touch left me shivering and wanting more, so I arched my back, pressing my tightening breasts against his chest and offering up more of the creamy skin he so desired. He responded accordingly, grasping my breasts through the confines of my parka and letting his tongue delve farther down to my collarbone, where he traced idle patterns.

The barriers in my mind fell down, and Kiba's essence poured in, stretching my mind as his fingers stretched my inner walls as they pushed past my underwear and up into my slick folds. The feeling of his fingers moving around inside of me as his mind probed mine had my neck arching back on a moan, and I felt him smile against my throat. Suddenly, an icy cold awareness slammed into me, and my eyes flew wide. I wrenching my body away from Kiba's forcing his fingers to slide out of me as well as his mind. _That was close...too close. Dammit! What were you thinking, Nakita? You stupid, stupid woman!_

Kiba, eyes still partially clouded pleasure, looked up at me apprehensively. He still remembered the harsh way I pushed him back earlier, and he was starting to think it was, somehow, his fault. However, I couldn't rush to his side and stroke his ego right now. My legs were trembling too much from the realization that I could have just given everything away in a fit of passion, and it was all I could do to keep myself upright at that moment.

His eyes cleared and became sharp with focus once more; they pleaded with me to return to his warm embrace so he could finish what he started. Unfortunately, I could not, _would _not. He seemed to sense my resolve, because his eyes shuttered closed and he straightened back to his full height. "Come," he said instead, "we need to gather the others and head out."

With one last, long look, he turned and left me standing all alone beneath the single tree. Right then, I felt indescribably close to the tree. We were now both left alone to grow how we would without the guiding hands of our loved ones. The feeling was not one I liked, nor ever wanted to experience again, yet this was the path I chose, and I had to walk it.

* * *

A mere five minutes later, the six of us were long gone, leaving only our memories and paw prints behind to show that we'd ever been there. But, unfortunately, that was too much. Five hours and forty-two minutes later, the first of Jagara's scouting party advanced upon the green fields and knelt in the foliage, tracing the imprint of one large wolf paw. He pulled out a scanner and held it down to the print. The piece of wicket machinery beeped monotonously five times, and then it fell silent. The light on top, which had been red, flashed to green, and a positive, tinkling note blared from its tiny speakers. A perfect match. The soldier straightened and signaled to his awaiting brethren. Together, they followed the tracks we'd so carelessly left behind, guns polished and ready for use and tanks loaded with anti-wolf poison.

* * *

One hour and sixteen minutes after that, Quent staggered drunkenly across the tall strands of crisp, verdant grass, tripping over a sizeable hole in the ground and falling to his knees, cursing as he went. His bottle of alcohol slipped from his loose grasp and crashed to the ground, cracking and spilling the amber liquid, leaving it to spread across the ground and be soaked up by the parched land. Quent wobbled as he got back to his feet, reaching out to place a hand against a lone tree's trunk to steady himself. When the world quid rotating and trying to trip him up, he glanced down at the hole that had dared trip him.

His eyes widened in disbelief, and he pulled his gun from an inner pocket in his trench coat, opening the bullet chamber and checking to see if he had plenty of ammo. He did. He snapped the chamber shut and put the gun back into his coat, a sardonic smile flickering across his face. He picked up what was left of his bottle and stuff it, too, into his coat. Then, with a kick of his boot, he pushed some loose soil over the hole to hide it from any other prying eyes and set off into the horizon, following the many indentations in the sodden soil.

The wind was the only thing left behind to uncover the dirtied paw prints left behind by the band of wolves it had so teasingly caressed only hours before.

* * *

**LoLpOpSiClE: Ooh! Motherf***er! Not again! Those guys are seriously annoying...but, of course, I wouldn't be keeping to the plot if they weren't :) So DEAL! Haha, lol just kidding. You guys have been super duper awesome! Your reviews are what keep me going at three o clock in the morning ^^ Editing, re-editing...writing, but, no sleeping. And that's why they invented Mountain Dew, for which I am an E X T R E M E supporter! ^^ You guys should go out right now and buy one, seriously! Do it. Right now! Well, I suppose I'd better go now and begin the next chapter! See you guys later!**


	17. Defeat Leaves A Bitter Taste In My Mouth

**A/N: Hello again! How are you, my lovlies? I just wanna say that...you guys...make my world go round! You're the Mountain to my Dew, the pop to my corn, the-the Wolf to my Rain! Your reviews are so awesome and I love you guys more and more with each passing day ^_^ And I'm equally glad that I see a few new faces! You newcomers who just found this story and wrote a review...THANK YOU ^^ If I could gather you all up and crush you to me, I so would. But, I can't so...READ THIS NEXT CHAPTER, DAMMIT! ^^ heehee, just kidding...but seriously, read the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope.  
**

* * *

The grassy, lush plains stretched farther than any of us thought. Normally, the landscapes we passed through were gone within a few dozen miles of swift sprinting, but this...this was just insane. I was now used to the sudden area changes, and this dizzying amount of sweet grass and wriggly trees was turning everything I knew upside down. Though it wasn't exactly unwelcome. You could almost say this was a kind of Paradise, too. We encountered many more herds of wild game, ranging from the same stupid pronghorn we'd chased before to large, brown headed elk that were a little bit smarter than their counterparts.

My appetite having returned, we all set out to fell one of these giant beasts. It didn't take long; it was down in moments, thrashing against the green of the earth and kicking up clods of rain soaked dirt. We killed it in the same fashion as we killed the pronghorn buck, and it died with a blood bubbling groan. We feasted on its still warm flesh, devouring the overly sweet chunks of red meat and shiny organs. The head we left for the birds; it was eery how it's remaining, crusted eyes continued staring up at a sky that it could no longer see. That was the worse part about hunting and killing. The vacant expression the prey was left with after its final wheezing breath. It never failed to send delicate shivers down my spin, and I always turned away if anyone ever volunteered to finish the head. The sound alone of the skull caving in under expert teeth was enough to send me scurrying away to find a secluded place and forget about the haunting image.

Our bellies once again full, we headed back out, not willing to stop even for a moment lest Jaguara's troops were somehow trailing us. Kiba and Tsume had kept a strict watch at our backs, eyes scanning the horizon for any sign of troop movement. You couldn't be too careful anymore, especially when you were traveling in a large pack. When they were satisfied that we were alone, they returned to the front and took the lead, barking strict orders as they went. The rest of us were left to roll our eyes and continue placing one paw in front of the other.

Night soon approached, and with it, a quick bout of the same stomach pains. Only this time, the pain left as soon as I retched up the entirety of my meal of the elk. The others looked on sympathetically but didn't offer to clean up after me, which was understandable. And none of them wanted to be too close to me during sleep in case a repeat happened, so Kiba and I were left lying off to the side of the furry sleeping bundle. I felt bad for keeping Kiba with me when he could be snoozing comfortably amidst the others' heated bodies, but he was adamant in his refusal to leave my side, so together we curled up and shared out body heat. Thankfully, the wind wasn't blistering like in the city, but cool and refreshing as it swept over our silent bodies and ruffled our fur. The darkness itself seemed to wrap us in a cooling blanket, and every other natural sound seemed to become muted. The birds had even fallen silent, and not one firefly arced through the inky black sky.

We were truly alone out here...or so we thought. A sudden concussion had us all scrambling to our feet. A crater made by a giant artillery shell lay about thirty yards off to our right, and another was on its way, looking to land straight in the middle of our little circle. We scattered in all directions, hoping to throw off whoever was behind that massive machine. The shell was left to explode harmlessly where we _had _been sitting, rocking the ground beneath our feet and sending me hurtling onto my side. I rolled several paces before I gained control over my body and flipped back onto my feet, but the intermission cost me. Another hulking shell was aimed right at me, and its descent was fast approaching. Another followed in its wake, and even if I were able to dodge the first, there would be no chance of dodging the second. The shells were too big, and my legs too small to carry me away fast enough. The others were avoiding missiles of their own, so none of them could come to my aid.

I leaped to the side and sprinted out from underneath the first shadow as quickly as I could, but the blast that erupted as it smacked the ground kicked my legs out from under me once again, and I sprawled out into the middle of the second deadly shadow. I glanced up, hoping to see that the missile had possibly veered off course as well, due to the explosion of its counterpart, but no such luck. It was continuing dead on, and I was its target. I hurriedly scrambled back to my feet and sprinted back the way I'd come, hoping to clear at least the worst of its destructive power. But, this missile was a lot larger than its brother, and flew faster. It pierced the ground just behind me, brushing the tip of my tail, and the explosion that followed was greater than any before.

Fire billowed up from its giant, metal maw and lashed out to hungrily devour the back half of my body, singing the fur and blistering the sensitive skin just underneath. I didn't have time to howl in pain, like I wanted. The giant wave of tsunami ranked wind brushed me aside like a rag doll, tossing me a full fifty feet into the hair, spinning and twisting like some plastic play thing. I squeezed my eyes shut against the sudden dizziness, and braced for the crushing landing. I slammed into the ground and bounced another hundred yards before coming to rest, body shattered and bleeding. Fur turned black and fluttered, detached, from my body, leaving giant bald patches that itched irritably.

Pain was all I knew then. The sizzling, fiery pain of the fresh burns, the ache of crushed and splintered bone, the throb of torn muscle. Every pain coalesced and twined together to make my body a living hell. I could not even fall unconscious to escape the worst of it. Something was keeping me to the light, and whatever it was was going to get quite a talking to after the pain receded enough to enable me to think clearly. For now, I simply lay against the cool grass, dazed and blinded by wracking waves of tortuous fire. I didn't even care when hands reached out to stroke me and lift me into a foreign pair of leather and steel clad arms, nor when I heard a man speaking into a radio saying, _"We've got one of the wolves. We're bringing it in for examination_." I was too tired, the pain too great. I simply fell limp against my hellish savior and let my eyes fluttered closed, not even having the strength to shift into a human in a last ditch effort of escape.

* * *

Hours later, after the last of the soldiers had withdrawn, the wolves hunched together in a tight circle and mourned the loss of their alpha's mate. Toboe whimpered, licking and sniffing at a bright red puddle of Nakita's blood as it glared up at them teasingly. This was all that was left of their female leader. That, and a few tufts of sleek, black fur that smelled of death. It was easy for them to deduce what had occurred. The two giant craters attested to it. They knew that she had obviously been trying to escape both projectiles, but had only succeeded in skirting one, the other had...

Blue lifted her muzzle to the heavens and wailed, her wolf's voice deep and gruff as it spiraled out to her fearless leader, wherever she was, and the pups she carried. She hadn't told Kiba, not yet. He was broken enough. He hadn't said one word since the discovery of Nakita's disappearance. In fact, he hadn't even made a curt sound of distress. He hadn't whined, whimpered, snarled, growled...nothing. It was like he was an empty shell that breathed and blinked on its own.

Tsume was the next to raise his head in harmony, singing his pain and loss to the sky. Toboe and Hige soon joined in, until all four wolves howled together in mourning. Kiba was the only one who remained silent. He didn't even look away from that single puddle of precious blood, merely scooting closer to it and leaning down to inhale its erotic scent. It was already starting to crust over from the exposure to the elements, and even the scent was becoming faint. Each time he inhaled, he had to pull the air in just a little bit harder to catch the retreating scent.

When the wolves' song fell silent, Kiba finally glanced up and met the eyes of each of his pack mates. They all watched him with sympathy, and yet, under the surface of that sympathy lay the question begging to be answered: What to do now?

Kiba didn't have an answer for them. He turned his head away and pulled himself to his paws, fur ruffling in the sudden, caressing breeze. He slowly padded over to where the smell of Nakita was strongest and lay down wearily, curling his body in on itself and tucking his nose into his tail. His eyes slid closed and he was asleep in moments, but not a fitful sleep. He twitched and jerked in enthralling nightmares, and a time or two he even growled, the sounds slightly muffled by his bushy tail.

Tsume, chest puffed out on a swell of sudden authority, barked, "All right, guys! It looks like we're gonna have to do this on our own."

"Do what?" Toboe asked, wiping his snotty nose in the fur of his chest. Blue and Hige also regarded Tsume curiously, eyes watching him warily.

"We're gonna save her, stupid! We can't just let them take her! What? Did you really think she'd been killed so easily?"

"Well, no..."

"Tsume's right," Blue announced, stepping forward and bumping her hip against Tsume's. "We _can't _let them have her. All our secrets will become known, and our brothers will be killed...just like before...with Pops..."

Hige whined and licked her chin, offering whatever encouragement he could. "Yeah, if it were Blue in there, I'd tear the place down to rescue her!"

Tsume grunted in agreement. "Alright then, it's settled. We're going, first thing in the morning."

"But why are we waiting 'til morning?" Toboe questioned, head cocked to the side.

"Because, you idiot, if we ran all night without resting, what do you think will happen?" Tsume growled in annoyance.

"Oh..."

"Exactly. And even though we have excellent night vision, it would be easier to track them while there is light, understand?"

"Yeah, I got it, Tsume. You don't have to treat me like a kid, ya know..."

"Then stop acting like one!" Tsume barked, eyes glittering dangerously. This shut Toboe up effectively, and he backed away to stand closer to Blue and Hige. Tsume sighed and brushed his hand through his cropped hair. "Why don't we get some sleep? We'll be ready to head out at first light."

The others nodded in agreement, and the four of them curled up into balls, _away _from their useless pack leader. Kiba, unbeknownst to them, had heard every word, and his eyes glinted sharply in the darkness. With a sigh, he closed them and tucked himself in closer.

* * *

I awoke to a dripping sound and felt a cool splash of water hit my stinging face. I shook my head, dislodging the small drop and warily opening my eyes. I was in a small cell surrounded by many others just like it; all empty. The air smelt fetid, and there was some kind of slime coating the floor. I leaned down and sniffed gingerly...and reared back from the god awful smell that scrunched up my nose. I didn't think I wanted to know exactly what that was.

With a moan, I struggled to my feet, muscles and joints protesting in acute agony. My fur was still missing in places and the exposed skin was raw and blistered, shining a bright red. The broken bone fragments in my body rubbed painfully against torn muscle as I willed them to bend and support my weight. They screeched a protest but followed my orders nonetheless. When I'd finally come to stand, albeit shakily, I further surveyed my surroundings. I was right. The cells in this particular jail were all empty save for mine, but there were still unknown sounds echoing off the steel walls. So there had to be someone, or something, nearby. The cell I was in reeked of death and decay, and it was bare, uninviting. The only other object taking up space besides myself was a thin pile of musty straw, and they hadn't even bothered to lay me on it. Instead, I'd been thrown haphazardly into a pile of leaky pipe water that was dripping from overhead.

After several minutes, and then an hour passed and no one appeared to either help or harm me, I silently padded over to the hay pile and gingerly laid myself down. A waft of mold puffed up into my face, but I simply had to grin and bear it, because it didn't look like I was getting out of here anytime soon.

* * *

Some time later, the echo of boots sounded inside the small jail, and my ears perked up atop my head. Hoping that they'd simply walk on by, I kept my eyes closed and my head down. Unfortunately, this did not work. I heard a pair of keys jingling and then a groan as the cell bars were pushed aside to allow entrance to two soldiers. They stepped over the threshold and cautiously approached me. They were right to be cautious. I sprung up suddenly, jaws open and searching for tender flesh. But, what met my open mouth was not blood or skin or bone, but a hard metal object that, when bitten, sent an electrical current slicing through my body. Paralyzed, I fell to the floor with a thump, body still quivering and jerking from aftershocks.

The men laughed hysterically, and one kicked me roughly in the stomach. The breath wheezed out of me and I tried curling protectively into a ball. The soldiers only laughed harder. Just as I was beginning to black out again, I saw both of them reach for me and felt my body being lifted into the air rather roughly and thrown across their brawny shoulders. The broken bones in my shoulders and back scraped together and sent a lance of pain down my spine. I writhed in agony, but a sharp punch to the side of my skull sent me into blessed darkness.

* * *

When next I woke, it was not to the confines of my cell, but strapped to a stainless steel table, foreign machinery surrounding me on all sides. I was flipped onto one side, legs tied together and strapped to the surface by thick, metal bands. Even my head and shoulders were strapped tightly down. They were taking every precaution, as well they should. If ever I escaped from these confines, I'd rip their bodies in two and dance in the spray of their blood.

My eyes caught the movements of many bodies of men and women, all cloaked in the same white lab coat. Each wore a pair of rubber goggles strapped around their heads and a snow white cap atop their hair. Each one moved with a single purpose, and none of them seemed in the least interested in the wolf on their operating table. This confused me. Weren't wolves an endless source of confusion and interest among regular humans? So why weren't they prodding me with sharp needles or forcing my mouth open to examine the sharp canines hidden behind the flaps of my lips? It was all starting to seem odd.

An air lock door suddenly zipped open, and a shadow fell across the entryway. Every moving body screeched to a halt and swiveled to face the newcomer. Arms came up in a salute and backs bowed in reverence. I cocked my head, as much as I could while strapped down, and regarded the intruder with half lidded eyes. A woman, tall and proud, swept into the room with a flutter of her long cape, eyes searching and then finding my locked form. A smile curved her lips up; the sight was macabre and chilling. This woman knew not the warmth of a normal human being. She was a cold, calculating woman who had risen to power through deception and spineless tactics...Jaguara.

A cruel, tinkling laugh escaped her purple painted lips, raising the hairs on my body and locking my muscles in a tense show of fear. She seemed amused by my reaction as she quickly approached the table, heels clicking on the metal flooring. The helm that she wore gleamed in the flashing lights from the machinery and her armor was polished to a fine sheen. I could even see myself in its reflection as she stopped a hair's breadth from my prone body. Jaguara slowly reached out a hand and brushed it across the fur on my side, tsking at the bald patches and fingering the charred strands.

"We can't have a damaged wolf to work with, now, can we?" Her voice was like ice, and it stabbed into my chest like a dagger, freezing my lungs and settling into a pinpoint of throbbing icicles just above my heart. It looks could kill, her voice could maim.

She snapped her fingers, a sharp, staccato sound, and a man in a lab coat came scurrying to her side. "My lady?"

"See that she is cleaned up and her fur is replaced with that new growth serum you've been working on lately."

"Of course, my lady! Anything else?"

She pondered for a moment. "Yes, actually. Scan her body and fix any broken or damaged bones and mend any torn muscle. I want her in perfect condition when next I return."

"Yes, my-"

"And if any scratch or blemish remains even after you are finished, I will personally scrape every inch of skin from your bones. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes my lady. We will be quick and thorough!"

"No! Do _not _be quick about it! I've spent years tracking these beasts, I can wait a few hours more for my prize. And besides, I want it done right the first time, for _your _sake." Satisfied, she twitched her cape about her body and pivoted on her heel before the man could answer.

The rest of the workers watched her leave, some with admiration, others with barely disguised hatred. Jaguara, alone now in the corridor, smiled to herself. Hate bred strength, and the stronger her underlings, the faster the destruction of the wolves. She cackled, but without humor, and the very walls seemed to shrink from her lithe and terrible form as she swept back to her lair.

* * *

I had been knocked out...again. But this time by drugs and not by a malicious hand. The drugs, I must say, were a nicer way to go. After Jaguara left, the same man who'd stuttered and cozied up to her waltzed to my side and pulled a needle and syringe from his coat pocket and filled it with some purple fluid. When he was satisfied with the amount, he plunged the needle into my hip and pushed the liquid into the veins in my muscles, where it spread like wildfire, promptly knocking me clean out.

While I was drugged, the man unstrapped me from the table and three burlier men, all wearing Jaguara's standard on their armor plating, hoisted me over their shoulders and followed the lab coat man, who gestured for them to place me into some huge, gurgling machine. They ran a few tests and, as promised, slowly put me back together, until my former self, unmarked and unclaimed, lay before them, tongue draped out of the side of my unconscious mouth. Even Kiba's claiming mark, which had stood as a testament to our union, was gone, erased by the evil man's machine. Even the scent was gone.

So, when I awoke, again, I could not feel that same warm feeling I always felt when waking and knowing I was tucked against my mate's side. It was as if even that small part of him had been ripped away from me. I couldn't feel him, couldn't picture him, couldn't...smell him, as I always did. A despair so crushing enveloped me, and I almost wished that the lab coat man would come back and plunge a new needle into me, this one taking my life as well as my sanity. But, I didn't succumb, knowing that I had to stay alive in order for Kiba to find and rescue me. Because, I told myself, I was simply too weak and drained to do it on my own. Along with the drugging serum they'd pumped into me, they'd also added a different substance, one that kept me lethargic and unable to form coherent thoughts for more than a moment.

I was back on the table, although in a different room, where there were fewer machines and less people to tend me. The security level had gone down, thanks to the new drug, and the lab workers flowed around me effortlessly, never even glancing in my direction. It was as if I weren't even there. A simply inanimate object just waiting to be played with by the evil child.

It seemed like days before another air lock door slipped open and admitted the smiling Jaguara once more. This time, she wasted no time in striding up to my new assigned table, yet her smile was not the same as last time. It was pulled up slightly different, lending her a more annoyed expression than satisfied. She slammed a hand down on the table with such force that it jolted my body, and my eyes flickered to her suddenly angry face as it loomed close.

"Why, my pet, it seems you've been keeping something from me."

I watched her warily. What was she talking about? What have I kept from her? When I didn't answer, like she knew I could, she snapped her fingers and a sudden, sizzling jolt of electricity flashed through my body through the metal cuffs strapping me down. My body writhed beneath the onslaught, until I thought I would explode outward from the inside. When she thought I'd had enough, Jaguara snapped her fingers again and the pain ceased as abruptly as it had come.

"Now then, you had better behave, or you'll get a taste of more than just Level One."

When I once again didn't answer, she resumed. "You see, through those fabulous machines we put you through, we were able to detect signs of life within your body. To be more specific, inside your womb, where three of you accursed beasts are growing. Did you know this?"

I growled at her menacingly. She could do whatever she wanted with me, but she had better _not _lay a finger on those unborn pups. But then, I hesitated. Three? I would have been a mother to three? The realization hit me like a ton of bricks and my eyes closed on a sudden wave of emotion. Jaguara cackled with glee.

"I see! So you did know!" She clapped her hands in delight. "Wonderful! Simply wonderful!"

My eyes snapped back open and a fresh growl erupted from my throat. She laughed again. "Well, my pet, we can't have that. I need you for my own purposes, and a tainted host is most definitely _not _in the plans, I'm afraid."

Tainted host? Did she mean...? No! I struggled against the bonds, pulling and snapping at the metal cuffs. Jaguara watched with amusement, letting me try and break my way free, knowing it was useless. "You can struggle all you want, my pet, but it will get you nowhere." I ignored her and resumed snapping at the bond around my forelegs. However, the band circling my neck was too tight, and my head could only move an inch at best.

"Tell you what," Jaguara crooned, patting my side and circling the table. "I'll let you out. But, the price for release will be your..._monsters_'... lives, understood?"

I snarled, a wicked, throaty one, eyes alight with evident loathing and hatred. Unfortunately, my animosity only fueled the fire, and she threw back her head and released a full, hearty laugh. The sound of it cracked across my senses like a whip and left me shuddering in its wake. But, it was not enough to curb my rage, and I struggled on, desperately trying to wriggle my way out of the bonds.

"Oops, silly me. I forgot. You're not a human, therefore, your opinion doesn't matter." She came back around the table and grabbed my head in her hands, forcing me to stare into her eyes. "I'm going to take away that last obstacle tying you to your former pack. And then, when you have nothing left, you'll be completely, utterly mine." She dropped my head and spun around, her cape covering me momentarily before sliding off the edge of the table and trailing her form as she disappeared out the door.

The lab coats closed in around me, and that same, hated needled plunged into my hip once again, but this time I fought the narcotic effects both mentally and physically. Unfortunately, I did not have the strength to fight modern technology, and the poison spread through my body and quickly snuffed out my resistance. The techies bundled me up and carted me off to an adjoining operating room, where they proceeded to lay me out flat and pump more numbing serum into my bloodstream. Then, they commenced in slitting my stomach and reaching in to tear out the only thing I'd ever looked forward to in my entire life.

* * *

Tsume and Blue halted when the trail abruptly ended. Hige and Toboe skidded to a stop next to them and gazed wonderingly at the last set of tracks left behind by the huge missile launcher brought to exterminate them. Tsume sniffed the air and wandered the perimeter, searching for more tracks. Sadly, there were none, and even he had to give up after an hour of futile searching.

"Tsume, they must have loaded everything into one of their ships and flown off with her. There's nothing we can follow now. For all we know, they could have changed direction and flown back the way they came."

"No!" Tsume spat, digging his claws into the earth in irritation. "They couldn't have come back. We would have heard them overhead."

"Would we?" Blue countered, flicking her ears back and forth. "I haven't heard a single thing since we left. She could be anywhere by now!"

Tsume was about to hurl a scathing retort when a familiar voice broke the tense atmosphere. "Not anywhere. Jaguara's keep."

They all spun around to confront the voice, and eyes widened when Kiba appeared out from behind a particularly tall stand of weeds. "I've been tracking you guys all day. You're never gonna find her if you keep following those tracks."

"Tsh, haven't you been listening? There _aren't _any more tracks!"

"Not visible ones," Kiba whispered, looking off to the south.

Blue, Hige, Tsume and Toboe looked at him like he'd grown two heads. "What do you mean, 'not visible', huh?" Hige gasped, getting annoyed at Kiba's offhanded manner.

"I mean," Kiba stated, glaring straight at Hige, and then at Tsume, "that through our bond I can feel her. And I know in which direction they've taken her."

"Then why the hell haven't you said anything!" Tsume snarled, lips curling back to expose his lengthened canines. Kiba swung his head to face him and growled as well.

"Does it matter? We can find her now, but if it bothers you, you can just go on ahead and leave us behind and chase after your 'tracks'."

Tsume took a menacing step forward, but Toboe jumped to block his path. "Tsume! Come on! We need to stick together to rescue Nakita!"

"Yes," Blue said from her sitting position some distance away, "The longer we squabble, the bigger chance that they're doing something awful to her!" Inside she was thinking about the unborn pups, but she didn't say it out loud. She'd kept Nakita's secret this long, she could hold it a while longer.

"Agreed." Kiba said, pointing his proud head south. "Come on!"

He sprinted forward and the rest followed, though Tsume more grudgingly than the others.

* * *

They'd been on the trail for an hour until Kiba suddenly faltered and came to a screeching halt. Tsume plowed into him and sent the both of them sprawling. Blue and Hige drew up short and circled around their fallen comrades questioningly. Toboe stopped as well, whining a protest. "Kiba, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer. He got to his feet with a dazed expression and stumbled forward a few paces, ears flicking back and forth. Tsume wrenched himself to his feet and glared at Kiba's back, mumbling to himself. Blue was concerned at her alpha's suddenly odd mannerisms, and she slunk forward to sort it all out. She swung around to Kiba's front and stared into his eyes. They were haunted and unfocused, staring in the direction they'd been heading. He was barely breathing, and his nostrils were flared.

"Kiba? Kiba, are you okay?" Blue raised a paw and batted his nose, trying to bring his attention to her question.

Without looking away, he answered in a choked whisper, "I can't...I can't feel her anymore."

"What? What do you mean?" Hige had come to rest beside Blue and stared at his leader.

Tsume approached as well and roughly nipped Kiba on the haunches. But he did nothing. "Wake up, you moron! Could you kindly explain to us what the hell is going on?" he said roughly.

"I just told you!" Kiba snapped, turning on his companions with a snarl. "I can't feel her anymore! The feelings are just...gone!"

"They can't be just 'gone'," Tsume scoffed.

"Well, they are...and I'm not getting any trace of her. It's like she just...disappeared off the face of the planet." He lowered his ears, thoroughly crushed. He knew, even if the others didn't, that something had happened to remove what was his. Though, how they'd done it, he'd never know, but it was the truth. Whoever had hurt Nakita had taken away his claiming mark. And, physically, she was no longer his mate. She was just another she wolf just waiting to be claimed by another. And this served to bring back his anger. It bubbled to the surface like a hot vat of lava and his claws scraped the grass under his feet.

The others looked on in worry, all but Tsume, who smirked at the first sign of his friend's alpha nature. "That's better," he whispered, and the others swiveled to face him.

"What do you mean, Tsume?" Hige asked while surreptitiously glancing at the maddened Kiba.

"It means we're gonna get our girl back," he stated while launching himself after Kiba, who'd suddenly taken off in the direction he'd last sensed Nakita's presence.

* * *

**LoLpOpSiClE: Please don't hit me! *cowers behind bed* I thought this little plot twist up while I was watching a movie...hmmm, what was it? I don't even remember now. Anyway, *gulp* you guys still love me...right? RIGHT?**


	18. All Is Lost

**A/N: Hello! You know that coffee that some of you got for me last time? I think I need some more ^^ I almost cried while writing this chapter, BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE! For the wholesomeness of the story, if for anything! Maa~I hope you guys don't decide to kill me...you guys are way too cool for that and love me too much, right? That's what I keep telling myself, though *gulp* Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! Even if you guys hate me, I LOVE YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: Uh-uh.**

**Oh, and you guys know that movie The Warrior's Way? I so wanna see that! XD Ok, I'm done, so get moving! ;)  
**

* * *

The procedure took hours, but to me, who was unconscious the whole time, it flew by in a matter of seconds. Of course, they had to tear out the puppies one by one and sanitarily dispose of them, while being careful not to wrench any of my internal organs out of place or accidentally rupture one with their scalpels. The procedure had been so delicate that they had needed a shift of doctors to come in and replace the original ones after about an hour and a half of careful cutting and extracting. And finally, they had to go back over their work and seal it up tight. And since Jaguara didn't want even one scratch left behind, they used the rest of their high tech machinery to erase all sign of surgery, even going so far as to replace the shaved fur.

Once they were finished, they brought me back to the less populated room and strapped me back onto the stainless steel table. This is how I found myself ten minutes later as I struggled to pull my itchy eyes open. The bright florescent light stung my sensitive orbs and made them water, the tears slipping down my cheek to dissolve into the fur of my jaw. My teeth were clenched so tight that my jaw began to ache, and I slowly released the pressure, swiping my tongue across the surface of my teeth, the taste of iron still in my mouth from the lightning rod the soldiers had hit me with.

As if on cue, the same door as before slid open and Jaguara stepped out, now dressed in a new set of armor that was an ugly brown color to match her personality. Her lips were still painted purple, however, and she still wore that same sardonic smile that stretched the muscles of her face up in a grotesque fashion. A new helm adorned her head and slanted down to cover her eyes, so when she approached, I couldn't see the malignant gleam that sparked at my helpless, now barren, form. I looked up at her with hate filled eyes, not even bothering to growl my distaste. What she had done to me was unforgivable, bordering on insanity, even for her.

Jaguara simply smiled and pet my fur. "What a fine beauty you are. I can't get over it! I've never seen a wolf with this exact coloring! I must then assume that you do not come from one of the cities interspersed throughout this region, hm?" She cocked an eyebrow, and I glared balefully back. She wasn't going to get anything from me.

She frowned in annoyance. "I see. Still playing stubborn even after all this. Hmph. You're stronger than I imagined. But, this only credits my plan all the more."

She'd kept talking about this 'plan', and frankly, I was tired of hearing it, yet my curiosity was piqued, and I wanted to know exactly what it was that she had in mind. I must have let too much of my curiosity slip, because when she glanced back down at me, her smile returned.

"I can see that I have finally caught your interest. I assume you would like to hear more?" I growled in answer, but she shrugged and reclaimed her hand, leaving my fur sticking up in all directions.

"I'm going to tell you anyway, if just to see the look on your face." She started circling the table again, gently patting the unruly stands of fur on my side back down as she passed by. "You see, I've been hunting the wolves for a long, long time. Do you know why?"

I remained stubbornly silent, eyes watching her every move. "It's because you wolves have something I don't. And when I want something, I go after it, and I take it. By force, if I must," she added as an afterthought. I snorted, and she swung around to gaze into my eyes. "You beasts are not worthy of what you've been granted! You don't even realize the full extent of this precious gift! So how can you understand a human's nature to want such a perfect life?" Her voice had risen in pitch, and she stopped herself, smoothing her hands primly down her unruffled cape and turning her back to me.

"My wants are not as selfish as they seem, little wolf. I had a sister once, a twin, to be exact. She died from Paradise sickness, and I determined that it would not happen to me, not as long as I had the power to stop it. So, I tried to find my way around the Paradise sickness. I worked endlessly to create a path to Paradise myself through power and technology. And one day, I finally found it. The key that would guarantee my safe passage into Paradise. But, there was just one thing..." she trailed off and turned back around, eyeing me distastefully. "I had to obtain the blood of a wolf. But, no matter how many wolves I killed to test this theory, none have even sparked an acknowledgment with the unfinished portal, and I thought that my studious studies had gone to waste. But," she smiled and pointed a finger in my direction, "you have found the key."

My eyes widened and I snarled a protest, whipping my head back and forth across the table, trying desperately once more to free myself of these bonds and cut the very throat from her evil neck. But the bonds only seemed to tighten the more I struggled, and Jaguara's ringing laugh cut through the noise of my struggling.

"Oh, no. I'm not talking about your little..._friends_. No, I have my own store of wolves, kept locked away under heavy surveillance. But, they're not what I need."

This brought me up short, and I quit wriggling to look up into her helm, where her eyes should have been. I could almost see them glinting down at me in malicious pride.

"The only thing is," she continued, "that whenever I try to control their minds, they simply...resist. They resist so strongly that some of them lose their sanity, and therefore their usefulness. Some I have disposed of, while other, more promising specimens I've kept, just in case. For just such a moment as this." She smiled down at me and caressed my jaw, sending a sudden chill racing down my spine. I jerked my head back in an attempt to remove it from her grasp, but the bonds held me still and she gripped me more forcefully.

"So, I have amassed many fine specimens. The problem is that they're _all _males. Females, it seems, are hard to come by, guarded fiercely by their mates and their pack. It has been hard for my soldiers to even come close to one, because, simply put, the males outnumber the females. And such a pity, too."

She released her hold on my jaw and began another circuit around the table, tapping her fingernails lightly on the surface. "But, all of that is about to change. And do you know why?"

I growled, my only response, it seems, to any of her questions.

"Why, my pet, because of _you_."

* * *

Kiba zipped through the swirling grass as fast as his legs could carry him. At this rate, they would never reach Nakita in time, and she would be lost to them, to _him_, forever. The others tried to keep pace with their leader, but even they could not summon the energy needed. Kiba must be driven by sheer rage, because none of them could even hope to match him. The furry tip of his tail was all that any of them could ever see, and were only able to follow him through his scent, which was easily leaving a trail because of his over exertion.

Soon, however, even he had to slow down, and together they all collapsed in a giant heap, chests expanding with each deep breath and tongues lolling out the sides of their mouths. Kiba was the only one who did not immediately collapse to his stomach. He remained sitting, barely taking in any breaths through his nose as he studiously surveyed the horizon. Nothing. Not even a trace of exhaust in the sky to mark the giant ship's trail. He flicked his ears back in annoyance.

Tsume, after regaining his breath, approached Kiba warily, knowing that one wrong move would set his friend off. "Well? What are we going on here now that you've lost your connection?"

Kiba swiveled his head to fix one yellow eye on Tsume. "Just...a feeling. Though it's becoming harder and harder to feel it."

"Oh great," Tsume snorted, shaking himself off and returning to the others to tell them the 'good' news. Kiba watched him with a patient expression. He just didn't understand the complications of finding his mate now that his mark had been erased. And, this thought had been troubling him. Had _she _maybe somehow gotten rid of the mark herself? Or had someone else done it for her? He wasn't so sure anymore. He shook the horrid thoughts from his head and jumped back to his feet.

"Come on, guys. Let's keep moving."

* * *

I groaned and rolled over on the plush dog bed that was pushed against one wall of my new and improved 'holding quarters', as I liked to call it now. The walls were no longer stone cold and dripping with sewage and gods knew what else, but instead were internally heated by some unknown source. The floors were carpeted in freshly cleaned sky blue fuzz that compressed underfoot and caressed the soreness from my paws. There were two gleaming dog food bowls pressed into another corner, both painted gold and etched with my name on them. One was filled with fresh, crisp water, and the other had held a meal of raw, high grade meat. It had sat there for hours until my stomach couldn't stand the pain of hunger any longer. Now it was empty, with only tiny flecks of fat left to show that anything had been there.

There were two beds, one was a long, rectangular plush pallet that was plumped extra high with fuzzy goose down. The other was the daytime doggy bed I was currently curled in. The beds were scented with some unknown perfume, and there were tons of pillows-ranging from big to small-ringed around the entire room. The room itself was big, large enough to fit a whole battalion of soldiers comfortably in ten rows of single file lines. But it did not give me the peace or joy I sought. It was only a reminder of my earlier conversation with Jaguara.

* * *

_ I shifted to stare at the far wall, not daring to meet the empty, eyeless gaze that I could feel boring into my back. This was all too much. I didn't think I wanted her to finish her little speech._

"_My pet, why so glum? I'm offering something that every she wolf wants: a family, a safe home, food whenever you want it...love."_

_ I snorted and rolled my shoulders, letting her know she wasn't fooling anybody. She hissed at my impertinence._

"_Whether you like it or not, **you **are going to become a part of my breeding program, and **you **are going to let my males breed you!"_

_ I stilled, becoming absolutely frozen, like a statue. Breed? Me? But I already have a mate! My mind screamed at me, pounding on the tattered remains of my control. Jaguara smirked as I squeezed my eyes shut in defiance. She would NOT take me! She wouldn't!_

"_Yes, my little pet. The males I have been talking about were all kept for **you** so that they could impregnate you and give me the wolves I need. Because, you see, I'm going to fight wolf with wolf. I've become smarter after every failed attempt on my part to capture and kill every single one of you. And when my troops first reported sighting you with that merry band of monsters, I couldn't stop the joy that rose in my chest! Finally! A female wolf to add to my growing collection! And, not only a female, but one of the most beautiful wolves anybody has ever seen! Because, above all else, I admire beauty, and what a sight it would be to the other wolves when my army of midnight black wolves fell upon them and tore out their throats!"_

_ She was breathing hard at this point, her chest thrusting against the armor that encased it. Stray strands of hair fluttered down over her helm and she quickly swiped them back into order. "Now then, I will have my soldiers clean you up further and place you in a more adequate holding cell. I will be merciful and give you a day to think about all this and resign yourself to working for me. The less struggle you put me through, the better."_

_ She came around to place her armored hands on my face, lifting my eyes so that I was sure to look at her. "We're going to create an army that no one has seen before. I will be known throughout the world for my part in eradicating the wolves, and all with your help, my pet. I couldn't do it without you."_

_ Jaguara backed away and swirled her cape about her shoulders, an evil witch's cackle rising up in her throat and echoing against the steel walls so that the sound was amplified tenfold. All the lab rats stopped to stare at her retreating back as she all but flew back through the door.

* * *

_

Soldiers had been in to clean my body and brush out the tangled mats of fur left behind by the uncaring lab techs. Depressed, I hadn't even risen to growl at them. They'd come bearing the same lightning rods as before, but didn't have to use them even once except to prod me into my bed.

The only thing they left behind was a collar that circled my throat. It was made of bright, red leather with a glowing metal rim. There was no buckle, it simply clicked and locked shut after the soldier had placed it around my neck. So it was impossible for me to tear it off. Jaguara had come by later to explain its use.

"That there is a special collar, one that will keep you from shifting into your abominable disguise so that my wolves can breed you. If you do try, a powerful electric current will zap you and bring you to your knees, and, if I so wish, knock you clean out. Like I said before, I'll let you have this one night to yourself, but tomorrow morning I will send in the first of my males, and you will submit to him without a fight. If I come back and you've killed, maimed, or even nipped him in a way I don't like, you'll sorely regret it."

She had left then on a wave of pure evil, and she'd left two new soldiers stationed just outside the new iron clad door that swung shut and cut me off from any living thing. There were automated lights in the cell that flickered on whenever the door was shut, but I had yet to find the source. But, it wasn't much like I cared. There was nothing I could do about any of this. Kiba was gone, my pups were gone, even my pack was gone. There was no one left but me, and I'd given up a long time ago.

Instead of taking the preferred time to think and reflect on my situation, I merely cuddled further into the bed and promptly went to sleep.

* * *

The pack stopped to rest next to a crystal clear lake, each one happily staggering over to lap up the delicious water. When they'd drunk their fill, they all collapsed together in a circle and fell asleep. The only one still awake was Kiba, who continued looking up at the stars as if they held the answer to everything. He closed his eyes and sent a probing tendril of thought racing out into the night, hoping it found its target. He waited several minutes for a response, but nothing came and he sighed.

Far, far away, in Jaguara's keep, Nakita sprung awake, ears flicking back and forth questioningly. She'd thought she heard something, or felt something, but when the feeling didn't come again, she laid her head back down and fell back asleep.

* * *

I couldn't tell whether it was morning. The lights had remained on all night, only dimming somewhat so that I could sleep fitfully without waking every few moments to turn away from their bright shine. But, I was alerted when the door to my cell began to shriek open, and a foot appeared through the tiny crack. I jumped to my feet and snarled, expecting the male wolf Jaguara had promised yesterday, but the only thing that appeared was a hand holding several chunks of meat. Finally, a frightened face appeared around the door frame. It was a woman with long blonde hair and warm, chocolate eyes. She was wearing a lab coat that fell to her knees, and beneath it she wore a simple cardigan that had apples stitched on the front. She gulped when she saw my aggressive stance and quickly hurried in to drop the meat into the empty bowl in the corner, and just as quickly she ran back out. The door slammed shut after her, and I could hear the locks clicking back into place.

My muscles relaxed and I sat back on my haunches, eyeing the lightly steaming meat. So, it was fresh. But what, or where, did it come from? My stomach suddenly growled. Apparently, it didn't care much where the meat came from. I relented with a sigh and padded over to the meal, scarfing it down in less than a minute, licking my blooded lips afterward.

After a quiet burp or two, I stumbled back to my bed and was preparing to lie down when a thought hit me. I got back up and padded across the carpet, letting my claws sink into the fabric and twist around, enjoying the feel of the silky strands. It was almost like running through the grass of the plains I'd left behind, only much, much better. The carpet, itself, seemed to be kept warm by the same source that heated the walls. It felt much too warm to be otherwise. Finally, I waltzed over to the pallet and placed an experimental paw on its surface. It compressed from the weight, but when I removed my paw it bounced right back into place. Curious, I did it again, and again, and every time it sprung back as if I'd never touched it. Interesting.

I then went around and sniffed all the pillows. And of course, they were spritzed with the same perfume as the beds. It was a nice, sweet flavor that wafted up to my nose pleasantly. It smelled like Amarynth, my most favorite flower, the flower that had grown abundant in my old homeland. I'd spent many hours with my brother in the fields surrounding our den, picking the delicate stems and braiding them into flower crowns fit for any king or queen. Now, the smell only brought up forgotten memories, and I shoved the pillows away from me.

As my perusal was coming to an end, the door began to open once more behind me, and I whirled to face whatever was coming through, hackles raised and teeth bared. As lady Jaguara had promised, a giant wolf, even for normal standards, entered quietly. He had a collar similar to mine wrapped around his throat, and connecting him to the man behind him was a leash that looked like lightning itself. I could hear the hum of electricity hovering just beneath its surface, and I flinched back when the man bent to undo the clasp. The new male regarded me through wise, golden eyes but he made no move to approach me yet. The soldier quickly withdrew, leaving us to our breeding.

I made no move towards him either, and when he would have taken a step for closer inspection, I growled a warning and backed up a pace. He didn't seem to care as he advanced upon me, eyes watching me carefully. Jaguara must have decided that she wanted to start with one of her more promising candidates, because I could sense no stupidity in this wolf, only cold, hard instinct. And that instinct was telling him to mate with me.

Unfortunately, though my mind was rebelling against this ordeal, my body was not. The traitorous hunk of flesh was beginning to heat up and send out that same pheromone as before with Kiba, and this time, there was no claiming mark to control it. The male's eyes brightened and his nostrils flared, taking in the scent and letting it flow over his tongue sensors as he opening his mouth slightly. I tried snarling, letting him know that in no circumstances was he to approach me, but my body was pulling him in faster than my mind could push him away. He was barely a foot away from me now, and I'd already pushed myself as close to the farthest wall as I could get. My eyes went wide, and I kept my sex pressed firmly against the stone, hoping to deter him by making him work for his prize.

The male, a beautiful chocolate brown like the earlier woman's eyes, snarled suddenly, the sound like a freight train zooming into its station. The hairs on my neck rose to their full height and my lips curled back in an answering snarl. He snorted and leaned to the right, acting like he was going to attack from there. But when I moved to copy him, he suddenly lunged to my left and gripped the scruff of my neck between his giant teeth, swinging me around so that I was no longer hiding against the wall. He was much more powerful than me, more powerful even than Kiba. His head was twice as big as Kiba's and his muscles bulged threateningly beneath his skin.

He hurtled me so far that I plunked onto the pallet, sending up a puff of air as it compressed beneath my weight. I tried to pry into the male's mind even as he advanced again, but somehow he had a wall built up around his thoughts, and the only thing that thundered inside his mind was, _mate, mate, mate, mate_. I cringed away from his strength, swiping my paws at his face in an attempt to gouge out his eyes. He easily pushed them aside and bit down on one paw, sending a lance of pain up to my shoulder. I yelped and rolled away from him. He released my paw and pounced on my upper torso, pinning me to the ground. I struggled, desperately trying to wriggle out from under him, but I was no match for his iron will or thick muscles.

He gripped the scruff of my neck in his jaws again and pulled me completely under him. Just the position he wanted. He pulled me up with his teeth, keeping a firm hold around my now exposed belly with his paws as he draped them over my back. I could now feel the heat of his arousal as it came closer and closer to my equally warm sex. My body quivered, trying one last time to detach him from my back, but it was no use. He gripped me even tighter and shoved himself deep within me in one push, a grunt of pleasure escaping his tightly clenched teeth. He didn't move at first, preferring to gloat over his victory instead. He released the slight pressure he held on my neck to lick one ear. When I didn't respond back, he licked it again and started pumping into me. I did react then, growling at him to release me even as he rode me harder and faster. His length was thick and stretched me painfully as he plundered in and out without mercy. He was easily twice the width of Kiba and my tight velvet heat wasn't accustomed to accommodating one so big.

The male, however, didn't seem to care as he impaled me, over and over, until, with one final shove, he released his seed deep into my waiting womb and fell back to the pallet, thoroughly exhausted. I fell too, but crawled several paces away from him, my sex still throbbing from his merciless entry as both our essence trickled out onto the carpet. Once I'd judged the distance between us adequate, I curled my body in close and let the tears I could not shed fall. My cries came out as wolfy whimpers and the sobs turned into choked chuffs of air.

* * *

We stayed like this for what seemed like hours. No one came to retrieve the male, and I was just beginning to wonder about this when he pushed himself to his feet with a groan and searched for me yet again. It was then I knew. Wolves spent days with their newfound significant others, continuously mating them and staking their dominance. That is what they planned to do with me. Jaguara had to be sure that each wolf she deemed fit had his time to completely fill me with his seed, so that the chances for a pregnancy were tripled, or even quadrupled.

But, I wasn't going to just lay there and let this male do whatever he wanted. He was going to have to fight for it. We continued our dance, just as before, only this time, I succeeded in evading him for twice as long, and was even able to give him a couple of good swipes. That was all I dared do, because I knew, without a doubt, that Jaguara would not hesitate to bring me to the brink of death if I displeased her, because she could always being me back again.

My focus faltered and it was enough of an opening for the male to roughly grab ahold of me once more and force himself into me. I was a little more prepared this time, my sex was still stretched from before, so that when he slid into me, the initial flare of sharp pain did not come as strongly. It was bearable, but it still made me fighting mad that he was able to mount me with such little effort. Jaguara must have known I would fight, and therefore chose one of her strongest, hardiest males as a beginner. Not to mention that, combined with my looks, the batch of puppies sure to result from this mating would be a force to reckon with. The male huffed in my ear as he pumped in and out, and I tried to lay down during the middle of the mating in the hopes of throwing him off and forcing his member out of me, but he only followed my movements and shoved deeper and harder into me, lifting my haunches into the air with each thrust.

After that, we continued in this way. He would get up from where he fell and seek me out, and I would fight him off for as long as I could, but he would always overpower me in the end and shove himself into me until I quit fighting his advances and quietly stood while he spilled into me time and time again. A soldier didn't come to get him until well into the next morning, and even then the man had to pull the male out of me by force using the lightning rods they always carried with them. I was left to lick my wounds and cry for the unborn puppies that never made it past their first weeks of life inside the womb. I cried some more when I realized that I should have just told Kiba the truth about the puppies, so at least he would have known about them before they were so viciously snatched away.

* * *

**LoLpOpSiClE: Sooo...yeah. I have the strangest feeling like I lost some of my followers by introducing this arc :( I hope you guys don't hate me. But, this is what gives me an edge :) I know what's going to happen next, and it's killing me to hold them until you guys are ready for them XD Anyway, thanks always for reading, and I hope you liked it even though it may be a little depressing! ^^**


	19. A Tiny Ray Of Light In The Darkness

**A/N: Hiiiiiiiiii! Here is my Christmas present to all of you! I even tied it up with a big red ribbon! And it has each of your names on it! Merry Christmas you guys! Ah~don't you just love the holidays? ^_^**

**Ok, now that I've given you your present, it's time to deliver the coal :( I'm afraid that I will be taking a little hiatus. Holidays around my family are not simple, everything's gotta be blown way out of proportion, so I'll more than likely be way too busy to write a decent chapter or two. So as not to give you guys something half-assed, I'm gonna wait until I can sit down for a few hours and brainstorm, brainstorm, BRAINSTORM! But, please enjoy this chapter, as my gift to you!**

**And as another side note, I'm so giddy and elated at these new reviewers I'm seeing! You guys are pretty awesome, and I'm glad you like the story enough to tell me so ^^ I wish I could give all of you a present you deserve, but, alas, I'm a simple writer sharing her wares over the Internet...woe is me...But! Thanks so much for your loving reviews and hilarious commentary. If I could write a private message to each of you, I would, but some people don't enjoy such niceties, so I have refrained myself XD But, honestly, who doesn't like to have a nice thing said about them? Hmmm? I just don't get it. Oh well *shrugs* Maa~I guess I'll see you guys in, say, about two weeks? Alrighty! Get to readin'!**

**DISCLAIMER: iie~  
**

* * *

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah."

"And you think we're gonna be able to break into _that_?"

"Yeah."

"Is that all you can say, Kiba?"

"Tsume, if you would quit asking stupid questions, I wouldn't have to give stupid answers."

"Why you-!"

"Tsume! Stop it!" Toboe leaped in front of Tsume to halt him in his path to pounce on Kiba. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Kiba stood frozen where he was, eyeing Tsume contemptuously. Satisfied that Toboe could hold him off, he switched his gaze back to the towering hunk of metal that lay before them. Jaguara's keep. Finally.

Hige padded forward, whining deep in his throat. "That's some place. How are we gonna get in there?"

"By being wolves. Our kind has lived this long without dying out, surely we can break into something as sinister as that without detection."

"Boy, you're sure full of it today," Hige deadpanned at Kiba.

"He's got a point, thought," Blue interjected, sidling up next to Hige and Kiba. She gazed at the fortress through her azure eyes, scanning it from top to bottom, looking for any weak spots. "You know, I've been to a lot of cities, and there's usually a way in through the sewers. I used to sniff through them when I was with Pops, looking for you guys."

"You looked in the sewers? No right minded wolf would live in a sewer." Hige snorted.

Blue just shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. And besides, if I hadn't, you wouldn't have known to look for one. All cities have sewers, and they're all usually in the same general area."

Kiba shifted to face her. "And could you take us to one? Do you think you could find the sewer in this city?"

"Of course, how hard could it be?" She shrugged again, but this time with a devilish smile. Tsume, who'd been standing just behind the three during the entire conversation, smacked his face in his hand and groaned.

"So, we're going into a sewer. How low are we gonna get before we can stop calling ourselves wolves?" he asked no one in particular. Everyone ignored him, of course, and that made him angry. He growled and shoved his way to the front, negligently pushing past the others and sprinting off wildly in the direction of the city. Kiba watched him go, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Well, I guess that's our cue to go!" Hige announced, loping after Tsume and shifting into his wolf form. The others followed suit, and together they advanced on the city, one thought centered in their minds: to find Nakita and rescue her.

* * *

"Ugh, this place stinks! My sensitive nose can't take much more!" Hige whined, tightly squeezing his nostrils shut against the putrid odors wafting up from the refuse beneath their feet.

Toboe, Blue, Tsume and Kiba looked back at him scathingly, and he paused. "What? I don't know about you guys, but I don't just go wandering around in a sewer for kicks. How am I supposed to be used to the smell?"

They all shook their heads and rolled their eyes, turning back around to sludge through the little river of dump. Though, Kiba had to admit, even his eyes were beginning to water as the fumes began to turn sickly toxic the closer they came to the heart of the city. Blue had easily found the opening to the only sewer in the whole city, and they'd all tunneled after her when she eagerly dived in. The river of muck wasn't very deep, only up to their ankles, yet it smelled much, much worse than it looked, and that was saying something, because it definitely didn't look good. They'd been squishing around for almost an hour, and they hadn't gotten any closer to their destination, or so they'd thought.

Blue suddenly spun around and, with eyes wide in excitement, shouted, "We're almost there! Just a little bit farther!"

"How do you know?" Tsume grumbled, picking a banana peel off the sole of his boot.

"Because, the pipes have changed. These pipes look cleaner than all the rest, and they're smaller, too. That means we're almost to the end of the track."

"Um, Blue, what, exactly, is at the end?" Toboe asked hesitantly.

Blue put a finger to her chin and tilted her head in thought. "Hm, well, usually there's a grating that you can push aside. Sometimes it's bolted, so you have to unscrew those first, but normally it's left unscrewed because it is continually opened and shut to dump individual cans of trash into the sewer."

"And this grating is gonna get us into the keep?" Tsume questioned, eyebrows lifted in disbelief.

"Generally, yeah. That's what happens."

"Generally?" he questioned further, eyebrows shooting higher up into his hairline.

Blue had the good grace to blush. She scuffed her boot into a thick pile of sludge. "Well, sometimes the sewers branch off and lead to some other building. But-" she hastened to add when Tsume's shoulders scrunched in anger, "This one hasn't branched off, and besides, it's the only sewer in the city! Where else would it open up to?"

"You're right," Kiba agreed, pushing past Blue to take the lead. "Come on, we don't have time to sit here and squabble. Nakita's somewhere in there, and we're gonna find her."

The others sobered up quickly and looked at each other before following Kiba down farther into the refuse shaft.

* * *

My body felt almost as bad as when the soldiers first brought me to this god-forsaken place, and it was all thanks to that stupid, overgrown dog! I blinked as the lights in my room flared suddenly and the door creaked open, admitting Jaguara and four of her personal guard. "Pick her up," she ordered in a harsh tone. The men jumped to obey, two holding their lightning rods threateningly over their heads while the other two roughly swung me atop their shoulders.

"Now, my pet, we're going to see how fruitful your first mating was. Come, this way," she gestured at her men and swept out of the room.

The men carried me through endless winding corridors, all fashioned in the same way as all the other rooms I'd been in previously. The cold metal of the walls glinted back at me, uncaring as to my fate, and a strange lethargy suddenly overtook my body. I glanced over to one of the soldiers who wasn't carrying me, and I saw a sharp needle gleam from between his clenched fingers. So, they'd drugged me again, huh?

After much more walking, our group came upon two doors that had a mechanized lock blinking out at us from the wall next to them. Jaguara deftly punched in some numbers and spoke a command, and the doors pinged open. We stepped through into yet another fully furnished laboratory. There were many men and women in here as well, and they all stopped what they were doing to execute a swift bow to their leader. Jaguara sniffed disdainfully and brushed past them to saunter up to one man in particular.

"You there!" she called to him. He started violently and swung around to meet her gaze. He'd been studiously bent over his clipboard, scribbling some kind of nonsense down on the paper clipped to it.

"My lady?" he questioned, eyes darting back and forth between me and her.

"I want you to run a pregnancy test on this animal. See to it that you are as thorough as possible. I want immediate results, do you hear me?" Her tone implied a threat, and the man gulped as he recognized it. His lady was in no mood for foul ups today.

"Yes, of course! As you wish!"

"Good," she purred and snapped her fingers. The soldiers dumped me onto the table the man indicated and quickly strapped me down with a familiar pair of metal bands. Once finished, they backed away to hover just behind lady Jaguara. "Report to me as soon as you receive the results."

"Yes, my lady!" The man, sweating profusely, gulped as he watched his lady's retreating back and the cape that twitched menacingly with every step she took. The doors slid open and then closed as she exited, and everyone in the room was finally able to take a deep, relieved breath. The tension had finally dispersed, and they were free to go about their work unhindered. The man turned back to me with a slightly piteous look. He reached out to gently lay a shaking hand on my rump and smooth down the fur.

"You poor thing." That was all he said before he headed over to a large control panel and started pressing multicolored buttons. The table began to move, and it was then that I noticed the huge machine hovering just above my head as the table slowly moved beneath it. I closed my eyes, awaiting the pain that was sure to come from this awful machine. The test began.

* * *

A grating in the middle of an abandoned closet deep inside the keep began to jiggle by some unseen force. The soldiers who were just marching past the open doorway didn't see a thing as it was pushed back and several lithe forms jumped out of the open hole. In fact, they didn't even hear the muffled growls as their intruders watched them from the darkness, eyes shining yellow like a wolf's.

"Do you think they saw us?" Hige whispered, pressing back farther into the darkness.

"No," Kiba answered, shifting and standing to his now human feet. The others did the same, stretching and groaning when muscles popped and lengthened. "Come on, now that we're close, I think I can smell her."

Hige gingerly sniffed the air as well. "Hey, I think you're right! I think I smell her, too!" he said excitedly. Blue sniffed, too, and her eyes widened.

"You're not kidding..."

"This way!" Kiba shouted back at the group. He eased forward and checked up and down the corridor before racing out and heading in the opposite direction the soldiers had taken. Tsume quickly followed on his heels, then Blue and Hige, and Toboe, who always seemed to bring up the rear.

"Guys, wait up!" he complained, legs still tired from the many miles of sprinting they'd endured just to get here.

The others, however, didn't hear him, and didn't slow down. Time was wasting. Time they didn't have.

* * *

"What!" Jaguara's raised voice cracked like a whip in the sudden silence, and the soldiers who'd had to bring her the news cringed away from her wrath. "What do you mean, there's nothing there?" She shot out a hand and fisted it into the collar of the nearest soldier, lifting him off his feet to dangle in the air. He started choking, but he dared not push lady Jaguara's hands away in case it maddened her further.

"My lady, _gack_, the scientist said that...that when they ran the test..._gack_, nothing showed up! It-It didn't work!"

"It. Didn't. _Work_!" She screeched, slamming the man down onto one of her many control tables, sending arcs of electricity into the air as a few pieces malfunctioned from the blow. The man's eyes rolled up into his head and he fell unconscious, spittle dripping from his slackened jaw. With a curse, Jaguara flung his body away from her. When two other soldiers made as if to pick him up she shouted, "Leave him! He has displeased me."

The soldiers wisely backed off and returned to their post, leaving the prone man lying face down on the metal grated floor. Jaguara began to pace restlessly, hands clasped tightly behind her back, and mouth set in a firm scowl. She paced several more times, but a sudden movement in one of her many surveillance televisions brought her to a halt. She spun back around and placed her hands on either side of the screen. After watching the proceedings for about a minute, an evil, crazed smile split her face, and she began cackling gleefully, the sound so harsh and cruel that it grated on the nerves.

"Oh, the stupidity!" She screamed as she flew back her head and laughed to the vaulted ceiling.

The soldiers, all thoroughly confused, glanced at each other and shrugged helplessly when no one could figure out their lady's sudden mood swing. Jaguara, finished with her laughing, spun to face her legions of personal guard, and they snapped to quick attention. "Guards, I want you to do me a little favor. We're going to send in another male to the captured female. Only this time, we're going to let her remain human."

* * *

Kiba and the others pressed back firmly into a shadowed corner as a group of guards slowly headed towards them, weapons draped carelessly in the crooks of their arms. "Hey, did you hear?" one of them questioned the other while sipping a blue liquid from a plastic cup he clenched in his hand.

"What, exactly?" the other answered, licking his lips after finishing a tiny sweet he'd swiped from the mess hall.

"That lady Jaguara's keeping a wolf locked up in one of her holding cells."

"Yeah, what's new about that? She has hundreds of 'em."

"This one is special," the first man answered, curling his fingers in the universal sign for money. "She's a female, and lady Jaguara's started a breeding program using her and the wolves she's already captured."

Kiba bristled, unrestrained fury bubbling just beneath the surface. Tsume placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder and when Kiba whirled around to glare at him, Tsume placed a finger against his lips and shook his head. Kiba, though still tense, nodded and turned back around to listen to the rest of the guard's story.

"...and she's keeping the males all locked up in one place. She says that only a handful of them are good enough to be used for breeding. But, I also heard that the first male she sent in was a dud." The two had a good laugh over this, but quickly sobered. "Hey, I've never seen a wolf up close, you wanna go check it out?"

The second guard grumbled and pulled yet another sweet from his pocket, noisily unwrapping it and plopping it into his mouth. After he'd swished it around a little, he grunted and hefted his weapon onto his shoulder. "Guess it couldn't hurt. I've never seen one up close either. I hear they're enormous and vicious lookin'.

They rounded the corner then, and their voices soon disappeared down the corridor. Kiba and the others stepped out from their hiding place. Kiba, still choking on his anger, balled his hands into fists and glared balefully where the soldiers had been. Suddenly, he whirled to face Tsume. "Did you hear them! Did you hear what they said!" he demanded hotly in a heated whisper.

Tsume's eyes held sympathy as he clapped a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, I heard. Jaguara must have been the one to remove the mark, or else she'd never be able to fully join with another male. You and I both know that."

"But still..." Kiba continued to shake in frustration, and Blue, feeling worse for knowing what Nakita was carrying, reached out and gripped his shaking fists in her cool ones.

"Kiba, look at me," she demanded, placing a finger under his chin and forcing his eyes to meet hers. "You need to stay focused. You'll never be able to save her if you think through hate."

He looked at her forlornly, but nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know, it's just..." he stumbled to a halt and wrenched his chin from Blue's grasp. "I have an idea," he grumbled, not turning to face his companions.

"Oh?" Tsume grunted.

"I'm gonna sneak into that room and make sure I'm the one chosen to be taken to Nakita." He clenched his fists tighter in resolve, shoulders and head thrown back with determination.

"And just how are you gonna do that?" Tsume questioned in exasperation. "You're white fur is gonna be a dead give away, you know."

Kiba looked around him, and a sudden glow coming from a cracked door up ahead caught his attention. Cautiously, he approached, and carefully flicked open the door. It swung inward without a sound, letting out a quick rush of sizzling heat that blew his hair back. He brought his hands up to shield his face as the warmth slowly began to dim. The others sidled up beside him and peered over his shoulder into the hot room. There sat a huge furnace, flames licking out the sides as it reached hungrily for the wood piled haphazardly to the side.

"Why would there be a furnace in the middle of Jaguara's keep?" Blue questioned, pushing past Kiba to enter the blazing room. Moisture hung thick in the air, as if the furnace itself were trying to keep cool. Blue, who was always trying to find an answer to a question, strode about the room and quietly puzzled out what the use of a wood burning furnace could be in a modernized city like this. She approached one of the four walls and gently laid a hand on its surface. She snatched her hand back with a yelp, eyes widening.

"What? What is it, Blue?" Hige whispered, coming to stand beside her.

"The walls...they're heated..._internally_."

"What?"

"The furnace, it must be doing this! How else could you explain it?"

"You mean to tell me," Tsume said, coming to place his hand on the wall as well, "that the furnace, right there, is pumping heat into the wall? You expect me to..." his voice trailed off as he felt the heat for himself through the skin of his palm. "Damn."

Blue smirked at him. "Told you."

"Wait, guys," Kiba whispered. "Here, come help me with this! I know how I'm gonna disguise myself!"

The others looked up in curiosity, wall forgotten as their leader rounded behind the sizzling furnace. They followed him, and came to a stop when they saw what he was looking at.

"Oh, wow." Blue breathed. "This just might work!"

* * *

Several minutes later, a thoroughly ash encrusted Kiba padded out from the room on an electric leash that the others had dug up in one of the abandoned boxes in the furnace room. They'd also found suits of armor that fit all of them except Toboe. He'd grumbled something about everyone treating him like a kid as the rest of them snuck out of the furnace room. Tsume was the one holding Kiba's leash, and he got a sick thrill put of being the one who was in control. Just for fun, he tugged harshly on the leash and made the collar around Kiba's throat constrict tightly. Kiba choked and turned to growl menacingly at Tsume, but he wasn't fazed. He only laughed and said, "Get going, boy."

The collar, they'd discovered, kept Kiba in his true form as a wolf. He'd tried shifting into his human guise for only a moment to take off his jacket, but the collar had zapped him until he was almost screaming in pain. The others had stood transfixed as he writhed on the floor, but once the electricity melted away, they all busted out laughing. Needless to say, Kiba had not been a very happy camper.

Now, hidden behind suits of soldier armor, the four remaining members left Toboe behind and followed the scent of the two loud mouthed soldiers from before. The scent led them on a merry chase through hundreds of corridors and air lock doors that hissed when they opened. They couldn't help but cringe when they passed a full jail stocked with moaning prisoners. The place smelled like death and blood. Lots and lots of blood. They hurried past this particular spot and all but sprinted to get away from the dying groans of the helpless inmates.

Finally, the scent ended behind a huge pair of double sealed doors. A blinking lock pad teased them where it was sealed into the wall. "Damn." Tsume cursed, spitting on the floor at the doors' entrance.

"I don't suppose anyone has a key?" Hige asked half-heartedly.

A sudden noise alerted them to someone else's presence, but there was nowhere for them to hide. Blue, Hige and Tsume formed a tight circle around Kiba, hiding him from the approaching soldiers' sight. When the men rounded the corner and spotted the pack, they hesitated. One of them, quickly snapping out of his shock, grunted, "What are you three doing here? This place is off limits."

"We know. We were just bringing in one of Jaguara's newest pets." Tsume nudged Kiba in the flanks and pushed him out where the guards could see him.

The soldiers stared at him in interest. "That's a real wolf?" The other man piped up, curiosity layered in his voice.

Tsume nodded. "Yeah, but...we forgot our passcode and can't get it. Can ya help us out a little?"

"Sure," the first man spoke, coming forward to punch in a series of random numbers. Tsume watched closely and tucked the numbers away in his memory for later use. The doors hissed open and the guard stepped back. "There you go. Next time, do us all a favor and remember your passcode. Jaguara doesn't like stupidity."

"Will do," Tsume grunted while shoving the others through the open doors.

Once the doors slid shut, they all breathed a sigh of relief. They'd made it. But, they were quickly holding it again when they saw what lay before them. Pens upon pens of captured wolves milling about dejectedly. Some looked half dead while others' fur gleamed with new polish. The pens were electrically wired, preventing any ideas of escape, and every wolf in there was wearing a collar similar to Kiba's. Even Tsume's mouth plummeted open at the sheer indecent surroundings.

"Damn," he said again. The others nodded their assent.

"Couldn'ta said it better myself," Hige whispered.

Kiba was the first to break out of his shock. "Come on, take me to that pen right there," he gestured with his nose at the closest pen. It held four sleek brown wolves: one had two white circles on his haunches, the other three had various whirls of color patterned on their furry coats ranging from pure white to dark gray. Tsume nodded and pushed Kiba forward. He found the lock on the pen and punched in the same numbers that were used to open the door. Thankfully, they worked, and the gate slid open. He released the clasp on Kiba's collar and let him enter the pen alone. Kiba turned back and captured the three with a sharp look.

"You three find Nakita's cell. And when I give the signal, you're gonna bust us both out, got it?" They nodded and backed away from the pen, pushing their helmets back over their eyes and slipping out through the double doors. Kiba turned back to examine his pen mates, but they didn't seem to have the slightest interest in him. He rolled his shoulders and found a place on the floor to lay down where he could watch the movements of the few soldiers chosen to watch over the wolf pens.

* * *

Some time later, the doors reopened and a person who he could only describe as pure evil stepped through. It was a woman wearing thick armor and a long, swirling cape that drug the ground wherever she went. He froze and his muscles instantly tensed out of habit. This could only be lady Jaguara.

She scanned the pens, hand held daintily over her eyes to shield them from the bright florescent light shining down from the hundreds of bulbs. Finally, her eyes found and held Kiba's and she smiled, coming to stand just outside his pen. To her, he looked like a great, gray wolf smudged here and there with darker patches of gray. Yet, the way she was looking at him made him shiver. It was like she _knew_, even with the disguise. "Guards!" she snapped, gesturing for the six nearest her to attend her.

"Yes, my lady?" They all answered.

"I want this one. He looks like a fine specimen. A perfect match for my female."

"Yes, of course, my lady!" The soldier who'd spoken gestured at his underlings and they swiftly unlocked the pen, the electricity's humming falling silent as the bolts disappeared. Four of the soldiers entered, each waving some kind of rod over their heads and pointing them at his chest. Two scooted around him and snatched his hind legs, pushing him to his stomach. The other two rushed to grab ahold of his upper torso and clamp a leash on his collar. When they'd secured him, they exited the pen and the two standing just outside locked it back in place.

Jaguara approached Kiba as he lay still as death in the soldiers' grasp. She reached out and caressed his jaw, but instead of feeling comforted, an icy wind prickled wherever she touched. "Oh yes..." she purred, "a fine specimen indeed."

* * *

The trip to Nakita's cell from the holding pens didn't take very long. Only a few short corridors separated her cell from the pens. For this, Kiba was grateful. He didn't know how much longer he could go without seeing her beloved face or hearing her musical voice. His body ached to hold her again and cradle her to his chest. It was all he could do to keep himself from pulling the guards along behind him as he rushed to the source of her scent. Unfortunately, the damn collar was going to be an issue.

Suddenly, they stopped just outside a sealed door and the guards shifted nervously. Kiba glanced up to see what was taking them so long. They were glancing uncertainly at each other, eyes darting between him and the collar. The guards standing outside the door broke the spell. "Well, what are you two waiting for! Take the collar off and send him in! Jaguara's orders!"

"Y-Yes sir!" They shouted, hastily bending to unlatch the collar from around Kiba's neck. He froze, refusing to shift lest they recognize him, but one of the guards brought his rod down upon Kiba's back and an electrical current zinged through his body.

"Come on, you! Jaguara wants you human! Now change, you stupid beast!"

Kiba growled but did as they said. There was no helping it now. His paws turned into hands, his haunches turned into a rounded buttocks and a pair of hips; skin enveloped his wolf's fur and brown hair sprouted from his head. The guards backed away nervously, two of them bringing up their weapons in self defense. When Kiba was fully changed, he sneered at the guards. "Aren't you gonna open the door?"

The two blocking the door quickly scrambled to punch in the needed numbers. When they were done, the door hissed, and they had to turn a special nob to manually open it. It was bright inside, so bright, in fact, that Kiba couldn't see a thing at first. He had to throw an arm over his eyes to shield them from the blindingness. The two who opened the door quickly rushed in and disappeared behind the closed door for some time.

* * *

I could hear muffled voices just outside my door, and the fur on the nape of my neck quickly raised. Were they bringing another male in? If so, he'd walk in to face my teeth! Suddenly, the door opened and two guards scrambled in looking frightened by something. I flinched. The wolf Jaguara chose now must be a nightmarish creature. They approached me and I shrunk back, teeth and claws extended and ready to sink into flesh. But, amazingly, one reached for the back of my collar and pressed a hidden button. It fell to the floor with a thud, totally useless. The electricity flickered and went out. I sat there and stared at it, dumbfounded.

"Well, come on! Jaguara demands that you change into a human."

I blanched, my face turning white. It was bad enough that Jaguara was forcing me to do the unspeakable, but to make me do it as a human? I didn't know why, but it felt like an even worse betrayal to Kiba, and I refused to do it! I leaped at the closest soldier and dug my teeth into his wrist. He squealed and stumbled backward, nearly tripping over the doggy bed. The other guard reacted quickly and bashed his lightning rod into my hip. The blinding jolt of pain knocked me to the floor and I lay there, panting heavily.

"Ridhen, how are we gonna get her to change?"

"I don't know. Hit her again with that rod."

"But, lady Jaguara said-"

"Just do it!"

I felt the second blow land on my shoulder, and this time the pain was worse. Without my command, my body shifted into my human form. I flinched and tried to change back, but the electricity was still flickering in my muscles, squeezing them tight. The soldiers left, and in their absence I pulled myself to my feet, pressing a cool hand on my forehead to hold in the pain that thrummed just beneath my fingertips. I staggered forward a few paces, but froze when the door opened yet again. But, instead of more soldiers, a man was pushed in.

I instantly tensed, readying for battle. I wasn't fully prepared the first time, but I sure as hell would be this time!

But, a menacing newcomer wasn't the thing standing before me. It was something worse, much, much worse. "Kiba," I breathed, eyes widening and tears overflowing. "Kiba!"

I staggered forward into his arms, and he crushed me to him. The scent of him, pure Kiba, floated up my nose and nudged the pleasure receptors in my brain. I let the tears pour down my cheeks without wiping them away and burrowed closer to the one person I'd never thought to see again.

"Nakita," he whispers against my hair as the door clicked shut behind us.

* * *

**LoLpOpSiClE: Well, maybe this will lift the depressing mood just a bit! Hope you guys like it! ^^ And I know it's gonna be a pain in the butt to wait for the holidays to be over, but you gotta do what you gotta do :( But, then again, it's Christmas, or, it will be here soon, so go! Be merry! Enjoy yourselves and drink lots and lots of eggnog! (even though I myself cannot stand it) ^^ I love you guys! *mwah* MERRY ALMOST CHRISTMAS!**


	20. Busted

**A/N: Hmmmm, guess I just can't leave you guys alone, huh? XD Lol, no, but I ended up being not as busy as I thought, and I actually had time to write this between eight o clock yesterday to about ten this morning, so...here you go! And another Merry Christmas since today, is actually, the day! XD I hope you guys got what you wanted :) Anyway, here's chapter twenty, plz enjoy on Santa's behalf XD**

**Oh, and quickly, I'd like to thank MasterOfMoney for keeping me awake and alert these past couple of days so that I could focus on my story! XD Without you, I probably would have been lazy and procrastinated, but thoughts of your upcoming fic got me excited, so I found the time to write :3 Everybody, let's hear a three cheers for MasterOfMoney! Hip-Hip-Hooray! And as always, thank you to those who review ^_^ You're just a bunch of awesome people, you are *gives all of you thumbs up with huge grin***

**DISCLAIMER: Ummm, NO! IN ANOTHER LANGUAGE OTHER THAN ENGLISH, SPANISH, OR JAPANESE!  
**

* * *

"Kiba, I-"

"Shh, hey, it's okay. I'm here now. Everything's gonna be all-"

"No it's not Kiba!" I all but scream at him, roughly pulling away so that I'm looking straight into his eyes. This was a bad move. As soon as our eyes lock, I can see myself through his eyes: the love of his life, so perfect and untouched by darkness. But, I am anything but, and knowing this...knowing what I have to tell him...almost brings me to my knees from shame. My knees grow weak and I slump in his arms, desperately clinging to the fabric of his thick jacket. He grabs at me and locks me tighter to him, running a shaking hand down my back and trailing his fingers along my spine. He knows something is terribly wrong, but he's giving me time to collect myself before I launch into what might just be the one thing to tear us cleanly apart.

I try my best to stall the hiccups and sniffles that always seem to accompany my tears, but they seemed to have a mind of their own. The hiccups wouldn't stop and my nose continued to run as the tears dripped from my pink irises. "Nakita," Kiba whispers hoarsely, trying his best to remain calm. I knew that this was not the reunion he'd had in mind, but I couldn't help myself. If he knew what I knew, he would drop me right now and walk out that door...forever.

For his sake, I rally up everything inside of me and push the tears away, forcing them deep inside myself and blanking my mind of all thoughts but the ones I need to tell. Fully in control of myself, I push against his chest once more and he loosens his hold. I draw back, not meeting his eyes this time but instead staring at one of the buttons on his white T-shirt. I reach out and gently finger one that is barely hanging on to the fabric. It wiggles under my touch but doesn't fall.

Finally, I look up. The intensity in his gaze unnerves me, but I take a deep breath and reach up to cradle his loving face in my hands. His eyes close, and he smiles into the touch, bringing up his own hand to cover one of mine. The warmth from his touch sends a reassuring spark through my skin, and I take another deep breath. "Kiba, there's something...something you need to know-"

"If you're going to tell me about what Jaguara did to you, I already know."

That brought me up short. He already knew about the puppies? "So...Blue told you?"

He frown slightly, looking a little confused. "No, we overheard the guards talking about Jaguara starting a new breeding program...with you as the only female." This news obviously pains him, his fists tighten where they're laying against my back. A sudden cloud gathers in his features and his canines glint out at me from his parted lips. A sudden warm sensation starts low in my belly, and I find myself closing my eyes and unselfconsciously leaning towards him. _No!_ I shake myself and my eyes snap open. _Focus! He still obviously doesn't know what you're talking about! You have to tell him now, or you never will._

"Oh, so you heard about that...huh?"

He nods, fists still shaking against my back. I'm scared now. I'm scared he'll get angry, like he just did, when I tell him that I was pregnant. And I'm even more frightened about what he'll do when he learns that they're all...dead, before he even knew about them. But, I resolve to finish what I started, if for just his sake. And the strength of our bond.

"But...there's more, Kiba." I have his full attention now. He's back to staring intently into my eyes, searching for the answer I have yet to give him. He abandons my back and reaches up to grip my shoulders.

"What's happened? Has Jaguara done something else to you? What has she done!" He shakes me, albeit gently, a snarl forming on his lips. I blanch, and he instantly softens, smoothing the creases of my parka back down where he scrunched them in his sudden anxiety attack. "I'm sorry, I-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for! I'm...I'm the one who's messed up!" I knock his hands away and back up several paces, putting distance between us. He watches me but doesn't make a move to follow. He's bewildered, confused...he has no idea what's going on.

"Kiba, before Jaguara's troops found us...before they took me away, something happened. Something...amazing." One eyebrow rose and he folded his arms across his chest, waiting. "Do you remember me complaining about my stomach hurting?" He nods, so I continue. "Well, it wasn't a sickness, not really. Blue helped me figure that out. She told me I was actually-" Here is where I stumble to a halt, tears threatening to choke me again. Kiba takes a step forward, but I hold up a hand. He stops, but doesn't relax his stance. "Kiba, I was...I was pregnant!" I shout the last words and close my eyes against the hot rush of tears that finally broke the surface and spilled down my cheeks.

I didn't even look up when I heard him take in a sharp breath and back away from me. I just stood there and let the tears flow, wrapping my arms protectively around myself and folding into a ball on the floor. I don't know how many minutes pass before I hear him begin to approach me. The sudden warmth of his hand as it caressed my cheek has me gasping and slowly opening my eyes. He's looking down at me with such love...such...such pride, it sends me into fresh sobs. He squats down to my level and drags my shaking body into his lap, pressing his face into the top of my head and whispering things I can't even hear over my own sobs. He pushes my hair back away from my face and gently rocks me back and forth.

How can this be? How can he be acting so calm and collected when I'm sitting here, a complete mess? It just doesn't add up. I was prepared for tears, for anger, hell, I was prepared for him to sprint out that door cursing my name. But not this...not this! I cried harder, my sobs echoing around the walls of the room and causing the lights to flicker dangerously. Kiba shushes me and presses a soft kiss to my forehead. I look up, tears still streaming down my face. He's smiling! The idiot's actually smiling!

"Nakita, it's okay. Calm down." He straightens me in his lap and places two fingers under my chin, raising my eyes so that he can look into them. "How many?" he asks quietly.

I sniffle and run a sleeve over my dripping nose. "Th-Three," I hiccup. His eyes slide closed and a fine tremor racks his body. But he doesn't let his emotions show for very much longer. He re-opens his eyes and asks another question. The one I'd been dreading all this time.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want the knowledge that I was pregnant slow everyone down and risk their safety. I was afraid you'd want to remain in that spot until I had them. I knew the troops would find us eventually, and I didn't want anyone to get hurt on my account." A single tear began sliding down my reddened cheek, but Kiba caught it on his finger and brushed it away.

"Nakita, of course your safety would have been my first priority. But, I'm not stupid enough to just sit there and wait for Jaguara's troops to find and kill us. You should have known that."

The tone of his voice, gentle yet flinty with layered hurt, hits me like a cold splash of water. He'd been gentle with me before, but his patience had obviously withered. There was only so much a man could take, but this, I knew, and I didn't hate him for it. It was his right to berate me. I mean, I didn't tell him I was pregnant, and, as a result, I lost the pups. At that moment, I couldn't help but wonder...if I'd just come out and told him, would we have been attacked? And would I have lost the pups to Jaguara?

The obvious answer? No. No, I wouldn't have. We would all still be free, out running in the wild and enjoying each others company. And I'd still have the pups tucked safely in my womb, out of harm's way.

And that's when the floodgates opened. If I'd thought I had been crying before, this was devastation. The sobs wracked my body so hard that it shook not just me, but Kiba as well. Though he had every right to shove me away, he clung to me tighter and continued crooning softly into my ears. I buried my face into his chest and screamed and wailed, until my throat became scratchy and throbbed from overuse, and my sensitive ears began ringing.

I don't know how long I sat there in his lap and continued to cry, but eventually the sobs dissipated and I was left hiccuping and sniffling. Kiba had long since abandoned trying to soothe me and had just let me cry it all out, preferring to lean back and stretch out on the pallet with me on top of him. I pulled away, still sniffling, and surveyed the damage. His entire shirt was soaked with my tears, and a corner of his jacket was wrinkled where I'd clutched it so tightly in my fist. His hair was ruffled and fanned out to either side of his head as he rested against a fluffed ruby red pillow. His eyes were closed, but when the room finally became quiet he opened them again and lay watching me for several long moments.

Finally, "What happened to them?" It was delivered in a quiet whisper, but to me it seemed almost a shout, and I flinched back from the question. I knew he wouldn't like the answer. But who was I kidding? This whole conversation was a depressing one anyway.

"Jaguara...Jaguara somehow found out, and she said that she couldn't have a 'tainted host' or something like that, and she sent me in to one of the labs, where they...they removed them." I still remembered the feel of the cold steel as the bands strapped around my legs and the narcotic was shoved into my blood stream.

Kiba's eyes narrowed, and his hand stilled where it was gently stroking my hip. "She...removed them? You mean physically?"

I nodded. "She had some of her lab technicians do it while I was drugged. They were so efficient that I don't even have a scar."

He flinched at the word 'scar', but otherwise said nothing more.

"Kiba?"

He grunted, reaching up to push the hair out of my face once again.

"I'm so sorry. So very, very sorry. I shouldn't have kept that from you. Blue...Blue told me to tell you...but I was too chicken. I realize now that I should have listened to her."

I looked away, anywhere but at those sorrowful, sea green eyes. His fingers snapped out and latched onto my chin, bringing my face back to his. His lips crashed down on mine and my eyes snapped open, shock evident on my face.

He pulled back and caressed my cheek. "Nakita, it's alright. I'm glad I found you, so you could tell me now. That's all that matters. And besides," his eyes narrowed and he focused in on something over my shoulder. I followed his gaze but his fingers tightened on my chin and swung my head back around. Kiba sat up, pulling me with him, and looked more closely at my neck. "Where is it?" he muttered to himself, moving me this way and that.

"If you're looking for the mark," I whispered, pulling his hands away, "Jaguara got rid of that too. I don't know how, and I don't know why...but..."

"Good," he growled, and pushed me back onto the bed.

"Go-Good!" I squeaked, eyes widening as he pinned my wrists up over my head. He bent over me, letting the ends of his hair fall down and tickle my cheeks.

"That just means that I get to replace it." His voice was a throaty purr now, and he leaned forward to place his lips in the junction of my neck and shoulder. "Jaguara _did _send me in here to be your next breeder. And..." His eyes smoldered down at me with a passion I'd not seen from him in a long, long time. "Don't you want to have more pups?" The implication in his statements had my body warming and my skin tingling. I closed my eyes and sighed. Did he know how much I missed this? His touch? His breath? His body?

His tongue followed the path of his sudden attack of kisses as he skimmed his way up to my earlobe and back down again. "That filthy male...I can smell him all over you," he snarled, his tongue and lips becoming more insistent. I moaned and pushed my neck closer against his lips. His teeth grazed the skin and I shivered in want.

He wrapped one hand around both of my wrists and let the other trail down my side to begin lifting up the edge of my parka. He pushed the fabric up my thighs and let it bundle just over my hips. He then stroked down to finger the strap of my panties, teasingly pulling it and letting it snap back against my flesh. I whimpered and wriggled beneath him. "Kiba..."

He smiled against my neck as he continued to play with the elastic in my panties. Every time he let it snap back, a quick, sharp sting accompanied it, but he would soothingly massage the inflamed area, and the pain was soon forgotten under his expert fingers. All the while, he continued attacking the sensitive skin of my neck and throat, knowing what it did to me.

He was toying with me, and enjoying every second of it as I writhed in need and mewled my protests. The harder I begged, the more he enjoyed keeping me at the brink of pleasure. I was becoming increasingly anxious, so, to speed things up, I wrenched one hand free and was reaching for the edges of his jacket when the hand that had been playing with my panties shot up and caught it in a firm grip. I squeaked and tried to pull away, but he would have none of it. He raised his head from the crook of my neck and shook it warningly. I pouted and he laughed, leaning in to kiss the frown from my face.

Taking charge of my distraction, he rejoined my hand with its twin and locked his fingers more firmly around them, preventing any more chance of escape. Angrily, I nipped at his bottom lip and smiled mischievously when a thin dot of blood began welling from the small cut. Kiba's eyes narrowed, and he licked the blood away. "So, you want to play the vixen, then, hmm?" Suddenly, I wasn't too proud of myself. The glint in his eyes was obvious, and he wasn't a man to exude a false threat.

His free hand trailed back down to its previous position, but instead of returning to his game of pull and smack, his hand delved past the fabric and cupped my warm entrance. He lets his hand rest there, not moving, but feeling my wetness and putting a slight amount of pressure on my sex. The effect is maddening, to say the least, and I moan, rubbing myself against his hand and trying to persuade him to move, to do _something_. But he only smiles, enjoying his torment. His lips return to my neck and he wastes no time in darting out his tongue to taste me. He begins nipping, sucking, and licking his way back up to my ear once again, leaving a trail of undefinable sensations in his wake.

His heart is beating fast, and I can feel it through my own chest as his expands on every breath. It creates a soothing rhythm, lolling me farther and farther into security, until our breaths become one and our heartbeats begin to match.

His hand is still covering my entrance, varying the amount of pressure he puts on my sex. I'm just beginning to go crazy when he finally moves, exploring my folds. I'm becoming wetter by the second, and he knows it. I'm sure he can feel it against his fingers as they continue to hover just outside my entrance. Finally, _finally_, he inserts his first finger. I'm so wet that it slides right in without a problem. But that's where he stops. He doesn't move, or insert another digit. He just lets his finger rest inside me.

I grumble under my breath and try pushing against it to get the pleasure I seek, but to no avail. He chuckles and leans back over me, neck forgotten. "Why are you in such a rush?"

I glare up at him but don't answer. He smiles and leans down to capture my lips with his. He forces my mouth open and begins exploring, zooming in to tap his tongue against mine and then retreating back to trace my bottom lip. Everything about him is screaming 'tease' at this point, and it's all I can do to keep from strangling him. He knows this, and continues his game unashamedly. He begins to pant from the restraint of keeping his fingers still, and he finally cracks under the pressure.

Two more fingers accompany the first, and together, all three begin a pumping rhythm inside my slick folds. I moan, stretching my neck out as I buck my hips to meet his fingers. "Kiba...please, Kiba..."

He growls and wrenches his lips from mine, beginning a teasing dance with his fingers across the fabric encasing my breasts. "Please, what?" he asks, leaning over and nipping exceptionally hard on my neck.

"Ungh, Kiba..."

He smiles. "You have to tell me what you want, Nakita." His eyes are liquid emerald, blazing down at me with an inner fire and singeing me with one hot look. "Say it."

I writhed and mewled, needing him, _now_. "I...I want _you_!" The admission grates past my lips on a heavy moan, and Kiba pumps his fingers into me one last time before withdrawing them and licking them clean. He then quickly sheds himself of his jacket and shirt, letting them slip from his fingers before scrabbling to undo the zipper and button on his jeans. He hastily pushes the material down his hips and kicks them off, coming back to strip me of my parka and boots. He then lays his body back over mine, now skin to skin. He reaches down and slides my damp panties down my thighs and flicks them away.

Our breathing is now labored and we both stare into each others eyes as he positions himself at my entrance. Several seconds pass. He reaches up to brush a silky thumb over my bottom lip. "Then take me, Nakita."

With a sob, I lift up my hips and wrap my legs firmly abount his, leaning up slightly to wrap my fingers in his hair and pull his lips down to mine. I can feel the heat from his length as it brushes against my inner thigh. It's so close, and the proximity is creating a maelstrom of emotions inside of me. Finally, with a growl, Kiba pushes deep inside me in one claiming thrust, and I jerk back from the force, almost pulling him all the way out. He growls again and latches onto my hips, dragging me back to him and slamming full length into me. I cry out, tightening the hold I have with my legs. My heels press firmly into his thighs with every harsh thrust, and his growls and grunts are soon drowning out my own cries of pleasure. With Kiba, it feels so much different than with the other male. His every touch is intoxicating, and even though the mark is gone, I can still feel the remnants of its power as Kiba continues shoving into me without mercy. The feel of his stomach brushing against mine is erotic in and of itself, and I almost tip over the brink just from that. But Kiba will have none of it. He's determined to make this last for as long as possible.

And I find that I don't mind when he suddenly shifts and changes his angle, pounding deeper and deeper into me until he hits that _perfect _spot. The spot that jolts my body with a warm, welcoming bolt of electricity and has me screaming Kiba's name. If I didn't know the room was at least partially soundproof, I'd blush madly in embarrassment. "Kiba...Kiba, right there! Yes! F-Faster!"

I'm bucking my hips frantically, drawing him in deeper and urging him to greater speed. He complies, and begins impaling me wildly, not even caring to keep a decent rhythm. At this point, I don't care either. I just need him inside of me, filling me, giving me the warmth and security I've been sorely lacking the past couple of days. His length begins to grow and stretch inside of me, and I know his release is near. I'd been feeling that same coil tighten within me as well, and I yanked harshly on Kiba's hair. He hissed and suddenly latched onto my neck, piercing the surface of my skin with his canines and resting his lips against the puncture wounds, letting the blood spill into his mouth. Once he was sure of his mark, he unlocked his jaw and licked his reddened lips, observing the new punctures as they slowly began healing themselves.

That same feeling returned, and it arced between us, doubling our passion and sending us both into a crazed finish. Kiba was pounding into me so hard now that my body was rocking against the pallet and my breasts were bouncing within their bondage.

We soon finished together, both howling in pleasure as Kiba spilled his seed and collapsed atop me, panting and wiping the sweat from both our foreheads. We lay there, soaking in each others presence and basking in the wondrous afterglow of awesome sex. While we were linked, I'd felt every desperate emotion that broiled inside of him, and I was sure he felt mine. It only made the experience that much more to treasure. I smiled, reaching up to caress his cherub like face. He glanced up from where his face rested above my breasts and grinned back at me, eyes overflowing with love and devotion. For what it was worth, I knew he'd make a fine father one day.

With a tired sigh, he rocked against me one last time before withdrawing. I whimpered but let him go. He curled up next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist, drawing me against his chest and throwing a possessive leg over my own. His length pressed against my stomach, but I didn't mind. We simply lay there, watching each other and occasionally whispering a few hushed words of love. I made sure that he knew that he was the one for me, that there would be no other, now or ever.

I knew Jaguara would be coming back soon, so we used what little time we had together to our advantage. He claimed me, over and over again through the night, and I happily welcomed him inside of me, where he belonged. He is what helped drive away every dark thought, and any foreboding feelings. With him there beside me, in me, there were no questions, only answers. We didn't sleep, didn't stop to eat or drink. We just loved, until our muscles begged us to stop, and there was no inch of skin that he hadn't reclaimed. We finally rested, lying skin to skin, heart to heart, and drifted off into a kind of lethargy that closely resembled sleep.

* * *

"All right. Do you see those two guards?" Tsume whispered to Blue and Hige as all three of them stood off in the shadow of an open door. They'd followed Kiba to this particular cell and had stood waiting for hours, hoping he'd come back out with Nakita and they could all escape together. Or at least, they waited for his sign. But they never came, and he never gave any kind of signal. So now, they were left to just wait...and wait. Something Tsume wasn't really good at. As every hour ticked by, he'd grown increasingly irritated, until his back teeth ground together and a restraining hand on his shoulder was all that kept him from leaping at the two silent guards and tearing their throats out.

The others looked at him and rolled their eyes. Of course they saw the guards, they were the only ones around!

"We're gonna jump 'em, and then take their place."

"But there's one extra of us!" Hige complained in a loud whisper.

"Shh, Hige!" Blue admonished. He had the good grace to blush.

"The third person is gonna guard them so that they don't wake up, got it? We can't risk letting them get blood everywhere. It'd be too suspicious."

"Oh! You do have a point!" Hige said thoughtfully while pounding a fist into his palm.

"Well, then who's gonna stand guard?" Blue questioned.

Tsume thought for a moment. "You and I will take their spots. We're the closest in height. Porky, you watch the guards when we finish knocking 'em out."

"Aw, man! I always get the boring job!"

"They're both boring!" Tsume snapped, earrings jingling.

"Okay, okay!" Hige help up placating hands and stepped away from Tsume.

He stood watching the soldiers for one minute longer, making sure no one else would be coming to switch shifts with them. When he was satisfied, he turned back to Blue and mouthed, "Okay, and...GO!"

Together, they shot out of the doorway and launched themselves at the unsuspecting men. The soldiers didn't even have time to scream before their vision dimmed and they were being carted away to an empty, dark room. Hige sneered at them contemptuously, but pulled up an empty bucket nonetheless and sat down to begin the mundane task of keeping at eye on them.

Meanwhile, Tsume and Blue quickly settled themselves into the appropriate guard stance. They didn't have any weapons, so they'd taken the incapacitated soldiers' weapons for their own.

What seemed like days later, the sound of clinking armor and the sharp staccato rap of high heels ghosted to the two's ears. They were instantly alert, scanning down both ends of the corridor and looking for the source of the noise. Suddenly, a woman rounded the corner and entered their vision, all dressed up in angry, black armor that barely covered her breasts, and a helm that sat tilted to cover her eyes entirely. Tsume found himself tensing under her eyeless gaze as she drew nearer and nearer. He could see her lips tilted up at the corners in a macabre smile. Her cape swiveled to either side with every twitch of her hips. Six burly men dressed in similar armor followed closely in her wake, weapons glinting menacingly.

She stopped just outside the cell and stood smiling at Tsume and Blue, who'd both relaxed their stance into that of a bored security guard. Her smile soon disappeared, however, and she snapped her fingers sharply. "Seize them."

They didn't have time to react before the six men fell on them, beating them senseless with the blunt end of their weapons and punching them with their gauntleted fists. Tsume, just before his vision darkened, reached out desperately to try and warm Kiba and Nakita by knocking against the door, but the woman marched over and stamped his hand with the sharp point of her heel. He flinched as a stream of blood squirted into the air and muddied the woman's shiny boot. She didn't seem to notice as she dug her heel deeper into his hand. He grunted then, giving the woman the satisfaction she'd sought from causing him pain.

"Did you really think you'd get away with this idiotic plan of yours? That I didn't see you enter my own private keep? What do you take me for, a fool? I didn't get where I am today by playing the airhead."

When she didn't get a response from either wolf, she 'hmphed' and headed back the way she had come, yanking the spike out of Tsume's hand none too nicely. "Oh," she called over her shoulder sultrily, "and don't think I've forgotten about your little friend hidden away in the boiler room. He's been taken care of."

"T-Toboe?" Tsume wheezed, his broken rib stabbing uncomfortably close to one lung.

"And I have a special plan for the leader of your little band. I'll be back for _him _later. For now, I'll deal with you two." She flicked her hand and the six soldiers picked Tsume and Blue up and tossed them over their shoulders. They both knew without even communicating to each other that they were headed for the same jail they'd passed earlier, and each let a delicate shiver go down their spines at the thought as they were roughly carted away.

* * *

**LoLpOpSiClE: There you are :) A nice little love scene to make you guys forgive me for the earlier depressing...well, events :) It seems I won't be taking a hiatus, because my time just magically opened up *gets down and thanks JESUS!* *oh, and Santa Claus ^^* So, looks like you guys won't be rid of me for some time :) Ok, to any new readers, how about hitting that review button over there? It likes to be petted, and if you have any spare hot chocolate, that would be fine too :3 PEACE!**


	21. Falling Inside The Black

**A/N: Guess who's baaaAAAAaaaack? ^_^ Me! And Nakita and the gang! Gosh you guys...I'm so, so, so, so sorry for being gone so long! I know you must hate me by now, but I couldn't help it! I had a bunch of things that screamed for my attention, so I had to put this off...and then put it off some more...and then finally give up and just finish the crap I had to take care of so I could have plenty of time to write again. *goes and cries in corner***

**Also, I will mention that I had a S E R I O U S case of writer's block :( It was terrible! My mind was just...blank. Now, to take some time to talk to my reviewers (even though I _know _you guys just wanna jump back into the story)**

**Rydrake011: Thank you for your lovely suggestion. As you will see, I took it to heart XD (and to everyone else, you should thank Rydrake, cause this chapter would not have happened as soon as it did otherwise) :P**

**XxKyuubiRoxX: Thank you so much! :D You made me very happy with your comment and I'm super glad that you like this story! And, yes, I know Kiba's a little OOC, but I tried really hard not to do that! :( And thank you :D I had help from a friend to find a name for my OC. XD**

**GuardianofMoon: Whoa, whoa, whoa! XD We can't kill Jaguara yet! XD But I appreciate the thought!**

**XtreamDreamz: Keep on being sexy! ;)**

**LoLfUdGeSiClE: Well, the snow and sleet won't stop me now! And, once again, love the name change :) Sounds eerily familiar...XD And you'd better get to writing, missy! If I can do it, so can you!  
**

**And to all you others...! *blows big kiss* Thank you for taking time out of your busy day to read and review to this story! You've made me one happy writer! I hope you guys know how wonderful you all are!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING! Now let's get it on!  
**

* * *

The sound of the cell door grating open woke me with a start. Kiba immediately felt my body move and acted accordingly. His hair stood on end and an instinctual growl rumbled in his chest, just underneath the hand I'd placed there. I jumped up from the bed and quickly began scrabbling around for my clothes, tripping over the scattered pillows and blankets. Kiba followed me, dragging his jeans up his legs and deftly fastening the button before leaning down to help me collect my things. The door had stopped opening and stood still, air from the outside tunnel breezing into the warm room. No soldiers appeared...for the moment. I breathed a sigh of relief and tugged my parka down over my head and straightened it against my legs.

Once we were both fully dressed, we turned to face the oncoming threat with human teeth bared and fingers clawed. Finally, a booted foot appeared around the opening and a burly guard strode into the room holding two shock collars in his hand and a baton in the other. Kiba snarled and tensed against me, pressing me behind him and spreading his arms and legs out to form a defensive shield with his body. I peered over his shoulder at the guard and lifted my lips in a quiet snarl, air hissing through my teeth menacingly. The guard paused for a moment, looking slightly unsure. His baton made a snapping noise and he raised it slightly in front of himself, preparing to defend if necessary. Two more guards entered the room and flanked the first man, weapons glinting devilishly from the light spilling into the room from outside. They glanced at each other and chuckled before advancing upon the two of us. Kiba backed up, pushing me along behind him until my back pressed against the wall. I growled and tried to step up beside Kiba to help him, but he would have none of it and pushed me back behind him.

"Looks like your little infiltration didn't go quite as successfully as you'd planned, huh, mongrel?"

"Yeah, now you've just made more trouble for your little lover."

"Jaguara's gonna be twice as ruthless to her now, just you wait."

The guards began cackling at their own jokes and took two more menacing steps toward us. Kiba snarled again and finally cracked, launching himself at the nearest guard and grabbing him around the throat with his now-wolf teeth. The guard grinned wildly, daring to laugh as Kiba's grip tightened. I smirked, knowing that the guard only had seconds before a jet of blood squirted from his neck and he toppled down dead, but...nothing happened. At least, nothing I had expected.

The guard punched Kiba in the ribs and sent him flying. Kiba, unfazed, landed on his feet and continued glaring down the guard, who yanked the collar of his suit down to expose his throat, which was manacled in thick metal. There were little chinks where Kiba's teeth had scraped the surface, but nothing more. The man laughed again and pointed at Kiba. "Not so tough now, are you, pup?" He laughed again and motioned to the other two guards. They quickly reformed behind him, one on either side, and produced two thick shields from behind their backs. The shields also crackled with latent electrical energy. The sound promised a swift reprimand if touched. I flinched. If those things even brushed across Kiba's fur, he'd get quite a nasty shock. Maybe even lethal.

Suddenly, a plan formed in my mind. While the guards were busy focusing on Kiba, I slithered up behind them and shifted also. Quietly, I sprung from my crouched position and dug my claws into one of the mans' backs; however, nothing happened. There was no blood, no strangled scream. He didn't even reach behind him to fling me away. I peered through the openings in the four slits I'd made in his black suit and my eyes widened. He was wearing the same metal as the other man, only all over his body! I hadn't even made a dent! I slid off his back and to the floor, swiftly springing away from him as he spun around and lashed out with his shield. He yelled and stampeded towards me, shield and weapon raised. I growled and prepared to spring away yet again.

But, before I could move, a chain suddenly appeared in a panel on the wall and wrapped around my two back legs, effectively holding me in place as the man's baton crashed down on my head. I yelped and thudded to the floor, eyes trying to remain open as black dots began dancing in my vision. My whole body reverberated from the after shocks of the stinging blow, making it impossible for me to even think about moving. I whimpered and tried to find Kiba before the darkness consumed me entirely. He was up against the far wall, dancing in and out of the other guards' legs as he evaded their erratic swings. Every once in a while, his eyes would flicker over to my prone body and he'd send a questioning tendril of thought out in my direction. Each time, I tried to answer, but everything was becoming hazy and it was becoming increasingly harder to think straight.

Inevitably, just as Kiba began to scrabble in my direction, one of the guards got lucky and landed a glancing blow to his left shoulder. It was just enough to catch him off guard and slow his movements so that the others could grab him and push him to the ground. They began mercilessly beating him with their batons, laughing and yelling as they did so. I struggled to stand, wincing at the pain in my head, but it was no use. Kiba didn't even yelp. The last thing I remember before blacking out was the sad, sad look on his face as the batons continued to pound into his submissive flesh.

* * *

"Wake up, you stupid beast!"

A slap to the face.

"I said...wake...up!"

Two more slaps.

"Damn you rotten mongrel!"

Something hard slammed into my chest and I flew backward, or...at least...what I thought was backward. My back slammed into an unseen fore and I crumpled to the ground in a pile. I didn't want to open my eyes, so I kept them shut. Maybe if I couldn't see my attacker, he would go away. Maybe if I didn't open my eyes, the pain would disappear. Maybe...maybe...

* * *

"Nakita."

My left eye twitched.

"Nakita!"

My legs moved.

"NAKITA!"

My eyes opened. There was a bright light. It brought tears to my sensitive orbs. I squinched them shut again. Even the heavenly voice calling to me couldn't make me open them again. There was just no way. I wanted to die. To leave this world of captivity and to soar through the heavens without a care in the world or a chip on my shoulder. Yes, that sounded nice. Real nice. I smiled and drifted back into that welcoming black ocean.

The voice continued to call, but I did not listen, nor did I care. It became increasingly persistent, but I closed my ears and heard no more. This vast ocean was warm and rocked me gently in its waves. The water felt nice. It soothed away the pain and replaced it with heat. Although, disturbingly enough, there were voices even here.

"She'll be fine now. I've applied the special ointment to her wounds. They should heal in less than an hour. Before we know it, she'll be up and growling at us from the dark corner of her cell."

"Are you sure? There is no lasting damage? None at all?"

"No my lady. None whatsoever. She will be completely repaired and fit to breed again."

"Ha! She has defied me for the last time. There will be no second chance at _that _happy ending for _her_."

"L-Lady Jagaura?"

"When she wakes up, chain her to the wall and make sure she can see into the opposite cell. Her punishment has only just begun."

"Of-Of course...Lady Jaguara..."

Strange...how could Jagaura be in my dream? This doesn't make sense...does it?

The ocean called to me again and beckoned me into its tight embrace. I went without protest and sank into its murky waters.

* * *

This time, when my name was called, I awoke. I blinked several times to clear the tears that immediately sprang to the corners of my eyes, then pulled myself to a sitting position. I'd long since shifted back into my human guise, so the sight of my dirty fingernails twisting into the fabric of my parka did not faze me. I looked around quietly, eyes only half open. I was in another cell, but a much less fabulous one. This one was motley and smelled of ripe sewage. The skin of my nose wrinkled as I made a disapproving face and scooted closer to the wall I'd slammed into earlier. My boots made a scuffling sound that seemed to reverberate throughout the entirety of the cell.

The wall was clammy and felt a little slimy when I leaned my head back against it. The cold seeped into my hair and through to my scalp, which started to itch terribly. Flinching, I pushed away from the wall and crawled to the middle of the cell, where there was some moldy straw shaped into a haphazard mattress. When I dropped my body into the mass of hay, dust puffed up around me and bugs went skittering in fear. One was brave and crawled up my boots and onto the skin of my thigh. It sat twiddling its antennae, seeming to look at me sorrowfully from its tiny bug eyes. I sniffed and flicked it away with my finger. His life, like mine, was inconsequential and amounted to nothing. I sighed. When did I become a poet?

A sudden noise from across the room reminded me that a voice had been what woke me. I picked myself up from the straw and looked out of the bars of my cage. Across from my cell was another cell decorated similarly, and it, too, held a prisoner. I squinted, trying my best to bring him into focus. There seemed to be some kind of haze in the air, making it difficult even for my senses to penetrate it. Finally, the blob took on a slightly human shape, and I realized with a gasp that it was Kiba. He was sitting propped against the bars with one hand hanging through the holes and the other gripping a single bar. He was looking at me in relief, probably glad to see that I was still alive. But, unlike me, his eyes still held the glow of life, and he didn't look half as bad as I felt. I envied him just then.

"Nakita, are you alright? Can you see me?"

I nodded once: affirmative.

"Do you hurt anywhere?"

I flicked a cursory glance down at my body and rolled my shoulders. I shook my head. Nope. A-Ok.

"Good." He settled back on his heels with a happy sigh and continued to stare at me with those deep, sea-green eyes. After a while, his smiled pulled into a frown and his eyes became brooding. For some reason, that bugged me.

"What?" I snapped, shaking him out of his trance.

"You look different. Is something wrong?" He looked genuinely concerned, eyes pleading with me to answer truthfully.

My left eye twitched again and a snarl warped my features. "Of course something's wrong! We're locked in a cage waiting for that...that _bitch_ to come fuck with us! How else am I supposed to feel? Huh, Kiba?"

My aggravated shouts echoed through the prison and Kiba flinched at the harshness of my tone. I couldn't find it within me to care much, so I "hmphed" and settled more comfortably into the straw, patting it down in places and situating my legs under me so I had something dry to sit on. Kiba watched me, not saying a word. He still had that stupid, surprised look on his face that was beginning to grate on my nerves.

"Nakita...?"

"No! Just...no, Kiba. I can't take this anymore! She's done so many evil things...I would rather die than continue trying to reach a place that doesn't even exist..."

"It does exist! I know-"

"How do you know Kiba! You've never been there! No one has, because it's not REAL!" I pounded my fist on the floor of the cell and closed my eyes against the onslaught of fresh tears that begged to be released. I didn't care anymore. Jaguara had taken everything from me. My friends, my family, my love, and my chance at motherhood. If I died, there wouldn't be anything left for her to take. Kiba and the others could break out of here and find their own way to Paradise, but they could count me out. I was done. Finished.

"Nakita, what's wrong with you? You've never acted like this before. It's like...it's like you don't care..."

"What gave you that idea?" I said sarcastically. I turned my back on him and buried my face into the crook of my elbow, where it lay resting on the tops of my knees. Subconsciously during the fight, I'd pulled them to my chest, almost as if my body was trying to protect itself from the grief and despair that was slamming into me. I was beginning to see the world through a new pair of eyes, a world that was full of disappointment and sorrow. A place where there _was _no Paradise, and wolves were bred into slavery for humans. Isn't that how it worked? Isn't that what the world _really _was?

"You're wrong." Kiba's gentle voice floated past my defenses and into my ears, making them twitch. Against my better judgment, I lifted my face from my arms and turned my body to face him, eyes looking at him questioningly, but with a veil of loathing.

"You're wrong..." he said again, pushing himself to a standing position. "There _is _a Paradise. It's out there, and no matter what you think, I'm going to find it." He looked up and locked eyes with me, holding me captive with his passion. "And I'm taking you with me, whether you like it or not!" He growled and threw himself at the cell bars. They wiggled under the force of his attack, but nothing more. He snarled and tried it a second time, putting more force into the jump. My eyes widened when the bars bent outward about an inch, and even Kiba stopped to admire his handiwork.

"Kiba, are you insane? Do you want to alert the troops?" I screamed at him, launching myself at my own cell door. My teeth clenched and I hissed at him, eyes starting to go hazy from the sheer force of my anger. "Even if you do break out, they'll find you! And _kill _you! There's nothing you can do to prevent it! So just _stop _already!"

When Kiba continued to pound into the bars, I sucked in a deep breath and prepared to scream again, but another voice cut me off.

"That doesn't sound like the Nakita I know!" Hige.

"Yeah, what's the matter with you? Have you already given up without a fight? Are you that much of a coward?" I snarled. The second voice definitely belonged to Tsume.

"Nakita, please! Don't throw everything we've done so far away!" Toboe.

"Just trust us, Nakita! Don't give up!" Blue.

I sighed and leaned my head against the cold bars. Kiba had stopped trying to escape long enough for the others to inject their little speeches, but as soon as they stopped he resumed his useless attack. I closed my eyes and let the sounds of my friends' bodies thumping against the bars roll over me. How did they even get here?

I answered my own question: They followed Kiba, of course. They would _always _follow him, even if he led them straight into hell. Which is basically what he'd done. Yet they didn't begrudge him for it. They simply forgave him and continued following his lead. The simpletons. If they hadn't of come for me, none of them would be here. They could be safely tucked away in some cave far outside this city, where they were free to run wild and not have to look over their shoulders. Because Jaguara already had what she wanted. Me.

A shriek from one of the cells piqued my interest, and I glanced up toward the sound. Kiba had thrown himself so hard against the bars that one of them had popped free of its cemented hole and hung loose, hovering partway into the aisle. I sniffed and looked away. So what if he'd gotten _one _bar to come loose. That wouldn't help him much.

I looked away from him, turning my head so that I had a clear view down to where the others' voices had come from. Now I could see them as they copied Kiba and flung themselves into their own cage bars. Tsume, the nut, had done about as much damage as Kiba, while Hige, Toboe, and Blue'd barely made a scratch. There were some other cells on past them, but I didn't sense any life in them, so I quickly switched my gaze back to the other four. They were growling and snarling now, putting more effort into their escape once they realized how close Kiba had come to breaking the bars. I shook my head and backed away from the bars of my cage.

There wasn't any hope of escape. Soon now, soldiers would hear the noise and come running, and if they hadn't made it out by then, the guards would surely kill them. Who would want to keep a handful of delinquents around when you were trying to rule the world? Not then, for sure.

Just as I was beginning to fold my legs underneath me and squat down on the straw, a loud _boom _cracked the air. Startled, I straightened back up and ran to the front of the cell. Dust and sand were raining down from the ceiling and I could hear coughing coming from somewhere in the cloud of debris. The sand stung my eyes and I blinked to clear them even as I rubbed a hand across them. I began coughing too, inhaling the dirt that was pushing its way into my cell and choking on the dust particles. I waved a hand in front of my face, dispelling as much of it as I could before I tried peering through it to see what had happened.

As the cloud disappeared, a sight that I hadn't thought I'd see had me gasping and trying to clear my eyes again, but this time from shock. Kiba had finally busted through the bars, and they'd come loose from the ceiling, bringing down bits of cement and sand that had caused the death cloud to descend. He stood in the middle of his cell, eyes disbelieving. But, he quickly shook himself and jumped over the fallen bars, hurrying over to my cell and looking for some kind of release pad or lock. I knew he wouldn't find one. Jaguara was too good for that kind of stupidity.

He quickly became frustrated when nothing appeared. His eyes squinted and he wrapped his fingers around the bars of the cell. Desperately he tugged on them with all his strength, gritting his teeth and biting his lip, the chords in his neck standing out. I grimaced and tried to unlatch his fingers.

"Kiba, it won't work. Just go help the others if you're going to keep on with this madness. I already told you I didn't care what happened to me anymore."

"And _I _told _you _that you were coming with me whether you liked it or not!" He continued tugging, much to my disgruntlement, but I let him anyway, thinking maybe he'd tire himself out and give up. Miraculously, however, he did it! First one bar came free, then another, and then another, until he had all of them lined up neatly down the aisle and was holding his hand out for me to take. For a second, I stood looking at the preferred limb with hate, wishing he'd just leave me alone to rot, but after some consideration, I reached out and took it. His smile was brilliant as he tugged me out of the cell and into his chest, where he wrapped his arms securely around my waist and buried his face in my hair. Against my wishes, a tear rolled down my cheek and sploshed onto his forearm. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes, searching. I blinked, clearing the tears, but finally, _finally_, graced him with a small smile.

His hands came up to frame my face, and with that touch, everything began to look so much better. It was as if the rage and despair that had settled on me vanished beneath his warmth, and was replaced by hope and happiness. The next smile that split my face was genuine and brought an answering smile to his face as well.

"Um, hello? Could you two quit having a 'moment' and come help us!" Tsume's voice cut through the haze that had settled around us. My eye twitched and Kiba groaned while pulling away from me.

He grabbed my hand and tugged me along behind him as he headed for the others' cells. Together, we dismantled each cell and released our friends one by one. They hopped out and immediately latched on to me, giving me tight squeezes and a fist bump from Tsume. I couldn't quit smiling, and I would have been content for that moment to last forever, but an alarm suddenly blaring shoved us back into reality, and we all sprinted towards the exit, which were two double doors that blinked with a security pad. Must have been a new addition to this old fashioned cell.

While Tsume and Kiba pushed and prodded at random numbers, I took a quick look around and into the other cells. I was shocked to find that my earlier assumption that they were all empty was wrong. At least two of the four empty cells had a dark blob hiding in the corner. Curious, I stepped up to the cell on my left and peered into the darkness. The form shifted and squinched farther into the corner, letting out a soulful whimper. It sounded like a child. My heart ached at the sight, and I reached through the bars to try and comfort the tiny soul. But a sound from the cell next door froze me in place. The voice sounded oddly familiar, but I'd never been here before, so that couldn't possibly be. Slowly, I turned back around and sidled up to the cell, placing my hands on the bars and gripping them tight. That voice...

My eyes, now fully adjusted to the dim lighting, were quickly able to cut through the darkness and bring the figure into focus. The sight stopped my heart and froze my limbs. An icy hand reached into me and squeezed my heart tightly. I choked out a sob and tried pushing my way into the cell. Desperately, I stuck my hand as far through the opening in the bars as I could while choking on a hoarse whisper, "Brother!"

* * *

**LoLpOpSiClE: Dun, dun, dun! O_O Left you guys with a little cliffy, didn't I? XD Oh, man...you guys hate me sooooo much...XD**

**But, hey! See that review button? If you click it, and send me a nice review, a new chapter will be soon in coming! I'm free now! So go ahead and let your fingers run wild! ~hugs~  
**


	22. Rescue

**A/N: Hi guys! I felt so freakin terrible about being gone so long so I pushed myself, drank an AMP, and let my fingers fly over the keyboard to bring you this new chapter! See? I told you it would be out soon! Thanks for sticking with me even though I disappeared for a long time :( I promise to try and not let that happen again! I love you guys too much for that! Plus, I have three more AMPs left in the fridge before I gotta go out and get some more! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wolf's Rain. But...Nakita and the *cough* other characters belong to me and a friend - slight spoiler XD  
**

* * *

"Brother...Brother, please!"

At first, he didn't seem to recognize me. His eyes blinked slowly at me, curious yet not curious. They looked like mine must have only moments earlier, except his were two bottomless wells of sorrow and pain. What he must have endured...I couldn't even imagine. I didn't even know how long he'd been in here, but it looked like quite a while. He was extremely thin, a lot more so than I last remembered, and his clothes-what little he had on-hung off his skin and bone frame. His black hair, once shiny and mesmerizing, was now a mangled bird's nest that looked like it hadn't seen the light of day for years. There were deep bags under his eyes, and every time he blinked his eyelids took longer to re-open.

I stood clinging to the bars, thrusting my hand through for him to grab, tears silently tracking down my cheeks to splash on the cold stone floor. I choked back the sobs that wanted to break free, scared that any harsh or noisy sound might frighten him. He looked like a single breath of air might crumble his bones and toss him away.

Suddenly, his eyes, which were a deep, violet color, brightened, and he shuffled forward the tiniest bit. I smiled through my tears and nodded vigorously. The hood of my parka thumped crazily against my back and my hair swished into my face. I deftly shoved it back and pushed my arm farther into the cell, stretching out my fingers to their limits. Raiden shuffled forward a bit more, trying desperately to pull his legs up under him so that he could stand. He was so emaciated that what little strength he had was put to holding himself up in a sitting position against the back wall of the cell. But here he was, expending all his collected strength to simply reach out and touch his long lost sister's hand. I sniffled and wiped my nose with the sleeve of my parka, leaving a trail of mucus. I couldn't be bothered to care at the moment.

Finally, Raiden had scooted himself close enough that he could reach up and grasp my hand. His grip was surprisingly tight, and the smile that broke out across his face nearly brought me to my knees. It was such a relief to finally feel his warmth again after the many years of separation. Fresh tears bubbled up and spilled over; answering tears coursed down Raiden's face as well. A sort of laugh/hiccup bubbled up from my throat and I pulled him closer to me. He stumbled up to the bars and leaned his head against them, already too tired to do anything else. I crouched down to the ground so that I was on eye level with him, and carefully, oh so carefully, I reached through and began gently running my fingers through his unkempt hair. Strands of it broke off and began coating my skin, but I didn't care. The action seemed to soothe him, and his shoulders began to shake with repressed sobs. I murmured sweet words to him to calm him and reassure him that I was real and not another hallucination.

"Nakita, what are you..." Kiba ran up behind me but stopped when he saw what I was doing. I didn't look back at him, I just kept petting my older brother and whispering soothing words.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Tsume snarled. "You _do _know that we've been spotted, right?" The censure in his voice made my eye twitch, but I ignored him. "What _is _that? What are you doing? Just leave it!"

Now, he couldn't be ignored. I spun to face him and growled, "_It _is my brother! And he has a name! It's Raiden!" Tsume actually took a step back from the fire in my eyes, hands curling into fists.

"Whatever! We've got to keep moving! We don't have time to mess with him!"

"Yes we do!" I screamed, jumping to my feet. "You two could easily break him out like you did yourselves! You just have to try!"

"Yeah, right! Even if we did, he'd only-"

"Tsume, that's enough," Kiba interjected, looking at my flushed face with complete understanding. "This is Nakita's brother. We should do whatever we can to help him."

"For the love of!" Tsume threw up his hands and looked away, grumbling to himself about how much of a pain in the ass I'd become. I actually smiled, pleased to see that we were still frenemies. Hige, Toboe and Blue came to see what all the arguing was about. After Kiba and I quickly explained what was going on, they readily agreed to help. I couldn't stop smiling at them. They were some of the best friends I'd ever made, and possibly the _only _friends I'd ever make. I couldn't care. As long as I had them, nothing would ever bring me down again.

Together, all six of us easily pried open Raiden's cell, bringing down a lot of dust along the way. As the last bar clanged to the floor, I pushed past everyone and stepped into the cell. Raiden was curled up in a ball in the middle of the floor, eyes shut and body shaking. For a moment, I worried that we may have caused a little too much noise and given his senses quite the overload.

Carefully, I bent down and laid a hand on his warm forehead. His eyes fluttered open and a small, relieved smile stretched his face. "Good. I was worried that you had been just another figment of my imagination." His voice was harsh and coarse, but it was still the voice I remembered from my childhood. I laughed and bent to place a kiss on his cheek.

"No, Raiden. It's me. I'm here now." My lips trembled and the tears threatened to overflow again. When Raiden saw this, his smile widened even more.

"I don't remember you being such a cry baby, Ki-Ki. What happened to you?"

His use of my old nickname was the final factor that caused the floodgates to open. Through my sobs, I brought his hand up to my face and cradled it between my fingers. He struggled to sit up, wanting to be as close to me as possible. I helped him, pulling his arm up over my shoulder and giving him something to lean on. He smiled his thanks and laid his head on my shoulder. His straw-textured hair tickled my cheek, and I gently pushed it off of his forehead and tucked it behind his ears.

Tsume's angry voice sliced through our precious moment. "You see? He can't even sit up by himself. How are we going to drag him along and escape without getting caught again?"

I ignored him once again. Kiba cleared his throat noisily. "I guess one of us will have to carry him." When no one volunteered, he sighed and approached me, his footsteps loud on the stone floor. I felt the warmth from his body as he settled on his heels next to me. "Here, let me see him." He reached out as if to wrap his arms around Raiden's slender body, but an instinctual warning growl rumbled in my chest. Kiba drew back in alarm. "It's okay, Nakita. I'm not going to hurt him."

"No, wait." I pushed Kiba aside and shifted so that Raiden was facing me. "I think I have an idea." Kiba looked at me curiously but stood and took several steps back like I asked. Grateful, I sent a small smile in his direction, but quickly turned back to my brother. His eyes were still open, but they didn't seem to see anything at the moment. His breathing was becoming increasingly labored. I knew I had to hurry.

Reaching up, I tugged on the collar of my parka and pushed it aside enough that my neck was exposed to the frigid air. Goosebumps immediately broke the skin and made my hair stand on end. At the smell of the scent floating off of my warm skin, Raiden's eyes suddenly sharpened and he looked at me sternly.

"What are you doing, Ki-Ki?" He looked slightly alarmed when I grabbed the back of his head and began pulling his face close to my neck.

"I'm saving you, what does it look like?"

When his nose skimmed my neck, an involuntary shiver raced down my spine. I was surprised to find that it was in disgust. The only other person who'd been allowed anywhere near this part of my body was Kiba, and it felt wrong to let my brother get so close. But...it was the only way to save him.

"Nakita, I don't think-"

"No. Listen, Raiden. The only way you're going to be able to escape is if you drink my blood. It should be enough to give you back some of the strength you lost. And I hear that sibling, or parent, blood is best. It has more identical alleles, therefore giving the person twice as much strength than if he'd acquired it from some random wolf or animal."

"But, Nakita, you're not in the best of shape yourself..."

"I'm better off than you. So drink." I pushed his face more firmly into my skin and closed my eyes, preparing for the initial shock of pain as his canines broke the skin. For a long time, nothing happened. I could feel his lips trembling against my skin. I knew he was conflicted: cause me a little pain and save himself...or refuse the blood and risk the chance of all of us getting caught and punished. He finally decided on the first decision, and I gasped when I felt his teeth sinking into my neck. He groaned as the first drops splattered on his tongue. I'm sure he hadn't had a decent meal in days, so the blood was twice as delicious than normal.

He was hesitant at first, but soon he put more power behind his sucks and drew thick pools of the liquid into his mouth. I winced, but let him take a few more gulps before I pushed him away. He pulled back and looked at me for a moment, eyes clouded and still lost in the euphoria of blood. I would have laughed just then, so comical was it to see him looking like what a vampire must have. His lips still had a stain of red, and his canines remained lengthened while he licked the remaining drops from his bottom lip. The others had become silent. _Too _silent. I looked over my shoulder to see them staring at me and my brother like we were aliens.

Miffed, I snapped, "What!"

They all shrugged and looked away, finding something more interesting to look at. I tsked and began fixing my collar back into place while Raiden pushed to his feet. He was no longer wobbly, and already his frame looked more filled out. His tattered clothes didn't hang so far off of him now, and even his hair had a new shine to it. Blood had returned to his cheeks, and his eyes snapped with life. I smiled at the sight and straightened so that I was standing next to him.

Kiba hesitantly approached, hand held out in front of him. Raiden looked him up and down, eyes intent on taking in every detail. Satisfied with what he saw, he stuck out his own hand and clasped Kiba's in a firm grip. The two men shook and quickly stepped back from each other.

Kiba cleared his throat. "I guess you'll be joining us now. Welcome to our pack."

Raiden inclined his head and threw an arm across my shoulders. "Any pack with my little sister in it is home to me." I beamed up at him (he was a head taller than me) and patted his hand where it rested on my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Now come on! We've got the door open, so let's get moving!" Tsume's impatient voice once again broke through our spell and spurred us into action. We all coagulated outside the cell and turned to head through the door. But just as I took my first step...I stopped and peered into the adjoining cell. The dark shape still had not moved, but its cries had ceased. Curious, I stepped up to the bars and blinked, desperately trying to break through the thick mass of darkness.

I had expected to see a child sitting in the corner, but to my surprise, it was actually a girl. One that looked about our age. I gasped, bringing the others' attention back to me. They all stopped mid stride and hurried over to peer into the cell with me. All except Tsume, who glanced back over his shoulder at the open door, eyebrows furrowed. He didn't look too happy about a second interruption.

"I think we should help her, too," I said, turning from the bars and looking Kiba straight in the eyes, mustering up whatever authoritative voice I could. He held my gaze for a long time, probably trying to weigh the pros and cons of spending more precious time helping someone who might not even want to be helped.

"Please?" I whined, making my eyes larger and conjuring up a few tears. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Alright. But we need to hurry."

"Not again!" Tsume growled, gold eyes snapping with fury.

"Come on, Tsume. If you were trapped in here for years, wouldn't you want someone to help you out?" Hige questioned devilishly, obviously taunting Tsume.

It worked. Tsume's left eyebrow twitched and he grumbled, but stalked toward us to help despite his displeasure.

"Oh, and it's a girl! So maybe she'll give you a kiss for a reward." Hige added, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Tsume.

Tsume narrowed his eyes and raised his fist as if to punch him, but when Hige only laughed, he lowered his arm and turned to fiercely tug on one of the bars, putting his anger into something more productive. I smiled at the two and followed Tsume's lead, grabbing on to the nearest pole and tugging with all my might.

The girl watched us with guarded eyes, keeping herself tucked into a tight ball and away from any light. Her straggly brown hair was plastered to her forehead by grime and sweat, and the black jacket she wore had a hood, which she kept tugged down over her forehead. She stayed silent through the entire excavation, only moving to switch her gaze between each of us. However, I did notice that her gaze stayed locked on Tsume more than anybody, and even once I thought I saw her blush before quickly looking away. I didn't say anything, afraid that I might had just imagined it, but inside, my heart leaped with joy. Maybe, just maybe, we'd found the girl who could penetrate Tsume's icy shield. That is...if he would give her any attention other than another meddling pest to keep underfoot.

Her cell was old and rusty, more so than the rest, so it was much easier to pry all the bars off and ease her out. She was not as emaciated as my brother was, but she was still obviously underfed. Her jeans were wet and moldy, and she had a tear in her left knee. The skin that peeked out was sallow and sick looking, but when my gaze traveled back up to her face, her eyes were narrowed in a challenge, as if she dared me to say anything about her health. Her face was proud, and her eyes held a knowledge way beyond her years. And I could definitely tell that she was a troublemaker. Her stance and the way she'd looked at me said it all.

She stood with her hips cocked and her hands shoved into her jacket pockets. She was wearing a pair of dirty, black converse that had writing on the toes, and beneath her jacket she sported a plain brown tank top. Her eyes were a blue-violet color, darker than my brother's but no less beautiful. I chanced a peek over at Tsume, and, to my surprise, he was actually gawking at her. _Gawking!_ I hid a smirk behind my hand and pretended to cough.

Everyone looked at me strangely, but I waved them away. "I'm okay. It's just the mold in here."

Kiba, once again, played his role as alpha and quickly stepped up to extend a welcoming invitation. The girl watched him carefully, seeming ready to bolt at a moment's notice. When she determined that he wasn't going to try and trick her, she brought out one of the hands that was stuffed in her pocket and gingerly took Kiba's.

Quietly, as if she were afraid to speak, she told us her name. "My name is Nova." She looked at each of us in turn, daring us to make fun of her name. We all remained silent and somberly watched the exchange.

"You're welcome to stay with us if you'd like, Nova." Kiba dropped her hand and gestured at the five of us.

The girl, Nova, skimmed over all of us once again before shifting her gaze back to Kiba. "Guess that's cool. It's not like I can find my old pack again anyway."

"Who's your old pack?" I asked curiously.

Nova cut her eyes at me and shrugged. "You probably wouldn't know them. They come from a small city."

"We've been to a bunch of small cities. Humor me." I challenged.

Her eyes narrowed and she quickly looked me up and down. A smirk formed on her lips. "I like you. You seem to have spunk. Alright. I'll tell you. The alpha's name is Zali. Him and his mate kinda took me in and raised me. They're like my family." Her eyes had taken on a sheen of what I could only discern were tears, but she quickly blinked and the tears were gone, if they'd ever been there in the first place.

"Hey! We know Zali!" Toboe said happily. "We met him when we passed through his town!"

Nova turned to glance at Toboe. "You met him? And he let you live?" From her tone of voice, it was hard to tell if she was teasing. Toboe quickly decided that, yes, of course she was teasing, so he grinned madly.

"Yeah! He even saved us!"

"He _saved _you?"

Toboe nodded. "Mm-hmm! From some bad wolves...well, actually, they were his own pack, but they were bullying us! Especially this one guy! Boss? Ross...?" Toboe stuttered to a halt.

"Moss?" Nova supplied, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Moss!"

She nodded. "Yeah, sounds like him. He's one touchy asshole. I didn't like 'im one bit."

I grimaced, remembering the time Moss tried to have his way with me. It wasn't a pleasant memory.

"Can we cut the crap and get out of here!" Tsume...again.

Nova, looking irritated, snapped her head in his direction and narrowed her eyes. "Jeez, cool it, Silver. What are you in such a rush for?"

Tsume's eyes widened at the nickname 'Silver' and the rest of us quickly covered our mouths to keep from laughing out loud. Noticing our mirth, his usual frown turned into a downright scowl and he spun on his heel to begin marching toward the door.

"Fine. Then I'll just leave this happy little band to do whatever you want. I'm getting out of here." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and sauntered away.

Nove looked back at me and asked, "Does he always act like such a badass? Or do I just have good timing?"

I swear there was a twinkle in her eye despite the malice in her tone. I smiled and nodded. "Oh, yeah. That's Tsume. Mr. Badass. He's usually in a foul temper, but don't let that fool you!" I leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "He's actually a giant, cuddly teddy bear!"

Her eyebrows went up and her fashionable smirk reappeared. "That so? Well..." She watched Tsume's retreat with new interest. "Looks like this pack's gonna be a lot of fun."

* * *

**LoLpOpSiClE: Look! See? I didn't leave it as a cliff hanger this time! Are you guys happy now! Lol, no I'm just kidding. You guys have been great, but I know how annoyed you get with cliffies, so I cut it cleanly this time XD You're welcome! XD  
**

**Anyway, this new character, Nove, is LoLfUdGeSiClE and you guys really need to go check out her Final Fantasy fic! And she's got a Wolf's Rain story coming up if it isn't already out, so be looking for that as well!**

**And, as always, please review! I've been tickled pink with all the reviews I've gotten thus far, and I'm hoping for a lot more! ~mwah~ love you guys!  
**


	23. Dirty Little Secret

**A/N: Hi guyz! I'm back again! I'm doing my darndest to keep myself writing so you won't have to worry, and so far it's working! Well, that and the fact I haven't had school going on (_way _too much snow) so I've had a lot of free time...after I spend most of it sleeping ^^**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the _non _cliff hanger in the last chapter. ^_^ It was hard, but I kept myself from doing it! Now then, let's get started, shall we? Oh wait! Stop! I forgot to mention how glad I am that you guys are enjoying Nova so well XD It was kind of a last minute thing, but LoLfUdGeSiClE and I had gotten together and talked about adding her in, and _so shall I say, so shall it be!_ And if you haven't already, you guys need to go check out her story! It's fricken awesome! And *yours truly* is in it! XD Which just gives it over 9000 more AWESOME POINTS! (LOL) Ok! _Now _on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it, just love it! ;)  
**

* * *

The sounds of our feet slapping against the cold, now-metal floor resonated throughout the corridor like a whispered exclamation. While in our human guise, it was harder to keep our travels concealed thanks to humans' wobbly knees and flat feet. If we'd been wolves, the only sound that would have been heard was our nails lightly clacking against the solid surface. But even that would have been muffled beneath our quiet pants and whistling fur. Alas, we were left with bags of skin to use, wary that our wolf forms would attract a little too _much _attention, more so than we were already getting as we sailed past unknowing guards and random soldiers.

I took a moment to glance back at our entourage, who were still dutifully following us with loud obscenities and rude gestures. A smirk turned the corners of my mouth up. The sight was comical, to say the least. I heard a snort beside me and turned to see my amusement reflected on Nova's heart-shaped face. "What losers, thinking they can keep up with us!" she sniffed proudly, bouncing forward an extra couple of steps. I smiled. She was just at death's door not five minutes ago. Where did she get all of this energy?

"Hurry up you two! You're trailing behind!" Tsume growled back at us from almost a hundred yards ahead. I scowled but picked up my pace. Nova snarled, showing her feral teeth.

"Who do you think you are!" she shouted at him, challenge lacing every word.

Even from this distance, I could see Tsume's shoulders tighten through his tight leather jacket. He glanced over his shoulder, eyebrows lowered in his usual frown. "Watch it, pup! I could easily tear you apart right now." The menace in his voice was unmistakable, and even I found myself flinching at his tone.

Nova, however, the stupid idiot, only smiled manically. "You wanna bet?" She skidded to a stop and shifted into a defensive position, fists raised and feet spread shoulder length apart. I halted as well, my boots slipping on the buffered metal floor.

"Are you crazy! They'll catch you!" I lunged at her, hoping to drag her forcefully behind me if necessary, but she nimbly hopped away, avoiding my outstretched fingers. I stumbled forward, hastily cartwheeling my arms to regain my balance. Nova simply laughed and sped past me to catch up to the others, who'd slowed to see what was going on. Tsume, however, was out for blood.

He'd stopped as well, but now, as Nova neared them, he suddenly shot forward, slamming a fist into her unprotected stomach. She made a strangled _oomph _as the air was knocked out of her and flew backward, slamming into me as I was hurrying to catch up. The two of us careened into one side of the corridor, making a dent the size of a car in the metal and plastic.

I sat there a moment, dazed, trying to figure out what in the _hell _just happened. I groaned, putting a hand to my head to make sure it was still attached. Nova groaned as well and shifted where she'd flopped into my lap. "That damn mutt...he'd better...pray...that I don't..._kill him_!" she wheezed, scrabbling out of my lap and wobbling to her feet. I was left to collect my breath against the wall, totally forgotten. I narrowed my eyes, then winced when it sent a lance of pain through my head.

Tsume, waiting, was ready for her second charge, though he _wasn't_ prepared for her speed. One second she was sprinting full out right at him, the next she was _above _him, leg outstretched and scything in to connect with his head. The force of the kick sent his body sailing above all our heads, and...unfortunately...right at me.

My eyes widened and I quickly pushed to my feet, frantically trying to lurch out of the way, but I wasn't fast enough. "Oh shi-!" Tsume's thickly muscled body crashed into my smaller frame, crunching the bones in my hand and snapping a few ribs as we slammed back into the wall. I couldn't even find the breath to whimper, much less breathe. Tsume's body had become prone, all of his weight pressing farther down into me, suffocating me. I grunted, shifting my legs to try and shove him off. Miraculously, they moved and followed my commands. Okay, so they weren't broken. Check.

However, I didn't get a chance to test them fully, because Kiba and Hige suddenly appeared and wrenched Tsume to his feet, relieving the pressure on my sternum. I gasped and sucked in a lung full of clean air. My head cleared and feeling slowly started to return to my fingers and toes. I let the breath out on a happy sigh. Unfortunately, the moment was spoiled when my broken ribs shrieked in protest. My breath hitched and sweat broke out across the skin of my forehead. The pain was intense!

Our pursuers had gained quite a bit of ground due to our sudden stop, and their voices echoed eerily close at our heels just a little ways down the corridor. Despite the horrible pain, I leapt to my feet and dusted myself off, wincing a little at the sharp little stings in my left hand, the one Tsume'd broken. Speaking of Tsume...he was still a bit wobbly, but he managed to stay on his feet fairly well. Kiba and Hige continued holding on to his arms, keeping a firm grip in case he either charged at Nova again, or dropped to the floor from the pain she'd inflicted. If it had been any other time, and if I hadn't of just gotten my ass kicked unintentionally, I would have found the whole thing funny. But I wasn't laughing. In fact, I was closer to tears at the moment. Every bone in my body, even the _un_broken ones, hurt!

Kiba peered back at me, conducting a thorough sweep of my body to make sure I was okay. I mustered up my best smile and flexed a bit to show him I was okay. But, as soon as he looked away, I dropped my arms and leaned heavily against the wall.

"We should get going," Blue said, warily eying the increasing volume of the shouts from our attackers.

"Yeah," Toboe agreed, sidling up to Blue. "I think she's right. If we stay any longer, even we won't be able to outrun them, especially with Tsume, Nova and Nakita hurt."

"I"m fine," all three of us snapped at the same time.

Toboe held up his hands and backed away. Blue, Hige and Kiba only laughed and shook their heads as the three of us collected ourselves and shook off the pain and anger. We'd be saving it for a later time..._if _we could get out of this place.

* * *

"Lady Jaguara, your orders?"

The queen of evil sat watching the multiple screens in front of her with a cynical smile on her face. She was enjoying the festivities playing out before her. Her little pets had broken out of their cages and were now on the run, thinking they could escape from her polished clutches. Well, they would soon find out just how wrong they were.

"Let them play a little while longer. I want to see what they can do. It will amuse me greatly." Her teeth flashed menacingly in the darkness as she chuckled quietly to herself. A blue light reflected off her medieval helm as she tipped her head back and settled in more comfortably to watch the show.

* * *

"Just how long _is _this tunnel?" Hige whined for the seventh time.

The others, myself included, groaned. We were all tired from running, this was true, but we had enough sense not to complain about it. Complaining always made things seem worse and lowered the morale of everyone involved. And Hige was doing a damn good job of it. In fact, someone, please, give the guy a reward or something.

"Shut up and keep moving!" Tsume snarled, still ticked that he'd been beaten by a girl.

Nova snickered behind her hand but kept it as quiet as possible. She, too, was still feeling the effects of Tsume's wrath. But, no one was feeling it as bad as me. Every step was pure agony. Running jostled my broken ribs, and I could feel myself listing side to side due to the fact that I couldn't make a fist with my left hand. It hung uselessly at my side and flopped in the wind as I ran as fast as I could. I was having to do double time to keep up with everyone. Even Nova was outpacing me despite the nasty punch she'd taken. I'd expected a few broken ribs on her part as well, but she seemed fine despite a little bruising and a crushed ego. I narrowed my eyes. Lucky bitch...

"You doing alright, Nakita?" she asked, eying me from over her shoulder. Despite her own pain, she looked worried at my condition. Inwardly, I smiled. The newcomer had apparently made herself quite at home already.

Outwardly, however, I made a face and winked to show that I was still alive...somewhat. Nova actually laughed, but slowed her pace to match mine anyway.

"You sure you don't need some help? You look pretty trashed. Here," she looped my left arm over her shoulders and straightened my body with hers so that I was running perfectly vertical again. I smiled my thanks and picked up my pace, not wanting to look like a sniveling child.

Throughout the fight, and virtually everything else, Raiden had kept to himself and remained silent. He'd distanced himself from the rest of the pack, choosing to keep close to my side instead, not that I was complaining. I was happy...no, overjoyed to have my brother back, but he was beginning to worry me. He'd never been this quiet. Not even when he was in trouble with our parents. He'd always had something to say, good or bad.

At first, I'd thought it was because he was still drained and sick, but now I wasn't so sure. He was easily keeping pace beside both Nova and I, and had been the entire time. A while ago, he'd actually been running beside Toboe, but now he was back here. Every once in a while, I'd feel his gaze on me, but every time I'd turn my head to look at him, he would be staring intently ahead, just as he was now. I gave him the once over, checking to see if he had any visible wounds that I had missed earlier. But I found nothing, no sign that he was hurt at all. He was running fine, no limps, and his arms seemed to pump regularly by his sides with good form, so nothing wrong there either. So what was it?

I glanced at Nova. "I think I'm fine now. You can go on ahead, I need to talk to Raiden."

She slowed and looked at me curiously, but let my arm drop from her shoulders anyway. "Sure, whatever you say. See ya!" She waved and took off, sprinting to catch up to Blue and Hige, where she began what looked like an interesting conversation. I smiled, liking her more and more as the time went by.

Suddenly turning serious, I angled my body at Raiden and slowed to come abreast of him. He cast one uninterested look at me but went back to staring at some point far ahead. Annoyed, I cleared my throat and thumped him on the chest. Finally, I had his attention. He turned back to me, eyes suddenly full of repressed pain. His aura seemed thick with despair, and tendrils of it lapped against my consciousness. I flinched back from the intensity of it, but stayed close to his side.

"Raiden, what's wrong? Why aren't you making friends with the others like Nova?" I couldn't help the thin lance of hurt that slipped its way into my voice, or the way my eyes widened a bit at the edges tearfully. Raiden, however, was unfazed. He kept staring at me with that soulful, not-of-this-world look on his face.

His eyes searched mine for what seemed like forever before he sighed and looked away, freeing me from his piercing gaze. "It's nothing, Ki-Ki. Don't worry about me." His voice held no inflection, no emotion at all. My eyebrows flew to my hairline.

"That doesn't sound like you. That doesn't sound like you at all! What the hell is wrong with you?" Now it was anger that forced its way into my tone, and this, at least, jerked a reasonable reaction from him.

His muscles tensed and he slowly turned his head to glare at me, nostrils flared. His eyes had lost their depressed thickness and were now narrowed in anger. "What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with _you_!" The force of his shout actually sent me stumbling backward a few steps even as we ran. Thanks to that, I nearly lost my balance again, but a last ditch effort on my part saved me the embarrassment.

He didn't slow to see if I was alright. In fact, he didn't look back to check on me at all. Suddenly hurt and more than a little miffed, I sprinted to catch back up with him. Once I'd caught him, I slugged him on the arm and forced him to face me. He didn't even flinch, the bastard.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden? Did Jaguara fuck with your brain?" He cut his eyes away from me and pursed his lips. "Answer me, dammit!" I shrieked, slugging him again. This time, he did flinch. I now had his full attention.

"You think you're so high and mighty, now, don't you? That you can just do whatever the hell you want and not have to worry about the consequences?" The pure censure in his voice made me catch my breath. What was he talking about? Where had this soul black anger come from?

He _tsked _when he saw the blank look on my face. His teeth were gritted and his fists were clenched. There was something he was trying to hold back from me, something extremely important. And it was tearing him up inside.

Overcome with compassion, I laid a gentle hand on his bicep, the exact place I'd punched him earlier. I could feel the muscles move as he pumped his arms to keep his body running. I could also feel the thin sheen of sweat that had gathered on the skin of his arm and the fine hairs that lined them. His bicep became taunt under my touch and he shoved my hand roughly away by flinging up his arm.

"Don't...don't touch me. Not right now. Not when you don't know..." he trailed off and tightened his lips, looking away from me again, but not before I saw a flash of that same sorrow re-entering his eyes.

"Raiden! Talk to me. What's got you so upset that I can't even touch you?" Something was definitely wrong here. A sudden bad premonition hit, and a sliver of fear raced up my spine, chilling my blood and raising the hairs on my arms and neck. The feeling intensified after Raiden's next words.

"They're all dead, Nakita...all of them...no one survived, not even the pups..." He was desperately choking back tears as he spoke, and his eyes took on a haunted quality.

My heart stopped in my chest. The world suddenly went hazy and spots danced before my eyes. What had he just said? That...that couldn't be right...Mother and Father...they couldn't...

"No..." My voice was raspy, dead. I let my head drop, let my bangs flop into my face and obscure my eyes: a veil between me and the outside world, between all the lies and hate. He couldn't be telling the truth. This was just some joke he was trying to play to make me feel bad for not coming back. He didn't really mean it. Mom and Dad were fine, probably still leading the pack together with their full strength. It was all a joke.

He sighed, "Nakita, I'm telling the truth. After you left...a ship came. A ship full of soldiers armed with guns and wrapped in an evil aura. The ship itself had a horrible keening sound...I'll never forget it as long as I live..." He trailed off again and looked away.

I let him continue to speak, to keep deluding himself that I believed him, believed what he was saying. There was just no way...no way after I'd come so far and after all that had happened.

"We tried to get away. Everyone who was strong enough charged at them, but there were just too many. They outnumbered us 5 to 1, and tack on to that about twice as many guns. I fought for a while and managed to kill some of them, but just as it was starting to look like maybe, just maybe, we'd get away, all the soldiers suddenly stopped firing and returned to the ship. At first, we'd thought we won. Stupidly, we all started celebrating even before the ships had left. Big mistake..."

He paused to wipe his nose on the back of his hand. The tears had finally broken through his tight defenses and spilled unchecked down his face. I kept my head down, trying my best to block out the sounds of his distress. He was delusional if he thought that was going to be enough to convince me of his lame ass story. Mom and Dad...and the pack...they were just too strong to be completely wiped out like that. And they _definitely _wouldn't have kept the pack within even a _foot _of those ships while they had the chance to flee. Raiden was crazy. He'd been in this place too long; the silence had gotten to him. I gritted my teeth, biting down hard on my bottom lip. Blood bubbled up to the surface of the velvety skin and slowly trickled down my chin.

"Suddenly, the ships went silent. The high pitched screeching stopped, even. And that's when the first bomb fell...it destroyed everything, and left a crater the size of...well, the size of the entire meadow. I was one of the lucky ones who only got blasted away by the concussion wave. Though it felt like I'd been punched by a thirty foot tall bear. Some of the others, who were far enough away from the contact point, were swept away too. But, when I came to, there was nothing...no_ one_, left. Everything was burning, even the trees. I looked around for a while, hoping to find Mother or Father, but they were just...gone. Their bodies weren't even there. It was like they'd been sucked under the earth. It was hard to see, too, because of all the thick smoke. Eventually, I had to give up and get out of there. The smoke was slowly suffocating me, and there was nothing I could have done anyway."

He sniffed hard and wiped his nose once more. "So, now you know...Mom and Dad are dead...and so are the others. We-"

"Lies!" I shrieked, snapping my head back up, hair flying in all directions. The others, shocked at the sudden outburst, stumbled and turned to look back over their shoulders. When they saw the look on my face, and the look on Raiden's, they quickly looked away and continued running, deciding that it was probably in their best interest to leave us to ourselves.

Raiden looked at me like I'd grown two heads. "What? You think I would lie about something like this!"

"Do you think I'm stupid? Mom and Dad would _never _have stayed to party like that! They would have immediately moved the pack to a safe location and hidden until the threat vanished! I'm not a baby anymore, I don't believe in fairy tales! I know Mom and Dad! They wouldn't..." Tears clogged my throat and brought my tirade to a halt. I choked back a sob and put some distance between myself and my brother. I couldn't look at him right now. Couldn't face the truth I knew I'd find in his open face. Somewhere, deep down inside, I knew what he said really happened...but I refused to believe it. I couldn't face any more disappointment, any more sorrow. I didn't think my heart could take it. I'd been through so much in the past couple of months, my heart had grown soft and vulnerable. But now, I hardened it. I tucked it behind a thick shield and turned the key in the lock. No one, not Raiden, not Kiba...not even myself would be able to unlock it.

Raiden reached for me, now the one offering comfort, but I stubbornly pulled away and jogged forward to put some more distance between us. If he touched me, I knew I'd crumble like a sword that had seen too many battles. I retreated deep inside myself, to a place where no one could reach me. I closed myself off to the world and continued running. Running to where? I didn't know anymore, much less care. Wherever it was, I hoped it was far away from here.

* * *

"My lady, they're getting closer to your quarters...what would you have us do?"

The soldier let his eyes flicker around the richly furnished room, looking anywhere but at his employer. To look into her eyes was to seal your own death. She was a heartless, cold woman, and she would do anything to keep her subjects deathly afraid of her. He'd seen much too much of what lengths she would go to and he didn't want to be the next statistic.

Said woman spun around in her chair, lightly tapping her perfectly manicured finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm, let them come. I've decided on the game we shall play, but I need my pawns. Let them find this place. In fact, make _sure _they come here. I wouldn't want my brilliant idea to go to waste. Because if that happens..." She stomped harshly on the floor, stopping the chair mid-swing to pierce the unfortunate soldier with her evil gaze. "...I'll need new pawns to play with."

The implication in her voice was unmistakable, and the man gulped audibly. A smiled flashed across Jaguara's face and she laughed, bringing up a dainty hand to cover it. "Oh, don't look so glum. You don't know if you'll enjoy it if you don't try." She smiled again as she heard the man's knees shake with absolute fear.

"Now then...go! Do as I've said, or I'll have to get nasty. And from the looks of it, I don't think you want that, am I right?" Her voice was a purr, part seduction and part deathly promise.

The man hastily shook his head and stammered out a "No, m'lady" and quickly hurried from the room.

Jaguara resumed her spinning, the cape she always wore fluttering in the air. Her evil cackle bounced off the surface of every wall and eerily filtered through the cracks under all the doors. The men standing guard outside looked at each other fearfully out of the corners of their eyes. Something was about to happen. Something big...and terribly, terribly nasty.

* * *

**LoLpOpSiClE: Damn! Fuck! Another cliff hanger! I'm SO sorry! It just happened, I swear! *gets down on knees and begs* Plz don't kill me! I need my body to continue writing!**

**...would it help if I said I loved you guys? No? Maybe? Yes? Leave a comment in your reviews saying which it would be for _you_, personally XD Oh, and happy Valentines Day guys :) Go be with your sweethearts! XOXOXO  
**


	24. Disappearances

**A/N: O_O Well, haven't seen you guys in a while! This is a nice surprise! XD Anyway, sheesh, you know, I always come back apologizing because of my tardiness...and I feel like I'm getting a little redundant. I hope you guys can forgive me. This was a little longer of a break, huh? But! *smiles* Guess who's about to graduate and have plenty of free time on her hands? *waits for a bit* Yeah! Me! HOOray! **

***5 minutes later after partying* Okay, back to business. I know I haven't written anything for Hidden Moon in a while, and for those of you who haven't noticed, I wrote another story (two-shot) that I thought might take your minds off of this one for awhile. It's called Dangerous and if you wanna check that out, I'd be uber happy XD - Uber happy face.**

***clears throat* **

**Rarelygood: I think maybe poisoning...could kill me? XD Lol! Thank you for your compliments on this story! And it makes me feel special that you think this is one of the only good stories written for Wolf's Rain ^^ You make me so happy! And, hey, be my guest on writing a part two. All I ask is that you send me a link! ;)**

**JenovaWolfen: Don't go insane! Or slip into a depression! Plz! You're one of my best reviewers! *cries* I neeeeeeeeed you!**

**Shadowheart123: ^^ I aim to plz, and I'm glad you're not mad about the cliff hangers *image a giant sweat drop* Sometimes it just happens like that ^^**

**maria the black she-wolf: Don't cry, I updated! I updated! Oh, and if you're happy about Tsume having a girlfriend, just wait until future chapters :D**

**Saber Amane: You're a new face XD Hope you like the rest! And I updated, see? :3  
**

**xXLeairaxFairyXx: Another new face XD I'm excited about all the new reviewers I've been seeing! You guys are the sh*t! Oh, and I like your pic ^^ The evil monkey in the closet rocks! Family guy FTW!**

**And to all the other reviewers (cause there's a lot) THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME EVEN THOUGH I DISAPPEAR SOMETIMES! Hope this chapter makes up for it just a little bit! D*X**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm really sick of saying this over and over, so just imagine it, 'kay? Thnx  
**

* * *

"Guys, I'm really sick of running. Can we stop now? Slow down? _Anything?_"

"Hige, shut _up_! I am so tired of your crap!"

"Tsume, quit yelling at Hige! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

My left eye twitched.

"You shut up, too! Quit defending him! Besides, your high pitched voice is annoying."

"My-what? Why you-!"

"Nova, maybe you shouldn't yell at Tsume-"

"Just wait until I catch up to you! Then we'll see who's who!"

My eye twitched again and a vein popped out on my forehead.

"I'd like to see you try, pup. You couldn't even put a scratch on me."

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

My nails dug into my skin and drew blood. The pain made things better, but not by much. I was still pretty numb. But even through that, everybody's bickering was enough to bring my anger to the surface pretty quickly.

"I'd like to see you-"

"ENOUGH!" My shout silenced everybody, even Tsume. They all turned their heads to look at me. I glared at them through my bangs and curled my lip. "Just shut up! All of you! And keep running! If you keep shouting, everybody and their brother will be after us! Is that what you all want?"

They shook their heads in defeat.

"Good. Now hurry it up!"

They instantly obeyed and were soon competing with each other to see who was the fastest. They would never change. Everything was always a game to them. Even their fight for survival. Only, if they lost, they would lose their lives. And that was what scared me. I didn't want us to end up like my old pack. I didn't want Jaguara to win.

The overhead lights flickered ominously but I hardly paid it any mind. Weird things had been happening more and more frequently these past ten minutes. Random doors would slide open with a hiss, but no one would be there to go in or out. The walls would suddenly begin to move forward, as if to crush us between them, but would soon halt and shift back into place. Even the floors had begun to move every once in a while.

But, no threat appeared, so I had come to ignore everything and focus on placing my feet one foot in front of the other. My wounds had finally healed, though my ribs still grated together from time to time. The only thing not healed was my heart.

I had tried to imagine the faces of my mother and father, of the pack, but nothing had come up. Just a blurry outline that soon faded into nothing. I still wanted to believe that Raiden was joking, but my heart knew the truth and it was trying to convince my head.

I felt a presence next to me, and I glanced over to see Kiba keeping pace beside me. Slightly surprised, my heart skipped a beat as he reached out and ran a finger down my cheek. He was smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes. He knew something was terribly wrong but he was being sympathetic to my feelings and not asking about it.

His obvious love for me nearly brought the tears back to the surface, but with an extreme force of will I held them back. He continued stroking my cheek and I let my eyes close, relishing the warmth of his fingers.

"Nakita..."

I sighed. "It's nothing. I'll be fine." I looked back up at him and smiled. His eyes remained watchful but he returned the smile and dropped his hand. My skin tingled where he'd touched me. I vaguely wondered if I'd ever stop wanting him physically the way I did right this second. It was like every time he came near me, my internal temperature flared and my legs tightened to alleviate the feeling pinging down between them. Even at the worst of times, I still _wanted _him.

His nostrils flared and his pupils dilated. "Are you sure...?"

I nodded and bit my lip, not trusting myself to speak.

He didn't buy it. "Why don't you come up to the front with me? I could use the company."

"Kiba, I-"

"It wasn't a request, Nakita." The alpha in his tone made my hair bristle. Alphas were always challenging the other, and this was definitely one of those times. My inner alpha growled and dug her claws in, sensing the tension stirring between us.

"I said no. I'm completely fine back here, with Raiden."

Kiba stiffened, his loping gait turning choppy. "You would rather be with another male than with me?" The anger in his voice was obvious, but it only served to fuel my fire.

"First off, Raiden's my _brother_, not just another male. And second, I already told you I was fine. End of discussion." I put some distance between us and threw back my head, sticking my noble nose up into the air to prove my point and to aggravate the spit out of him. It worked.

He snarled, and when I looked back at him, his wolf's form hovered at the edges, trying to claw its way out. I smiled. I was winning.

When he saw my smirk, he was finally nudged to the brink of madness. He flung himself at my smaller frame and pinned me against the nearest wall. Shocked, I could do nothing but stare at him with wide eyes. The others came crashing to a halt, but soon took off again with one glare from their alpha.

Kiba turned his attention back to me and brought his face within centimeters of mine, teeth bared. "I am the alpha of this pack. _I _am your mate. You _will _listen to me and follow my commands!" The threat hung unspoken between us.

Finally coming out of my shock, I growled and tried pushing him off of me, but he only tightened his hold and pressed his hips against mine to pin me more securely under his weight. The passion I'd felt only moments before quickly receded to be replaced with white hot anger. How _dare _he try and order me around like some child? A thick wave of something I could only describe as _dark_ filled my body and clouded my vision. An unexpected feeling of overwhelming murderous intent swept over me.

So I did the unexpected. I lunged forward and _bit him_. I sank my long canines into his shoulder and _bit him_. His blood poured into my mouth and over my tongue: delicious. Kiba staggered under the blow and let a tiny whimper of surprise leave his lips, which were open in surprise and outrage. Still keeping a firm hold, I growled and bit deeper, the desire to kill pounding in my skull. Kiba, his alpha finally taking over, grabbed my shoulders and roughly pulled me off of him.

Not expecting this surge of strength, my hold on him instantly loosened and he threw me back against the wall and pinned me again, this time with my arms behind my back so I couldn't move even a fraction of an inch without hurting myself in the process. The look on his face was murderous, and a thought quickly passed through my mind: Would he really be angry enough to kill me?

I peeked at his shoulder to see the damage I'd done. Blood slowly seeped through his white T-shirt and thick jacket. I must have pierced down into the muscle and the veins that twined through them. His snarl snapped my eyes back to his face.

"What," he bit the word out on a growl, "Do you think you're doing?"

I flinched away from him. All the anger and annoyance drained away and all that was left was a trembling mass of fright. I couldn't believe what I'd just done, much less try to explain it to him. That overwhelming urge to drain him of life had vanished as suddenly as it had come, leaving me feeling hollow. What _was _that? What had come over me?

Kiba shook me, hard. "Well!"

"I-I'm sorry, Kiba! I don't know what happened! It was like...it was like someone had taken over my body and mind!"

He cocked an eyebrow, obviously not believing a word I said.

"Kiba, I'm serious! I don't know what that _thing _was! I didn't mean to hurt you!" I reached out and cupped his cheek, running my thumb over his smooth skin. "You know I'd never hurt you on purpose."

He pulled away. "Do I?" I let my hand drop, disbelieving. He was really serious! He thought I _meant_ to hurt him!

"Kiba, I-"

"I don't even know you anymore! You've changed. Ever since I walked into that cell and saw you lying there, not even trying to fight back, I knew something was different about you. You're not the woman I first fell in love with."

Tears gathered at the corners of my eyes. "That's not true! You don't know what I've been through! You-"

"Exactly! I _don't _know what you've been through because you won't tell me! So how do you expect me to believe you now?"

His words speared me through the heart. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe what he was saying. Was he...were we...?

He stepped away from me, releasing his grip on my shoulders. "Since you seem to want to shut me out of your life, I'll leave you alone. You can go have fun with your brother once we get out of here. I won't stop you. In fact, I think it's for the best." Without another word, he turned and started running to catch up with the others.

I was frozen. Couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. My feet started sliding on the cold metal and I let myself inch down the wall until I came to rest on the floor. I stared at nothing. Just looked at the spot he had been standing only moments before, replaying his words over and over in my head. These past days...weeks, had been nothing but one sadness from another. It was like happiness wasn't made for me. Or...that I brought sadness wherever I went. Everything I touched...loved...turned dark and useless. I was like a walking disease spreadable by simply being in the same proximity. Or, let's face it, even by acquaintance.

Who am I kidding? I don't deserve Kiba. I don't deserve his love or his pack. I didn't even deserve Raiden, who I couldn't even believe because of my own stubbornness. I wouldn't have been surprised if he hated me, and I wouldn't have held it against him. That much I deserved. His hatred. Everyone's hatred.

I tucked my knees up to my chest and buried my head between them, looping my arms around my knees to keep them locked into place. I didn't cry. Not this time. There was nothing left for me to cry. I was just an empty shell, made of pain and suffering. If I couldn't be happy with others, maybe I could at least make them happy by staying away. I would feel better knowing that now they had a chance of escaping this hellish place. By logical assumption, if I'd stayed with them, the chances of Jaguara finding us were high. But now those chances had been cut in half, or possibly even by two-thirds. That, at least, was the one thing that could make me smile now.

Kiba was right. Maybe I had changed. And maybe I _didn't _want him to see the new me. Maybe...maybe I had wished that things would go back to normal, and we could go back to being just Kiba and Nakita. I snorted into my legs. How stupid that wish had been. Look where it had gotten me.

I sighed and made myself a little more comfortable, well, as comfortable as I could get in my squashed up position. However, it did the trick, because soon I found my eyes were becoming harder and harder to keep open and my head was starting to feel like someone had stuffed it full of cotton. So, knowing my friends weren't coming back for me, I let my body shut down and let my heavy lids close. It wasn't long until sleep took me then, and made me forget any of this ever happened.

* * *

Nova peered over her shoulder for the fifth time since Kiba had rejoined them about thirty minutes ago. Where was Nakita? Surely she hadn't have been caught, else Kiba wouldn't be acting so nonchalantly. She'd tried to ask him about it, but he'd remained tight lipped and had kept on ignoring her, even when she punched him none too gently in the shoulder. It was seriously becoming fucking ridiculous.

She'd also noticed that the others were in the same boat as she. They seemed just as worried about Nakita as she was. Especially Raiden, who'd actually stopped a few times and acted like he was going to turn back, only to be stopped by the high and mighty Kiba with one harsh word. She snorted to herself. Pig.

She looked over at Tsume, and against her will (just like every time she looked at him), her heart started beating at a rapid pace. In fact, she was surprised no one could hear it. It felt like her ribs were going to explode from her chest if her heart didn't settle down. It slammed against her ribcage and nearly choked her. She squinched her eyes shut, knowing that even though her heart said "love him", her more rational mind said "hate him". Besides, hating him was easier and wouldn't get her heart broken in the long run.

However, right now she needed his help, whether she liked it or not. She wanted to go find Nakita, but nobody else had the balls to defy their alpha...all except Tsume. That was the one good thing about him. He wasn't afraid to break the rules. She liked that. And right now it would definitely come in handy. So, after taking a few calming breaths, Nova approached him.

He didn't notice her until she was literally nearly skin to skin with him. He felt her body heat lapping at his elbow and it instantly made every muscle in his body freeze, prepared for a fight. He narrowed his eyes and slowly turned his head to look down at her. His golden eyes hardened. "What do you want?"

Nova blinked up at him innocently. "Your help with something."

Tsume snorted. "My _help_? After all you've pulled, you want my _help_? Is there something wrong with your brain?"

Nova grinned, but inside she was seething at his brash words. Good lord, all she'd asked for was his help! It's not like she asked him to kiss her or anything...oh shit. Thoughts of him kissing her caused a blush to begin creeping up her neck. She gasped, and quickly tried thinking of something else. She put on her best I'm-as-innocent-as-the-day-is-long look.

"Why of course there's nothing wrong with my brain. I just thought that you cared enough about Nakita to go help me find her. That's all. But..." She pouted and looked away. "If you really don't want to help me, I guess we can just let her stay out there all by herself, without the safety of the pack to guard her. That's all I'm saying."

By his silence, she knew she'd won. She smiled to herself evilly. Oh yes, this had been easier than she'd thought.

"Why do you want to help her? You barely know her." His voice was tight with some internal war he was having with himself.

Nova's smile disappeared and she turned serious. Her lids lowered, hooding her eyes, and she said, "Because she saved me when I thought all was lost. She could have left me in there, but she didn't. _That's _why."

Tsume's eyes softened, and he actually smiled. Just a bit. "Yeah, she's been like that from the start. I've got to admit, I didn't think she'd last when I first met her, but she's started to grow on me." His smiled slipped then. "But don't think I've gone soft! Because I haven't!" And just like that, the 'nice' Tsume disappeared. Nova grinned and punched him in the arm.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Tsume. Now, come on! Before Kiba realizes what we're up to."

Tsume nodded. "Right."

Together, they slowed their speed a bit at a time, so it wouldn't seem obvious that they were about to make a break for it. Then, just as the rest of the pack was beginning to round a corner, the two whirled around and sprinted back the way they'd come.

Nova pushed herself as hard as she could, hardly able to contain the curiosity that was raging inside of her. Where had Nakita gone? Was she all right? What had happened between her and Kiba? And, most chilling of all...what if Jaguara had her?

* * *

I slowly came back to consciousness, though I don't know what had woken me. When I finally opened my eyes and lifted my head up to look around, nothing was amiss. I was still sitting in a ball in the same exact hallway, still trying to push my memories away. But...

I took a tentative sniff. I couldn't explain it, but the smell in the air was different somehow. Like someone wearing really thick cologne had walked down this hallway not long ago. Odd. I shrugged, not really in the mood to care much.

I was just beginning to tuck my head back into the crook of my elbow when the wall behind me suddenly just...fell backwards, taking me with it. Startled, I unlocked my legs and flailed my arms, trying to grab hold of something to keep from falling. Useless. There was nothing to grab on to. The wall just seemed to have disappeared, and all that was left was a black hole for me to fall back into. As I began to fall, I let loose one of the most piercing screams I had in me, I guess in a last attempt to call Kiba back to me. But, of course, he didn't hear me, and I tumbled head over heels into the darkness. The last thing I saw was a square patch of light where the wall used to be, and then I was sliding down a cold, hard chute into complete and utter darkness.

* * *

Nova panted, already tired from running extra hard to keep up with Tsume. His legs were longer than hers, so he could take fewer steps, while she had to take at least two for his every one. It was infuriating, to say the least, but she was too tired to yell at him about it. It was taking all of her concentration just to keep pace. Later, she would blame this on being too tired to react properly. The floor suddenly began _moving_. Before either of them could react, it had started moving in reverse, instantly tripping them both and hurtling them face first into the cold steel. Nova, in a last ditch effort to protect herself, flung up her hands before her face smacked the floor, effectively knocking her unconscious but at least saving her a broken nose.

Tsume, ever the hero, had tried to catch her as she fell, but he had already fallen victim to the floor's attack, and had fallen to the ground like a felled tree. His body crashed into the floor with a loud thump, and he could swear he heard a few bones cracking beneath the force of the blow. He groaned and tried to push to his feet even as the floor continued moving. He felt like a glass bottle on a conveyer belt headed to be packaged.

Tsume growled and pushed himself to his feet, wobbling a little as the velocity of the floor picked up. Once he became accustomed to the motion, he reached down and tried to pull Nova to her feet, but she was pure dead weight, knocked out cold. Tsume spat a curse. How were they going to escape if she couldn't even move?

Just as he was reaching down to try again, the floor changed direction and headed straight for a wall. Tsume's eyes widened and he braced for the impact. "What the hell-"

And the wall promptly slid up into itself and safely admitted the two wolves.

* * *

"Hey...Kiba?"

Kiba turned to look over his shoulder. "What, Toboe?"

"Um, I hate say it but...Tsume and Nova are gone."

"What?" He stopped and did a 180. Seeing that Toboe had been telling the truth, he snarled. "Where did they go!"

He glared, first at Blue, then Hige, then Raiden and finally Toboe. When none of them could tell him where the other two had gone, he cursed and sprinted after them.

Blue, Hige and Toboe took off after him, but Raiden stood where he was...and smiled.

* * *

**LoLpOpSiClE: ...you know, it's like these cliff hangers just keep following me around or something, I swear. It must be a new disease they're not telling the populace about. XD So...what the hell is happening now? And WTF Raiden! Seriously, WTF! I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE GOOD GUY! DX**

**Raiden: "I never said that. You implied it. Are you stupid?"**

**Me: "Nuuuuuuuuuu! Nakita's already had so much sh*t done to her!"**

**Raiden: "Um, you did that? Not me." *sees Kenny from South Park and eats him***

**Me: "Oh my God! You killed Kenny! You BASTARD!"**

**^^ LOL! Hope you liked that little skit. And I bet it took your mind off the cliffy. Oh sh*t...I just reminded you. FACK! Alright, guess I'd better scram while I still live O_O Plz review, my little duckies! Until next time!  
**


	25. A Little Bit Of Everything

**A/N: Here we go! Another chapter for those who were left hanging off their seats! I promised no more cliffhangers but sometimes it just happens. I don't think this one is much of a cliffhanger, but then again, you might think it is, just because you don't know what's going to happen next :)**

**Thanks for all your awesome reviews and remember to keep it up! I'm trying my best to keep up with life and write on these stories of mine (because I love to write and it gets rid of stress...of which I've had a lot lately)**

**Ok, I know you guys almost never read these opening notes because you're so eager to read what happens next, so I'm gonna stop talking now and let you enjoy ~3**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wolf's Rain. I do, however, own Nakita, and I share Nova with LoLfUdGeSiClE! Enjoy!**

* * *

A cold draft wrapped me in its cold embrace and wouldn't let go. My bones felt like icicles and every inch of my skin was pebbled with goose bumps. The parka I always wore did next to nothing to keep out this unearthly chill. But even so, I hugged my arms tighter to me and continued taking baby steps forward in the pitch darkness. After recovering from my nasty fall down that God-forsaken chute, I'd pulled myself up and had taken a look around. I was in what I could only guess as a gigantic room, judging from the swift breeze. And I assumed it was metal, like everything else in this hellhole. My footsteps echoed off the walls, of which I couldn't see, because not only was this place all metal, it was also all dark. I'd tried earlier to push my bangs out of my face and couldn't see my hand enough to actually do it. I knew it was there, but even _my_ wolfy eyes could not pierce this all-encompassing darkness. It was like someone had thrown me into a pot of ink. Even the cold air felt thick and was a chore to walk through.

Testing the limits of the room, I'd walked about fifty paces both to my left and to my right, not encountering a thing: no wall, no hallway, nothing. It was like one big holding cell...without all the inmates. Hell, I would have _welcomed _inmates at this point. I felt so alone and so small in this room, cut off even from the entire world. And it was _so damn cold_! I breathed into my hands, trying desperately to warm them even just a little bit. All my senses had gone kapoot since entering this isolated place. I couldn't smell anything, couldn't see anything, couldn't _hear_ anything (except the bizarre wind blowing through the empty walls) and I definitely couldn't see anything. This entire experience was a little bit odd, like everything that had happened since I left my old pack.

I stopped. Blinked. Was...was that something moving over there? To my left? I squinted my eyes, peering closer into the blackness. A darker outline materialized out of the shadows, squirming and wriggling in mid-air, like some sort of worm. It wasn't far in front of me, so, ever the curious cat, I took a cautious step closer, keeping every muscle tight and ready to spring at a moment's notice. I mean, this _was _Jaguara's Keep after all, everything in here had to be hazardous to my health.

The dark mass moved again, but this time it intentionally wiggled closer to me, trying, it seemed, to decide on a form to take. I blinked, taking one more step closer to the blotch as it wrenched itself back and forth. Cocking my head, I could swear I heard it hissing. Suddenly, it sprang in all directions, emitting a high pitched shriek that had me clamping my hands over my ears and howling in pain as the sound ripped through my eardrums. I faltered backward, trying to get away, but the screaming seemed to be coming from every direction. I squinched my eyes shut and gritted my teeth to the point that my jaw popped. The thing continued shrieking as if it knew it was causing me physical pain. Finally, I removed one hand and blindly swatted at the air, hoping for a lucky shot.

I got my wish. My hand bounced against something solid but blubbery, like I'd just sucker punched a whale. I yelped and pulled my hand back against my chest. However, the screeching stopped and I was finally able to drop my hands from my ears and open my eyes. It was still dark as sin in the giant room, but a few paces in front of me, I could make out something, no, someone...I blinked one more time and opened my eyes really wide, trying to suck in any light that I could to get a better look. There, standing about a foot away from me was..my father.

* * *

"Come on, wake up!"

Nova heard something buzzing by her ear and immediately reached up to swat at it. Her palm connected with something hard and soft, not the pliant body of some bug she'd been expecting. Slowly, her arms and head aching, she opened her eyes and blinked into view the tiny room she and something breathing next to her were sequestered in. Still drowsy, her mind took its time remembering everything that had happened to her up until now. She remembered running with Tsume to look for Nakita...and then she remembered being pitched forward onto something very hard and very cold...possibly the floor. Then nothing. All she knew was that she and Tsume (cause she'd figured out that the breathing thing and the buzzing noise must be him) were shit deep in trouble, as she liked to say. Tsume pounded her on the back, trying his best to be gentle about it as he tried waking her up.

"Get up, stupid. You've been out long enough."

Nova noticed that his voice was softer than his usual growl. She was picking up a note of panic in her partner's false bravado. Startled, she sat bolt upright and swung around to survey the damage. Tsume was sitting propped against a box of crates labeled "Top Secret" and was holding his left wrist gingerly in his right hand. He grimaced and looked away when he caught her staring.

"I'm fine. Just a scratch." Then he glanced back at her, one eye narrowed. "A scratch I got from trying to help _you_." His words stung, but Nova knew his heart wasn't in it. He was too worried about what would happen next. She could tell. It was plain as day in his golden eyes.

"Tsume...what...what happened? How did we get here?" Nova's lip quivered, for once in her life actually afraid. This had Jaguara written all over it, she just knew it! And if it had Jaguara written all over it...then that meant she was in a deeper shit hole than she first thought.

Tsume looked at her, trying his best to bring back his old Tsume-badassed-ness and failing completely. "Look, I don't know. The floor just suddenly decided to grow a pair of legs and the next thing I know I'm falling flat on my face trying to keep you from falling. You were knocked unconscious and I couldn't help either you or myself because of this." He gestured at his wrist and winced when the movement jostled it. "Anyway, the floor took us to this room and left us here. Nobody's been through yet, but that doesn't mean they won't be." His face looked grim as he eyed the only door in the entire room. It lay ahead of them, across the room, ominous in its singularity.

Nova gulped and asked, "Have you-"

"Yeah, I've tried opening it. Locked." He soured and let his head drop back against the crate. Nova looked away, saddened at the look of pure hopelessness on his face. Of all the wolves in the pack, she figured he was the most capable. And to see him reduced to _this_...well, her hopes weren't very bright anymore. The joy she usually found in teasing him simply wasn't there anymore. How could she? When they were more than likely on death row now. She sighed and put her back up against the wall next to Tsume. The silence stretched between them and Nova couldn't help but feel awkward, like she should be saying something to cheer them up.

She turned her head to look at him then, truly look at him. She started at his hair, which was a beautiful silvery grey that was cropped short and stuck up at the top but had a tiny dangling ponytail sticking out the back. His neck was smooth and hairless, as was his chest, which bulged out from his tight leather jacket with the rips in the shoulders. His white scar winked out at her from beneath the V-neck and disappeared back underneath it on either side. His hands were huge, each capable, she was sure, of snapping someone's neck in half. His thighs and long legs looked delicious encased in all that leather, and she could only wonder at how good it made his ass look. But, she noticed, from this perspective, it was looking pretty good, indeed. She'd just finished checking him out when she glanced back up and met a pair of gold irises. She squeaked and quickly looked away, the blush from earlier finally having its way and taking over her neck and face.

Tsume grunted and pretended not to acknowledge that he'd just caught her oggling him. He went back to thinking about ways of escape besides that door.

Nova, on the other hand, was harshly chastising herself. "Nova, you're _so _stupid! What if he'd said something to you, huh? What would you have said? That you were just checking to see if he had any wounds? He already told you that his wrist was the only thing hurt! What is _wrong_ with you!"

She continued on in this way, beating herself up until there were no more feelings towards Tsume other than comradeship and general friendliness. That is, until he spoke.

"Why are you talking to yourself? Trying to tell yourself off for visually groping me?" There was a subtle hint of laughter saturating his question and instantly Nova's blush returned in full force.

She spluttered, "No, no! Of course not! Why would I be checking _you_ out? I _hate_ you!"

But even she didn't miss the lack of force behind that statement. Tsume noticed that too. "So you _were _oggling me. Well, you definitely don't see that everyday. A girl who swears on her life that she hates you, sitting there drooling over you like you were some kind of delicious dessert." He smirked, knowing he'd hit a nerve when he saw how red Nova's face was getting.

"You-You asshole! I was _not _staring at you! That's just your huge ego talking! I would _never_, in a _thousand years_, be caught staring at y-"

She was rudely cut off when Tsume's lips captured hers in his own. Her eyes flew open and she gasped into his mouth, but he didn't let go. He deepened the kiss, reaching up to cup her cheek in his good hand and to bring her mouth closer to his. Nova's lips tingled everywhere that his touched, and a warmth was beginning to spread out to every limb. She became somewhat lethargic and melted against him, finally closing her eyes and tilting her head so that she could press her lips closer against his, until they were one. She didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but when Tsume finally pulled away she was blushing furiously and looking anywhere but at him.

"Wh-what was that for?" She asked, voice trembling.

Tsume snorted and leaned away from her, straightening back into his original position. "'Cause I felt like it, that's why." He closed his eyes and tipped his head back, feigning sleep.

Nova slowly reached up to touch her slightly swollen lips where they still tingled. She couldn't believe what had just happened...Tsume...Tsume had just _kissed_ her! And the strangest thing of all was...she _liked _it. She squeaked and twisted her body away from Tsume's, burying her flaming face into the crooks of her arms and trying to forget the whole thing had ever happened.

Tsume, watching her from one slitted eye, smiled to himself and settled more comfortably against the crate, satisfaction written all over his face.

* * *

"Kiba, wait up! You know we can't keep up with you," Toboe whined, quickly pumping his legs to gain some ground on his leader. Blue and Hige were having trouble keeping up as well. The strain on their faces was evident. However, Kiba didn't even acknowledge that he'd heard Toboe, much less slow down for them. He kept right on charging forward, only one purpose in mind: to find Tsume and Nova. And when he did, he was going to remind them who the alpha was around here.

Hige loped up beside Toboe and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We'll be all right, squirt. I'm sure Tsume and Nova didn't go far. We won't be running for much longer."

Toboe nodded but didn't reply back. He _was _worried about Tsume, but he was even more worried about Nakita. She'd been like a mother to him, and now she was gone and Kiba wouldn't talk about it. That scared him the most. He just _knew _that they'd gotten into a fight and Kiba had kicked her out. Why else hadn't she been back yet? He looked over at the others. He had a pretty good idea that they thought the same thing because they hadn't tried to go after her like Tsume and Nova had. And as for him...well...he was afraid. He wouldn't admit it to anybody if they asked, but he knew it all the same. He didn't have the willpower to go after Nakita on his own and defy Kiba. He was worried that he'd be kicked out too and left on his own to die or do as he pleased. He didn't want to go back to that kind of life. Living off scraps found in trashcans and constantly being chased off by crows and mean humans. He wanted to feel like he belonged somewhere. Kiba had given him that and he didn't want it snatched away from him. So he'd kept his thoughts to himself and had continued on without saying anything.

Toboe would have been surprised at how closely Blue's thoughts were running along with his. She'd been uneasy for some time, wanting to double back and search for Nakita. But she, too, didn't want to defy Kiba and be separated from Hige. She'd just found him! Nakita didn't mean that much to her, but she was still her alpha in some ways, and every wolf had an ingrained respect to their alphas. Especially her being female, it just didn't feel right to leave someone so vulnerable on their own in a dangerous place. So lost in though was she that she jumped when Hige took her hand in his.

"Blue, is everything all right?" The concern in his eyes tugged on her heart. She smiled through her gathering tears and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine, it's just..." She looked away but patted his hand before disentangling it from her own.

"You're worried about her too, huh?" Blue, startled, sharply glanced back at him. He was understanding and nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought. We all are...except maybe Kiba." He pointed at him with his thumb, crinkling his nose in the process. "I used to think he was cool, but...this whole thing with Nakita seems a little much. I mean, she couldn't have done something so bad that deserved such harsh punishment. You know? I thought they, well, loved each other?"

"I think they do. But I also think Kiba is stressed from this entire situation. He's been on the run for a long time, and when he finally finds that special someone, she's taken by Jaguara and altered beyond recognition. Just at the moment when he was happiest. That kind of thing can't be erased or forgotten."

Hige nodded but scowled. "Still, it's not Nakita's fault that Jaguara caught her and...did that stuff to her."

"Yes, but still-"

"If it's anybody's fault, it's Kiba's! We all wouldn't be here if he didn't want to go on this crazy trip to some place that doesn't even exist!" He was yelling now, he knew, but the events from the past couple of weeks were finally taking its toll on him. He'd finally snapped.

Blue looked away, knowing he was right but still afraid to pin everything on their leader. Sometimes things just happened...like when her boy was killed along with Pop's wife. Some things in life couldn't be avoided. Fate ruled everything...and she could be quite cruel.

* * *

"Guys!" Kiba called over his shoulder, grabbing everyone's attention. "I think I've found their trail!"

The others gathered around him and each took a big whiff of the air. Hige's eyes flashed open. "Yeah, I smell 'em! They should be here somewhere, the trail's not that old!"

Blue walked a circuit around the group, sniffing everything and everywhere, hoping to find a piece of the trail that was thicker with their scent. Finally, coming up to the wall closest to her in the hallway, the scent reared up and slapped her in the face.

"Guys! Over here!"

They rushed to her and placed hands on the wall, testing it to see if it was moveable. When it didn't budge, they looked down at Blue where she'd crouched to the floor, feeling along the wall for a hidden seam. "Blue, I think you've been chasing too many wolves, your nose is messed up," Hige grumbled, stepping away from the wall and crossing his arms behind his head. Blue spared the meagerest of growls at him and continued feeling along the metal surface.

Kiba, taking her cue, started feeling along his section of the wall. The two continued like this for some time, hoping that they would find some hidden switch or _something_. Finally, Kiba's fingers touched something jutting out from the wall. He pushed on it and felt along its length. It felt like...a light switch..

Something swung out from behind him and knocked him senseless. His body crumpled to the ground and Blue and the others jumped quickly back, bodies threatening to shift into wolf form. The wall, still as stone, didn't move again, but Kiba's body had suddenly disappeared.

"What the hell?" Hige blurted, coming to the spot where Kiba had fallen and rubbing the floor. "He was just here! Right here!" The metal was still warm from where he'd fallen.

"That's...that's crazy! He couldn't have just disappeared!" Blue argued, voice trembling.

Toboe took two steps back, eyes widened in terror. Something was gonna happen to them next, he just knew it! They'd be eaten, or ground into powder, or...or! Suddenly the wall behind him retracted and a strong air current sucked him into darkness. He didn't even have time to yell before the wall slammed shut behind him.

Blue and Hige, startled, spun around to see what had made all the noise. They were surprised to find that Toboe, too, had gone missing.

"What the hell! Where is everybody?" Hige yelled. "This isn't fair! What's going on!" He slammed his fist into the wall that Toboe had disappeared into. Tears were leaking out of the corners of his eyesand his teeth were gritted in frustration. Blue approached him and laid a gentle hand on his back.

"Hige..." The wall wasn't about to let her finish. It retracted once again and sucked the two deep into its bowels, allowing them to join their friend.

* * *

"That's the last of them, Lady Jaguara," A deep male voice boomed, wickedly satisfied.

The lady in question kicked off the floor to make her chair spin around in circles while she threw up her hands. "Marvelous! Simply wonderful! I should have known you would come through for me! Ha ha!" Her men watched her as she continued in this manner, chortling to herself and congratulating the lone man standing before her. They all wondered to themselves how this woman could be so cruel but so whacked up at the same time. It was a deadly combination, as they'd all seen before.

The man, silhouetted in shadow, shifted on his feet. "Lady Jaguara, may I take my prize now? It's waiting for me, and I find that I've waited far too long to open it."

Jaguara stopped her spinning, a sinister smile curving her purple, poison lips. "Why yes, my pet, you may go and retrieve your prize. I daresay you've earned it, after all the work you've done." She reached out and stroked a hand down his chiseled arm, dragging her blood red nails across his skin. The man flinched but didn't move away.

"Lady Jaguara?"

"On the other hand," she purred, flicking her nail across the waist band on his torn jeans, "You could stay here with me and forget about your prize. _I _could be your prize." The implications in her voice were obvious, as were her fingers trailing ever lower on his pants, scraping against his zipper now.

Finally, he did move away. "Forgive me, my lady, but what I want is not in this room. Remember, you promised me I could have it."

Lady Jaguara pouted and pursed her lips. "Fine. Go. You shall have it. But _do_ come back and see me when you've tired of it. You'll find that I'm _much_ more pleasurable to play with."

And with those parting words, Raiden stalked off into the darkness, a single purpose on his mind.

* * *

**LoLpOpSiClE: O.O I don't even want to say anything now. The pure _evillness_ in this chapter astounds even me! I must have been in a terrible mood when I wrote this! Not to mention it took like, 2 and a half hours to do! I kept getting stuck on the Tsume/Nova part because I didn't want to warp their personalities too much. And if I say so myself, I think I did a pretty good job! But that's just my opinion. Your opinion counts the most! So, did I do good, guys? I hope so, and thank you to those who got my 'subtle' South Park joke on the last chapter ;)**

**Anyway, review plz! It'll make me happy! And I'll be able to write quicker! I finally have a stable finishing plot in my head for this story, so hopefully it'll flow more easily now and much quicker! Thanks to all who've kept on reading this even though I keep disappearing! :( Bye bye! Oh! And I'm going to an Oh, Sleeper concert tomorrow! I'm so excited! Anybody know who that is? Maybe I'll see you there! :) Ok, bye bye for real this time!**


	26. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: I'm back and ready for action! Just finished my first semester of college and it was fucking terrible! Lol, I keed, no, it was ok. Just a lot of work...and no play -_- To be honest, this is the first time I've even SEEN this story in months! All because of college preparations. Now, I can bore you and tell you how I had to suddenly switch colleges with only a month before move-in and that it screwed everything over...and gave me lots of extra work to do...or I can just move on with all the thanks and disclaimer and blah,blah,blah...**

**You guys would like that, wouldn't you? -_-**

**Shades-Soul: I would say I'm sorry that I made you cry, but I'd be lying ^^ I'm just glad someone enjoys it as much as I do! And I'm glad you're addicted to this story but be careful! I wouldn't want you to ruin your eyes by reading the whole story on your phone's screen! And I'm super happy about your nice comments on my writing style ^^ Sometimes I think I write a bit childishly and I'm always anxious about wording things just so and adding side-notes here, and commas here, and, well, you get what I'm saying ^^ And don't worry, I'll message you if I have any problems, or just to say hi :) I like to know my fans so I can keep them happy! Much love!**

**Conejo-sama: Haha, yes, misunderstandings are dreadful :/ That's why I try and avoid them! ^^ haha and I love that face! XD It made me smile :)**

**And to anyone who has taken time out of their precious day to review and stick with me even though I've been less than faithful...God bless you! I love you all and so wish I could see your reactions every time I upload a new chapter! It would make my heart smile! And to any new readers, please enjoy to your heart's content :) And don't be afraid to leave a review so I can know your new faces and that you're liking the story!**

**Okay, down to business. Here's the disclaimer! *points* Find it, read it, love it. And here *points down* Is the next chapter in Hidden Moon! Read on my little duckies and enjoy the start of an epic finale!**

* * *

There was just no way. He was dead! He had to be! I saw it all happen! And yet...there he was...standing not two feet away from me, dark as a shadow and angry as hell. Where his eyes were supposed to be were two circles of red that shined malevolently, seeming to radiate heat as if the fires of Hades were flickering behind them. I almost reached up to see if the skin of my face was sizzling. It sure felt like it. A tiny slit was chiseled out of the darkness of his face, curving downward to form a frown.

Even as I watched, his form began taking a more definite shape. The darkness receded and was instead replaced with an actual body...the body of my thought-to-be-dead father. Kido stood there in all his past glory, torso bare with scars crisscrossing all over his chest and shoulders. What looked to be makeshift pants sewn out of hemp sacks hugged his thickly muscled legs and ended at his ankles, left to flutter in the breeze that spawned from absolutely nowhere. His jet black hair, kept long and flowing, rustled in the same breeze, but didn't make a sound. This eerie silence frightened me.

I knew deep down that he wasn't real, _couldn't _be real, and yet the figure in front of me declared otherwise. I gulped. And then a weird thought struck me: _I've never seen my father in human form...he would _never _have dropped so low...so why then...?_

"**Nakita...**"

I winced. The tone held no inflection, barely resembling the voice that was my father's. Yet it _was _my father's; a voice that had commanded respect in my past as a pup. Instinctively I trembled, reverting back to when I was a pup, thinking I had done something to displease him; a harrowing situation to be in.

Kido took one step forward, making absolutely no sound as his bare foot encountered cold metal. Something was wrong here. If he had been real, his foot would have made a sound, would have surely echoed in this metal cavern.

"**Nakita...you...**"

I backpedaled quickly out of reach as his hand began to rise, reaching out to try and grasp me. Now a safe distance, I watched him more carefully. Even if he wasn't real, I had this feeling that he could still do some damage if he wanted to. And the last time I'd seen him alive he'd been furious with me.

My father's face watched me warily. His eyes still remained a blood-chilling red, yet it seemed maybe they'd dulled in color...become softer. I growled instinctively, not liking this situation one bit. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and my body began going through the fight-or-flight process. It knew better than I. After all I'd been through, this was the icing on the cake. Just seeing my father brought back equal amounts of good and bad memories, yet the anger he'd had at my touching a human and his intent to kill me (_his own daughter!_) left the memories all soured and torn around the edges. How could I have ever called this man, this _killer_, father? Inwardly I felt sick but I kept my face an expressionless mask, still waiting for this thing to tell me what it wanted to say, for I knew it did because I could see the mouth struggling to form the words. The words that would change my life forever...

* * *

"So...what's your favorite color?"

Tsume turned to the girl beside him, eyes wide and disbelieving. Nova was looking at him earnestly, waiting for his response. Her eyes blinked up at him guilelessly, yet he still didn't trust it.

"We're stuck in this shit hole, just waiting for Jaguara to come kill us, and you want to know WHAT MY FAVORITE COLOR IS!"

Nova, not in the least disturbed by his outburst, merely nodded. "Yeah. What is it? Ooh! Let me guess!" She crossed her arms over her chest and wrinkled her brow, thinking hard. Tsume continued to watch her as if she'd lost her marbles. Nova chose not to notice. Finally, after a while, she struck her fist into her palm. "I got it! Your favorite color's pink!" She swiveled her body around to grin at him triumphantly, if not with a tiny sheen of mischief hiding beneath the surface.

Tsume tightened his mouth into a thin line, his lips turning white from the strain. Nova, thinking he was angry and about to say something really mean, geared herself up to defend against whatever was about to spout from his dirty mouth. What she wasn't prepared for was...his laughter.

At first it was just a quirk of his lips, then a slight tremble in his big frame and then a helpless shudder as the first chuckle bubbled up out of his mouth. Nova scooted away from him, as well she should, because now it seemed he was convulsing on the floor, tears leaking out of the sides of his eyes and tremors racking his body. His gravelly laugh echoed around the room and Nova had a quick moment of panic when she thought that maybe the noise would certainly bring guards running. In fear, she quickly pushed Tsume up against the wall and clamped a hand over his mouth, cutting off any and all noise.

"Are you crazy!" she hissed, tightening her hand over his mouth when it became obvious he wasn't going to quit anytime soon. "You could bring the entire army in here!"

Tsume seemed to find this hilarious, for he burst into a second round of chest-rumbling laughter. Nova rolled her eyes at the big oaf, but a small smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth. She knew as well as he did that this would probably be their final resting place. There was simply no way to escape now that the tides had turned so cruelly against them. They'd made it this far...and yet it seemed one step too many. Jaguara would surely kill them all, separated as they were now. Which, Nova thought ruefully, had probably been her plan all along. Absently, she wondered if even Kiba's anger at Nakita had been manufactured by that evil witch.

Nova, noticing that no more noise was coming from Tsume, turned to look into his eyes. They were sane again, as sane as they ever were, and he gently pried her hand away from his mouth. He sobered up quickly.

"Black," he whispered, kissing Nova's palm.

She shivered at the touch. "Wh-What?" Her voice was unsteady and inwardly she cursed herself.

"My favorite color...it's black. I thought it was pretty obvious." He smiled to take the sting out of his words. Nova grinned back.

"Yeah, I figured. Just thought I'd lighten the mood." She stopped and thought a second. "It's pretty gloomy in here." Her voice trailed off and she sighed, letting her eyes close to slits as she retrieved her hand and pushed back up against the wall. She brought her knees up and rested her chin on them. Tsume noticed that her eyes had taken on a faraway look. He scooted closer to her and bumped his shoulder with hers.

"Hey, what's eatin' you?" His voice was rough but sincere.

Nova looked at him seriously then, probably for the first time since she'd met him. "You know, when I was in that cell all by myself, I thought that was the end. I didn't think I'd ever be able to leave. In fact, I was fully prepared to die there." Tsume stiffened and Nova felt it but continued on. "When I saw you guys...I didn't know whether to be happy...or mad. You see, I'd already resigned myself to death and just seeing you all escape so easily...it made me hope again." She sighed, burrowing further into her knees. "I had lost hope...lost the will to live. And there it was again. I was so afraid that my dreams would be shattered once more that I hated all of you. I hated you for putting that hope back into my life. It didn't seem fair. Just as I'd let myself believe that I could go ahead and die, there was the promise of escape right in front of me." She snorted. "If I was religious, I'd guess I'd say that it was some divine intervention...or some sign that maybe I was still important enough to let live." She trailed off. Then, in a whisper, "Guess I was wrong."

Tsume could only gape at her. And he'd thought _his _life had been rough...now he knew better. There were still others out there, other wolves, that were facing worse fates than he. It humbled him to know that he had been lucky compared to them. Gently, he pulled Nova against his hard chest and gently began rubbing her back, wincing when his wrist protested but continuing all the same. Nova took a shuddering breath, but she refused to cry. She refused, still, to show any weakness. Tsume smiled in spite of himself. He pictured himself curled around Nova as a wolf, nuzzling into her soft fur and watching as pups, _his _pups, played and snarled at each other. The image jerked something within him and, for the first time in his life, he let one single tear slide down his brown cheek.

* * *

Kido took another step forward, then another, until he was directly in front of me. I let him, simply because I felt no more fear. In my mind I'd come to the conclusion that he was, in fact, dead and couldn't hurt me. Yet my skin still crawled when I didn't feel any heat radiating from his body. His arm began to rise once more, but this time I held still. His giant hand came to rest on my shoulder. Oddly enough I felt the weight of it, as if it _were _a real hand, but there was still that absence of warmth that marked it otherwise.

His piercing red eyes peered down at me and I glared back, unafraid. Those eyes narrowed but he still refused to say anything. His other hand joined its twin on my other shoulder and once again there was that jolt as the inhuman weight settled on my body. But I didn't break eye contact. Finally...

"**Nakita...you are in danger.**"

I blinked...once, twice. Excuse me? Did I hear him right? I cocked my head. "I think that's plainly obvious, Father. I mean, look around." I gestured widely with my hand, indicating the cell I'd been thrust into. "This _is _Jaguara's keep, you know."

The eyes narrowed further. "**Don't use that smart mouth with me. I am aware of your situation, pathetic as it is.**"

Ouch. That stung a bit. More so because I knew it was true. But I didn't let my frustration show on my face. "So? What is this 'danger' that I'm in, supposedly?" I smirked inwardly. Some things just couldn't be helped, such as my snarkiness in the face of danger. Kido's eyes flared brightly and for the first time I thought that maybe I'd crossed the line just a tad. I took an involuntary step back, but his hands tightened on my shoulders, halting my progress.

"**Do you remember the attack that wiped out our pack?**" His tone indicated that he knew I knew and that he was only asking out of courtesy. I nodded.

"Raiden mentioned it, though I didn't believe him at first." Kido's eyes narrowed when I mentioned my brother, but otherwise he remained silent. He continued, "**It was no accident. We were betrayed...by one of our own.**"

I gasped. "How do you know? You're dead! You and all the rest! How could you possibly know that?" My voice began rising in hysteria. I'd just come to accept the atrocity of my demolished pack and now he was shattering my world once again by insinuating that a wolf had been the one to betray them. It went against everything I knew. I tried removing his hands so that I could put some more distance between us but they only tightened still more. I winced as my bones ground together under his thick fingers.

"**You MUST listen! What I have to tell you could make a huge difference in your future!**" That sentence alone stopped my struggling. I cut my eyes back at him, waiting. "**The wolf who betrayed us is closer than you think. In fact, he's one you've grown to love deeply over the time you've spent with him.**"

My heart stopped beating.

* * *

"What the heck is this place?" Toboe peered around, cautiously taking a few sniffs. It smelled like a sewer and at this point in his life, a sewer would have been welcome. At least it meant a way out of here. But unfortunately, though it smelled like a sewer, it definitely wasn't one. His heart sank when he realized he was in yet another cell, similar to the one he'd been thrown in previously. This one was bigger, but not by much, and there were no clean places to sit. The entire floor was moldy and damp with water. Toboe quickly located the source: a busted pipe overhead steadily leaked out its contents, adding to the gloomy atmosphere with its constant _drip-drip-drip_.

He groaned and stumbled over to the nearest wall that wasn't infused with tons of mildew. He rested his forehead against the cool stone and closed his eyes, not for the first time wondering how the others were doing and if they were in the same predicament as him. He felt very alone just then.

Alone and _wet_, he amended quickly as a drop of the foul-smelling water plopped onto his head.

* * *

Hige and Blue slide down, down, down until Hige was sure this death slide led straight to hell. Blue was thinking similar thoughts, yet couldn't even hear them over her own screaming. Hige, to his disgruntlement, couldn't help letting out a few sharp yelps as his tail bone encountered dips and grooves in the otherwise sleek surface of the tunnel. Their speed increased as the tunnel took a sudden drop, angling even farther down than before. Hige swore he felt flames licking at his ass.

A light flared up ahead and the two tensed for impact, knowing it would be very painful. And, indeed, they were right. They shot out of the opening of the tube and crash landed in a heap together, sending up sprays of water droplets everywhere.

Blue was the first to recover as she pushed herself to her knees, shaking her tousled hair and releasing it of moisture and static electricity. Hige groaned beside her, moving much more slowly as he checked every inch of his skin for skid marks. The water soaking his sleeves was almost welcome as it cooled his burns. That is...until he actually took a whiff of it. He recoiled. "Ugh! This water smells like piss!" He bent closer to the murky yellow liquid and sniffed delicately once more. His eyes watered. "And that's because it _is _piss." Blue smirked, having fallen free of any, allowing Hige a puddle all to himself.

Hige looked up at her petulantly. "Go ahead and laugh. At least it matches my hoodie." He grinned, waiting for her answering giggle at his little joke, which he was soon rewarded with. Blue couldn't help herself. The look on his face matched with the liquid dripping from the ends of his sleeves was just too much. However, a tiny voice interrupted the gaiety.

"Guys? Is that you? Hige? ...Blue?"

Blue and Hige exchanged shocked expressions. Hige was the first to snap back to reality. "Toboe! Toboe, where are you?" He noticed for the first time that he was in a cell much like the one previous and that the kid's voice was coming from directly in front of him. He ran up to the bars and grasped them tightly, searching for the source of that voice.

Toboe's hand appeared between the bars of the cell opposite Hige and he waved. The lighting in the place was terrible and didn't reach into the cells, but Hige knew that that hand was definitely Toboe's as he affectionately took in the noisy bangles on the kid's wrist.

"Hey, kid!" Hige yelled. "How'd you get in there?"

Toboe's answering voice was filled with laughter. "Same way you did. Only...well, I think all that's in here with me is water." Hige could just feel the laughing smile stretching the kid's face and couldn't find it within himself to get upset at the barb. Blue joined him at the bars.

"Toboe, have you seen Kiba? He disappeared the same way we did. Has he made it here yet?"

Toboe paused, then, "No, I haven't heard him or seen him. I don't think he's fallen through yet."

Hige shifted restlessly from foot to foot. He looked at Blue. She was watching him with eyes full of worry. She'd come to the same conclusion that he had. But he had to be sure. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" She nodded. "He's not comin'..."

* * *

"What do you mean?" My voice quavered and tears threatened at the corners of my eyes. "Kiba would never...he wasn't even _there_! He didn't even know me until recently! He..." I stopped. Why was I still protecting him? After what had happened...I didn't even know if we had a future anymore.

Kido grunted questioningly. "**Kiba? Who is Kiba?**"

I swung my head around to stare at him wordlessly. If not Kiba...then who could he possibly be talking about. "Father...I don't understand...who was it?"

My father's eyes became lidded, "**It was-**"

"Me."

I froze at the sound of that voice. My instincts were telling me I was right, but my head and my heart were struggling with the horrible concept.

Raiden stepped slowly out of the pitch blackness, his eyes darker than I remembered them being. He'd changed clothes, that much I could take in and process easily. He was wearing a pair of black jeans with a white studded belt. His equally black muscle shirt clung to his frame, emphasizing every single muscle on his 6'4" frame. If I were to describe him right that second, only one word would suffice: death. He looked like death come to life. His eyes were black, blacker even than the darkness surrounding us. They were cold, flat. In stark contrast was the evil grin stretching his face, one that spoke of triumph and due reward.

He took his time, savoring the moment as he slowly advanced, his thick black boots setting a staccato beat that rebounded off the walls, making it sound like an army was walking toward me instead of just one man. My whole body was frozen. I didn't even register the fact that the ghost of my father had vanished in a wisp of smoke. "Raiden...what...I don't...I don't understand." My voice sounded feeble and breathy even to my own ears, but there was nothing I could do about it.

He chuckled. "What don't you understand? _Father_," he sneered the word, "just told you everything you needed to know." He was almost within range of touching me, yet still I couldn't make my legs move. "Haven't you made the connection yet?" He laughed maliciously. "And I thought you were smart!" He laughed again. "There were a few times I was worried that you'd figure out my little plan. But I didn't have to worry. You were too busy wallowing in self-pity because your boyfriend didn't want to bang you anymore." I sucked in a deep breath. In spite of everything, his words still cut deep.

He stopped, barely a hair's breadth lay between my breasts and his chest. I could smell his scent, where once it was pine and sweat, now it was sharp...like cinnamon. I wrinkled my nose and tried to take a step back, finally gaining some control, but his arms shot out and his fingers wrapped forcefully around my upper arms.

"No, no, no. I'm not through yet. There's still more." He grinned wickedly. My eyes grew in size and I swallowed loudly.

"What more could there be?" I whispered, not really wanting to know the answer but afraid to leave the question unasked.

"I'm glad you asked," he sneered, tightening his grip. "You see...this plan has been in motion since you and I were barely older than pups." He stopped, letting the cruelty of his words sink in and wrap themselves around my throat, cutting off any words I would have spoken. "I was placed in that pack by Jaguara herself, to get a head count of how many wolves there were and how fast they were producing. Coincidentally, your family had only two pups; yourself and your brother."

I blanched. "But, Raiden, you're my-"

"No, I'm not. I never was and I never will be." The cold steel in his voice was enough to silence me once again. My brain tried to process this new information but it was just too horrible to comprehend.

He pulled me closer. "Your real brother looked an awful lot like me, so it was easy to kill him and take his place. This was the only chink in my otherwise flawless plan. I was afraid that you would be able to tell the difference between your real brother and an imposter, so I took special care to rub his scent all over me. And it worked like a charm. You and your parents were too stupid, too well at ease, to even suspect someone would and could do something so heinous." He smiled again. "And I played on that feeling. I grew up around you, pretending to be your dead brother so that you'd drop your guard, tell me what I wanted to know. And wouldn't you know it! Your parents were the fucking alphas!"

He threw his head back and laughed. The sound of it chilled my bones and made me whimper. I tried pulling against his grip once more but only succeeded in making him tighten his hold again.

"So, because of that, I had free reign. I could go wherever I wanted without anyone asking questions. And then, when my mission had been completed, I snuck away during the night while you were dead asleep and blissfully unaware of the danger you'd slept next to all that time, and relayed my findings to Jaguara. She instantly sent ships to destroy your pack, and would have succeeded in wiping them all out...except for one survivor."

I choked back tears and swallowed a sob. He watched as the tears gathered at the corners of my eyes and nodded. "Yes. You. You were the sole survivor. That incident where you helped that human only made my plan all the easier. I convinced you that the pack had made plans to kill you so you'd run away...and avoid the massacre."

"Why? Why would you want me to live!" I screamed, the tears finally rolling down my cheeks.

"Well now, that's the easy part. I wanted you all to myself."

His fingers dug painfully into my arms as he pulled me against him and crushed his lips against mine. I gasped, both from the pain and the shock, and he took that opportunity to ruthlessly shove his tongue into my mouth. Quickly becoming angered, I bit down as hard as I could. I could taste blood as I pierced his tongue, and I inwardly howled in triumph. But the howl was cut off when he moaned in pleasure and gripped me tighter to him. He twisted me in his arms and I felt his need brush my inner thigh. I whimpered against his mouth, futilely shoving against his chest. He chuckled, bringing his head up for air. He surveyed me, grinning evilly when he took in my swollen lips still dribbling out his very own blood. He leaned in and licked the blood off, sliding his tongue along my lips provocatively.

"S-Stop..." I whimpered.

He only growled and reached up to squeeze my left breast so hard it left me breathless with pain. "I'll apologize in advance. I don't think I can be gentle with you after waiting all this time to finally taste you." He licked my neck sensually. "Besides, I know that I'm much better than that fucking prick you've been wrapping your legs around."

I had no time to protest as he slit my parka down the middle and yanked off my boots and stockings, somehow finding time to divest himself of his own clothes as well. He threw me to the floor and shoved himself into me mercilessly. I screamed and jerked beneath him but he was too strong. His chiseled torso pressed against me as he slid as far into me as my body would allow before pulling out quickly and impaling me roughly once again. He continued this relentless pace, shoving himself in so forcefully that my back end left the ground and followed his strokes. I kept screaming, scoring my nails down his back to draw blood and maybe distract him, but it only aroused him further. Finally, I did the only thing left to me. My fangs extended lethally and I reached up to pierce his neck, right in the carotid artery. His flesh parted around my fangs effortlessly, like slicing butter, and I sank in deep, feeling the moment when I pierced the artery. Blood flooded my mouth and dribbled down the sides while thin rivulets shot out the corners and into the air. Raiden grunted and tried to scream, but he found that his throat wasn't working properly. He choked and gagged on his own blood as I clung to him, sinking my fangs ever deeper. To make sure he didn't get away, I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist.

He struggled, grabbed me by the shoulders and trying to yank me off, but I had weeks of hurt pushing me forward, giving me strength, and he didn't stand a chance. Because even though he was Jaguara's pet, he'd been left in that cell to become slightly emaciated so that we would be fooled into thinking he was her prisoner instead, and so his strength was quickly waning.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, his blood began to slow down to just a trickle inside my mouth and his body slumped heavily on top of me. I grunted, finally deeming it safe to release him, and shoved him off of me. His body landed with a sickening thump and I flinched. He was still my brother...at least, that's how I wanted to remember him. Not the crazed being who had just raped me, but the soft, tenderhearted wolf who'd grown up with me.

And then I was crying because I couldn't help but wonder...what was my real brother like?

* * *

**LoLpOpSiClE: DAMN! I am not gonna lie to you guys, I really got into this chapter. Truth: I cried. Yep, I did. Even I didn't foresee this happening until I wrote it! It's just like the words jumped out of my hands and onto the computer screen and I was left staring blankly at it and crying while reading it. -_- I guess, though, judging from what people have told me, that it's a good thing to get so emotionally involved in your writing because it makes it more real. But whatever. I'll let you guys be the judges. As I always do. I do it all for you! ^^ I hope you can forgive me (I say this a lot) but maybe this chapter will make up for it. Hopefully...**


	27. A Helping Hand

**A/N: UPDATE, UPDATE, UPDAAATE! Here it is! The long-awaited chapter 27! *applause* Yes! I am back and ready to show you what I've come up with! This chapter is one of my longer ones (to make up for my lack of presence) and there's also a surprise for WillowingWisdom a.k.a Soul as I knew her when last we spoke. So keep reading until the end to find out! It's a late, late, late, late, late birthday present, or a very early one, depending on how you look at it LOL So I hope she enjoys it and I hope you guys do too because I LOVE this chapter! Ok, I'll shut up and let you get to it!**

**Fix! (2/18/13) Ok! When I posted this chapter yesterday, I THOUGHT something was off about Nakita! Then I realized! How stupid! I'd accidentally switched from 1st person to 3rd because of writing a report about a woman I interviewed for one of my college classes a few days ago! *smacks forehead* Anyway, I fixed it! And now all is right with the world :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except Nakita, and I will say no more! (Man, these are a waste of time)**

* * *

"I'm starrrrrrvvvviiiiiing!"

"You're always starving, Hige. It would be weird if you weren't."

"Hmph, I am NOT always starving…just when I haven't had food is all."

"Oh, is THAT all?"

"Guys…" Toboe whined, shifting so that he was gripping the bars of his cell and peering into the darkness of what he now knew to be Hige's and Blue's cell. It was too dark to make anything out, even with his keen night vision, but he could guess what the scene would look like. Hige would be slouched in the corner with his hand propped atop his stomach, complaining, while Blue would be glaring at him through slitted eyes. This very scene had occurred many times over the course of their travels together.

"Sorry Toboe…this place…it sucks the life out of you and makes you focus on all the bad." Blue sighed and pulled her trench coat closer about her small frame. "It's _cold_, too, and wet, which makes it that much harder to keep a positive outlook."

"Yeah, but most of all there's no foo-"

_CLICK * CLICK_

The locks on both cell doors sprung free simultaneously, jarring rust off the decade's old metal. Blue, Hige and Toboe stared at their doors wonderingly.

"Hey, Toboe, didya catch that? Whattya think-"

_SLAM * SLAM_

Both cell doors flew open with such force that the hinges snapped, causing them to clang noisily to the floor where they bounced several times before falling eerily silent. The three inmates could only gape, unable to grasp what had just happened. No one spoke for a minute, two minutes, until finally a soft breeze blew through the cell hallway, lifting the hairs on each of the wolves' arms. Yet this breeze was no ordinary gust of air. It was thick, heavy, like one would expect ink to be. And then it spoke…

"**Come…with…me…**"

* * *

"…and when I was eight, Zali took me on my first hunt. But there wasn't much in the city even then, so all I had to chase down were a couple of rabbits that had wandered into the city looking for food. They were easy. Too stringy for my tastes, but I was proud of myself for being able to kill something other than time, so I ate them and was glad for it."

"Ya? So that's how your first hunt went, huh? No wild buffalo chase? You didn't even get hurt? Pffft, how lame."

Nova scowled, a wrinkle forming between her eyes. "I was EIGHT, Tsume, ok? I wasn't some hotshot like _you_." She applied emphasis on the you, turning a complimentary statement into a sarcastic dig. A dig well placed, Nova decided, when Tsume's right eyebrow twitched. She chuckled, satisfied.

"You know what? You're pretty annoying. Like Toboe, but worse because you're a gir-"

Nova's strike was quick and fierce. The slap jerked Tsume's head completely to the side, leaving a nice red mark firmly in the middle of his cheek. With widened eyes, he reached to touch the throbbing spot. All trace of laughter had left Nova's face, replaced by her usually haughty mask.

"For you own sake, don't finish that sentence." Her voice was steel and it…kind of turned him on. Yet he was furious for allowing her to take advantage of him like that. He swiveled on his butt to face her, veins already popping out on his forehead.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?! One second you're joking about hunting, the next you're slapping me! What are you, bipolar?" He rubbed his injured cheek woefully, wondering how he'd let a little scrap of a wolf like her get to him so quickly. He was surprised to find his anger already beginning to flicker out. It was further doused when she gasped and snatched back her hand, turning her head to the side and refusing to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I just…don't like those kinds of jokes. My old pack was very patriarchal, and the women were treated as nothing more than broodmares. That's why there is only one left. Zali's mate. She likes the laid-back life. I didn't…and got teased mercilessly by the males for it. Zali would protect me when he could, but he couldn't be seen acting weak or he'd be challenged immediately. So I…I let them make fun of me, always telling myself I'd leave when I got the chance." She trailed off, obviously lost in her memories.

Tsume huffed and pulled her close, turning his head away with a scowl to pretend he was only doing it because he was the only one there to do things like that. Nova sniffed away her tears and leaned into him, secretly relishing in his warmth. They sat like that for some time, each wrapped up in their own thoughts while both periodically stole glances at the other.

From across the room, the single door's lock clicked softly. Tsume jerked his head up, cocking it to listen for any other sounds. Nova shifted into a sitting position against the wall and copied him, narrowing her eyes in concentration. The room was silent now. Eerily so. The hairs on each of their arms stood on end and Tsume growled low in his throat warningly. Nova wrinkled her nose, sniffing. Both pairs of eyes were trained on the door, so they both quickly jumped to their feet in defense when it began inching open. The hinges screeched a protest, loudly echoing in the small empty room. Tsume brought his freshly healed fist up and popped his knuckles, smirking devilishly.

"Time to play!" he growled, and shot forward.

Nova shouted, "Wait!" and reached to grab him and stop him but her fingers only clawed air. She cursed silently and followed his lead, her own health fully regenerated.

Tsume was closing in on the door (and the intruder) when a sight he had never expected to see again stopped him dead in his tracks. His mouth fell open and he stumbled back, shocked. Nova jerked to a stop beside him and barked a laugh, too stunned to do anything else.

A shaggy brown head peeked past the door at the two and grinned stupidly. "Hey guys! Whatcha doin'?"

* * *

Kiba ran, not thinking, not feeling. Just running. He'd found his rhythm now, with nothing to slow him down until he reached Jagara. He didn't even allow himself to think of Nakita. Where she was concerned, his emotions were jumbled and too hard to sift through. He loved her, yes, but something was different about her. She'd changed and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Whereas before she'd been a light-hearted, steel-spined alpha with an aura of power, now she was a shriveled up cask of her former self. The aura was gone, replaced with somber acceptance. And her steel spine had been melted. The very thought of this "new" Nakita stabbed his heart with fear and sorrow. He didn't want to give up on her, but her injuries couldn't be fixed. Physical injuries he could deal with, but emotional and psychological…? The only person who could save her now was herself, so he'd decided that he'd help settle her soul by killing Jagara and avenging their unborn pups.

The very thought of Jagara made his heart pound and his chest tighten in hatred. His canines descended and saliva pooled in his mouth. His pupils lengthened, his wolf trying to claw to the surface. He almost let it, thinking he'd feel better in his true form. But something stopped him. Thoughts of the others: of Hige, Blue, Toboe, Tsume, Nakita and now Nova…their images brought him strength to push his instincts to the back of his mind. They were counting on him to defeat Jagara, and he knew he wouldn't get anywhere near her without thinking things through and coming up with a plan. So far, he had nothing. His style was more spontaneous: jumping in and hoping for the best. But he knew she would be expecting something like that. So instead of rushing, he began to slow down and think.

He was merely trotting now, silently tossing plans around in his head and then throwing them away. He snarled and punched his fist into an open palm. Nothing he came up with sounded even _halfway _decent. They all revolved around him having the upper hand in that Jagara didn't know where he was. But the truth was…he didn't know where _she _was. Which of course led to the thought of how to find her. The answer? Impossible. This was _her _keep and he was on _her _turf. It was similar to an unattached male wolf slinking into an alpha's territory spoiling for a fight. The alpha had the advantage of the home, knowing where all the good ambush places were and understanding the layout of the land in general, and how far his territory extended. He could keep chasing the loner for miles, always leading him to the edge of the territory just to bring him back in, flagging his strength and finally running him down.

He felt like that lone wolf right about now. Jagara had kept him running until he'd finally run out of steam, and now she would be springing the trap and grabbing him by the throat. He couldn't let that happen. He had to find her before she found him. He had just made up his mind to begin sniffing at each panel in the wall when a gust of freezing cold air whipped his jacket's collar about his neck and flung his hair every which way. His arm hair stood on end and his canines descended once again, only faster this time. He spun around, fully expecting this to be Jagara's attempt to finally get ambush him. His skin began to blur into fur and his eyes began shining, shifting quickly between greenest emerald to brightest gold.

However…there was nothing there. Just the empty hallway stretching for miles. He blinked, confused, yet still alert. His wolf form began fading, the immediate threat having disappeared. He inhaled slowly, taking in all the scents and identifying them. Nothing out of place; just the sterile smell of cleaner and the tang of metal.

"Look at me, jumping at shadows…"

"**You are right. I am but a shadow of my former sssssself.**"

Kiba, having just turned back to resume running, swung around and raised his fists threateningly. "Ergh, who are you!? Show yourself!" His eyes flitted from one side of his head to the other, trying to identify the source of the voice. It had sounded masculine, so he knew it wasn't Jagara speaking. It could be a guard, yet surely she wouldn't send just _one _after him. She wasn't stupid, nor was she so merciful. Kiba's hair bristled and he gritted his teeth, becoming impatient.

"I said, who are you!? Come out and-!"

"**BE SILENT!**"

Even Kiba balked at the volume and authority in the voice and immediately closed his mouth. A slight tremor wracked his body, yet he couldn't help himself. Something about this voice was menacing and he could sense bloodlust just beneath the surface. To top it off, he couldn't see who was speaking, so he didn't know where an attack, if any, would come from. He was definitely outmatched here.

"**Do you want to hear what I have to say, or do you wish to bring every soldier within a mile here?**"

Kiba nodded silently, seething inside at how easily he'd been ambushed when he'd been preparing himself for just such an occasion.

"**Good, I see you have some common sense. I would expect that in an alpha, even one as young as you. Now pay attention. I won't repeat myself.**

**Nakita is safe…for the moment, though she's been injured. The male who identified himself as her brother was an imposter and attacked her while she was alone. She has dealt with him, but at a great personal cost.**

**Your friends are safe as well. Three were in the dungeons and two were in a locked supply room. I've released them all from their confinement and sent them to Nakita's location. I'll lead you there as well. I've also taken the liberty of clouding all of Jagara's security cameras. However, this will most assuredly draw attention to the lot of you, so you'll need to hurry to your friends after this conversation.**

**I can see you want to know who I am: this is not important. What's important is that you return to your pack and escape while you can. You're not strong enough to face Jagara right now. You've allowed her to split up your pack and further demoralize you by using that boy, Raiden. Sloppy, boy, very sloppy. You still have much to learn about what it means to be an alpha.**"

"I didn't ask for-"

"**And yet here you are! Learn to adapt to the situation! Do this, or die. Every alpha who has ever lived knows and lives by this simple creed. You should follow their example. This 'rescue mission' would have gone much smoother and you MIGHT have defeated the witch. But right now, in the state you're in, you wouldn't even be able to touch her.**

**Now then, are you willing to let me guide you to your friends and help you escape? Or do you still wish to follow through with your half-assed plan to find and kill someone who you know nothing about, much less where to **_**find **_**her?**"

Kiba's lip curled. He was furious. Not just at this voice filled with contempt, but at himself for letting all of this happen in the first place. He knew the voice was right. He knew he should have had more of a plan and more control over his pack before leading them into this situation. He knew he'd failed Nakita and not the other way around. Just thinking about her and what he said to her…he was ashamed. How could he have placed so much of the blame squarely on her, when it was his failure as an alpha male to keep his pack safe that got her kidnapped and experimented on? And not only Nakita, but Toboe, Hige, Blue, Tsume and Nova too. They'd been through hell to help him fix everything and he'd given them the cold shoulder because he was too wrapped up in his own self-pity. What did that make him?

Kiba took a breath and gritted his teeth. He looked to where the voice had been emanating from and lifted his chin. "I'll go with you. I want my pack returned to me and I want…" his voice faltered but he forged on. "I want to become strong; strong enough to protect everyone. And strong enough…to kill _her_."

He could feel the voice's approval as the air around him became charged. Suddenly, a shape began to appear in front of Kiba. Green eyes widened as a human outline formed and darkened until an inky figure stood before him, red eyes glowing brightly from a featureless face.

"**I've extended too much of myself to fully materialize, so this is what you get. My name is Kido…now, if you'll follow me?**"

* * *

Fully dressed once again, I had drifted as far from her "brother's" dead body as the room had allowed. The darkness that had once been was no more. I could still plainly see his naked body, covered in congealed blood and silently rotting. I bit my lip, willing strength into myself. I wanted to stay strong for the pack and for Kiba. I knew he'd been right when he'd said I'd given up and allowed things to happen to me. Mentally I was still broken, but I was working to seal the jagged edges back together. I'd cried all I could and now I felt fresh, rejuvenated.

So I decided then and there to stop being a victim and finally do something about this hopeless situation. My fists clenched and my spine stiffened. "I'm getting the hell out of here!" I screamed defiantly to anyone who cared to listen.

With new purpose, I sprinted to the nearest wall and began feeling My way down it. I'd gotten in here somehow, so logically there had to be a way out. No way would Jagara make a room that could only be accessed by one sliding trap door. That was no way to present yourself to your enemy.

My questing fingers slowly stilled on the cold metal of the wall. My shoulders began to shake. Suddenly, a giggle escaped. Soon I was nearly convulsing on the floor, the image of Jagara sliding down a tube to land on her butt in front of her prisoners foremost in my mind. Tension melted off of me as tears of laughter replaced the many tears of sadness that had previously been shed. It felt wonderful to finally have something to laugh about. My uncalled for and undignified snorts began to taper off as I slumped against the wall.

"You know things have changed when you can laugh about something so morbid…" The walls listened in silence, remaining apathetic to my cause. I shook my head. "No! No more bad thoughts! Gotta be productive! Find a door and get the hell out!" Inspired once again, I resumed probing the walls and soon added my excellent nose to the mix, sniffing after every other inch of ground I covered with my hands and fingers. While unbeknownst to me, Raiden's body had disappeared…

* * *

"Hey, Floaty Man! Are we almost there? Ouch! Hey! Tsume!"

"Can you not shut up for five seconds! What does it matter if we're almost there? We'll get there when we get there!"

"Ya, but…Nakita could be really hurt, or even dying! We have to hurry!"

"**Her injuries are slight. She will be fine until we arrive. I've been keeping watch over her even before I found you lot, so she's safe.**"

"Okay, but you still haven't told us exactly how we're gonna get outta this place after we rescue her. And where's Kiba? I thought you said you'd found him!" Hige huffed.

"**You just let me worry about escape. As for the alpha, he's right-**"

"Here!"

All five wolves stopped mid-run and swung around to face the voice of their alpha. Kiba shot around a hidden corner, followed by a dark mass shaped like a human. Toboe was the first to run and greet him, giving him a quick squeeze and then contenting himself with jumping circles around him while the others gave their own welcomes. Tsume, however, hung back, still irked about their earlier fight. Kiba's cool eyes met Tsume's steely ones, but each finally nodded to the other in their turn.

"I'm so glad you're here, Kiba!" Toboe whined, bouncing from one foot to the other.

"Yes, it's good to have you back," Blue agreed.

"What took you so long, idiot," Nova sniffed.

"**Yes, yes, the pack has reunited –mostly- but there's still the issue of time. I've clouded the cameras, but Jagara has bound to notice the interruption by now and will be suspicious. She'll be sending out a platoon if she hasn't already. We must hurry!**"

"He's right, let's go!" Kiba shouted, and all six wolves resumed their frantic pace.

* * *

Men were running back and forth, every one of them afraid for their life. Lady Jagara was furious. More than furious. Nobody was willing to be the one to report anything back to her. She'd been known to do…things…to men when she was angry, and there were plenty of stories circulating detailing exactly what kinds of _things_.

"I WANT THOSE CAMERAS FIXED RIGHT THIS SECOND! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU IMBECILES?! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THE CAMERAS HAD BEEN TAMPERED WITH?!"

Jagara's voice shook the entire lab, making men trip and crash into each other in their haste to locate every single tampered camera. The task was daunting enough without Lady Jagara screeching in their ear. They had over 4,000 video systems, each identified by a separate serial number and grouped by hall number. Not to mention that whatever was wrong with them wasn't physical or, dammit, fixable. The men were down to drawing straws to see which of them would be the one to tell Lady Jagara the "good news".

However, the situation was taken out of their hands when the lady in question came storming into the lab, cloak swishing furiously. She grabbed the nearest man's collar and jerked him to her until he was nose to sculpted nose with her.

"I want answers, and I want them NOW!" she screeched, purple lipstick looking especially poisonous this close up.

The victim, a jittery man with wire-rimmed glasses, stuttered horribly as he dredged up the courage to speak. "Y-your ladyship, i-it seems-seems that the ca-cameras cannot be-be fix-"

With a mighty roar that would put any lion to shame, Jagara lifted the man off his feet and chucked him across the room. His body sailed through the air and slammed into a giant computer, his bones shattering instantly and blood spraying in a blotch around his profile. His glasses, already dislodged from the trip through the air, finally tipped off his nose and fell to the floor, tinkling as the lenses shattered in the sudden silence.

No one moved. Everyone's eyes were riveted on the bloodied body as it slowly sunk to the floor into a crushed heap. The only sound in the room was Jagara's heavy pants as her fury blackened the space around her.

"Is there anyone else who thinks the cameras can't be fixed?" Her voice had softened, but the edge in it was even more ominous. Everyone shook their heads and redoubled their efforts, no one wishing to be the pulp on the floor.

Content, Jagara pivoted around and stormed out of the lab, intending to call in her elites. Her game had gone on too long. Time to end it. Check and mate.

* * *

"**This is the place,**" Kido stated, having brought everyone to a halt. This wall looked like any other. It was just one panel of many in the hallway they were currently standing in.

"W-what do you mean?" Toboe asked, clearly skeptical. "It looks like the same wall we've been running next too all this time."

"**Which is exactly why it is so clever. Only someone who knows it is here can access it. So anyone who happens to get trapped inside will think there is no way out because there is no door, when in fact the walls ARE the door.**"

"That IS clever…but totally ridiculous!" Hige scoffed.

"Ya, for once I agree with Hige. What's the point in making it this way? Couldn't you just as easily forget exactly _where _the door is after a while?" Nova pointed out.

"**Each room is technologically marked, so, no, there would be no way of forgetting. That's why this place is such a menace and why you need to escape. At least while you're out, you'll have time to analyze what you've seen so far and come up with a better plan of reinfiltration. If, of course, you are entertaining this notion?**" The question was obviously directed at Kiba, who scowled.

"Of course I am. No matter what happens, Jagara needs to be taken out so others like us won't find themselves in the same situation."

"**Hmmm, very well. I shall help you, then, once we have all escaped. I think I've been kept around for exactly that purpose.** **In any case, move aside. I need to open the door.**"

* * *

I had just completed my second circuit of the room with no results when I heard a screech, as of metal on metal, behind me. Slowly I turned, curious, wondering if the trap door were about to spit out another victim. My heart skipped a beat when I realized it could be Kiba or any of the others that were about to become trapped here with me. Quickly, I rushed toward the noise, not knowing exactly what to do when I found out what was coming down the chute but approaching head-on nonetheless. No more was I going to just let things happen to me. I was going to do something about it, dammit!

I slowed when I saw a very familiar figure silhouetted against the light spilling in from a doorway that had not been there moments before. My heart started to fold in on itself again but I plowed on regardless and threw myself into Kiba's arms, clutching him to my body and making sure he was real and that I wasn't dreaming. Kiba held me back just as fiercely, his arms able to fully surround me and crush my slighter body to his chest where I knew I belonged. Tears spilled into my hair as he rubbed his cheek against my head. The others stayed a discreet amount of distance away, giving the alphas some privacy.

"Kiba, I-"

"Shhh," he soothed, "you don't have to say anything. I'm the one who should apologize. For everything. I just want things to go back to the way they were, before all this happened."

I pulled away slightly, gazing up into Kiba's eyes and finding acceptance there. It was as if a dam had suddenly burst inside me and warmth from his love was pouring in. I choked out a sob and clutched at him again, feeling that for once, everything _would _be alright. As long as I had him, I had everything.

"**Come. We must go. Jagara has sent out elites. They'll be here any minute. Luckily this room leads directly outside; however, there is no door. This room is only accessible from inside the keep, so I'll have to make one. Once outside, keep running and DON'T look back. I'll stay behind to seal the door back and then join you when I can.**"

The wolves shielded their eyes as a bright light in the exact shape of a door appeared in the wall across from them. It only lasted three seconds, and then suddenly there was a door. Snow was flowing in, coating the hard floor with soft and inviting flakes. The wolves all grinned from ear to ear and as one bolted through the opening and out into salvation.

* * *

"Come on, come on, come _on_! Let's gooooo!" Hige coaxed Toboe, who'd paused momentarily in their flight from Jagara's Keep.

The pack had been running for only about 15 minutes when Toboe had lagged behind and finally come to a complete stop. The others were waiting on a rise not too far away, looking on quizzically at Toboe but always glancing furtively into the distance, hoping not to see soldiers coming after them.

"Ungh, Toboe, come on, idiot! You're holding us up!"

"But don't you see that? Over there, that lump? I think…I think it's a person!"

"I don't care _what _it is! It's probably already dead. I mean, look at it! It's not movin'!"

Toboe whined. "But I-I still wanna check it out real quick." He sculpted a pout on his lips, knowing Hige wouldn't be able to resist. When Hige groaned, Toboe knew he'd been right.

"Okay, okay! But hurry up, the others look pissed…"

Toboe nodded. "K! I'll be quick, promise!" And with that, he cautiously approached the human shaped lump buried half deep in the snow. As he drew closer, he could make out material flapping in the wind, and what protruded from that material was…

"Hige…is that…is that a _girl_?"

* * *

**LoLpOpSiClE: Oh my gosh guys it felt so good to write this and finally come back to you all! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I think I powered through this chapter in about 3 and a half hours...from like midnight to three haha. But it was so worth it! Anyway, I won't spoil anything about this "new" character. You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out! But don't worry guys, I've already got some of it typed up so that it wouldn't take ten forevers for me to update again. It's been, what? Over a year now since the last update? Jesus, that's forever...**

**And did you guys know that it is VERY painful to type with a new wrist tattoo? I didn't know that, but I found out real quick, let me tell you. But it's ok! I'll live! I just couldn't wait another day to type this up and get it out of my head!**

**As always, a review would be so lovely! And I think I can finally announce this but...Hidden Moon is coming to an end guys! I don't know exactly how many more chapters there will be, but I DO know that there probably won't be many. I think I've found a way to finally end it, but don't worry! I will still continue to write one-shots for this anime! But I think I'm going to move on to a different project when this is finished. It will more than likely be a Sengoku Basara fic because that's what I'm currently into nowadays. And if you guys haven't seen this anime, I HIGHLY recommend it. There are two seasons, two OVAs and a movie! If you've ever played Samurai Warriors, you'll recognize a lot of the characters! Plus, it's not an anime that has ten million episodes and will take a million years to catch up in, so that's another good reason to just sit down and plow through them! Haha, alright guys, until next time! Leave a review telling me what you think about that chapter! Oh! And if you DID take my advice and watched Sengoku Basara, tell me what you thought of it ^^ Ta-ta my sweets!**


End file.
